Broken Serenity
by zombiedog001
Summary: Following story of 'Into the Light'. All seems to have gone back to normal, but will the effects of being brought back alive with a new virus hold some difficulty to their resurrected members? Please R
1. Memory of

**A/N: Well, yes this is yet another story. It will be related to the 'Uncover' and 'Into the Light' series, but it's not that much related. Just a few things. Still related though. Anyways, I'm kind of winging it right now, because I have half a storyline really. Plus my sister keeps bugging me to do it. Plus, my account's been pretty empty lately. So, hope the first chapter's somewhat entertaining.**

The forest around them blocked out some of the sunlight above them. Leaves and broken sticks crunched beneath their heavy boots as they slowly trudged forward. His heart held a somewhat steady, skipping beat as his dark eyes darted around for any movement in the brush. He stopped, holding his gun in one hand as he raised the other. Signaling for the others to stop as well. He waved forward, watching as Richard moved forward, checking his surroundings first, before approaching the nearby clearing slightly crouched. His gun held steadily at his side, as he continued the investigation.  
The others moved nervously behind him, itching to get moving once more. He did just that, walking forward just enough so that the first streams of light from the clearing bled across his thick vest.  
There was a sudden 'crunching' sound in front of them, as a dark figure fell from the treetops. They're gun pulled up almost instantly as they began a rapid fire at them. He watched as Richard took several blows to the chest, knocking him back some. He took several to the legs and face mask, pushing him back some inches. The rest of the team took coverage behind trees and bushes.

"Whoo, nobody can outrun the Forest!" the very named, Forest, shouted, pulling his face mask back, as he placed more paintballs into his gun.

"In a perfect world," someone commented, as several other figures emerged out of nowhere. One of them holding duel-like pistols as they fired rapidly in all directions. Another figure flipped out of a tree, holding a much larger weapon, as they took some aim and fired several men down. The two other figures fired in a blazing circle back-to-back as they spun around. Marking trees in shades of red, yellow, and blue. A third one appeared and fired along side the duel-pistol one.

"Okay, okay, we get it," Richard shouted, his once green-shirt now splotted with new colors. "We surrender, we surrender. Ease up already."

There were several giggles as the five figures removed their mask, revealing no more than the girls themselves.

"Well, I do believe a good cup of victory is in order," Jill smiled, as she slapped hands with Ada. "Come on girls, Victory awaits." the rest of them laughed before following her off the field.

"You know, I really hate it when they do that," Chris commented, as the rest of the guys pulled off their masks.

"They're woman, this is as close to victory against men as they'll get," Leon replied, getting several 'oohs' in response. "Now come on, I suppose a day of bragging is in order to endure." he tossed his gun across his shoulder. "But, I suppose next game will be better."

"Oh yeah, we should have the tank done by then," Forest said, pushing away several sticky strands of his dark hair. Joseph and him were building a miniature tank for them to play in. "And plus, those orders of 'Paint Grenades' will be here too. And I could use my Grenade Launcher."

"Not the real one this time," Chris reminded.

* * *

Getting back inside, Jill threw off her sweaty armor and vest. Revealing just a pair of dark-blue shorts and a blue tank-top. "Barry, you missed it, we had the biggest victory ever." she smiled, grabbing a bottle of water from her desk. "I mean, those guys didn't stand a chance."

"Of course, why don't you think we didn't go," Barry reminded, considering, Enrico, Kevin, Brad, and him stayed back. "Believe me, it's not because we didn't want to..."

"We just rather not get hit with balls of paint," Enrico finished as he walked by, drinking from his cup. "Especially by women."

"And why is that?" Jill asked offensively,

"Because women tend to aim lower than most," he answered as he disappeared into the other room.

Jill shrugged. "I guess that would be true." she headed back into the break room, where the other woman were ridding themselves of their equipment, and taking the pleasure of the large air conditioner kicking in cold air. "So, how was your first victory against the guys?"

"Not quite as I expected," Claire commented, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "At the least, we could've gotten hit once."

"Yeah, that was a little bit of a downfall," Ada agreed, wearing a pair of tight black shorts and a crimson-red tank. "But, hey, guys don't do that well with ambushes. At least we manage to keep a calm head and deal things through."

"Sure," Rebecca replied, as she placed her smaller equipment into her locker. "But, we have to admit, every once in awhile we need them. I mean, every once and awhile we lose our nerve and need someone to lean on."

"Oh yeah," Ashley agreed, as she fixed her hair, before putting her equipment. "After awhile though, it gets pretty tiring always having to be saved all the time."

"You know, now that you mention that...," Ada started,

"That's not good news," Jill interrupted,

"No, I'm just saying, if she wants to, we can..., sort of train her some," Ada finished. "I mean, no harm in learning how to shoot a gun, right?"

"Why? She has Secret Service like around, all the time," Claire asked,

"Do you see them now?" Ada countered.

Claire stood there for a moment. "Okay, maybe not now..., but normally."

"Exactly," Ada pointed out, crossing her arms. "So, in case she gets kidnapped again, at least she can defend herself." she looked over towards the blonde girl. "So, what do you think? You up to it?

Ashley thought it over for awhile. For all that it's worth, the least she could do was learn to shoot a gun. "Sure, why not." she answered, shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, what harm is there to learn a few tricks I guess."

"A few," Ada laughed. "Honey, you're getting the whole deal. Here, you know what, Luis will teach you to shoot, and I'll teach you some other 'tricks'."

Ashely narrowed her eyes. "What other kind of 'tricks' are we talking about?"

"Nothing," Ada answered innocently enough, before turning and walking across the room to the lockers. "I mean, there's nothing else to be taught than those."

"Hey!" Ashley shouted before running after the Asian woman.

"Those two," Jill smiled, as she buttoned up her police uniform over her tank-top. "They're going to be the death of Leon."

"You know though, they don't have a bad plan going on there," Claire commented, tying her shoes, before standing up and fixing her hair. "I mean, Rebecca could use some work too...,"

"What?" Rebecca asked, slipping on her holster belt around her waist. "I am fine just the way I am, thank you."

"I'm just sayin'...," Claire shrugged before leaving the locker room.

"Why must you guys constantly pick on me?" Rebecca asked, as she slipped into her white, bullet-proof vest. She ran a hand through her short hair, before following after Claire.

"Because it's our jobs," Jill answered, racing after her, as she fitted on her usual hat. She eventually caught up with the two teenagers. "Plus, I mean, it won't hurt Rebecca. You do seem to get yourself into such a pickle sometimes."

"Pickle?" Forest commented, as he stepped out of the men's' locker room, pushing his dark hair out of his face.

"Yeah, those two don't think I can protect myself," Rebecca replied, instantly going over to his side.

"Are you kidding?" Richard asked, coming up on her other side, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "You are looking at the only living member of Bravo team. She outlived all of us, and we have way more experience than she does. I think she can handle herself pretty well." his arm slid down to her waist. "I mean, after all, look at her. She survived not only the mansion but that weird-train-accident-thingy too."

"How do you know that?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I read your diary, baby," he answered, not even bothering to look down at her eyes.

"Cannon," Forest spoke. "Actually Edward told us all about it."

"Figured," Rebecca muttered to herself. "Well, I guess we should be heading back to work then."

After the whole 'Kind-of-saving-the-President's-daughter-but-saving-the-world-from-almost-ultimate-disaster' ordeal, the President gave them the grant to build a new police station near D.C. With that, they made a bigger and better building. It was separated into three different wings. One wing belonged to Alpha team, where their desks were placed in a large room, separated but still all together in the area. Several other rooms provided for private offices in case anyone wanted to work alone on their case, or without distractions. There was also several rooms, such as for interrogations, and to hold evidence.

The other wing belonged to Bravo Team; it was designed just like the Alpha team's office area. Also accompanied by several private offices, but also with a large file room. Files that told everything, every fact and detail on Umbrella. With wall-to-wall filing cabinets that held records on just about everything. From crows to tyrants, and from Aiken-William. Yeah, they had files even on their own teammates, and enemies. There were maps with thumbtacks on the known Umbrella bases throughout Europe that had been destroyed, and question marks drawn on questionable locations.

The third wing was just there for any cause. It held offices for Carlos and his gang that held their own sort of 'Secret Force Unit'. Also several bedrooms for napping, or for overtime workers too tired to drive home. The locker rooms, the break rooms, the game rooms, and several rooms set aside for like Leon and Ada to work in. It was just basically an area of the station there to take breaks and find relaxation.

There was a large lobby in the front, where people would wait in the waiting rooms, and file complaints to the secretary out front. Which was what Claire was there for, although at times, some complaints were on her. There were some holding cells in the back of the station, but they weren't really the big police stations that would hold criminals for years. They just held them till another station took them. They were a special unit kind of station. As always.

Out front was a large parking lot for cars, either personal or, police-issued. In the back though, there was almost twenty acres of woods that weren't being used, so they often times took the pleasure of playing paintball out there. Not to mention a few cars that Forest and Joseph fiddled with to work on the vehicle skills.

And, the best part, just over the entrance doors, was a large sign stating the station's name like neon.

S.T.A.R.S.- Special Tactics and Rescue Squad.


	2. Coffee

**A/N: Hopefully some ideas will come to me and I'll be able to get this story on it's feet. Until then, I guess I'll just be showing what everyone's doing now and days. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! Simply Crisis, Alaska Kennedy, and Tilly.**

After their morning game, everyone had showered up, redressed in uniform and set back to the multiple stacks of paperwork on their desks. Jill, who had the least amount of papers to sign, got up and started to brew a new pot of coffee in the break room. Eventually the aroma of the heavy vanilla scent would bring everyone else in. Not that she had anything to discuss about, but she did want to make sure no one was sleeping on the job.

"Hey, fresh coffee," Claire spoke, as she stepped in. The day was going slow for her, and frankly to say, the most exciting thing to do was draw on her arm. Which she had shown off her amazing artwork on her right arm. She poured herself a cup, before taking a deep drink from it. "Ah, just what I needed."

"Yeah, it's a slow day," Jill replied, joining her with her own cup of coffee. "But, someone has to do it." she glanced over to Claire's inked arm._ Let Me Live _was written straight down the middle of the inside of her arm. Around it were numerous designs like a sword pierced skull and a flaming eye. "Interesting arm there Claire."

"Well, it beats my boredom," Claire shrugged, before glancing down at her watch. "Steve's not going to be back for another three hours, so I really don't have anyone to talk to and it's really boring in the lobby. And all people do is complain." Steve was off at college, which she had suggested would be a smart idea to do. He had complained about it, but eventually gave into her constant pestering. So he was there and she was here, doing absolutely nothing.

"Well, if there's no one out there, how about you pass coffee out to everyone," Jill suggested,

"Yeah right, and get hit in the face," Claire replied, taking another sip of her drink. "No thank you."

"Oh come on," Jill spoke, pouring more coffee into other cups, before setting them on a tray. "At least you don't have paperwork to do."

She thought it over for a minute before sighing. "Fine, give me the tray."

"Gladly," Jill smiled.

* * *

Chris looked up from his computer as Jill and Claire came in holding trays. "Hey, so what, now we have a pair of coffee girls?"

"Yeah, so now you can't hit us," Claire teased, as she handed him a cup. "I was just sitting at my desk in the lobby, doing my work when Jill just barged in and demanded that I come help her."

"Oh, don't even," Jill replied, as she handed Barry a cup. "Anyways, be careful it's hot. Just came out of the pot."

"Ha ha, you said pot," Joseph laughed as he signed off a piece of paper that came out of the fax machine. He stood up and walked over to one of the many filing cabinets scattered throughout the large room. He opened the third shelf and shifted through the multiple dividers before slipping it in.

"I hope you put that in the right spot," Barry warned. "Because I'm not reorganizing it if you mess up. Not this time."

"Exactly," Jill spoke, as she placed a coffee cup on her own desk before looking around. "Hey, has anyone seen Brad?"

"Yeah he went outside," Chris answered, as he stood up and stretched. "Apparently something went wrong with one of the cameras and he went out to check up on it."

Jill nodded. Since he use to be a computer expert, he was in charge of handling the video tapes. Somehow he managed to connect the camera wires up to his computer and save the videos on a file. There were stacks and stacks of CDs in one of his drawers that were carefully labeled and kept for documentation. So, if something went wrong, he probably could fix the wiring with it all. "Okay, well tell him I left some coffee on his desk. Also, when he comes back, if he could look at my computer, I think it has a virus, but I'm not sure."

She watched as Chris nodded before he sat back down and went back to work. She left the room, with Claire following close behind her.

"We only have Bravo team left, right?" Claire asked,

"Yeah, why?" Jill replied,

"Because I hate this job," she answered.

Jill laughed about it as they crossed the station and entered the Bravo team office. Enrico was busy working away at his computer. Every once and awhile he would mutter some kind of curse before slamming down several keys. His computer was probably acting up again; it was an old computer and near it's death bed. She set a cup down on his desk, noting he barely seemed to notice her.

Claire walked over to where Rebecca was fiddling with several things in her little 'Chemistry set'. She had several herbs laying on one end of the table, separated by color, and placed near little jars. The medic herself was observing something she had taped to the wall. There was a small cabinet underneath the table that was locked for safe-keeping. Inside were small jars of acids, bases and other chemicals she worked with. "Well uh, don't kill yourself if you can't tell the difference between a green and a blue herb." Claire commented, causing the medic to jump.

"I know the difference Claire," Rebecca smiled as she took a cup of coffee. "May it's just you who doesn't know how to mix them properly."

"How hard can it be," Claire replied, "Just smash up some greens and reds and mix them together. Seems perfect to me." she turned and headed over to where Forest had his head face-down on his desk. She placed a cup next to his head; watching as one arm slowly reached up to grab it.

"They have to be equally proportioned Claire," Rebecca corrected, as she picked up a green herb. Examining it before cutting it in half. "If you don't, then it might not provide the correct amount of healing that you need." she grabbed a red one and cut it equally.

Claire shook her head. "That's a medic for you. Proportions and dimensions. I swear, you sound like my old math teacher." she walked over to where Jill was standing. Staring at Richard, who was asleep on the couch next to his desk. His head buried into one corner with his back to them. One arm slung over his head. "Well, I guess now we know why he wanted to have the couch."

"Yeah, oh well, no coffee for him," Jill shrugged as she turned to leave.

"Coffee?" Richard spoke, suddenly awake as he rolled over, only to end up on the floor with a thud. He got up quickly before taking a cup from the tray. "My favorite kind."

"Sure," Jill said with a shake of her head. "I swear, sometimes I wonder if you sleep at all."

"I'll get plenty of sleep when I'm dead," Richard replied as he took a deep drink. Stopping as he thought his words over. "Never mind, I've gotten plenty of sleep already." he walked back over to his desk, stretching before taking a seat. "Oh yeah, now I know why I took a nap. I didn't want to deal with this...," he groaned before starting back to work.

"Oh well, we all have to deal with work Rich'," Jill commented as she walked over to where Edward was busy sticking thumbtacks to a map. He had been assigned to patrol of this one back road that was once popular for drag racing. Unfortunately it was right next to deep gorges and dense forest tress. Earning it's name, 'Suicide Lover'. Because people would love to go fast around the corners. Eventually the brakes would either fail, or when ice collected on the street, it would send people to their death. Either into a gorge, and end up in a fiery wreck, or smash into a tree, and the car crush inward. "Hey, take a break for once. Sit down and enjoy a cup of coffee."

He turned and smiled at her. "Hey Jill. I was just checking to make sure I have all the right checkpoints marked out."

"Well, looks like you do," Jill smiled back. "But still, don't stress yourself out over it too much. You don't have duty till next week."

"I know, I just want to make sure I don't mess up," Edward replied.

Claire walked over to where Kevin was sitting at his desk. His paperwork signed and set off neatly to the side. He had a notepad and a pencil in his hands and seemed to be watching closely at something on the computer screen. She walked around his desk and looked at the video playing. It was a helicopter. Spinning multiple times in the air, before pulling free and falling towards the ground. Pulling up at the last minute before swerving off to the side to avoid a missile. She watched as he scribbled down several numbers before fitting them into an empty equation written beforehand. "Okay, well you look like you need a good cup of coffee to start your day."

He looked up and gladly took the cup she offered. "Thanks, I've been working since six to get all this paperwork done. I'll have to file it later tonight."

"Nice, so what have you got there?" she asked,

"Just some equations I've been working on," he answered, scribbling some more numbers down. "I've been watching these old videos of mine, and been trying to figure out the angles and speeds they used here. Maybe I could try some of them out myself."

Claire nodded. To her, Kevin was the most interesting member of Bravo team. He was an old stunt pilot for the movies, and was a great mathematician. He took his job seriously, but he could never refuse the chance to relive his old stunt job. "Well, when you figure those out, you come and get me. I'd love to see you pilot." she walked over to where Jill was. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah, take this tray and drop them off into the break room," Jill answered, "I have to get back to my paperwork now that I mention it."

Claire groaned but took the tray anyways. She headed back to the front of the station, throwing the trays into the break room before walking into her own personal office. She had pictures taped everywhere and her own computer, as well as her own filing cabinets and everything. She took her seat at the front window and waited for a short while before starting to ink at her arm again.

"You know you can get skin poisoning from that," a voice spoke.

"God, I thought when you left, you were gone for good," she smirked.

"Oh shut up," Ada replied as she walked over to her. "Besides, we just had to return Ashley in time for her morning classes."

"I'm guessing Leon and Luis are looking after her," Claire commented,

"Pretty much," Ada nodded. "Anyways, down to business to why I'm here. I got a mission for you guys."


	3. Plane

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, but my computer's been on the frizz for awhile now. And I do apologize if the whole mission sounds a little cheesy, but the computer constantly shuts down on it's own, so I have to type what I have. Really Quick.**

Jill shifted in her seat before finding a new position and settled back down into her book. _The Black House_ by Stephen King. She had just started it, and found out that it wasn't exactly what she was expecting it to be. Chris was in the seat next to her, dozing in and out of sleep. Apparently this mission was dancing through his head enough to prevent his eyes from closing.

From what Ada said, there was an Umbrella base somewhere in Europe. Somewhere possibly in France or, Spain. Of course, she said Spain was less likely to be harboring something of Umbrella's. Either way, there was something about the base that set it off as suspicious. Not that being Umbrella wasn't suspicious enough. Didn't matter though, they took a few weeks of planning and packing before setting off for Europe. They brought everyone along, which would be great for the task ahead of them, but maybe not so much for the plane trip there.

Rebecca was napping with her head resting back in the chair. A pillow tucked behind her. Richard was next to her, well really he had pushed up the two empty seats', next to him, arm rest and had his head rested in her lap. Asleep as well. Claire and Steve sat in front of them; with Claire dozing away with her MP3 player on and Steve resting against one of her shoulders.

Enrico and his wife were sitting towards the back of the section. He was busy reading an article from a recently bought newspaper, while his wife, Renny, was reading into a Romance novel. Trying to explain to her that her husband was now back alive, was not an easy task.

Barry and his wife, Kathy, were sitting in the back as well, an aisle away from Enrico and Renny. He was well asleep while she had her head resting against his shoulder with her eyes closed. Their daughters, Moira and Poly, sat behind them texting on their pink and blue cell phones. They were quiet except every once and awhile they would giggle, or whisper to one another.

Luis and Ashley sat together, the two seemed to be involved in a Tic-Tac-Toe match. It was amazing the President even let her come back to Europe. But, after getting word from Leon, Luis and Ada to bring her home safely. He agreed; but not before assigning a few other Secret Service guys to come with them. Ada and Leon sat behind them, with Ada having the tray down in front of her with a pillow on it. She was fast asleep with her arms crossed underneath her forehead. Leon was too busy gazing out the window drinking some kind of liquid to even notice.

Joseph, Forest, Edward, Kevin, Brad, Carlos, Murphy and Mikhail were all grouped on one side of the plane, which was probably not a good idea.

"Hey, do you think I can nail Edward in the back of the head with this peanut?" Forest asked, a small bag of peanuts in one hand.

Joseph smirked. "Bet's on."

Edward, who was sitting two rows ahead of them next to Kevin, didn't even hear their conversation. Busy working on a small map in front of him, he felt something strike the back of his head before bouncing off and landing in Murphy's drink, who sat behind them. He heard snickering and knew it had to be Joseph and Forest. Those two acted like such children sometime.

Next sound that came was violent choking, as it seemed like Murphy had swallowed that peanut without even seeing it. This only caused an eruption of laughter from the two older men.

"Mur'?" Carlos asked, looking over as his friend held onto his throat and was bent over in his seat slightly. "You okay?"

It took several hard hacking coughs before he managed to dislodge the peanut from his throat. He took a loud gasp of air before calming down some. "I'm fine," he answered, before picking up the peanut from where it had landed on his tray. He turned around in his seat and pegged it at Forest, hitting him in the eye. "Take that so-called 'Marksman'."

"Oh yeah," Forest threatened, before pegging Murphy into the forehead with another peanut.

Carlos had to stop Murphy from lunging over the seat to get to Forest. The two shouted insults and slurred words at one another, causing people to turn in their seat to look back at them.

"Let's pretend we don't know them," Mikhail muttered, as he sank deeper into his magazine,

"Sounds like a plan," Brad replied, typing at his laptop.

Jill looked around at the fight before shaking her head. Like she had said before, it was a bad idea to bring them all onto the same plane. Of course this fight wasn't anything close to a real one, just them letting out some of their restlessness. She sighed before shaking Chris' shoulder.

"What?" he mumbled, waking up some as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I need someone to talk to," she answered.

He stopped and looked over at her for awhile. "Are you serious?"

She hit him in the arm. "Yes, I'm serious."

"Okay, okay," he replied, holding up his hands in defense before rubbing the hit point on his arm. "What's on your mind?"

She sighed and fell back into her seat. "A lot's been going on in my mind lately. I mean, look at the last few months that have passed by. Originally we were nothing more than a few people with guns and experience, often times called liars and traitors. Now look at us, we work part time for the government and part-time for ourselves, and the city. Not only that, but our forces have tripled, and there's no one new. It's all our old comrades and friends. I mean, what exactly have we accomplished?"

"Something we thought was impossible," he answered, placing a hand on the inside of her knee. "I mean, when we came back from the mansion, we didn't think we would be anywhere close to where we are today. Our friends had died before our eyes. It felt like our very insanity had been ripped from us. And Umbrella was far too powerful to even think of taking it on. But we did Jill, and we've prevailed."

She smiled weakly at him before letting it drop some. "Chris..., can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything," he replied.

"What did you do?" she asked. "After the mansion incident. When we had to return to our homes in the dark?"

He was silent for awhile before finding his choice of words. "I remember getting to my apartment, locking every door and window in the place. I took the longest shower imaginable, just wanting to wash away any evidence of that place on my skin. But, even then, those wounds were still there. Some of them had reopened and I took the time to heal them. Wondering if I didn't just want to roll over and bleed to death. I was always asking myself, 'Why did I have to be the one that survived? When all my friends were taken victim. Why me?'. I stared at the wall for the longest time, afraid to close my eyes. Every time I did, I saw those faces. Those hands reaching out to tear me apart. I saw those monsters no God could produce. I don't think I slept that night, or any night following that for at least a month. The next day, I came to realize just one thing. I couldn't let them win. I couldn't let them prevail over us, not while we were still alive. They may have been able to trick us and kill some of us, but they couldn't prevail over us. No way in hell."

She smiled at his words. For some reason, they brought her comfort. "Well, that's probably better than my night. I got home, locked the doors, before practically barricading myself in my bedroom. I took the longest bath possible, hoping to soak away the memories. When that didn't work, I just laid in bed, beneath the covers, trying to think this all through. I had practically been scared into shock. I kept my gun on my bedside table, an old magnum of my dad's underneath the bed, and a knife beside me. I figured if any of those creatures managed to get in, I would be ready. I actually cried myself to sleep that night."

He smiled back at her, before pulling her into a soft kiss.

"Whoa, someone's getting a little freaky," Claire called out from her seat, watching as the two pulled away before casting rolling eyes at her. She smirked before looking down at Steve, who had moved some. His arms now around her waist and his head rested against her chest. He was definitely sound asleep. She shook her head before yawning. Come to think of it, she was a little tired herself.

"Wow, she is out like a rock," Leon commented, watching as Ada's shoulders raised with every breath she took.

"Looks like it," Ashley replied, looking over the top of her chair. "She looks dead too though."

"Yeah, guess this is a bad time to say I want to get up, huh," Leon spoke,

"Why would you say that?" Luis asked,

"Have you seen her when you wake her up from her nap?" Leon replied. "It is not pretty."


	4. Paris

**A/N: Sorry for the short cut there, but the next one is going to be action-packed. I promise. A little gory too. Anyways, thanks everyone for the nice reviews! I really appreciate it, and sorry for cutting you guys off at this point.**

Everyone filed out in separate groups when the plane landed, ending up in a massive manhunt for one another. Jill sighed to herself, as she kept a firm hand on Chris' arm and pushed through the crowd. Coming to a large clearing near the luggage claim, she looked around before letting out a sigh of relief as the others came into view.

"Jill, I know where we're going," Chris spoke, following after her. Her fingers were practically digging into his arm. "Could you let go of me? I think you're going to bruise with that grip of yours."

"Sorry," she apologized, not even realizing she had been holding on so tight to him. She retracted her arm before walking with him over to where the others were milling around.

"Hey, so what's the plan?" Richard asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he stretched.

"Well, how about we rent some cars, and get our luggage first," Jill answered, as she shifted her small bag on her shoulders. "So, uh, Forest, Joseph, if you don't mind, could you go get the luggage while some of us go get the cars."

"Sure thing Jill," Joseph replied, as the two headed over to the luggage claim. They watched as the huge machine seemed to constantly spit out suitcases and bags onto the rotating belt. He waited till he saw a familiar red bag of Chris'. "Hey, I see one!" without missing a beat, he leaped onto the moving belt and leaped over other cases to get to the red one. He tripped once; disappearing underneath the pile of the suitcases, before getting back up. Forest has also spotted one and leaped up as well. Gathering looks from people who were waiting patiently.

Finally managing to get to the red suitcase, Joseph picked it up before tossing it out. The suitcase hit Kevin square in the chest, before driving him into the ground. Causing several people close by to wince.

"My ribs," Kevin gasped; the large suitcase practically pinning him to the ground.

"Oh dear," Rebecca whispered, as she moved over to help him.

It took them a few minutes, before the two managed to throw out every piece of their luggage. Luckily, there were no more hits or, injuries. Or, causalities. With several vans waiting outside, they loaded up before driving off. Leaving the airport behind them and drifting into the very cities of France. They had landed in Paris, and were overwhelmed by the large buildings spread out and the very essences of the beauty.

"Look at this place," Ada sighed, resting her forehead against the window. "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, better then Spain," Leon replied.

"Alright guys, we're coming up on a hotel," Chris spoke, looking up at the sign that read 'Belles Lumières'. He pulled the car to the side of the road before shutting off the engine. "Now, you remember what we said right?"

"We're Mercenaries on a mission from China," Ada replied, as she checked the Blacktail hidden in her purse. "And we're just passing through the country, heading for Russia." she looked back at the others in the car, before nodding. Sliding open the side door, she stepped out and took a look around before motioning them forward. The other two vans parked and the others stepped out. Each one with a look of nervousness. They weren't sure if this hotel was under Umbrella surveillance or, not. They had to be careful. Each of them had weapons hidden away in their clothing. Most of the woman had guns hidden away in their purses. The guys had them placed elsewhere. Like Richard wore an oversized jacket to hide his Assault Shotgun slung across his back. Forest held a handgun in his large pockets of his baggy jeans, having to abandon his grenade launcher to the trunk of the car.

Chris walked in first, approaching the front desk with caution. His hand resting against his lower back, where his gun was placed into his belt, underneath his jacket. The front clerk was typing away on his computer and hardly seemed to notice him till he rang the little bell.

"Bonjour, comment je peux vous aider?" the clerk man asked,

Chris stood there for a minute, before realizing he didn't know how to speak French. "Uh...," he turned to the others. "A little help."

"He wants to know how he can help," Forest answered in a whisper, drawing some looks. "What? So I know how to speak a little French."

"Okay, well then you come up here and speak," Chris replied, stepping back to allow him to come forward.

"Okay, uh, let me think...," Forest pondered for a moment. "Okay. Nous avons besoin de quelques salles."

"Ah, combien?" the clerk asked.

Forest did the mental calculations in his head for a minute. "Six."

The clerk shook his head before ringing it up on the cash register. The two spoke a little more, before Forest returned to the group with six keys. "Alright people, let's head to our rooms." They took the elevator up five floors before arriving to a nicely decorated hallway. Heading to the end, they came to a group of six rooms right across form one another. "Alright, well uh, four people can fit to a room. So, we'll need partners."

"Well, I'm willing to pair up with Jill, Richard, and Rebecca," Chris spoke,

"Yeah, that sounds good," Jill muttered, stretching. The plane ride had basically drained all the energy she had.

"Hey, Forest, Edward, Kevin, and I can join up in one room," Joseph volunteered.

"Okay, and Enrico and his wife can have a room to themselves," Forest said. "And Barry and his family can have one to themselves as well."

When they finally managed to split everyone up, it came down to the last two rooms to be Carlos, Murphy, Mikhail and Brad to one, and Leon, Ada, Ashley and Luis to the other.

"Sleep well tonight, we have a long day tomorrow," Ada spoke before everyone closed their doors.

* * *

Closing the door after Ada's comment, Jill yawned before slugging over to one of the beds. She collapsed down onto it; burying her face into the pillow.

"You must be really tired," Chris commented, watching as face-first in the bed. "I mean, you didn't even throw your shoes off." he heard her mumble something, before she pushed her shoes off using her toes. "Alright, maybe you're just tired."

"A nine hour trip to France, wouldn't you be tired?" Rebecca asked, as she collapsed on the other bed.

"Nah, we slept on the way over," Richard answered, as he walked over to the same bed. Managing to snuggle up close to her when he laid down by her side.

"Wow, not even married and you guys are already sleeping together," Chris joked, as he sat down beside Jill. Pulling off his jacket and shoes before rolling over. She stretched once more, before snuggling into his chest. He reached over and turned off the light, before wrapping his arm around her.

* * *

"Well, tomorrow will be interesting," Ada commented, as she sat down on the corner of the bed and pulled off her high heels. She rubbed her heels; they were sore from walking around all morning.

"What exactly is happening tomorrow?" Ashley asked, as she stepped into the room. She yawned before heading to the other bed. She had changed into a pair of orange shorts and a pink tank. "I hear everyone talking about it."

"You don't have to worry about it," Leon answered, from the small hallway. "Because you're staying here, and there's no complaints about it either."

Ashley had opened her mouth to object, but stopped at the last minute. She let out a sharp sigh, before crossing her arms. "He just treats me like a little kid."

"Well, you're only twenty," Ada replied, before looking up to where Leon was busy talking to Luis. She walked over and sat down next to Ashley. "But, look at it this way, while we're gone tomorrow, Leon will have Luis look after you. There's an old building not to far from here. He'll take you there, and when the secretary asks what the weather looks like, say it looks like rain."

"Why?" Ashley asked,

"That's where you're going to learn how to shoot a gun and some other tricks of the trade," she answered, before looking up as Leon and Luis walked into the room.

"What are you two talking about?" Leon asked,

"Girl talk, darling," Ada answered with a sly smile.


	5. Dogs

**A/N: Alright, well this is just the beginning of this part with the whole Umbrella thing. But, believe me, this is far from being over.**

The next morning seemed to come too soon as everyone pulled themselves from their sleep. Dressing back into their 'casual' clothes, they slipped their weapons back into concealment, before covering them with a coat or, jacket. They departed for the lobby in small groups, so not to draw attention to themselves from others. Slowly, the three large vans pulled away and began to tear away from the road.

"So, where was this place again?" Chris asked, as he drove away from the huge city.

"It's a few miles outside of town," Ada answered. "It's decorated to look like a water treatment center. It has some gates surrounding it, but I have several access codes that will allow us to get inside without much detection. Unless they're waiting for us."  
"How do you know all of this?" Jill questioned, as she watched the heavily populated city streets melt away to desolated areas of flat lands and trees.

"I don't reveal my sources," Ada spoke, as she sat back in her seat. "Just trust me on this one."

The rest of the ride was met with silence, as everyone waited for the building to come into view. Soon enough, just a few miles down the road, was the large facility. Surrounded by large concrete walls, it seemed to hide everyone and everything inside. Like a secret base-wannabe. But, it seemed to fit so well into the environment, it was easy to tell why no one would've thought of it beforehand.

Leaving the vans hidden in the nearby trees, everyone stepped out and grabbed the bags they had left in the trunks. Pulling free larger weapons like Grenade Launchers and Shotgun. Several Assault Rifles as well. Slipping into several tactical vests, they silently headed off towards the large building. They would have to be careful in such a large group.

"So, how do we know these codes will work?" Jill asked, as they pressed up against the concrete wall. There was a gate next to them with a control panel.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Ada replied, as she moved over to the panel. She typed in the password, looking up to see everyone nod before logging it in. With the guys on one side and the girls on the other, the gate slowly opened and allowed Forest and Joseph to sneak in first. The two didn't seem to mind at all about being the first to move in, or the first to be spotted.

"It's clear," Forest whispered, as everyone followed in suit. There was a large yard surrounding the place with plenty of open spaces and trees. It actually looked normal enough to disguise something of Umbrella's. "Something doesn't seem right...," he whispered to himself.

"You're right, it's like...," Jill started before jumping at the sound of a chain rattling. From where the front door was located, several smaller openings appeared as pieces of the walls slid up. There was the sound of barks, and the sound of claws clicking furiously at them. From the darkness of the openings, five zombie dogs lunged out. Everyone brought up their guns in a heartbeat, but stopped as the dogs were yanked back by several chains. Recovering, the hell hounds snarled and clawed to get free and sink their teeth into fresh flesh.

"Do you think Umbrella knows we're here?" Chris asked, watching as the dogs growled and howled to become loose. There was the sound of a small 'clang' and the chains that held them back fell to the ground.

"Yeah," Leon answered, as the dogs snarled before running freely towards them. In the first few shots, three of them fell dead while the other two sustained injures that knocked them to the floor. Allowing more shots to end their dead lives. "Well, that didn't take long."

"Try again," Claire replied, as she watched at least seven more dogs come from around the corner at their right. Eight of them came from their left. Torn between which side to take, several random shots were fired. Knocking down just two dogs from the right and three from the left.

Jill yelped slightly as one of the dogs got too close and wouldn't lunged at her throat if someone hadn't pulled her out of it's range at the last minute. It leaped past her, just missing by a few inches. She looked up to see that Brad had a firm grip on her shoulder. She nodded a thanks before looking up to see another dog leaping towards them. Neither of the two had enough time to bring their weapon up. She felt herself get pushed to the side, and watched once more as the dog with passing by. She watched as Brad dropped his weapon before grabbing the dog by the neck before it could reach him. She winced at the sound of it's neck being broken as his hands tightened around it, before watching as he tossed it to the ground. With enough force that she could hear it's spine snapping at each vertebra. For a moment, she thought she was going to be sick.

"Oh Jesus," Joseph muttered to himself as he cocked his shotgun before pumping another shell into a zombie dog's head. Watching as it erupted into a mass of torn tissue and brain fragments. He cocked it once more and aimed at another dog. When he fired, the dog jumped out of the way and lunged out towards him. It's paws smashing into his chest with enough force to knock him down. Instantly, he raised the shotgun in both palms, keeping the dog at range. It's teeth clashed and drool slipped from it's lips as it snapped to get at him. "Ok, ok, bad memories, bad memories,"

There was a sudden crack as the dog seemed to blow up right in front of him. Pieces of fur and tissue splattered across his face and chest. He heard the sound of it's heavy carcass hit the ground a few feet away.

"Hey man, you okay?" Forest asked, reloading his Grenade Launcher.

Joseph gave a thumbs-up before wiping the blood and fur from his eyes. He shook his head, before standing back up.

Richard stood back to back with Rebecca as he fired at the running dogs. Each one seemed to be dodging his blasts. _Come on Aiken, you didn't go through training to prove what shit of an aim you have._ Reloading, he aimed his Assault Shotgun before waiting. There were two dogs extremely close by. Both of them snarling as they lunged at Claire and Steve, being kept away by several small shots. But, the teenagers had their hands full with trying to deal with other nearby dogs. Checking his aim, he pulled the trigger. Taking a potshot. The two dogs both seem to be blown away by the heavy shot. The shell releasing into their spines and skulls.

He smiled before hearing a slight scream behind him. He turned to see a dog had it's teeth firmly set around Rebecca's left wrist. The teenager was almost being pulled down by the force of the dog. He swung around, pulling his knife free before slamming it into the dog's skull. Hearing a dying yelp before it's body collapsed. He turned to Rebecca who was tending to the bleeding wound. "Here, let me see it," he spoke, taking her wrist, looking over it carefully in his hands. "Yeah, that looks bad, but you're not going to die from it."

"Well, I know that," she spoke, taking her wrist back. "But, it's still going to need some stitches."

Ada fired several shots from her Blacktail, watching as it knocked the dogs down but only to have them stand back up seconds later. Her eyes narrowed, before she fired a bullet into one of the dog's head. It blew off it's ear in the process, but managed to rid the brain of function. The body dropped lifelessly to the ground. She turned and watched as Leon fired a bullet of the Handcannon into a dog's body. Almost blowing the creature in half. She smiled some. "That weapon seems more appropriate in Spain. Not France."

He turned towards her. "Seems appropriate to have it save our asses once in awhile."

Once the last two dogs were killed, the yard was littered in the bodies, or body parts, of the slaughter canines.

"Ok, where do we go from here?" Jill asked, reloading her gun.

"We could go through the front doors," Ada suggested, pushing in another clip for her Blacktail. "But, they'll have something waiting for us there. Most likely anyways. It would be a wiser choice to go through the back."

"I think we should go through the front," Forest commented, as everyone turned to him. "They'll be more expecting us to use the back way. So, why not take the modest way. No need to be rude."

"That's Forest for you," Jill spoke, before placing her hand on the fanny pack that rested at her hips. The plan was to sneak in, place bombs in the lower floors and detonate them when everyone was out. Seemed like it would be a good idea. Everyone had a small detonation charge for their bomb. "So, Forest, would you like to be the first one to enter the doors?"

He smiled. "Sure, why not. I mean, I'm already dead." he walked forward, climbing the front stairs, before opening the door. He looked around, but found the place to be empty. No surprise to him. "It's clear guys, let's move in." He waited near the front desk as everyone else gathered in.

"Okay, we'll need a plan," Chris said, hearing his voice echo some in the empty hallways. A little freaky.

"Can I take the basement?" Richard asked.

"Sure, but why?" Jill questioned.

He shrugged. "I dunno know, I just want to take the basement."

"Okay, well, we'll need people on the top and lower floors," Ada reminded.

"We got it Lady," Joseph replied, earning a disapproving look. "Listen, why don't we just send like Bravo team to the basement and Alpha team to the roof floors. And anyone in-between can just choose a team?"

"Why not," Chris spoke. "Sounds good to me." there were several other murmurs of agreement. "Alright then, let's head out."

The two teams separated as Bravo team took the stairs down and Alpha team took the stairs up.

* * *

She looked around at the people they passed by on the street. Some of them were in deep conversations, while others enjoyed a light chatter. Some of them smiled and nodded towards her, while others waved and spoke something in the French accent. She could only smile and wave or, nod back. "Luis, where are we going?" she asked, clinging tightly to his arm.

"Some place Ada talked about," he answered, as they took a quick alleyway. They walked for maybe fifteen feet before emerging into an open space. There was a large building that looked like it was an old warehouse. "Well, this is it."

She doubted it for some reason, but didn't say anything. Instead she carefully followed after him. Nodding as he held the front door open for her. There was a red-headed secretary at the front desk. She was typing away but looked up at them as they came in. Her eyes were sharp. The whole place seemed empty.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" she asked,

"We're here to use Room 309," Luis answered.

The secretary nodded before reaching for something underneath her desk. "You know, I've been in here all day, what's the weather like out there?"

She looked back at the clear sky seen through the window. "Looks like rain."

The secretary's hand came back into view and she grabbed a pair of keys from a nearby hanger. "Here you go. Have fun."

She took the keys, before following after Luis as he lead the way down one of the empty hallways. They passed by several large doors that seemed to be deadlocked from the inside. No one could get in it would seem. Or get out. She nearly bumped into him when he suddenly stopped in front of her. They stood in front of the door 309.


	6. Zombies

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

Bravo Team

Richard looked around as he took the lead down the hallway. Enrico took the back, which he still couldn't figure out why the Captain did that. But, oh well. He swung his Assault Shotgun around when he came to a crossroads in the hallway. Both were empty. He sighed before stopping and letting his gun drop. "Well, looks like we'll have to split up from here."

"Oh, oh, I wanna go that way," Forest spoke, pointing to the left.

"Jeez, you sound like a little kid," Edward commented with a shake of his head. "I'll take the right then."

"Me too," Kevin agreed.

"Well then, I'll go left," Richard said

"I'll go left," Enrico replied, as he stepped up with the group. "Chambers, you go with Aiken and Speyer. Wong, Kennedy, you come with us." The two didn't give much objections and followed after the three of them.

Rebecca nodded at the order before following after Forest and Richard who had already gone ahead. She had to jog to catch with their long gaits. She fell between the two taller men, feeling suddenly smaller against their larger frames.

"This place smells really bad," Richard commented, as he shook his head in disgust. "Smells like rotting body parts and blood."

"Smells like lunch," Forest replied, gaining two disapproving-slash-disgusted looks. "What? It was a joke." he shook his head before walking further ahead. "Jeez, no one can take a joke anymore."

"We're in an Umbrella base, what's to joke about?" Richard asked, stopping slightly to look into an office. Nothing more than dead bodies hanging from the ceiling by silvery web-like strings. He closed the door with a shudder before following the other two. "So, what are we looking for again?"

"We're not looking for anything, we're trying to find a supporting beam or, something to place these bombs on," Rebecca corrected, checking to make sure hers was still at her side.

"Oh yeah," Forest muttered, before walking off into a new direction.

"Forest!" Rebecca called after him, sighing as she watched him disappear into darkness.

"Hang on, I'll get him," Richard spoke, running after his comrade. He disappeared into the darkness for awhile before emerging into a new hallway. He looked around but failed to notice the Southern boy. He shook his head before glancing into a room off to his left. It was empty, aside from a huge hole in the ground. Next to it though, was a large thick beam. Supporting a few floors. Seemed like the perfect spot to set up his bomb. He walked over to the beam, kneeling down to remove the set-up equipment from his pouch.

Pulling the actual bomb free, he place it against the beam, before wrapping two wires around it to keep it in place. Wrapping the wire ends together, he typed in a code into the small panel. The words 'Ready Access' flashed on the small screen. Well, that was one bomb down, a dozen more to go. As he stood, he heard something scrap against the wood from the nearby hole. Followed by a long hiss.

A chill ran up his spine, as he slowly turned to face the pair of yellow, slit-pupil eyes staring him down. The Yawn rose up to where it's head almost touched the ceiling. It's large fangs displayed in a hiss. Salvia mixed with venom dripped to the ground. It's tail slowly pulled itself free and wrapped itself around the support beam. He took a deep breath to try to keep from panicking. Trying to think that the last time he had met eye-to-eye with that thing, he almost ended up dead. The first thought that crossed his mind was not to make any sudden movements. The second thought was what the hell was that thing doing back?

The Yawn let out a short hiss before lunging forward. He jumped to the side, rolling on one shoulder to break his fall. He didn't even bother trying to shoot the thing and instant ran for the door. Breaking the frame, he slammed the door close behind him and ran back to where Rebecca was. He could hear the door break into splinters, and the sound of the thing sliding after him.

"Bad memories, bad memories," he muttered to himself through his grinding teeth. He barely even noticed Rebecca standing nearby as he dashed past her. The Yawn close on his heels. Coming up to a corner, he ran up along the wall, before grabbing a pipe on the ceiling. Swinging his body upwards, and pressing himself against the ceiling just as the Yawn slid by. He dropped down as soon as it passed. Landing on his back with a thud, he rolled over before jumping to his feet. He dashed back to where Rebecca was, hearing a faint hiss as the Yawn realized he had escaped it.

"Richard, what's going on?" she asked, before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

"No time honey," he answered, as he pulled her back down the hallway that Forest had gone through.

* * *

Alpha Team

The small group wondered down the hallway with their guard up. While it looked like the place was abandoned, they couldn't just assume by looks.

"You think this was a smart idea?" Barry asked, keeping his .44 Magnum held close to his face.

"Yeah, I mean, this is the last Umbrella base that we know of," Jill answered, close behind him. "And, I'm pretty damn sure it's not the last of the last, but it will give a warning message to all the other bases about us."

He shook his head. "That's not what I meant, I mean, I agree with you, but what about our families?"

"They'll be fine; safer here then back at the U.S.," Chris replied. The plan was to bring their families along with them to Europe when they were scheduled to destroy the Umbrella base. The last one known by Ada of it's location. That way, if there was one more in the U.S. that they had yet to heard of, then they were safe from being blackmailed or, kidnapped. At least, that was the whole plan, to keep them safe. He watched as Barry nodded back at him, before he went to check around the next corner. Joseph followed up on him, then Jill, then Brad. While Claire, Steve, and himself brought up the back.

"You sure this place is a base?" Claire asked,

"Well, it's lacking in fundamentals," Steve shrugged, getting an odd look from her. "What? It is. I don't see any workers, scientist, or a zombie for that much. Just dogs, and I suppose that, at the least, will proclaim it to be a base. But, I highly doubt it."

"If you ask me, this all can't be a good sign," Jill commented. "I mean, Umbrella is quite an outspoken company, they wouldn't hide their precious creations."

"Whoa, heads up," Joseph called, as he fired his Shotgun once around the corner before jumping out of the way of something. A Hunter came sliding around the corner, bouncing off the wall before lunging forward with claws out. Two of it's longer claws slit right across his face, knocking him back as the creature climbed on top of him. It's sharp teeth revealed as it's lips pulled back, while it tried to claw at him one more time. He held his shotgun across it's chest, keeping it from reaching him.

There was a sharp crack as it's head snapped back in a spur of blood and it's body toppled backwards.

"Joseph, you okay man?" Chris asked, helping him to his feet.

He wiped the blood running down his face from the cuts with the back of his hand. "I think so. It's just a little cut after all."

"Well, that settles it," Claire spoke. "This is definitely an Umbrella base."

"Come on," Jill said, as she turned the corner. "We can't stop here."

The rest of the group followed after her as they continued on down the hallway. Lights flickered on and off above them, while doors were held half-opened in darkness. They paused every so often at the sound of something shuffling around in the darkness, but just put it off as something from their imagination.

Claire paused at the sound of a door slowly creaking open behind them. She glanced over her shoulder, and watched as at least four zombies broke free from one of the offices. "Uh, guys," she called as she turned and fired off one round. Pegging a zombie in the neck.

"Shit," Chris cursed, watched as more zombies started to flood out from the offices around them. He pulled up his S.T.A.R.S. issued handgun, knowing all too well if they didn't hit the right spots, they wouldn't get out unharmed, or alive. He fired off several rounds, taking out a head and several legs. Not helping them much with crawling zombies.

Steve watched as the zombies filed out, taking the time to pop off heads as they emerged. He paused just for a second to reload his guns, before noticing a zombie get too close. He stepped back, and fired a bullet straight into it's skull. Causing blood and brain tissue to splatter over his clothes. It was going to be a long battle, but he didn't mind. He loved the smell of blood.

Jill yelped as a crawling zombie grabbed her ankle. She struggled loose from it's grip before bringing her foot down on top of it's head. Hearing the sickening crack of it's skull caving inward. She jumped back, and pressed her back against a wall, firing off rounds to keep several more members of the undead at a distance.

Joseph slammed the butt of his shotgun into a zombie's face, knocking it back. He couldn't really fire off into such a tight space. Afraid one of the shells would shatter on one of his comrades. He stepped back, and slashed at one with his knife. He wasn't getting anywhere. Growling, he stepped forward and grabbed another zombie's face. There was a sickening 'crack' as a tentacle erupted from his palm and went straight through it's skull and brain. The body fell limp and he withdrew his hand. Letting it hit the floor. _Let the Bodies hit the Floor_..., his favorite song.

Brad fired off several rounds, watching as the bullets shattered open skulls and let brain tissue flow out. He swung around and blasted back a zombie that had came too close. They were all around him, but he didn't seem to think much on it and just fired when he needed to. He heard a groan close behind him, and felt those cold fingers wrap around his shoulders. It's teeth sank into the flesh of his neck. He growled in pain, but soon felt another zombie grab his left wrist. Sinking it's teeth in. His gun slipped in a flush of blood, as it's teeth ripped open his artery. He tore his hand free, and managed to pull free from the zombie behind him. As they came back, he let a tentacle erupt from his palm, and watched as it decapitated the two. Another zombie made a lunge but he easily crushed it's head between his hands.

Barry looked up at the sound of the groans and short cries. He aimed his Magnum and fired once. Several heads shattered open in tissue, allowing a small opening for them to escape through. He managed to pull Jill free from where she was trapped. "Come on, we got one chance."

She nodded, and managed to signal the others over. Instead of trying to kill all the zombies, they ended up just clearing a path to escape. Running free from the crowd they ran as far as the hallway would take them before dashing into a nearby room. "Oh, thank God that worked," she gasped, holding a hand against her chest. She looked up to see what condition everyone was in. Claire and Steve looked to be in good condition, and were patching smaller cuts and scrapes. Chris was tending to a long gash on his forearm. Barry was reloading his Magnum and wiping blood from a cut on his forehead. Joseph was stretching, seemingly harmless except for blood over him. Which was hard to detect if it was his or not. Brad held one hand against his bleeding neck, while his other hand was squirting out blood. She walked over to him, taking his wrist. Seeing how the artery was torn and squirting out blood with every heartbeat. "That looks bad..," she commented.

He gently pulled his hand away. "It's not as bad as you think, the bleeding will stop eventually."

She looked up to comment but stopped herself. She noticed how his eyes looked sad and depressed, and a sudden thought came to her mind.

For all the years she had known him, she had never seen him smile.

* * *

Slowly, she ran the brush through her chestnut-colored hair. Getting out the knots and letting the ends gently curl into her neck as it fell to her shoulders in a light-flowing manner. She sighed and put the brush down before walking over to the bed and slipping into her shoes. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her black dress that fell just a few inches above her knees. It curved at her collarbone and disappeared underneath her gray, short-sleeve jacket. Applying some light-colored lipstick, she stepped out into the hallway and locked her room behind her. She was a little nervous being out in a new city, or a new country for that fact, without her husband. But, he was doing his job of saving the world from Umbrella's domination. She could accept that.

"Kathy," she looked up at the call of her name and smiled some at the womanly figure walking towards her.

"Renny," she smiled lightly. "Where are the girls?"

"Oh they're downstairs playing in the lobby," Renny answered with a bright smile. She linked arms with her. "Now come on honey, we'll go meet them together."

Renny Marini was definitely qualified to be a woman. With the smooth curve of the shoulders, breasts, sides, hips and legs, she seemed slimmer then her actual size. With black hair that fell a few inches past her shoulders, and a soft tan, sort of cinnamon color to her skin, it brought out her Hispanic heritage. She wore a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a Navy-blue shirt that had a deep neckline and hugged to her slender figure. It would be hard to imagine she was really thirty-five.

She nodded and went along with her old high school friend. Renny hummed merrily to herself as she tugged her along down the hallway before entering the elevator. She didn't say a word, and kept her hands neatly folded in front of her. Looking down some.

"Oh come on," Renny spoke, nudging her gently in the side. "They'll be fine. They've been through these things so many times, it's natural to them. They'll be back before dark. Just like they promised."

She chuckled some before resting her head against the elevator wall. "It's hard to believe that you and Enrico hooked up. I still remember that day. You met each other at our wedding. If I recall correctly, he was the Best Man, and you were the Maid of Honor. I thought you were harassing him at the Reception, they way you were practically flirting and all over him. You were always the outgoing kind, and he..., well he...,"

"Wasn't," Renny finished with a smile. "Yeah, but opposites attract you know. But, yeah we hit it off really smooth. I know how to put the moves on a man." she crossed her hands behind her back and leaned against the wall. "I still remember that day. It was probably two years into our marriage, when he was sent off to the Arkley mountains. I was waiting so long for him to come back. He was gone for a day, maybe a day and half. Then there was that knock on the door. I rushed to open it, hoping to see his face. But, it wasn't him. And with those words your husband spoke, I knew I would never see him again. I still remember those words. 'Renny, I'm sorry'. My whole world crushed after that." she sat up some as the elevator doors opened. A smile coming to her face once more. "Then, just a year ago, there was a knock at my door once more. And when I went to open it. He was there this time. I was thrilled, I didn't even think of how it was possible till moments later. Thank God for those young officers..."

"Mom! Aunt Ren!" the two looked up at the two girls in the lobby. Moira was dressed in a red skirt and black sports tank. Poly was in a blue dress. The two girls ran over to them, each one grabbing a side. "Come on, come on, we have all of Paris to see!"

Both Kathy and Renny laughed. "Well, let's get going then."


	7. Danger

**A/N: Hey, I want to thank everyone for the reviews and I do hope that this story doesn't seem to be dragging a little here.** **I've been in a rush to get the next chapter up. And speed kills.**

Enrico moved ahead of the group, taking extra precautions to make sure the place was clear. He didn't trust any sort of hallway that appeared empty. He was on alert and had his gun up at all times. Even as the four behind him started up a conversation and let their weapons drop to their waist. Amateurs in this kind of situation. It was a game for Umbrella. They probably knew they would be coming in. There was some kind of trap that's all he believed.

"Hey Enrico," Edward called, catching his attention. "Uh, there was a room we just passed by, it looked likes a good place to set up a few bombs. I mean, with the positioning over this wing, it could take out this entire side of the building alone."

He thought his idea over. "Okay, let's head back that way." he let Edward lead them back to the room, but he took the first steps in. Looking around to make sure it seemed clear. It looked pretty damn close. He stepped in further before ushering the others in. "This room's pretty big, we could probably put down two bombs and leave." he let Edward and Kevin move in and place their bombs against two of the walls. He heard a sudden shriek above them and watched as a vent busted open and some kind of bug-mixed-skinless-gorilla thing came out. A Chimera if he remembered correctly. He fired at it, but only succeeded in taking out a leg. The thing climbed on the ceiling and scattered all over the room.

It hung with two legs hanging down and grabbed Kevin's neck. Lifting him off the ground. He struggled to get free but seemed to be failing to do so. The Chimera squealed before it seemed to sink it's teeth into either his neck or face.

He aimed his magnum higher and blasted away the thing's back legs. Shattering them in half. The two figures dropped to the ground. Small specks of blood splattered across the ground. Edward finished off the job with a close attack to the head. Crushing it's thin skull with a stomp of his boot. The body twitched before laying still.

More screeches came from the hallway.

"We got it," Leon commented, as Ada and him dashed outside.

"Is he okay?" Enrico asked, as he stepped over to them.

Edward was knelt down their fallen comrade. "Yeah, I think so. It's teeth didn't get very far in, I don't think."

"Kevin?" Enrico asked, kneeling down beside him.

Blood gushed between his fingers from where they covered his face. He laid on his back, taking in sharp inhales between his teeth. "I'm fine..., just.., just give me a minute. Let the flesh kind of stop burning."

"He'll be fine then," Edward commented as he stood up. Looking around the room. "Alright, well the bombs are placed in here. I think if we move a little further down, we may encounter a staircase which would be the perfect place to place another bomb. Or at least that's my theory on it."

He nodded. "Sounds good. Let's just get going and get out of here. I don't want to think of the troubles that Renny is getting Kathy into."

* * *

Leon raised his Handcannon to the next Chimera that came flying out of a ceiling vent. When he pulled the trigger, it's body practically shattered into parts. He turned and fired another one up close, causing blood to spray across his face. He wiped it free from his eyes, looking up to see Ada rid one of the creatures with a firm stomp to the neck.

Pretty soon the hallway was clear once more of creatures. Now only covered and dressed in layers of blood, guts and body parts. He shrugged the mess off and stepped through the slush of slaughtered meat. "Hey, what exactly is up with this place?" he asked.

She shrugged and reloaded her weapon. "I don't know, I just know what Linda told me."

"Linda?" he asked, watching as she seemed to realize her slip and turned to continue down the hallway.

"Never mind," she answered.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Ashley asked. They had been spending all morning doing target practice. It turned out the room was nothing more than a large shooting range. Or, at least a makeshift one anyways. She figured Ada had something to do with it. She was pretty handy with a gun now, able to take down most of the targets. But, now he just threw this out on her.

"I want you to shoot me," he repeated, sighing at the look of shock on her face. "Look, it's not going to hurt me. If you're going to shoot a gun you have to learn to shoot anything. Ganados zombies, Colmillos, zombie dogs, and eventually humans too, so let's not let it be a big surprise when that scenario comes up."

She shook her head. "I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can, do you want all this work to go to vain?" he asked, watching as she tried to think it over. "Do you always want someone to hang around you wherever you go for the rest of your life?"

She shook her head once more. "No." she took a deep breath before pulling her small handgun up. "So, where should I shoot you?"

"I don't care," he answered. "Well, try shooting me in the chest first."

She aimed her weapon, but found her hands shaking violently. She took another deep breath before pulling the trigger. The bullet instead went through his right shoulder. Tearing through his shirt and leaving a small splatter of blood. She gasped, and almost dropped the gun. "Oh my god, I am so sorry."

He laughed, before letting the bullet drop from his palm. "That's fine, but you'll need to straight out your hand first before you'll be able to shoot anything."

It took them several more tries before she finally managed to master the skill of shooting straight without any hesitation. She smiled at her achievement. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, let's move onto moving targets," he offered.

* * *

Richard dragged Rebecca down the hallway, running as fast as he could till the sound of hissing grew faint and eventually disappeared. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

"Now will you please tell me what's going on?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Long story babe," he gasped, leaning against a wall with a hand against his chest. "But..., you know that wound I had on my arm in the mansion. Where I was poisoned."

She nodded. "Yeah, it was really gross looking."

"Well, you want to see the thing that gave me that?" he asked, watching as she shook her head quickly. "Good, now then, unless I want to end up in the same fate, which I don't, let's get going." the two continued on down the hallway, pausing for a moment at the sound of something moving ahead of them in the darkness. The two stopped and pulled up their weapons.

A tall figure emerged and slowly the light revealed the torn-vest and tattoo. Trademark long hair and Grenade Launcher. "Becky, Rich', about time I found you guys."

"What? You were the one to run off," Rebecca replied.

"Well yeah, I guess I was just so use to running about by myself I forgot I was suppose to wait for ya'll," he shrugged, which was true. Back home he use to run about all the time by himself. He shrugged again. "Anyways, I found a perfect place to put a few bombs. And, while I was by myself, I found myself thinking about something. If they can bring us back, do you think they can bring back other creatures? Like monsters?"

"Fuck you," Richard cursed. "Just fuck you all the way."

* * *

It took almost what seemed like hours to complete but eventually the entire building was covered in bombs waiting to be detonated. The plan was that they were suppose to meet back up in the main lobby and get out to a safe distance and let the bombs go. So far, only Alpha team was there.

"Richard, Richard, this is Redfield are you guys there?" Chris called into his radio, waiting for a response.

It took a while before a reply came. "Chris, Chris, this is Aiken, we are here. Just three of us though. Over."

"Why?" Chris asked,

"Well..., this place is bigger than we all thought," Richard answered. "Not to mention.., well actually that was the only answer there."

Before Chris could reply, there was a yell in the back followed by a sharp hiss and the sound of a gunshot. "Richard, what's going on?"

"Death's coming back," he answered, before there was the clattering sound of the radio dropping.

"Richard? Richard!" Chris shouted, before slamming the radio down onto the counter. He took a deep breath before turning to the others behind him, who looked on with curiosity. "We gotta go down there."

**A/N: And I'm glad that you like this story Indigo Siren, and 'Into the Light' as well. And don't think I forgot about you guys either Simply Crisis, Alaska Kennedy, and Tilly. Thanks so much!**


	8. Houston

**A/N: Well uh, I really don't have much to say. Only, it's very far from being over!**

A shiver run up his spine at the sound of Rebecca's cries, as he spun on his heels to figure out what was wrong. The Yawn was raised with it's head brushing the ceiling. Fangs bared with poison dripping free from their sack. It's tongue flickered out as it lunged out again. He managed to fire a shot into it's nose, causing it to draw back. The look in it's eyes...,

"Death's coming back," he whispered into the radio, before dropping it to take his Shotgun into both hands. He fired once more, this time into the Yawn's soft underbelly. It hissed once more, before lowering down and slithering towards them.

"What the hell?" Forest asked, as he raised his Grenade Launcher, hesitating some to fire. He had managed to pull Rebecca close behind him when that thing snuck up on them.

"Doesn't matter, just shoot it," Rebecca answered, firing with her handgun. The bullet just merely bounced off it's scales.

"Here, let me," Forest muttered, as he fired a grenade. An acid grenade. It exploded on impact, and drove through it's thick outer layer. The Yawn hissed and raised up before lunging forward. One of Rebecca's shots managed to clip it's fang, while he waited and fired when it came almost too dangerously close. The grenade exploded in it's throat. Blood spewed out as it reared up in pain. It's hissed died as the acids burned through and melted away through it's skin. It's skin peeled open and more blood flushed out. It fell forward and twitched several times before laying still.

"Disgusting," Rebecca winced, before walking over to where Richard was standing. She put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. "Hey, are you okay?"

He nodded, still shaking some. "Y-yeah, I'll be fine. I was just...just caught off-guard, that's all."

Before Rebecca could reply, she heard Forest cut in. "Hey Richard, wasn't that that creature that ate you?" she sighed heavily, resting her head on his shoulder.

Richard took a deep breath, before speaking through his teeth. "No Forest, that was the Neptune."

"Okay, well I knew it was something huge of abnormal size," Forest shrugged, kicking at the Yawn's body. He turned and walked over to them. "But, oh well, I guess it's wrong anyways. Now, come on, I'll show you that room where we could put the bombs."

* * *

The Chimera hadn't sunken it's teeth too far into Kevin's face, only leaving deep impression marks in his left cheek and over his eye. The skin was already healing at a slow rate. The group continued on down the hallway, setting up more bombs against weak walls. They still needed to put up one more and they could get the hell out of the place.

Enrico looked around before noticing a room ahead of them. It had a steel door connected to an iron-based doorframe. He walked over to it, trying the doorknob before finding it was locked.

"Is it locked?" Leon asked,

Enrico looked the door over before placing his magnum up. He grabbed the side with the hinges and pulled back. There was a slight creaking sound, before the top hinge popped off, followed by the others who tore in two. He bend the door over before pulling his gun out. "Not anymore." he commented before stepping inside through his own man-made entrance.

The room looked like some kind of laboratory. There were test-tubes everywhere, followed by a large computer system with multiples screens flashing up images or static. One screen closed up on an empty cage. It looked like the door had been torn loose and whatever was inside was now out. Another showed where the dogs had been released. He took note of the keys in front of him. One of them unlocked the dogs' from their holding chambers; so someone had to have been here. There were rows of glasses filled with water or some kind of small unidentified particles.

"Uh, Captain," Edward called from the other side of the room.

He turned before walking over to where his comrade was standing. He was a few feet from a steel table. On that table, was what looked like a teenage girl. Maybe no older then fourteen, or fifteen. Her long, dark hair fell over her shoulders; her body twisted to the side as it almost looked like she was asleep. A pale-gray dress covered her body with a pink sweater thrown over. Her skin was pale, and almost looked like she had been held in one of those test tubes. He walked closer to the figure, slowly walking around to look at her face.

Her face was round, due to her still maturing. It looked like she was asleep, by the way her chest slowly rose and fell. But, he second-guessed and thought she may have been knocked out.

"How on earth did a girl like her get in here?" he muttered to himself.

"I don't know," Edward commented, still keeping his distance. He looked down at the the mess of scattered papers beneath him. One of the caught his attention and he stooped down to pick it up. His eyes scanned it before he looked over at the girl. He looked up at Enrico, who took awhile before meeting his eyes. "Uh, this may explain it."

"Go on," Enrico pushed,

"'It seems like a miracle to think that we were able to save her body from the blast. The mansion always seemed to have a save-set on task in case of self-destruction. The blast destroyed much of our research, but we were able to go in and find what was needed. Thankfully she survived somehow. As if that fall didn't kill her enough. While it was hard and complicated process to take what was needed from her body, it had it's rewards at the end. We injected her with some new viruses, bringing her back to life like we've done so in the beginning. She's back to human surprisingly. But, that won't last long. We'll have her back to what we need her as. This will be Umbrella's uprising...'," Edward finished with a slight pause. "That's all it says." he looked over at the girl. "Was she in there too? What was she doing there?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to know what Umbrella has in store for her," the two looked back to see Ada step into the picture. Her eyes depicted something of remorse and sadness. "Let's not leave her here. Not like this. Not with what could happen."

The two nodded, before Edward took the offer of carrying her. He carefully cradled her in his arms, noticing how his large frame seemed almost to cover up her own. She was just a little girl. Someone's daughter. Someone was missing her. They had to be.

"Come on, let's get going," Enrico called, noting that the last bomb was now in place on top of the computer system. Just as he turned to leave, a bright light above them started to flash.

"The self-destruction system has been activated. All personal please evacuate immediately. Releasing all locks," a woman's voice spoke over the intercom.

"You gotta be kidding me," Leon growled, as everyone turned around to see what had activated it.

"Seems like this whole thing was a trap," Kevin commented. "But, let's just get out of here."

* * *

_Damnit!_ Chris growled as he tore down the hallways of the basement. Who the hell had activated the self-destruction unit? It couldn't have been anyone on their team. Was someone else in the building. _Maybe this whole thing was a trap_.

He turned sharply at the next corner, watching as three figures appeared streaming down the hallway. He recognized them to be Richard, Rebecca, and Forest. But no one else from Bravo team.

"Chris," Richard called, pausing slightly to talk to him. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know Rich', but where are the others?" he asked

"They went off some place else," Richard answered, before noticing that Chris was the only person there. "What about Jill and them?"

He shook his head. "I made them wait outside by the vans. You guys follow, I'll look for Enrico and them."

"Oh come on, they'll be here," Richard assured. "Let's just get out now. They'll follow." he couldn't tell which more he hated. Having the team separated, or having them separated in a building that was about to blow up. He looked up as the voice said that there would only be three minutes to leave the building. He meet eyes with Chris as the two stared at one another for a moment. He turned to Forest and Rebecca. "You two go on ahead, Chris and I are going to try to find the others." Rebecca started to object but was cut-short as Forest pushed her along.

The two men tore down the hallway the other Bravo team members went down. It wasn't long before they slid in the dead Chimera parts, barely able to keep their footing in the slim.

"Chris!" he looked up to see the other Bravo team members running towards them. He stopped, waiting for them to catch up before running back with them.

* * *

"Come on, come on," Jill muttered impatiently as she sat in the driver seat. Her foot every so often would rev up the engine, but she wouldn't take off. Not yet. Not till everyone was out. She saw Forest and Rebecca run free of the forest. "Guys, where's Chris?"

"They went lookin' for the others," Forest answered, out of breath.

"They'll get out in time," Rebecca assured. "Don't worry."

Everyone always said that. 'Don't worry', the phrase just made her more edgy and impatient. She looked around, before noticing how quiet everyone was in the van. Almost like they were waiting in anticipation as well.

She let out a breath of relief as she saw them break free from the foliage and come streaming towards them. They all separated to their own cars, as she waited for Chris to jump in through the passenger side window. Revving up the engine, she roared onto the street and sped down the road. The other van soon followed, and hit almost bumper close to them. She looked up into the rearview mirror, watching as the building erupted into flames and smoke. She pulled the car to the side of the road, breathing heavily as the other van pulled up next to them. She looked over before cutting the engine and stepping out.

"What the hell was that!?" she shouted.

"I don't know," Ada answered, as she stepped out. "But it looks like there's a reason it was so empty. Obviously they were waiting for us." she pulled her cell phone out. "Excuse me, I have a call to make." she walked away from the group, hitting speed-dial on her phone. It rang twice before someone picked up. "Linda, you got five seconds to explain what just happened."

"A call? Now? Jeez, my phone doesn't even get bars out here," Jill muttered, as she crossed her arms.

Chris walked over and put his arms around her. She was just stressed and scared about what happened. She just needed to say some things to try and clear up her mind at the end of the adrenaline rush. "Come on, let's go over here and just rest," he spoke, pulling over back over to the van.

"Uh, Chris, Jill, can we speak to you?" Edward asked,

Jill sighed before nodding and walking over to him. Holding Chris's hand as he followed. "What's up?"

"Well, we uh, we sort of found this girl in some kind of basement room," he answered hesitantly. "It seems like she was at the mansion when it blew up."

"A girl?" Jill asked, before looking past him to the unmoving figure that was carefully laid in the backseat. She had never seen the girl. "I don't remember seeing a girl like that at the mansion. Maybe she was close by when it exploded..."

"Either way Umbrella wanted her for some kind of research," Edward commented,

"Well, it's a good thing you grab her," Chris spoke, his heart feeling remorse for the young girl. "The last thing we would've wanted was Umbrella to take someone as young as her and turning her into something different." he looked up at the moving sun. It was probably six or so. Falling evening. He shook his head. "Come on, let's head back to the hotel. Our job here is done."

**A/N: Hey, if you can identify the girl they found, I'll do a story request for you:)**


	9. Amy

**A/N: Alright, well I forgot to mention about the whole story request thing, that you had to be the first to guess the person. And Tilly was the first one to guess it, so the story request goes to her. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

Returning to the hotel, everyone slugged to their rooms and practically collapsed on their beds. The day's events having brought them down a few octaves of energy. Jill groaned and rolled onto her stomach. Face-down in her pillow. She could hear children's footsteps running up the hallway and busting into the room next door. She snickered to herself. Thank god she didn't have kids. Poor Barry though.

* * *

"Enrico," Renny called, as she practically jumped onto her husband. Enrico barely had time to catch her, let alone barely have the strength to hold her. He let out a slight 'oof' sound and stepped back to keep his balance. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Honey, you have to see some of the shops they have here. They have the greatest dresses and shoes. You should've seen the dress I got Kathy to try on. Talk about sexy."

"Well, I hope you didn't kill anyone," he replied, putting her on the ground. Placing a hand against his back as it cracked. "Or drag Kathy dead."

She smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Please, I could barely keep up with her. Well, actually she was trying to keep up with the girls. They are just the cutest little things. Moira got the cutest pair of boots and Poly got these earrings that have the Eiffel tower on them."

"Ooh, better watch out Captain," Forest snickered as he walked into his room. "The wife might be getting ideas."

Enrico made a mental note to kill Forest in the morning. But, he put his arm around Renny's shoulders. "I'm guessing your day was tiring."

"A little," she answered, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked back into their room. "But, what about yours? How did blowing up buildings go?"

He groaned as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "Let me tell you, there's nothing like finally getting the bombs put in place and then having the building automatically blow itself up. It didn't even need our help, we just needed to be there to provoke it I guess." He cracked his neck, before slipping out of his bullet-proof vest and boots. "Then, having to fight a few monsters, and get guts all over you. The day just doesn't get any better."

She sighed and walked over to him, leaning down and placing her hands on his shoulders. "Well honey, you're job's done here. Right?"

"It better be," he answered. "I don't think they pay us enough to do this."

She laughed, before kissing him lightly. "That's always your sense of humor dear, I mean after all, you work for the government." she leaned in and kissed him again, this time his hands found her waist and gently pulled her forward. She fell into his lap, before pushing him against the bed. Deepening their kiss.

* * *

Leon held open the door and let Ada walk through first before closing it behind him. He walked into the bedroom, and noticed Ashley asleep in Luis's arm, while he flipped through the muted channels. "Don't tell me this is all you did all day?"

"Pretty much," Luis answered. "Well we did go out and look at the Eiffel tower, but you know, it's just a tower."

Leon shook his head before walking into the bathroom. All he wanted to do was take a hot shower and get some sleep.

Ada watched as Leon disappeared into the bathroom, before walking over to where the two lovers were cuddled. "So, how did she do today?"

He shrugged. "Better than I expected. She got her aiming down; her accuracy is improving, and she was even able to hit a moving target more than three times. And once would've been a fatally shot."

"So, she shot you in the heart," Ada guessed, as she sat down on her bed and threw off her heels.

"Actually it was in the head," Luis corrected, "And it was like her third try. I think she's going to be a surprise for everyone when she is ready to be taken into combat. But, there is still a lot to teach her."

"Well, baby-steps first," Ada replied as she yawned and stretched.

* * *

"Oh come on," Forest commented at the noise next door.

"Something wrong?" Joseph asked as he emerged from the bathroom. Combing his short dark hair, that was revealed since his bandana was tied around his wrist for the moment.

"I think Enrico's getting back at me for my earlier comment," Forest answered, before walking over and looking out the window. There was a clear shot of the Eiffel tower. It was huge even from this distance. "I wonder if it would kill you if you jumped off the top towards the ground."

Joseph walked over and looked out as well. "Nah, I don't think so. I mean, hey you're invincible, why don't you go try tomorrow." he shook his head and walked over to where his things were piled into once corner, he dropped his bandana into the pile before stretching. "I wonder where Edward and Kevin are."

"Uh, Kevin went to get some ice and Edward was checking up on the girl we found. I think Rebecca was checking up on her," Forest answered with a shrug. "They should be back any moment now."

"If you say so," Joseph replied, as he laid down on the couch. He sighed and draped an arm over his eyes.

A few minutes later, Edward walked in with the girl in his arms. She was still unconscious but was deemed perfect health. "Well, really there's no rooms to put her in, so I guess she's stuck here."

"That's fine, she can have my bed," Forest shrugged. "I'll probably sleep in the chair. Maybe the bathtub if I feel like it." he watched as Edward nodded and placed the girl on the bed, pulling the covers over her. She twitched some but didn't move any other way. "There, that should be fine. Now then, if there are no other further distractions, I have a lot to sleep to catch up on." he stretched and walked over to the chair and slumped down in it. Instantly finding a comfortable place and falling asleep.

Edward sighed before sitting down on the other couch. He was still wondering who that girl was and why Umbrella was after her. He didn't notice Kevin come in, or see his hand to tap his shoulder.

"Whoa, jeez, no need to get jumpy," Kevin spoke, holding a small pack of ice to his face. "I just wanted to let you know I was back before you started to have a heart attack."

He nodded. "Alright, well don't leave that pack on your face for too long or the water will leak all over you eye."

"Sure thing Dewey," Kevin replied.

* * *

The next day's sun broke through everyone's slumber and slowly pulled them from their sleep. Some more willing to wake than others. They mainly stumbled from their beds and got dressed for the day ahead of them. They would be leaving late afternoon, but that would mean an entire day in Paris before then.

"Wow, well I hope your up for a nice day of walking," Jill smiled as she pulled on her shoes. She was wearing a pair of tan shorts with a black tank on. Her hair brushed back neatly and just finished putting her shoes on before standing.

"Sure, whatever," Chris replied as he stepped out of the bathroom, fixing his hair. He wore a pair of baggy shorts and a tight black shirt.

"Aww, look at you guys, you coordinate," Richard teased, as he came in from the hallway with his arm around Rebecca's shoulders. Both were wearing similar looking outfits of green and white. "Anyways, uh, Edward said he had to talk to you about something. I forgot though."

"Something about that girl," Rebecca answered.

Jill nodded as she walked past them, followed closely by Chris. "Okay, well let's see if she's up yet." she walked down the hallway to where Edward was standing outside his room. "Hey, is she up?"

"Yeah, but we have a problem," he started, scratching the back of his head. "She doesn't remember a thing about herself or, what happened. Like she has Amnesia or, something close."

"Are you sure?" Jill asked, before walking into the room. The girl was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking around nervously. She approached with caution before kneeling down in front of her. "Hey, listen sorry about the change of environment here...,"  
"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked, slightly pushing away from Jill's presence.

"I'm Jill Valentine, and as of now, we're in Paris," she answered, standing but kept her distance. "Listen, we found you in an old, abandoned building. We were wondering if you knew at all who you are?"

The girl stared at her for the longest time before looking down. "I don't know who I am. I don't remember anything. Why is that?" when she looked back up at Jill, her dark eyes were misty with tears.

She sighed and shook her. "I don't know, something might've happen. Maybe you were in an accident and have Amnesia. I'm sorry, I don't have many answers for you. I have just as many question as you do."

"Hey, look the kid's up," Forest spoke as he walked in, gathering a groan from Jill and Edward. He had a tendency of saying the wrong things at the wrong time. He walked over to her. "Hey, I'm Forest Speyer, a little introduction there, and from what I heard you don't know much about yourself, so how about we find some kind of name to call you."

She stared at him, before a small smile came to her face. "Okay, I guess...,"

"Great, now then, you don't look like a Mary, or a Rachael...," he started, cupping his chin in one hand in thought. "Maybe a little bit of a Lily, or how about a Amy? You definitely look like an Amy."

She smiled a little bigger this time. "Okay, Amy sounds like a good name."

"Well great, then it's nice to meet you Amy," he smiled, holding out his hand to her.

"You too Forest," she spoke, shaking his hand.

Jill looked back at him, faking a smile before muttering. "When the hell did you get so good with children?"

"I'm from the South Jilly," he whispered back. "You get use to being around little kids and babies."

She shook her head before walking out where Chris and Edward waited. "He's got it all under control." While the two gave her confused looks, they didn't say much else.

"Alright then, who's ready for France?" Renny asked.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!! Sorry for the minor typo!**


	10. Day Out

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, there was a thunderstorm and the power shut down for a few minutes. Screwing the internet up for a few hours. I am so far back on my chapters right.**

The large group split up as they went touring around France. Jill had broken away from Chris for a moment to window shop at an interesting store. He seemed to had disappeared after that and she stood on the sidewalk looking around for him. She watched as Rebecca left a store across the street from her. A store called 'Mariage'. She smirked and walked over to where the unsuspecting teen was busy looking at a small card she held in her hand.

"So, uh, what were you doing in that store?" she asked, watching as Rebecca seemed to have leaped a foot into the air, while spinning around in the same motion.

"Jeez Jill, haven't you learned not to sneak up on people," Rebecca scolded, holding a hand over her heart. She could feel it fluttering. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "And what I was doing in there is none of your business."

Jill looked up at the sign before peering into the slightly darkened window. "Well, from the name and what I can see through the window, it looks like a bridal shop." she looked back over at the teen, who only looked back with stern eyes. She smiled before wrapping her in a tight hug. "Oooh, our little Becky's growing up. It seems just yesterday you were a rookie on the team, then you were a medic, and now you're getting married." she let her go, but held her at arms length. She smirked teasingly. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

Rebecca opened her mouth to object before finding herself defeated. She smiled and leaned back on one foot. "Who do you think Jill? Jeez, sometimes I think you're a natural blonde."

Jill let out a small squeal. "Aww.., you're going to look so cute in a wedding dress. And, just imagine Richard in a tux. Let alone any member of Bravo team."

"I bet Forest will rip the sleeves off," Rebecca spoke as the two giggled at the thought of the Southern boy in a sleeveless-Tuxedo. "Man, I can't believe this is finally happening. You know after the Mansion..., I didn't think I would ever be able to see this day come." she took a pause for a minute. Sniffling some at the tears that grew at her eyes.

"Ooh, come here," Jill whispered, pulling her into another hug. "You know, to be honest, when I was in Raccoon City and I went to Chris's house, all I could find was his knife. I was scared to death then, that maybe I would never be able to see him again. But, here we are, all together again."

* * *

Richard looked at the line of tuxedos that were in front of him. There were black ones, and Navy ones; a few of them were multi-color that seemed to be a little exotic, but if people liked them, he couldn't really object. He pulled one out that seemed nice. Tailored cuffs on the sleeves, and the back of it was even through out. It looked nice, but he could never see himself in a tuxedo. He wasn't the suit and tie kind of guy, which was why he got into law enforcements. Nothing like an uniform to sweat and bleed in.

He was more of a shirt and jeans guy, but this was his wedding, a once in a lifetime opportunity; he had to look good.

Turning to look at more selective rows of suits, he stopped in step. Chris was a few rows over, shifting through suits himself. He smirked before walking over to his friend. "So, uh, I don't think blue's your color."

Chris looked up at the voice before smiling. "Richard, you bastard."

"Yeah, I am," he smirked, before shifting through some suits. "So, what are you in here for?"

"Oh, I'm just looking you know, never know when something business-like is gonna pop up," Chris answered. "You know, real business."

"Yeah, oh sure, we definitely need to be prepared for that," he agreed.

The sound of laughing caught their attention as they looked up from the suits. Across the street was a bridal store. The two woman walking out were none other than Jill and Rebecca. Both giggling and showing one another small tickets they had in their hands.

"Yeah, so that business...," Chris started,

"Yeah, definitely," Richard said.

* * *

"So, how do you guys like France?" Leon asked, his arm wrapped around Ada's waist, as the four of them walked down the streets. It wasn't as crowded as they all assumed.

"I don't know, Spain seems better to me," Luis answered with a shrug. An arm hung over Ashley's shoulders, as she leaned into him.

"Oh yeah, nothing like the purring of a chainsaw," Ada commented, before she looked up at the Eiffel tower that stood before them. "Look at that, I bet Spain doesn't have anything like that."

"Sure, write them a letter, I'm sure they'll put a tower just like that," Luis replied.

"Maybe they'll put a sombrero on it," Leon teased.

"Maybe they'll put your head on it," Luis countered.

"Hey, come on, let's not argue here," Ashley spoke, breaking the two up. "I mean, after all, we're in the City of Love." she wrapped her arms around Luis's waist as she said that.  
"I better be able to see your hands at all times here," Leon informed. "Remember what the President said, 'No Foreign hands should be able to touch my daughter'. And that's what our job is."

"Honey, I don't think either sets of those hands are foreign to one another," Ada replied, as she steered him into another direction. Away from the two lovers. "Now then, we're in Paris, a wonder of the world, what's there to do?"

"I don't know, we could always explore the Eiffel tower, there's suppose to be a few good stores in there I think," Leon shrugged. "Or maybe some restaurants."

"Or, our hotel rooms aren't checked out of yet," Ada offered, shooting him a sly, teasing look. "We could always go back there."

* * *

"Honey, come see this one," Renny called, as Kathy and her disappeared into yet another store. Moria and Poly quickly followed after them.

Enrico sighed, before following them reluctantly. "Why did we bring them here? Paris of all places."

Barry shrugged behind him. "I don't know, but is seemed like a good idea at the moment. Then again, they have to look at every clothing store there is before finding an outfit they think might look good."

"Well, at least this place has seats in front of the dressing room," Enrico spoke, taking a seat in one of the large leather chairs. He let out a sigh as he was able to rest his sore limbs. That day of running was definitely coming back at him. Barry took the seat next to him, letting out the same sigh.

"Seems like you guys are all ready," Renny giggled, as she passed by, already an arm full of shirts in hand. She stepped into one of the rooms. "This should only take a minute."  
"You said that three hours ago too," Enrico reminded, getting more giggles. He let out another sigh. "I swear, that woman...,"

"Oh, she's not all bad," Kathy replied as she walked by. She wasn't much of a shopper, since she hated to go out in public by herself. But, she had managed to find a few dresses that looked cute and might have a good chance of being tried on. But, she was still pondering on the thought. "She's just a little excited about being in a new place."

"Kathy, it's about time you found something to try on," Renny spoke, stepping out of her dressing room. A blue sweater pulled on that fell off the shoulders. She grabbed the older woman. "Now, come on, let's see if we can't get you to actually wear some of these." Kathy didn't have a chance to object, before being pulled into the dressing room.

"Well, I guess she didn't care about the sweater," Enrico commented. "Looked horrible anyways."

"I heard that," Renny called out.

An hour later, the six of them walked out of the store. A few more shirts in tow this time. Kathy could hear Renny talking to Enrico about something that seemed pointless. She smiled to herself before grabbing Barry's arm and resting her head on his broad shoulder. She felt better with him around. Stronger and more able to be outspoken and outgoing. Sure, they had problems before, but she knew they had all melted away. Waiting at home, hearing the news on the T.V. about the explosion in the mountains, she had found herself crying. Already assuming he was dead. Then he walked into the room. Wrapping his arms around her and reassuring her. The girls needed both of them. Together. She smiled again and watched as the two girls ran ahead some feet.

They would be okay.

* * *

"I swear, you two look just like father and daughter," Joseph commented with a smirk as he observed the pair in front of him. Amy, now ridden of her gray dress and pink sweater, donned a pair of jeans with rips in the knees and a red, long-sleeve shirt that was cut a few inches from her waistline. Her dark hair was pulled back with a butterfly band, except for a few strands that fell loose around her neck. She even had a black choker on with a small red see-through heart on it.

Forest smiled. "What? I think it's a nice look for her."

"Yeah, real southern-like," Joseph shrugged, before turning to the other two, who were sitting down at a nearby cafe. He walked back over to them. "They just met and it seems like they're related."

"Who knew Forest had a way with kids," Edward replied, taking a drink from his cup of coffee. Ever since that morning, the girl had been hanging around with them. Close to Forest, but still looking up to them like older brothers, or something. He figured she would want to go with Jill or, Ada, but apparently she wanted to stay with them. Not that it was a problem. He shrugged. "Then again, who knew he knew French." he looked up as Forest and Amy joined them.

"You know, it's not nice to talk about people behind their backs," Forest commented, taking his seat as Amy sat down beside him. "Besides, French happens to be a popular language, thank you very much."

"Well, no doubt, we're in France," Joseph replied, before leaning back in his seat. "So, who wants to jump off the Eiffel tower later on?"

"Jump off?" Kevin questioned, as he fixed the sunglasses that covered his eye. "Are you crazy?"

"Pretty much, almost invincible," Joseph smirked.

"I'm all in," Forest replied.

"What do you mean by invincible?" Amy asked curiously.

"Just a bunch of guy talk," Forest laughed.

**A/N: And I know I keep forgetting to answer your question Alaska Kennedy. But, no I haven't really read much of the books, my sister does and then she tells me everything about them. Kind of ruins the whole thing. But I have read the City of the Dead one.**


	11. Memories

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I just took a look at how many I have for this story, and I couldn't believe it. Thank you guys sooo much! I'm hoping I'll be able to get this story on it's feet soon, and have it all figured out without sounding too complicated.**

The trip back home was long and restless, although most of them sleep on the midnight ride. The humming of the plane's engines slowly seemed to rock them to sleep as they leaned on one another in dream. When the plane did land, they all stumbled from their sleep and took the slow, long drive back to their homes. Collapsing in their own beds this time, before finding sleep once more.

* * *

Jill parked the car out front before walking up the sidewalk. Chris had left for work earlier that morning, letting her sleep in for awhile. She stretched in the front yard, before continuing to the front door. She paused for a moment at the sound of running water and looked up to the station roof. Two helicopters were stationed on the roof; one was Brad's, the other was Kevin's. At the moment, the two were busy cleaning the large transportation vehicles. She could only see Kevin, who was working away at washing the helicopter nose. Wearing nothing more then dark, baggy jeans and a tight, Navy-blue shirt with S.T.A.R.S. printed on the back.

"Whoo, work it Kevin!" she called out playfully, watching as he turned at her voice. Looking slightly startled before turning back. She smiled before heading inside the station. She waved at Claire, although she seemed to busy making out with Steve to notice. Walking to her office, she placed her things down before looking up and smiling over at Chris. "Hey honey."

"Jill, please, I'm on duty," he teased, looking up from his paperwork.

"Yeah, you said that last night too," she smiled before walking over to him. "By the way, I think you took my pair of handcuffs instead. I was polishing yours and I forgot to tell you I left them on the counter."

"Oh god...," the two looked over to see Richard standing in the doorway with a hand over his face. "I didn't need to hear that."

"Wow, you came in at a wrong time," Jill commented, as she sat up on Chris's desk. "Now, what are you here for?"

"Oh uh, Carlos is here, he wanted to ask you something," Richard answered, just as the Brazilian soldier walked in.

"Hey, Jill, Chris, about time I finally got to see you guys," Carlos spoke as he stepped past Richard.

"About time? Just where were you when we were in France battling Umbrella?" she asked, getting to her feet. "Let me guess, you were with your girlfriend."

He stared at her for awhile, as if trying to think of an answer. "I was working on something else Jill," he eventually answered. "And no, I can't tell you, because Mikhail said it was confidential information. Even to you."

Jill's nose wrinkled slightly but she let it go. "Okay, fine. I can understand that, I mean, if Mikhail says it's a secret, then I can trust that." she turned and walked over to her desk, before going away at her computer.

"Believe me, she'll figure out one way or another," Richard assured.

* * *

Kevin shrugged off Jill's comment before going back to washing the helicopter's nose. The sun burned against his back, but caused a slight gleam to sparkle across the slightly-soapy metal. He scrubbed in a circular-motion, causing suds of soap to gather across the nose. Done with that, he grabbed the water hose where it hung almost off the roof.

He sprayed the soap off and left a nice gleam on the freshly-cleaned metal. Dropping the hose to the ground, he walked over and grabbed his soap bucket before going to work at the side doors. He whistled some as he worked to get the dust and dirt from the crevices of the metal. It was an old helicopter the military didn't need anymore, or at least that's what Carlos told them when he handed the keys over to him. "Workin' at the car wash...wait, I don't think that would really work..., hmm.. Then again, Copter Wash doesn't sound as good either."

"You're not going to sing both of them are you?" Brad asked, cleaning out the inside of his own helicopter. Moving the extra supplies out to take inventory later on.

"Nah, I don't know all the words," Kevin answered watching him. "You know, I should probably clean the inside out as well. Looks like it hasn't been cleaned for several months." it was true, the inside looked pretty musty, dusty, and stained. Nothing a few hours of cleaning couldn't take care of. He could do that whenever he had time off from work. Right now though, he just wanted to get the outside looking clean. Scrubbing several more times, he managed to get every piece of dirt out; occasionally finding a rock, which was a wonder of how it got there. Spraying the soap away, he looked up at the blades that looked a little dull and maybe rusty. "Man, I think the army's trying to kill us with these helicopters. No wonder they gave them away so quick." he would have to sharpen the blades and remove the rust. He would probably have to fix some wiring and take a look at the engine. Hopefully they wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

The least he could do though is finish up the outside and then clean the windshield.

It took some time, but he managed to get the outside looking like new. The sun gleaming off the shining metal. Causing some glares to reflect off. Sighing, he wiped his forehead. He had gotten most of the water on him, causing his shirt to cling even tighter to his skin. Not that he order this size, but whatever. It was paid for. He walked around and slipped into the pilot seat. The seat was set back further then he could reach. Edward must've taken it for a test drive earlier. He checked everything. The controls, switches and buttons. They all seemed to work with no problems. Nothing jammed or got stuck. He sighed and sat back in the seat. Crossing his arms.

_Flashback_

He didn't know how long he had been waiting there, but it seemed like hours. One of the helicopter's engines had exploded and they had to call for an emergency landing. Halfway down, their tail struck a tree and sent the copter into a spin. Somehow, some way, they managed to land it. Bravo team headed out, while he waited back to keep an eye on the copter and equipment. Not that he thought anything was out here, but it was in his job description.

He gave a salute to the young medic, who was the last to jump out. She smiled and gave him a thumbs-up before running after the others. A little young to be out on such a high-risk mission, but whatever. The S.T.A.R.S. was trained to be out in these kind of situations. He gave them credit for that.

He stretched before leaning back in his seat. The eerie silence of the forest was getting to him. No bugs. No birds. Nothing. Not even the sound of small night critters scurrying across the forest ground in search of food. He tried to shrug it off, but the feeling was becoming increasingly overwhelming. He looked around once more, his vision darkened some by his helmet. He slipped it off and placed it in the passenger seat. A little better, but not by much. He looked down at the gun resting at his thigh. He hated to use it, but it worse came to worse, he had the authority. Rumor was some mad-crazy man was up here slaughtering people. But, that seemed too far-fetched to be true. After all, this wasn't 'Wrong Turn'.

He looked up suddenly at the sound of light growls in the night. Probably just coyotes looking for some easy food. They kept away from humans; they weren't on the dog's menu. But, the growls came closer and louder. Suddenly now more vicious. He heard the sound of leaves crunching beneath running feet. He looked out the side windows, and found nothing. Only darkness. When he looked through the windshield, he could make out three figures coming straight towards him. They looked like dogs. Maybe a Doberman or, something.

Closer and closer they came. What were dogs doing out this far in the woods anyways? Didn't they have homes? Or, even prowl the streets of the city? Closer. Closer. What were they doing?

He heard a sharp bark, and jumped as a dog leaped at the driver door. Smearing salvia and drool all over the window. It's eyes were white, and it's face seemed mutilated. Part of it's nose was missing, and it's lips peeled back to reveal sharp, canine teeth.

"What the hell?" he muttered, before hearing another bark. He looked up just in time to see one of the dogs come lunging towards the windshield. It's body shattered the glass into pieces as the dog came crashing onto him. He heard the chair snap back and break. Causing the two to fall back some. The dog growl and snapped at him, but he managed to keep it away by placing his arm against it's neck. It snapped and snarled, struggling to get closer. It's front paws swung wildly. It's overgrown claws clipping him in the neck and face.

Eventually, the dog seemed to overpower him and threw it's entire weight against him. He dropped his arm to remove the risk of it getting broken, and instead grabbed it's throat with his other hand. Struggling to pull his gun free. The dog snapped once more; he could hear more dogs coming. Their barks and growls echoing in the silence. For a moment he prayed the rest of the team would return soon, but knew that would never happen. They were far too gone.

The dog's claws tore across his face, ranging almost vertically down his left eye. It cut open the flesh, and he could feel it tear into his eyelid. He bite back the pain, and tried to blink away the blood. The dog snarled at his seemingly victory, and lashing out again. He was too busy trying to focus on it's jaws, he didn't see it's next move. It's paw cut across his face again. In the same place it seemed. Only deeper.

It slit open his forehead, but sunk deep into his eye. Tearing away the soft tissue, and leaving small threads and strands of muscle to drag down his face. He cried out in pain, at the feel of fluids bursting from the place where his eye once was. Now replaced by a deep gorge of bubbling blood and tissue mess...

_End Flashback_

He snapped open, almost as if from a dream. He was breathing heavily and a cold sweat ran down his forehead. Despite the hot weather, he felt a cold shiver run up his spine. He looked up at the windshield, still seeing that dog come through. He seemingly jumped out of the seat in a hurry, breathing heavier now. It felt like he was back there. In that silence as his death cries fell to deaf ears.

"Hey, you alright?" Brad asked. He had been watching him for awhile now. He was just sitting in the pilot's seat, almost as if he was asleep. He was like that for about five, seven minutes maybe, before jumping awake. Almost as if from a nightmare. Then he looked up and almost seemed to see something that wasn't there, and tore free from his seat. Now breathing heavier. A cold sweat falling form his skin despite the burning heat.

Kevin looked up at him, before nodding with a deep breath. "Y-yeah, I just...," he sighed, he couldn't really explain that. "It must be the heat, I think I'm going to take a break and get back to work." he watched as Brad nodded, before returning to polishing the helicopter's exterior. He himself cleaned up his mess before heading back down the ladder to the normal floor. He walked to the locker room, grabbed a towel before heading into the showers. He was still breathing heavily. He walked over to a sink, removed his sunglasses, before splashing cold water over his face.

Letting out a low sigh, he looked up at his reflection. Only one eye stared back. In place of the other was a long, darken scar seen by just about everyone. Sighing again, before heading over to where he started up his shower. He was glad to remove the tight shirt, it seemed to have shrunken in size since he put it on this morning. Revealing the deep scars on his shoulders, where they had been torn into and dislocated. The tendons tearing in his right arm. He took another deep breath.

* * *

Finished with most of her reports, Jill stretched before getting up from her desk. She might as well take a walk around and visit everyone. She skipped into the hallway, before entering the lobby, where Claire and Steve were making out once more, or were continuing from that morning. She passed them and walked over to a ladder that hung from the ceiling.

Climbing up, she stretched in the bright sun before walking over to where the single pilot was now working. "Hey Brad, still cleaning?" she watched as he glanced back at her, before continuing on with his cleaning. She had to admit, for his age, he was looking pretty good. Wearing just a simple pair of old jeans, and just a black vest thrown over a muscular chest. She guessed he had been working out, but who knew.

"Pretty much," he answered, running the water hose over the sleek metal. "You still working?"  
She shrugged. "I'm on break." she looked over to where Kevin was working earlier. "Hey, where'd Dooley go?"

"He went to take a break," Brad replied, before turning around to face. "He looked a little freaked about something if you ask me. He was sitting in the helicopter for awhile, but then just jumped out and seemed almost to be panicking. He left after that."

Her eyes narrowed. "Panicked? About what?"

He shrugged this time. "I don't know, I didn't ask. Didn't think it was my place to."

She nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. I mean..., you don't think it's something serious, do you?"

"In my own personal opinion," he started. "I think it is, but I don't think it's our place to ask right now. Give it some time."

**A/N: I noticed that there's not a lot of information on Kevin Dooley. I can barely find anything on him. So, I have to make up most of it. Due understand that.**


	12. Background

**A/N: Yeah, well this story is basically a run-through of a lot of things. So, I hope you don't get too lost. I'm trying to cover all these scenes, but there are sooo many characters, so it's taking me awhile to do that.**

Ada thrummed her fingers on a desk as she spun around some in the chair. She was waiting for a phone call, and it was already five minutes late. She looked around the small office. It was nice, decent at least. A desk, a bookcase, some potted plants, a computer and a phone. A fax machine was on the table behind her. It was nice and all, but she wanted the damn phone call.

Eventually the phone rang, vibrating against it's stand. She snatched it off it's place. "Linda, about fucking time." she cursed in a hurry.

"Well, sorry," Linda replied on the other side. "So I have other things on my hand, do excuse my absence for a few minutes."

She ignored the woman's sarcastic tone. "Listen, just..., what happened out there? Why did that base explode? And, why on Earth was it empty like that? Was there something we missed? What went wrong?"

Linda took a deep breath. "While I answer, I need you to be completely quiet or, this will never work. Somehow, I think they managed to tap our phone lines and figure out we were on to them. They evacuated the building, all except for one person, who was there to release all the creatures. Such as the zombie dogs, the Yawn, chimeras, and zombies. That one person set off the self-destruction. From what we got of our reports, it seems like the detonated it from afar. That's why you never ran into them. But, they either expected you to get out, or underestimated you to escape. We're not quite sure. But, that's all we have right now."

"Are you sure?" Ada asked, standing now. "That still leaves a lot of questions unanswered. I mean, what about that girl we found?"

"Umbrella is seemingly one step ahead of us," she answered. "They managed to get all these bodies from either the mansion or, the forest, maybe even the city itself. And, with their power, they managed to find out these new viruses to bring them back without mutating them. Ada, I'm not quite sure what they can't do. We're still trying to figure this all even now."

"Well Washington, I'm going to need these answers soon," Ada spoke. "If we ever want to finish them off for good, we're going to need to step up the pace a little." with that, she slammed the phone down and walked out of the office. Taking long strides down the hallway. Unaware of the figure who stood outside the door.

"Washington?" Leon questioned. "Linda? Linda Washington?"

* * *

Sighing, Linda placed the phone down, and fell back in her seat. Sometimes that woman was a bit pushy, but she was right. They needed to get their information right and figure everything out if they wanted to take Umbrella down. Supposing the company had shut down six years ago, but she doubted that.

Getting up from her seat, she grabbed her empty coffee cup and headed for the door. Her office was small, but everything she needed. A computer system that took an entire wall, as well as several different types of screens hanging overhead. The walls were metal, and basically soundproof. The door slid open in front of her, and she stepped out into the long hallway.

From there, she took the stairs at her left and climbed up to the top floor. Pushing open the door, she stepped into the warm atmosphere of normal living. She headed into the kitchen and poured herself more coffee.

"Hey, busy day?" Rita asked as she came through the back door. Setting her duffel bag to the ground before walking over to grab a cup herself.

"Yeah, Ada's pushing us to get the information, but I'm working as fast as I can go," Linda answered, taking a deep sip of the dark liquid. Letting the steam hit her in the face. "Hopefully we'll be able to get this all done soon enough. Get Umbrella over with and be able to return to our normal lives."

Rita hummed in response, before taking a sip of her coffee as well. She glanced over to several framed pictures they had sitting on the counter. She reached over and took one into her hand. It was of her and Marvin. They had enjoyed a vacation to a beach together. But, that had been a few years back. He wasn't here. She sighed and put the pictures back on the counter. She looked over to Linda, who was also looking at a picture. Her and Carter. The two seemed to have bad luck in love. Both losing in the end. She offered a reassuring smile. "Well, I guess I better help ya' with the work around here." her Southern charm could make anyone smile.

It seemed to work this time. "I suppose," Linda laughed.

"Linda! Rita!" a voice called out, causing the two to look up.

"We're in the kitchen," Rita called back, leaning against the counter. She watched as the blonde-haired waitress walked in. A large tray in her hands. It was covered by white plastic. "G' Mornin' Cindy. What'cha been up to?"

Cindy smiled back. Flashing one of her famous, signature smile. "Hey, well I had the day off, so I thought I'd come by." she set the tray down, and started to pull back the plastic. "Not to mention, I had this strange craving to bake this morning, so I thought you guys might like something sweet to make the day go by."

"Oh, girl, you keep bringing so much food over, you're going to make us have to go on a diet," Linda smiled, as the two walked over to where she stood.

"Wow, look at all of this," Rita giggled. "There's cupcakes, fudge, brownies and…ooh, sugar cookie!" she instantly reached out and grabbed one. Taking a large bite out of it. Causing the other two to burst into laughter.

"Rita, you never cease to amaze us," Linda laughed,

"What?" she asked, taking another bite. Finishing off the cookie, she dusted the crumbs from her fingers. "Those are like the best cookies ever. No joke. I might have to go on a diet if you keep cooking those. I swear, I won't be able to run with the force if they keep showing up."

"Well, like I said, I had this craving," Cindy replied. "Funniest thing, I really only like to eat the fudge."

"Who wouldn't," Linda spoke, taking a piece for herself.

"So, still working hard to get out information?" Cindy asked,

Linda nodded. "Yeah, but it seems like someone managed to tap into my lines, or someone let something slip. But I highly doubt all of that. Who could tap my phones though? It would have to be someone highly skilled..."

* * *

Rebecca looked out the window by her desk. It was a sunny day outside. Perfect to check up on her herbs. She had planted a little garden just outside in a small patch by the front doors. That way, they could be grown naturally. And with the perfect amount of sunlight and water, they would grow brilliantly and heal better. Or, at least that had been her results. She got up and stretched before opening the window and looking out. Forest was throwing a football around with Amy.

She couldn't help but to smile at the sight. The two really did look like father and daughter. She turned and walked out of the large room, walking into the hallway. Well, while she was up, she might as well visit Jill.

Coming to the Alpha wing, she noticed mostly everyone was gone. They must've been on break, or took one. Jill was the only one in there. "Hey Jill," she called with a smile.

"Rebecca, hey. Taking a break yourself?" Jill asked,

She shrugged. "I was going to go check on my garden, but I figured I'd drop by and say hey."

"Sure, why not," Jill smiled, before her mood changed. "Hey, if something was of concern with someone on your team, but you knew you really shouldn't ask. But, it looked like it was hurting them, would you ask them anyways? Or not?"

Rebecca stared at her for awhile. "Why? Is something wrong with someone?"

Before Jill could answer, there was a crash, as a football went skidding across her desk. Knocking over an empty cup and a picture frame. Pictures went scattering everywhere, since she had a habit of putting them all in one frame. There was a curse from outside before the sound of two people running through the station was heard. Both Forest and Amy rushed into the room.

"Oh my god, I'm an so sorry," Amy apologized, as she went to help picking up the pictures.

"It's alright, I mean, no one was hurt," Jill spoke, finding herself laughing almost as she went to pick up the pictures as well. There was one with her father and her in front of this house they rented for ten years. Just so he could teach her to break into houses without making a sound. One of Chris and her outside on a hammock. Another one with her and the boys of S.T.A.R.S. before Rebecca had enlisted. She looked up to see Amy had stopped picking up pictures and was staring at one. "Is something wrong?"

The young girl looked up at her. "This picture," she handed one over. "Who are those people?"

Jill took it and looked at the old photo. There was a woman, a man and a young girl. Each dressed in formal wear, sitting on a couch with smiles. She felt her heart sink and looked up at the girl. "This..., this was the Trevor family."

"Trevor?" she questioned, taking the picture back and looking it over. "These people..., I know them. They're..., they're my parents."

Jill's eyes widened at her words. Trevor? Parents? "Oh my god...," she sat back against her desk, one hand covering her mouth. Tears sparkled in her eyes. "Oh God..., Jesus no...,"

"Jill?" Forest asked, kneeling down beside her.

She shook her head, before looking up at Amy. Why didn't she see it before? "You're Lisa Trevor."

* * *

Edward looked up as a car went speeding by him. He already knew they were going way over the speed limit. His sirens were on in a flash and he followed after the cherry-red Mustang. The driver seemed to notice fast and instantly pulled over to the shoulder. Just a few yards from the sharp turn that normally ended in people's death. He parked his car right behind them before getting out. He wasn't dressed as the officers people normally saw on T.V. He didn't have the hat or, the sunglasses. Just his normal S.T.A.R.S wear.

Although this was usually the average cops job, there had been a sudden illness that took at least six of their officers to bed rest. They would be fine, just unable to work for a few weeks. It must've been the flu or something. Either way, he took over their job. Walking up to the car, he stood in front of the driver's window, and waited till the driver rolled the window down. It was a teenage woman, maybe no more than eighteen, or nineteen. A college student.

"Do you realize how fast you were going?" he asked,

"I'm sorry officer, but I'm in this really big hurry for my classes and...," the rest of the woman's excuses was drained out.

His mind seemed to have gone blank for a moment, and there was this faint buzzing that filled the air. He couldn't focus on the woman's words, and instead there was this voice in the back of his head. Seemingly talking to him in this low voice. Noting the perfect tone of the woman's skin. The perfect muscle weight beneath the flesh that flexed every time her grip tightened on the steering wheel.

Flesh a zombie would like...

He shook his head and threw the voice away. "Look ma'am, I realize your rush, but please, there's a turn just up the hill that most people don't make going at a normal speed. There's no point in speeding to your class, if you roll your car off the side of that cliff. Better to be late then to be dead. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but just remember that." he turned and walked away. Hurrying back to his car as he watched the girl take off. This time, slower than normal.

He waited till she disappeared around the corner and kept going. The reassuring absence of the car going off the cliff. He sat back in his car, but let out a deep sigh and covered his eyes. What the hell was that all about? That voice..., and talking about a zombie...He tried to push the thought away but it came back. Before he was brought back to live, he was a zombie, right? What if basic instincts were coming back?

* * *

Leon looked up at the sky above them. Clouds were starting to move in. It would probably storm tonight, maybe, unless it passed over quickly. But, he doubted that, by the way the trees were moving in the breeze, it would be a long night. Thank god he didn't have nightshift.

He managed to make it back to the White House in time to take his next shift. He took over for Luis, who had the last night shift, and who would be covering for this night as well. Instead, he got paired up with Regan, whom he hadn't seen much the whole 'kidnapping' incident. She was humming merrily to herself a few feet away from him. Rolling back on her heels ever so often. He wondered what she was so happy about, but the answer seemed to come quick enough.

"Whoa, what is that on your finger?" he asked, causing her to jump some at his question.

"Excuse me?" she replied.

He walked over to her, taking her left hand. Holding it up to look at the ring on her fourth finger from her thumb. "Is that a wedding ring?"

She pulled her hand back before smirking. "No, it's an engagement ring thank you very much."

"And you said yes?" he asked,

She smacked him on the arm for his comment. "Of course I did, God you can be such a jerk sometimes Mr. Kennedy."

"Jeez, as if I didn't get enough of that during Spain," he groaned.

"As if you didn't get enough with Ada in Spain," she shot back teasingly, avoiding a playful punch.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked,

She glanced down at her watch. "Oh shit, I have to pick up Lucy in like, ten minutes. Oh wait, never mind, Krauser's picking her up."

"Is he coming back?" Leon asked, earning another hit to his arm.

"Well, wait about Sherry, huh?" Regan questioned.

"She's fine, thanks for asking," he answered.

**A/N: But yeah, Indigo Siren, I do like having a lot of conversations with Brad and Jill. They do seem to make the conversations more interesting. And I realize I really like all the helicopter pilots. Kevin, Brad, and Edward. They're really interesting to me, I think because they don't really get a big part. Or have a lot of information. And guess what Simply Crisis, I'm still playing with those plushies!!**


	13. Dogs and Kitten

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, my computer's been a bitch lately and I had to clean it all out. Anyways, thanks to everyone who's reviewed the story!!**

Richard looked up from where he was enjoying his cup of coffee, watching as Kevin walked into the room. Freshly showered. Probably from washing the helicopter all morning. "Hey Kevin, did you finish the work on that copter?"

Kevin stopped for a moment before shaking his head. "No, the heat was unbearable, I'm going to see if I can't finish it up this weekend. I think the blades need to be sharpened and the wiring needs to be checked."

"Dude, is the army trying to kill us?" Richard asked,

Kevin shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just sayin'...," he looked up as Edward walked into the room. "Hey, you finish with your shift?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he answered quietly, grabbing a cup of coffee. "I think I'm just going to head back to my desk and get some of that paperwork done."

"Weird...," Richard commented, watching the man leave. He shrugged. "Oh well, I guess some people are more dedicated to their work than others...hey look at that, the funnies. Hah, that Brewster Rockit always cracks me up."

* * *

"Lisa Trevor?" Forest repeated, getting a nod from Jill.

"Here, I'll show you," she replied, getting to her feet. She walked out of the room, with the others quickly on her heels. She walked through the hallways till she reached the Umbrella room. Pushing open the door, she headed for the third cabinet in front. Shifting through the papers, she pulled out a large file. The name _Lisa Trevor_, printed at the top. Slowly, she turned around and placed it on the table in the middle of the room. "This is everything on you. I think..., once you see the pictures, you'll remember everything."

The girl nodded, before opening the file. The first picture was of her family. George, and Jessica Trevor. Next were the multiple reports of Wesker's, and even her own writing. Followed by the paper that listed her parents as _terminated_. The last thing, was a picture of her. Mutated, and infected with the Nemesis parasite. She sat there staring at it for the longest time, while Rebecca and Forest had to look away.

"This was me...," she whispered, the photo shaking in her hands. "But..., but why am I like this? Back to being.., human." it took her awhile to form those words. She thought she would never be able to say them again.

"Because, you died back in that cabin, and then again beneath the mansion. Umbrella retrieved your body, turned you back human only to create you back into that monster," Jill answered. "But, Bravo team brought you back and saved you from that mess. We wouldn't think to see you go back through that again."

"I did die," she spoke softly. "I was just...driven by madness and pain. That parasite was controlling everything. I...I never meant to hurt anyone. I just..., I just wanted to see my parents again." she broke into tears and collapsed to her knees.

Forest was there to comfort her, as she fell into his arms

* * *

Chris stretched from the couch, before getting up. He set his cup in the sink, before heading out. Noting that Richard was laughing at the comics, Kevin was silently sipping at his coffee, Enrico was talking to his wife on the phone, Barry was writing out some orders to fax over to the local weaponry shop, and Joseph was dozing off in the middle of a football game. It was a wonder how they got anything done around here.

He stepped out into the hallway before heading to the lobby. Might as well check up on Claire and Steve.

"Oh, sweet Jesus!" he cursed, covering his eyes as he stepped into the lobby, spotting the two teens making out behind the counter. "Don't you guys ever stop?"

"For air," Claire called back, before returning to Steve.

"Well, do you think for the love of passer-bys, you could stop for a minute?" he asked,

"Okay, fine," she spoke. "Give me a minute though, let me fix my top here...,"

"Remind me why I haven't killed him yet," Chris muttered.

"It's good," she called to him.

He approached slowly, unaware if they were still going at it. But spotted that she was at the desk and he was in the back at one of the computers. "About time, jeez, sometimes I wonder if you guys aren't like animals."

"We could be," Claire smirked.

"Jeez, I thought you had some kind of decency," Chris replied.

"I do," Claire objected. "Just when Steve's not around."

"And when he is, you two can't keep your hands off each other," Chris added.

Claire's nose wrinkled some. "Well, remember when you and Jill were still dating. You two were in the backseat all night every night."

"Hey, we're getting married," Chris reminded.

"But, she still can't pass up the chance to smack your ass," Claire countered.

Chris sighed. "Why do I even bother with arguing with you? It's so pointless."

"Well, you brought it upon yourself," Claire shrugged. She smiled to herself as she watched Chris shake his head before walking off. "Another victory for me." she turned and walked over to where Steve was doodling on the computer. Flipping through useless files. She stretched before wrapping her arms around his neck from behind him.

"So, when are we planning on telling him again?" Steve asked,

She sighed. "I don't know, sometime soon though."

* * *

Joseph got up from the couch, stretching heavily. Hearing his back pop, before letting his arms drop limply to his side. He popped his neck, before turning the T.V. off and walking out into the lobby. "Hey kids, tell the others I'm going out on a walk." he heard a matching 'yeah', before heading out. The park he liked to visit was just around the next block, making it a nice place for him to just relax and unwind. He had most of his work done already, since he came in early that morning.

Walking the short distance, he entered the large iron gates and into the vast acres of pure green land. Kids were playing in the nearby playground, and ducks were swimming in the far-off, clear sky-blue lake. He enjoyed the warm heat from the high sun, before taking his usual trip around the large lake. Guiding by the concrete sidewalk below him.

For the most part, it was definitely enjoyable. With a few people he stopped to say 'hello' to, or a few joggers he would wave at. It seemed like a perfect day, as most of them were. Until he heard the sound of claws clicking behind him, and the sound of a dog barking. His blood ran cold, and he froze in his steps. The sound was getting closer, and he turned in time to see a large dog pounce towards him. It's large paws smashing against his shoulders, before it's entire body mass threw him to the ground. By that time, his heart was practically pounding itself against his ribs. Almost causing pain. He looked up to see two large brown eyes staring at him. Mouth open as if in a smile; revealing sharp canine teeth.

"Buster! Buster, no!" a woman's voice called, before the dog was pulled back by it's collar. A woman with long, brown hair pulled back into a ponytail was struggling to keep the large lab back. Her caramel-colored eyes were large with shock. "I am soo sorry, he normally doesn't do this." her lips quickly spilt.

But, her lips fell on deaf ears. He barely heard those words.

_Flashback_

The forest made the falling evening look more like midnight. Pitch-dark except for faint streams of light, and his flashlight. His heart was still racing after finding Bravo team's helicopter. What kind of creature could reduce a man to such shreds of flesh? He felt sorry for the pilot, he didn't know him that well, or at all for that matter. But, it only raised more concern for the others. Was Forest and them okay?

He looked around at his surroundings of trees and overgrown bushes. His light catching glimpse of something. He noticed it as well, hidden somewhat underneath the leaves. Curious, as usual, he slowly moved further. Standing over it, he bent to pick it up. Finding it was a S.T.A.R.S. issued handgun. "Hey guys! I found something!" he called back to the group behind him. Hearing their footsteps slowly moving towards him. Only then, did he notice the severed hand still clutched to it. Finger by the trigger. "Shit!" he cursed, and let it drop.

That's when he heard it. The sound of leaves crunching under great speed. The sounds of those barkings. He spun around quickly. The first dog lunged with no warning. it's teeth sank into his right thigh. He both cursed and screamed in pain as it's teeth tore through flesh and muscle. The pain shooting throughout his leg, but he only had time to notice the other two dogs running towards him. He managed to fire off one shot, before the second dog caught his right forearm, dragging him down. His shotgun flew out of his hands, and disappeared into the darkness. Now, he had no other way of defending himself. The first dog had let go and retreated back some for another attack. He could feel it's teeth dig into his ankle; almost cutting through his boot. He kicked it hard in the snout, tearing off a piece of skin.

What the hell were these things? Hellhounds? Could they have killed that pilot?

Another dog leaped forward, landing on his chest. It's teeth snarling, while it's white eyes stared at him with hatred. It barked, before it's teeth sank into his neck. He tried to fight, but felt it's teeth clamp around his throat. He let out a dying gasp; his hands falling still at his side. His head fell to the side, and just before his vision went black, he saw her. Jill..., standing just a few feet away with her gun raised, but her eyes wide in shock.

Then it all went black. The pain went away, and the sound of the dogs snarling as they tore into his body soon disappeared.

_End Flashback_

He snapped back to reality as the large dog barked again. At first, he saw that killer's face but blinked it away to the happy face of the dog. A cold sweat poured from his forehead, and he was visibly shaken.

"Sir? Are you okay?" the woman asked, her voice seemed almost panicked.

He shook his head, before standing. Surprised his legs could maintain his bodyweight. "I-I'm fine." he stammered.

"Are you sure? You don't look so well," the woman continued,

"I'm fine, I just..., I just have a bad past with large dogs," he replied, his hand going to the scar on his neck. Without another word, he turned and ran off. He didn't stop till he finished around the lake and was out onto the sidewalk again. Only then did he take a large gasp of air before sitting down on a nearby bench. Those memories, now fresh in his head, were torturing him. Those dogs..., the pain, the wounds, and Jill..., just standing there. But, he couldn't blame her, not in that kind of situation.

He let out a deep sigh. God he hated dogs.

He jumped as something brushed against his leg and something let out a soft 'mew' sound. He looked down to see a small kitten emerge from underneath the bench, probably from the nearby brush. It was multi-colored, like a Calico, and with a large patch of white furs on it's chest. It was covered in leaves and dirt. Either a stray or abandoned. He stooped down and scooped it into one hand. It was a small kitten, probably no more than a few weeks. It fit right in the palm of his hand. It's ears and eyes looked far too large for it's small body.

It mewed again before pawing at a loose thread on his glove. He stroked it's head, having it curl into his touch. He sighed, before getting to his feet. He should head back to work. Might as well take the kitten with him. Maybe give it to Rebecca or, something.

* * *

Richard looked up as Rebecca walked into the break room. She looked slightly pale and shaken. His coffee cup paused at his lips, watching as she grabbed a cup. The mug shaking in her hands. He got up and walked over to her. "You need help with that?" he took the coffee pot from her shaking hands.

She let out a long sigh, before smiling weakly at him. "Thanks, this day's just been...," she shook her head.

"Like what?" he asked, pouring her the cup, before guiding her over to where he had been sitting.

She let her fingers rest against her temple, before dropping her hands on the table. "You know that girl that was found at the Umbrella base in Paris?" he nodded. "Well..., she wasn't just any girl. She was Lisa Trevor."

"The Architect's daughter?" Richard asked,

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she answered.

He shrugged. "I remember reading something about her in a file. That's all it said though. But, what was she doing in that mansion?"

She shook her head. "Well, Umbrella had tricked her family into coming there, and then used them as human subjects. George Trevor was terminated by Umbrella soldiers, or at least that's what it has him listed as. Jessica died from the viral reaction to her body. But Lisa..., she lived. She lived through the Progenitor, the T-virus, and even the Nemesis parasite. She was actually the one who created the G-virus, Birkin's study. She was used as a test subject for twenty years, and she never died. She just kept mutating with the viruses. They thought that the Nemesis parasite would kill her, but it didn't. It only made her more violent and dangerous. She actually ripped off people's faces and wore them as her own."

"Jesus...," Richard whispered, his own fingers now shaking. He looked down at them before back at her. "But, she looks fourteen now."

Rebecca nodded. "I think they did that same thing with the virus. Where it brought you guys back as well..., only this time, it was her. It turned her back to human and back to the childhood she lost."

He was silent for awhile, before resting his hands on top of hers. "Hey, I guess that just means we'll have to kick Umbrella's ass a little harder next time."

She couldn't help but to smile at his comment.

The two looked up as someone else entered the room. Joseph walked over to where they were, setting a kitten down on the table. "Hey, I found her when I was walking in the park, figured you might like to have her."

"Oh," Rebecca whispered, taking the small kitten. It mewed before purring in her fingers. She smiled, and rubbed it's head. "Well, she's gorgeous, but she definitely needs a bath." she looked the small Calico over, before holding it against her chest. "Well, come on Kelly, we might as well get you cleaned up."


	14. Going Home

**A/N: Alright, well I need to know if it seems like I'm rushing this story just a little. Because I have some new parts to put in but I'm not sure if I should do it now or a few chapters on. So, if you could tell me, that would be soo great.**

The rest of the day seemed to fall to silence, as everyone kept to themselves and wanted to be left to their thoughts. When nightfall came, they all slowly got up from their desk and started out to the parking lot.

Jill linked her arm with Chris, and rested her head on his shoulder as they left together. The day seemed to have gone through hell for her. She had to take a deep breath to try and relax away all the tension. She looked up and watched as Forest unlocked his car with matching 'beeps'. Lisa was right beside him, before walking over to climb into the passenger seat. The girl had gone through every plane of hell, now knowing who she truly was. It was sad and tragic. But, there was a small light. At least now she could live her childhood over again. This time, Umbrella wasn't involved.

She hardly noticed they had reached their own car before Chris nudged her. "Come on sweetheart, it's been a long day," he commented.

She nodded and walked over to her side. She had told him everything and he too shared in her sorrow. Lisa Trevor was an innocent girl they were forced to kill for the sake of their own lives. God, she felt sick about it all.

XxX

Rebecca had the kitten, whom she had called Kelly, tucked in one pocket of her jacket as she walked with Richard to their small Jeep. She held his hand tight in hers, and let them swing some.

"Well, I figured if we rush home, we can catch the last few minutes of 'America's Most Wanted'," Richard spoke, looking down at his watch. "Then again, we could just take our time getting there, and when we do, we can take a long hot, bubbly bath together. And then, after that, enjoy a nice cup of hot tea and just lay in bed till we both fall asleep."

She smiled and looked up at him. "I think I like the second choice."

"Is that your final answer?" he asked, smiling back.

xXx

Ada looked over as Leon groaned and stretched. She had to share in his exhaustion; she had a long day as well. She sighed before wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. His arm found her shoulders and he kissed the top of her head. "It's been a long day," she commented,

"Yeah, it has," he replied, before looking down at his watch. "Damn..., it's already nine, I told Sherry I would be home at eight."

"She'll be fine," she reassured. "She's use to looking after herself." she watched as Leon sighed before looking off. He was always seemingly overprotective of the girl. Then again, who wouldn't be. Birkin's daughter, highly wanted by Umbrella. The last living relative of the Birkin family, she held the secrets to the G-virus. "Alright, come on, we'll speed all the way home, and when we get there, we'll just hold her tight." she took a slight pause. "Like parents should." she added.

* * *

Forest sighed as he unlocked his apartment door, and held it open for Amy..., no, Lisa. The girl slowly walked in, clutching a file to her chest. He shook his head, before walking in after her. Closing the door behind him. The apartment was a little cleaner than usual. He actually vacuumed it and dusted the entire place. Got a little organized. Just a little though. He figured if she was going to be staying here, it should be left in such a mess. 

"Well, uh, I'm thinking of taking a shower, unless you wanted to," he spoke, breaking the silence.

She shook her head, and took a seat on the small couch. "It's okay, you go ahead." she watched as he nodded and walked into the bedroom. She sighed and placed the file in her crossed legs. She started flipped through it, feeling the memories start to come back with each page she turned. The last thing she could faintly remember, was hearing those support boulders falling and the sound of the tomb sliding open. She could sense her mother in there, and lumbered over. Taking her skull into hands..., she choked back a sob, and wiped the tears at her eyes.

She couldn't be weak, not now. This was a whole new life for her..., she could get stuck on the other one. Her past life. But her parents..., why did they have to go? She just wanted to see them one last time. She couldn't hold against the wave of new tears and broke down. She hated herself for her weakness, but let the tears slide nonetheless.

She cried for several minutes before clearing them up. She wiped the stray tears from her cheeks before taking a deep, controlling breath. She just needed to cry, that was all. Get all her pain and misery out. Then work on recovery.

"Sometimes the best thing you can do is cry," she jumped at the voice and looked back to see Forest walk around the couch and take a seat in the chair across from her. He was still drying the water from his long hair. Now just wearing a pair of long, baggy pants.

"Have you ever cried?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, I was always taught to never cry. But, as time goes on, it's something that just keeps life rolling on."

She guess she had to nod, before looking down at the open file in her lap. She closed it and tossed it onto the coffee table. "I just..., I just want to push it out of my mind. I mean, that's the best way to recover..., right?"

"Yeah sometimes," he answered, before leaning forward. "And sometimes it best to just try and accept it. Accept it and you'll be able to forget it. I mean, I'm still working on that."

She looked on with curiosity, cocking her head to one side. "And what is it that you're trying to accept?"

He mentally cursed himself. Why the hell did he have to say that? He sighed, but it was going to have to come out sooner or later. "Look at it this way, I..., I haven't..., let me think of a way to put this." he tried to think it all over before just sighing once more. "I died before too. And, as funny as this is going to seem, I was pecked to death by crows. T-virus infected crows to be exact."

"You mean like 'The Birds'?" she asked,

He found himself trying hard not to crack a smile, but nodded. "Exactly like that, which would explain all the scars have."

That was the first time she had taken note of the tiny scars that littered his body. Some of the ranged from being an inch long, and others to even more. His entire chest on the left side was completely covered all together. "How bad were you pecked?"

"You could see my ribcage," he answered, before waving his hand. "But, that's aside the point. The point is, we've both died and have been brought back by Umbrella. Why? I'm not so sure yet, but what I am sure of is that the answer will surely knock us flat on our asses when it comes." he watched as she giggled some, and smiled himself, before getting up. "Now then, it's been a long day for us all, what do you say we get some sleep?"

She nodded and got up as well. Now realizing how tired she was. "Alright, I'll take the couch...," she started,

"Whoa, not so fast," he cut her off. "I'll take the couch, you can have the bed." he watched as she tried to object, but interrupted her once more. "You're the guest, now you have five seconds to get there before I lock you in that room."

She smiled. "Okay, okay, I'm going." she started to walk to the bedroom, but stopped at the doorframe. "Hey Forest," she watched as he stopped and looked up from where he was fixing the cushions. She smiled once more. "Thanks."

He smiled back. "No problem kid."

* * *

Kevin let out a sigh as he closed his apartment door behind him. Tossing his keys into the glass tray with perfect aim. He looked around at the empty, dark room and walked over to switch on the kitchen light. Normally that lit up the entire place. But, his hand stopped at switch, still standing in darkness. He looked down at the pictures that stood beneath it on the wall table. There were about five of them. One of his sister, Katie, two of his parents, one of his old dog, Boomer, and one of him back in college. 

Now looking at the picture, he hadn't changed that much. Only a little bit more muscular, and maybe a few inches taller. A few new scars and death. He picked it up and looked the picture over. In a flash, he watched as the frame crumbled against the wall and the glass shattered on impact. There was a crack that broke the silence, as the ruined frame tumbled down from where it had connected with the wall. The picture soon joining in the shards of glass. He didn't realize what had happened until the silence came back.

He looked down at the broken remains of the frame. Funny, how did that happen? He didn't really remember throwing it, or at all have any reason to. He looked up at a knock on his door and went to answer it. Ignoring the picture for now.

"Yeah?" he asked as he opened the door. Surprised at the person who answered. "Edward?" somehow the two managed to get apartments next to one another.

"Hey, I heard the crashing sound from next door, what happened?" he asked.

Kevin shook his head. "I just bumped into something, that's all."

At first, it looked like Edward didn't believe him, till the giant nodded before turning back to his room. He closed the door and let out a sigh.

Sometimes, it seemed almost as if the virus was controlling him.

* * *

Joseph collapsed onto the couch and looked up at the ceiling for awhile. His day had gone rough. Actually it had gone straight to hell. All he wanted was a nice long night with only sleep and no dreams. Nothing to wake him up in the night either. He started to get up, but stopped. 

On the coffee table in front of him was a picture. It was of him back when he was like twelve or so. He was kneeling down, with his hands on the collars of two large German Shepards. Both of those dogs towered over him. Destroyer and Bagel were their names. He shivered before getting up. Back then, he didn't know dogs like those could be such man-eaters.

* * *

Enrico shut off the car engine before stepping out. Stopping for a minute to enjoy the cool breeze, before continuing on to the front door. He unlocked the door with his own key before stepping into the dark house. Every light in the house was turned off except for the flashing ones of the T.V. Renny was fast asleep on the couch, with her legs tucked underneath her, and her head placed on a pillow. '24' was showing. It was a re-run though. 

Shaking his head, he picked her up gently, before taking her to the bedroom. Slowly climbing the stairs to the second story. He pushed the door open with his back and walked over to the bed. Placing her underneath the thick covers, he watched as she shifted slightly before becoming comfortable once more. He pulled the covers to her shoulders before walking over to the bathroom. All he really wanted right now was to take a long, hot shower.

* * *

Barry pushed open the front door, hanging his coat on the hanger, before walking past the living room and into the kitchen. Stopping some when he spotted a figure sitting at the table. A cup of coffee in one hand. He relaxed when he realized it was just Kathy. "I thought you would be in bed by now," he spoke, watching as she jumped some before looking over her shoulder to him. 

She managed a small smile. "You always worry me when you work late. I usually stay up till you get back or, till I get too tired. Don't worry, I already put the girls to bed."

He nodded, before helping her to her feet. "Come on, it's been a long day. We both need some rest."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!!**


	15. School

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've been trying to get a lot of things covered before I can really jump into all the action. But, it's been draggin' some, and I had a hard time finishing this chapter.**

Forest had found actually found a very comfortable spot on the couch. His head practically buried into the couch cushions, kind of restricting his breathing some. But, not like he needed it. He was about to fall back to sleep before a pair of hands shook him. He groaned and waved a hand. Taking the little time to pick up his head and look at his watch. 6:30. At least two hours more than he usually got up for work.

"Forest...," he looked up at the voice, and spotted Lisa looking over the couch at him.

He groaned before sitting up. His hair falling into his face in a tangled mess. "What's wrong?" he muttered, using one hand to push back his hair.

"Do you remember what today is?" she asked, resting her chin on her arms, folded across the top of the couch.

He sat there for a minute before looking around at the dark apartment. "Well, it's six-thirty in the morning, and it's not Monday, so I'm thinking somewhere around where the world goes to hell."

"Something like that," she smiled, before straightening. "But, remember, you said you were going to sign me up to a school today."

Everything came back to him now. When they had brought her back from Paris, before she knew her identity, they had all sat around and discussed ideas. Since they really didn't think it would be right to just put her into some kind of foster home, they figured it would be best if he looked around her. So, like the whole station sort of adopted her. Rebecca suggested it would be best to put her into a school. Since they couldn't just keep her back, plus that it might be best if she became use to other people. Kids her own age. It would allow her to open up more. But, that was before the whole 'Lisa Trevor' thing came crumbling down on top of them. "Baby, I don't think we should go right now. I mean, don't you think it would be best if we waited maybe a few more days."

She shook her head. "It's like you said, I have to learn to accept things before forgetting about them, and I've learned to accept."

"In one day?" he asked,

"I had a lot of time," she answered. "It makes it easier to think that Umbrella took it all away from me, and that you guys are working to bring them down. So, as soon as Umbrella disappears, then maybe then, I'll allow myself more time. But, for now, I just..., I just want to try and have a normal life. I mean, for as much right now, I have a childhood. I don't want to waste another day of it. I don't know how much longer this could last, and I just want to enjoy it while I still have it."

He took her words over before smiling. "Alright, if that's your decision, then I guess I can play along with that. But, why did you get me up at six?"

"So, I was hoping I could start today," she answered innocently enough.

"But, you don't exactly have any school supplies," he reminded her.

"Office Max opens at six," she reminded back.

He let out a sigh, before standing up. "Jeez kid, you're going to be the other death to me."

* * *

Leon woke up at the sound of the television on. Groaning, he checked the alarm clock. It was already seven-thirty. _Damnit, _he muttered, before tossing back the covers and walking to the bathroom. He took a quick shower before slipping into his work uniform. Slipping his holster on, he walked out into the hallway and headed to the kitchen. Passing by the living room. He peered in to see Sherry eating a bowl of cereal on the couch, while Ada was sitting next to her. The two were watching cartoons.

"Well, it's nice to know that if someone turns off the alarm, they won't bother telling anyone else," he commented, watching as the two looked up to him.

"Well, you looked so peaceful sleeping," Ada replied with a sly smile. "Besides, it's not like you're going to be late. Luis will just watch over your shift till you get there."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind sleeping in today," Leon reminded her, grabbing a cup of coffee from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm sure Ashley wouldn't either," she spoke without even thinking. She stifled back a giggle.

"Excuse me?" Leon asked, stepping out from the kitchen boundary.

She smiled and got up from her seat, shaking her head. "Never mind, just be sure to get to work on time. Come on Sherry, I'll take you to school today."

He watched as Sherry leaped up, placed her bowl into the kitchen sink, gave him a hug, before grabbing her school stuff from the front door and followed Ada outside. He sighed and shook his head. Sometimes that woman even confused him. He looked up as the phone rang and walked over to pick it up. Taking a sip of his drink before answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey, this is Linda, anyways I wanted to let you know about the information I found about that last mission...," a female's voice started on the other line.

He stood there for a minute. He really shouldn't be talking to this woman, from the name, he suspected it was one of Ada's connections. But, he did want to know what she was up to. So many consequences. "Hey listen Linda, this isn't Ada." he interrupted.

There was a moment of silence. "Uh-oh." the caller concluded.

"But, hey, I won't tell her you called," he spoke. "On one condition."

The woman 'Linda' thought it over for awhile. "Okay, go on."

"Who exactly are you? And what are you doing?" he asked.

There was a sigh on the other end. "Alright, well might as well spill the coffee now. My name's Linda Washington, I use to work for Umbrella till the viral outbreak in Raccoon City. I managed to escape with the eight survivors, and I was the one who started to build a case against Umbrella. After a year of hard work, we managed to bring them down. But, somehow, without financial support, they're still running. So, Ada built a secret organization to help locate all the hidden bases. So far, we've managed to track down most of them, report them to her, and she allows the information to slip to the S.T.A.R.S. team. From there, most of the bases have been destroyed. I'm the one responsible for having to send you guys to Paris, as for the set-up plan Umbrella had, I didn't know about that. But, I managed to figure it out. It seems like someone managed to tap into my phone line and heard me talking to Ada about it. That way, they managed to evacuate the scientists and release all the creatures they had. Well, not all of them..."

"Not all of them?" he asked,

"I'm sorry, but that's as much as I can tell you," she replied. "With the possibility that they could be tapping my phone lines...,"

"They could be listening to our very conversation," Leon finished, checking over his shoulder suddenly. Feeling as if someone was right there. "Well, it's been nice talking to you Linda, and as for my word, I won't tell a soul." he hung up the phone. His coffee had gone cold, but he dumped it out into the sink and headed to his car out front. He had work to attend to today.

* * *

Humming, Rebecca walked up the sidewalk to the front door of the station. So far, it seemed like only Richard and her were here. But that was fine, she liked opening the station and being the first one to walk through the doors. As she reached for the door, ready with the keys in one hand, she felt the door knob slip beneath her hand and swing in. She stood there puzzled for a minute, before shrugging it off. Someone must've came by earlier and just forgot to lock it back.

Just as she stepped in, she froze as someone stepped out of the break room and into her view. As soon as she got a clear image of the person, she felt a spring of disbelief. "Forest?"

He turned at the call of his name, before smiling. "Hey Rebecca, look I already got a pot of coffee done, so help yourself."

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked, tossing her coat onto the coat rack. "Normally you're like the last one here."

He shrugged. "Well, I had to fill out some papers for Lisa, and get her enrolled at the high school down the road. You know, I don't remember my parents ever having to fill out papers when I was in school."

She watched as he took a drink of his coffee as her eyes widened some. "You enrolled her in a school already? Don't you think she may need some more time to get situated with everything that's happened so far? I mean..-"

He waved his hand to cut her off. "Look, it was her decision, not mine. I didn't object to it, well I tried to talk her out of it, but she ended up talking me into it. So, today's her first day. You should've seen her. She looked so nervous, yet kind of happy at the same time. I don't really remember that feeling, but whatever, it was her choice."

"Hey Forest, mornin' to you," Richard greeted, as he walked in. He looked from him to Rebecca, then back to him. "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing much, it's just, well he let Lisa go on to school," Rebecca answered,

"Nice, I guess you had to fill out that heavy paperwork, huh?" Richard asked. "It's a killer, my brother told me all about when he enrolled his kids in. Anyways, did you sign in as her father or, her guardian?"

"Guardian? Hell, I didn't see that one," Forest replied. "I guess people will think she's my daughter now."

"Richard, do you remember what happened yesterday?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, but..," he started, before finding out he didn't have an answer. He shook his head, and turned back to Forest. "So, did you sign her in as Lisa Trevor?"

"No, she said she didn't want that to just be her name," Forest answered. "So, we kind of tossed around some ideas for names before she figured one out."

Rebecca looked back as several cars pulled into the lot. "I'm gonna go talk to Jill about this." she turned and walked out the door.

"Really? What'd you agree on?" Richard questioned.

"Lisa Amy Trevor Speyer," he answered. Not long after that, he heard Jill's voice call for him. She sounded pissed. "Uh-oh, sounds like the time for me to just try and run."

* * *

It felt like her heart was going to explode with how nervous she was. She had her books pressed hard against her chest, to stop her arms from shaking. Maybe this all wasn't a good idea. Maybe she was starting school a little too early.

Her hand went to touch the necklace that hung around her neck. There was the remains of a damaged bullet connected to the small, box-chain. Forest had let her wear it today. It was a bullet that he had been accidentally shot with a few years back during a hunting trip. She figured if he could survive a bullet, she could survive the first day of school. She smiled some, before tucking the necklace into her shirt as the teacher came out.

She was a middle-aged woman with graying hair pulled back into a bun. She looked strict with sharp brown eyes. Dressed in a black suit with a pair of thin-framed glasses balancing on the edge of her nose. "Alright Miss. you may come in."

She nodded and entered the classroom. There were maybe twenty-nine kids in the room, most of them busy throwing paper airplanes around or seeing how many pencils they could get stuck to the ceiling.

"Class, it is my duty to introduce a new student to the class," the teacher spoke, her voice sharp with edge to get the class under control. "Now then, this is Miss. Amy Speyer, and I expect for you all to act with the utmost respect to her. Now then, is there anything you would like to say Amy?"

What was she suppose to say? Oh no, my real name's Lisa Trevor, and I'm a mutant created by Umbrella for research purposes. Even though I look only fourteen, I'm really the product of over twenty years of experiments. She shook her head. "No ma'am."

"Alright then, let's find you a seat," the teacher spoke, before a hand shot up in the back of the room.

"Can she sit next to me Mrs. Baker?" a boy in the back of the class asked. His dark-brown hair was spiked up, clashing with his smooth baby-blue eyes. He wore a red shirt over a long-black sleeved one. His jeans were torn at the knees while drays of strings dragged around the bottom of them.

The teacher nodded, and sent her to the empty desk beside him. She placed her books on the desk and sat down. Smoothing out her own ripped jeans, and soft-pink shirt that clung to her curves. Her brown hair toppled into her face, and she used one hand to push it back.

"Hi, I'm Josh," the kid introduced as the teacher turned her back.

"Amy," she replied with a small smile.

"That's a nice name," he commented, pretending to scribble down some notes on whatever the teacher was saying. "Hey, if you need anyone to help you around the place, I'd be glad to."

"Thanks," she said.


	16. Random

**A/N: Hey thanks to everyone who's reviewed. You guys rock!! And Alaska Kennedy I hope you don't mind that I used your idea about the whole 'Meeting-Sherry-thing' you suggested. It sounded too good to pass up, but still, I hope you don't mind.**

Leon walked over to his post, spotting Regan flipping through some kind of bridal magazine, too busy to notice him approach. "Are you really thinking of walking down the aisle to that freak?"

She looked up at his comment with narrow eyes. "That's not very nice Mr. Kennedy."

"Well, neither is he," he replied,

She shrugged. "I guess I shouldn't really invite you to the wedding then. I mean, if you're not going to be able to say anything nice...,"

"Never said I'd say anything," he reminded her.

"He was thinking of making you the best man," she spoke casually, watching as his weapon almost dropped from his hands.

"What?" Leon asked in disbelief.

"Never mind, forget I even brought it up," Regan answered with a shake of her head. She glanced down at her watch. "You know what, I'm gonna take a break. Have fun."

He watched as she walked away without any explanation. Her magazine tucked under one arm. He shook his head and threw the conversation out of his head. _Women..., _he thought.

* * *

Richard stretched at his desk before getting up and walking outside of the work room. He started towards the break room but caught a glance out a nearby window at the dark clouds rolling in. Wrinkling his brow some, he walked into the lobby instead. A large, flat-screen T.V. was hanging on the wall. He snatched the remote and flipped on the monster of a T.V.

"I'm gonna see what the weather men have to say about rain," he muttered,

"Weather men? Who needs them when you have the Weather Girls," Claire asked as she hooked her MP3 player to her computer speakers and turned it all to Max volume. "And it's about to be raining men."

Richard groaned as the song 'It's Raining Men' started to play throughout the station. Unfortunately, Claire and Steve had the power to control the intercom all through the building. He looked back to see her dancing in her small office.

"Are you freakin' serious? This is my favorite song," Jill smiled as she came in from outside. She slid over the front counter and danced with Claire.

"Are they...," Chris started as he stepped into the room from his office.

"Yep," Richard answered. "After awhile I don't find a need to question them, but to simply ignore them."

* * *

The bell rang as kids scattered from one classroom and dashed down the hallways to their other ones. Lisa laughed as her and a new friend she had recently met, Sherry, both rushed to get to their Geometry class. The two girls matched in age, and were both sort of the kind to sit in the back and watched everyone else talk. They managed to push through the crowds in record time and get through the doors before the late bell rang.

Breathing heavily, the two took the seats in the back of the class and began to pull out their notebooks for the class. Her day had gone pretty well for the first one. She had two classes with Josh, and two with Sherry. So, she wouldn't be totally lost throughout the day. At least she had someone to talk to.

"Alright class, settle down," a young woman spoke as she stepped in. Brown hair let loose over her shoulders, with a pair of glasses tucked behind her ears.. Beautiful baby-blue eyes that sparkled at her smile. She wore a pink blouse with a black skirt that hugged to her narrow hips. She smiled once more before closing her classroom down. "I'll be taking roll, so please, just a few moments."

Lisa barely took notice of the kids who replied to when their last names were called, but was too busy scribbling down a picture on her notebook.

"Birkin?" the teacher called, causing her blood to run cold. She looked up at the name. Birkin..., the name of that crazy scientist who experimented on her. Destroying her life and childhood. Who tried to kill her when she began too strong. Who used her for the basis for his G-virus findings.

"Here," Sherry replied with a raise of her hand.

Her eyes widened and glanced over to her new-friend, who had gone back to writing down notes on her paper. Her friend..., was it possible? No, it had to be a coincidence. But, even now, she felt her mind flash back to when she was trapped in that place. Hearing that man's cold-voice, and his creepy friend as well. They had been talking about visiting the Antarctic base for awhile.

_What about Annette and Sherry?_ that creepy guy with the sunglasses had been speaking.

Sherry Birkin...his daughter.

* * *

Growling at her mistake, in a single sweep of her arm, everything on her desk went flying off. She sighed, before getting to her feet and started to head back upstairs. No doubt Ada would kill her if she figured out that Leon knew about their small organization. Not that it was at all wrong, but the woman always had a knack to try and keep things under wraps.

She noticed Rita was leaned across the back of the couch, looking out the front window. Her coffee cup in hand as she seemed in trance about something outside. Her blue eyes narrowed and never moving.

"Is something wrong?" Linda asked, walking over to her cop friend.

"Just a hunch," Rita answered, before pointing to something on the street. "See that black SUV over there. It's been sitting there all morning. Never moving, but there's something behind the wheel."  
Linda noticed the large car but took hint that the windows were tinted black. "How can you tell someone's in there?"

"I know these things," she spoke, taking a sip of her coffee.

Linda shrugged it off and headed into the kitchen, pouring her a new cup. She looked up and out the kitchen window. Her eyes widening at the small object that came flying inward. She dropped her cup and made a dash for the hallway. The window and cup crashed both on impact, sending shards of glass everywhere. She just made it to the hallway when the grenade exploded. She was caught in the blast, and send tumbling down the hallway. Pain erupting from her left leg as the explosion left the outer layer of skin in ribbons and the muscle in strands. She grinded her teeth in anger, but managed to get back to her feet. Rita came running to her aid.

"What the hell?" the Southern cursed, taking one shoulder.

"I don't know, but this isn't the end," Linda replied, looking back as several soldiers busted through the back door. She watched as Rita, upon response and instinct, drew her handgun and fired twice. Striking one man in the head with precision. Double tap. Two of the remaining soldiers upped their guns and fired. One of the bullets struck Rita's right shoulder, and send her gun sprawling.

"Fuck!" she cursed once more, holding a hand to her bleeding shoulder. She looked back as more soldiers broke through the front door. She growled, knowing all too well it was a losing battle. "What do we do?" she whispered.

Linda let out a defeating sigh. "Something we may not want to. Surrender." she heard the blonde growl, before following in a sigh with her. Her eyes moved up to the tall figure coming towards them. Dressed completely in black leather. Blonde hair smoothed back and burning-red eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. Her eyes narrowed instantly. "Wesker...,"

"Hmm..., well it's nice to finally have the two troublemakers under control. Maybe now we can get something done without getting blown up," Wesker smirked, as he tucked his arms behind his back. "Of course, that's just two out of three. But surely, her time will come soon. As long as we have her associates underarms, she'll be lost. Liable to make a mistake. I'm sure we'll be seeing her face soon."  
"Wesker," Rita growled. "What the hell do you want?"

He crackled his knuckles suddenly. "Just a little insurance." and with that, he slammed his fist right into the Southerner's face. Breaking her nose and knocking her out immediately. A gunman snuck up and smashed the butt of his gun into the back of Linda's head. Knocking her out cold. He chuckled quietly to himself. "Alright, grab the bodies, we're through here."

* * *

Wiping his brow of sweat, Edward stepped back to examine his work. The helicopter's blades had been sharpened, and the wiring was all checked out. The engine was cleaned and the oil was changed. He waxed the outside interior, leaving the inside to cleaning for another day. He had spent most of his afternoon up here in the blazing sun getting things done. Not that he thought they would have to move out anytime soon. But it was nice to be prepared for something unexpected.

He turned to go, grabbing his toolbox on the way out. He placed them by the ladder top before noticing a tool left behind. Shaking his head, he moved back to get it. His memory must've been running pretty low. Just as he grabbed it and stood back up, he turned and was startled as a large crow suddenly pulled up in front of him. Apparently flying towards him, before veering out of the way at the last minute. He was caught off-guard and stepped back. Instantly feeling his foot slid off the roof top.

* * *

Claire stared at the woman who stood in front of her. Complaining loudly at how she was wasting her time and she needed to get to a meeting pronto. Hell she couldn't even remember what the bitch's problem was. She looked up at a slight yelp and managed to see a large figure go past the window, before striking the ground. For a moment she imagined the ground had just shaken. The woman looked as well.

"What was that?" her nasally voice asked.

Claire faked a smile. "Well ma'am, it seems like Edward's fallen off the roof. But don't worry, as long as his spine wasn't injured again then he should be still be able to walk. You know how dangerous it is around here. People die constantly, why do you think we keep the 'Help Wanted' sign up." she was smiling inside at the look of shock on the woman's face. She looked up as Edward walked in, holding a hand to his lower back. "Can you feel your legs Edward?"

"Barely," he muttered in response as he walked by.

She cocked her head to the side. "See what I mean."

**A/N: I think I mis-spelled Birkin's wife's name.**


	17. Starting

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been trying to get my thoughts together while trying to save this story from dragging much. So yeah, thanks for reviewing though!**

Her Mustang tore like wildfire down the street, almost as if the wheels themselves were like the flames of Hell firing along. The smell of burning rubber came as she made a sharp turn, drifting some across the empty three-lanes, before getting back onto her own. Her knuckles turning white against the black steering wheel as she gripped her fingers tighter and tighter around it.

Her mind going back to the house. Left as it's own disaster zone. The back of the house had practically been blown away, most likely from a highly-powerful grenade. The front of the house had been rampaged. All the windows were broken and the door was kicked in. The most disturbing was the blood collected in one place before small splatters lead outside to the driveway.

Umbrella had been there. No doubt they had figured out about their small little group working to uncover them. But how? She remembered Linda saying something about someone was able to hack into their phone lines. Was that a link? Either way, she would figure this all out. She glanced over to the small piece of paper that fluttered in the passenger seat. It gave an address she could faintly remember, it was some place down in Florida though. It was in Linda's handwriting though, so it must've been the location of another base. Maybe that's where they were...

She threw her car into another shift and heard the engine roar to keep up with her speed. She needed to let everyone know about this whole deal immediately. They had to take down Umbrella before they claimed two more of their own. Plus, Linda and Rita knew a lot of information about them, they would be great subjects to Umbrella's interrogations.

Even if it meant she would have to spill her entire uncover organization to the others..., she would deal with it as long as she got those two back.

She weaved through the streets of cars before pulling up to the large driveway. Checking in with the front guards, she sped in and up. Slamming on her brakes about halfway up the hill. She looked up at the two figures that spotted her before they walked over to her.

"Ada, what you doing here?" Leon asked suspiciously. He had heard her car on the way over from a mile away. She was in some kind of dead-hurry.

"No time to talk, just get in here," she replied, watching as the two looked at each other as if to find an answer. She sighed. "Look, you're either in or, out, I don't have much time and it's already running slim." they nodded faintly, before Regan climbed into the back and Leon joined her in the passenger seat. Just as they sat down, she noticed Luis and Ashley come walking by. She could tell by Leon's expression, he didn't really approve of how they were holding hands. "Hey, lovers, get over here!" she called to them.

"Ada, what a somewhat pleasant surprise," Luis commented.

"What's up?" Ashley asked,

"There's something going down and I have to talk to everyone about it," she replied. "But, I have to go down to the police station to their attention. Get into the back, you'll come along."

The two shrugged before doing what she said.

* * *

Enrico typed several passwords into his computer. He was trying to unlock his files from the mainframe, that way he could get around to reorganizing them and forward them to Brad. The man seemed to know his way around a computer and it's system, and had asked to try out this new Beta form of something he created. It seemed like a promising idea, if he could get the damn files to show up.

The pop-up 'Access Denied' showed up on his screen for what might've been the hundredth time that day. His computer seemed on it's last leg and bound to crash soon enough. But it was brand-new, and upgraded recently. Still, it was becoming too much of a hassle. It was making his blood pressure rise, which wasn't a good idea. Grumbling, he logged out of the window before logging back in. Retyping the passwords.

The same pop-up came, this time though, for the last.

His fist went right through the screen, shattering the glass and everything inside. He didn't even feel the broken glass cutting into his arm, and wrists, only watching as the shards scattered over all his desk. The noise rung out across the room, even though only a few people were in there.

Jill let out a slight yelp as she spun around at the sound. She had been talking to Rebecca when the cracking sound came. She shook her head before walking over to where he was still sitting with his fist in the screen. "Bad time to say we probably could've gotten Brad to look at it."

He didn't think about that, but looked up as the certain helicopter pilot stepped into the room. "Hey, you think you can fix this?"

The Alpha team pilot stared at it for awhile. "Well, once upon a time I could...,"

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Enrico interrupted, before standing, brushing the glass off of his arm. "If you'll excuse me, I think I need a cup of coffee."

"I think we all need a break," Jill muttered, rubbing her temples.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Claire hummed to herself as she drew on her arm again. This time an anaconda was wrapped around a flaming skull and all up her arm. It looked pretty cool. She looked up at the sound of tires squeal and the roar of an engine dying out. A car door slam followed shortly after before the thundering of high-heels came soon after. She watched as the door opened and Ada walked in. Slipping her sunglasses off as she walked over to her. Placing both hands on the counter.

"Claire, I'm gonna need you to call everyone to the front again," she spoke. "There's been another emergency."

She nodded before slowly reaching for the intercom switch. "Checking, checking, wake up everyone it seems like Ada has another mission for us. What a surprise." she cut it off and watched as everyone quickly flooded the lobby.

"Jeez, every time I try to take a shower, something has to come along," Richard muttered, as he dried his hair off with a towel. A larger one was wrapped around his waist. "So, this one had better be good."

"Listen, there's been an Umbrella kidnapping with two of my acquaintances," Ada started,

"Are you serious?" Forest asked,

She nodded. "There's no reason I would kid with this. Anyways, we need to get them back as soon as possible. They hold critical information about everyone in this room, and Umbrella would have a field day trying to get that from them."

"So..., do you know where they might've taken them?" Jill asked,

Before Ada could answer, the front door opened and Murphy walked in. "Hey guys, thought I drop by and see what you were up to," he smiled, before resting his arm on Ada's shoulders. "I can see we're discussing something here. Go on, you talk, I'll listen."

"As I was saying," Ada started, watching as Murphy pulled a sandwich from his jacket and started eating it. "I have a possible location, but I'm not sure if it's the right one. If not, then we can still ambush it and send off a warning call that we're on to them."

"So, we're basically just stabbing out in the dark," Chris said.

"Yes," she replied, "But, we're more likely hit our target then miss."

"Alright then, it's all set," Jill spoke, running a hand through her dark hair. "We'll ready ourselves today and set off maybe late this week or early next week. If we're dealing with a rescue situation we can't rush it." she walked over to where Murphy was, grabbing one collar. "And you boys are coming in for the ride as well. No matter what anyone says. We'll need you out there, and I'm sure you want to be in the line of fire again."

"Yeah, nothing like getting shot," Murphy replied.

"You guys can get ready, I'm finishing my shower," Richard muttered as he walked back to the locker room.

"Well, hold off preparation for like, ten minutes, I gotta go pick up Lisa," Forest said as he grabbed his keys from the front counter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He pulled his red Ford pick-up truck into the school parking lot. Swerving through the spaces, before circling to the front of the school where kids were getting picked up. He slid in line and followed in with the rest of the cars. The front of the school had a U-shaped passage for easier pick-up. It looked more like a hassle to him. Not to mention some people just stopped so they could talk to teachers. If he got up there he would just shut off his truck and walk around for awhile.

Finally, he pulled up to the front, and easily spotted Lisa through the crowd. She turned and waved at him before saying bye to her two friends. She walked over to his truck and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hey, how was your first day?" he asked, kicking the car into second shift and pulling straight out of the lot.

"It was okay," she answered with a shrug. "I met a few people."

"That must be nice," he commented. "Who were they?

"Um..., there was a girl name Sherry who's in my Science and Geometry class," she replied, holding back the girl's last name. "And there was Joshua, who's in my Language Arts and Citizenship class."

"Really? Who's this 'Josh' kid?" Forest asked

She laughed some. "Like I said, a kid I just met. I swear, you're becoming more and more like a father every day."

He thought the sentence over. "Was that a compliment, or an insult?"


	18. Fight

**A/N: Okay, last random chapter, I just needed to get this thing out of the way. Don't worry, I promise the next one will by more on the mission instead. And yeah, Forest is acting more and more like a parent.**

Due to the delicateness of the situation, they took longer times to plan. Arranging plane tickets under false names and obtaining false IDs for it. In case Umbrella was monitoring the planes. They would have spies everywhere at this point. They ordered cars to pick them up at the airport, and hotel rooms to stay at. Also for the mission, they called in a new shipment of weapons, or getting upgrades for their older ones.

All the while, the weeks were going past in a heartbeat. Trying to focus more on the mission ahead of them rather than anything else. Although occasionally the couples would sneak away and plan their wedding invitations and call in for help from the family. Since they were focus more on the mission ahead, they needed some help with the other arrangements. Like flowered and tablecloths, the stuff that wasn't really important, but somehow necessary.

"Alright, so we got an ass-load of tickets for all of us round-way," Forest said out loud at the crowded room. It had taken him several hours to finally managed to land all the tickets at a reasonable price.

"Thank god, I thought we were never going to get them," Leon muttered, as he put down the map he was looking at. The group had grown a little, since Regan jumped in and said she would assist. Then followed Krauser, Luis and Ashley. Although he opposed the President's daughter coming, her and Ada managed to talk the President into doing so.

The phone rung and Forest answered, while everyone else looked up from their places. "Yeah..., uh-huh...are you serious?" Forest spoke with the person on the other line. Drawing some curious looks. "Well, was she hurt?...Look ma'am, I don't care about the others, is she okay?...You know what, I will come down there." he slammed the phone down and got up. Grabbing his jacket from his chair.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked.

"Lisa got in a fight," Forest answered, as he headed out.

* * *

Lisa held on tight to her books as she walked across the courtyard to lunch. She was planning on sitting with Sherry and Josh again, they were going to share a few sheets of homework before their next class. Through the weeks, they were really the only ones she had grown to like as friends. Despite Sherry's last name, she had put that away for now. It wasn't like it was she who did the experiments. Beside her parents were dead as well, that was one thing they shared. Even though she had Forest, and Sherry had Ada and Leon.

"Well, look at that, it's Miss. Ugly-Spider," a bitter voice spoke behind her. She tried to ignore it. Through the weeks, while she did make some friends, she made some enemies as well. Apparently attracting the attention of Megan and her two friends, Jenifer and Vicki. She had been ignoring them for some time now, knowing it was just the best thing to do. But sometimes she would give for one hit.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Megan asked.

At the question, she felt a rough shove to the shoulder-blades. Causing her to stumble forward and drop her things. She felt her cheeks burn some as other kids laughed. What she wouldn't give..., then again what was stopping her? Without hesitating, she regained balance, and clap one fist in her other hand. She swung around in a flash. Her knuckles connected with Megan's left temple, before the full force came intact. "Just leave me alone!" she hissed, as the girl's body dropped like a ton of bricks to the ground. A small trickle of blood came from her lips.

She stepped back from the unconscious body, noticing the people gasp from all around.

"Augh! You little bitch!" Jenifer shouted as both her and Vicki leaped forward.

Lisa did another back step, and fell from their range. She reached out and grabbed their faces each in one hand. She then smashed the back of their heads together; hearing a solid 'crack' before letting the limp bodies fall together. She heard another shout and turned to see Michael, Megan's boyfriend come running towards her. He was the Quarterback of the football team. Winning all season with his signature tackles.

But, just as he came close, she swung both her fist out again. They collided perfect with his stomach. A blood spur came from his mouth, splattering some blood droplets onto her face before he fell limp as well.

She felt herself tremble as she gazed upon the four unconscious bodies on the ground around her. Were they dead? Did she kill them? And where exactly did she get that kind of strength?

"Oh no...," she whispered, as she reached for a nearby table for balance. From what those reports said, the virus and the parasite had combined to give her almost absolute power. Jill and Chris even said she could knock them down in a single blow. Leaving their heads ringing and most of their bodies feeling numb. Was that coming back?

* * *

So many things were running through his head as he pulled his truck into the teacher's parking lot in front of the building. He didn't really care if they had a problem with it, if it was his girl in trouble then someone was going to pay. He barely cut off the engine, as he jumped from his seat and headed inside. Practically kicking open the front door and the office door.

"Are you Mr. Speyer?" one of the clerks asked when he approached her.

"Damn-straight I am," he answered, getting some kind of look that he could really care less about. "Now where's Lisa?"

"She's over there," the clerk spoke, watching as he started to leave. "She was involved in a fight that left four kids unconscious. She's received four days of Out of School Suspension."

He stopped in his track before turning around towards her. "You know what, I don't really give a rats ass about how many days she has for most likely defending herself. But I swear to God, if she has a single cut...," he left it off there and headed on around the corner to where the clerk had pointed out earlier to him. He spotted her sitting in one of the office chairs, looking kind of out-of-it. Her book bag was sitting next to her and she was rubbing her knuckles. "Lisa?"

She looked up and instantly got to her feet. "Forest," she buried her face into his chest.

"It's alright, come on we'll take you back to the station," he spoke, picking up her bag before they started to head out. He didn't bother talking to the clerk again, even when the woman tried to get his attention. He just simply let the words die in her mouth as the door slammed shut behind him. Walking out across the parking lot, he noticed how quiet she was. Head looking down, rubbing her arms this time. "You wanna tell me what happened?" he asked as they climbed into the truck.

"I was headed to lunch and Megan and her stupid friends jumped me and starting harassing me," she answered some, running a hand through her hair before resting her head against the window. "So, I kind of hit them back."

He nodded. "Hard enough to knock them out?"  
She nodded back. "I hit Megan in the temple with both my fist put together, and then smashed Vicki's and Jenifer's heads together, then Megan's football star boyfriend came after me. So I hit him in the stomach with my fists again." she paused for a moment. "He kind of vomited blood."

"Damn girl, where did you find that kind of strength?" He asked, before a smile played at his lips. "You beat up four people in less than five minutes, I don't think even I could do that."

"Forest," she started, trying hard not to but ended up smiling as well.

"No, I mean look at this, you can easily handle yourself," he continued. "Well, I guess no one's gonna mess with my girl anymore." he reached over and rubbed her head, causing her to laugh some.

"You know, I don't know many kids' parents who would just let their daughter off like that," Lisa smiled.

He shrugged. "Well, those parents are obviously not as cool as me. But, I guess while you're out of school, you can come down and hang around the station. You can help if you want, but I'm not forcing you to. I mean, this suspension thing seems a little out of whack if you ask me, but if that's how the system goes, I'll have to deal with it. Besides, we could use a little help getting some thing organized around the place."

"I can do that," she replied.

* * *

"Jeez, I hope Amy's okay," Sherry commented as she walked down the hallway with Josh. She had just entered the courtyard minutes after the fight had started. She had considered going to help, but watched as the girl seemed to know what she was doing. But then watching her take down the football star in a single blow, that seemed a little weird. Amy wasn't that big of frame, and she definitely wasn't strong enough to take out the Quarterback. Was she?

"Oh, Lisa can handle herself," Josh offered, as he walked beside her. His books tucked under one had. He had been right behind Sherry when the whole thing occurred. He was half amazed, half scared about the strength the girl showed in defeating the four kids. Knocking them stone cold.

Sherry stopped. "Lisa?" she questioned.

"Uh, yeah it's her first name, Lisa Amy," he replied, stopping as well. "Is that weird?"

"No, I just figured she'd tell me," Sherry shrugged before continuing on.

Josh shrugged as well. "I guess, but actually I saw her write her entire name down for some kind of assignment for Mrs. Baker. It's Lisa Amy Trevor Speyer, kind of a weird name all together. But, if that's what her parents wanted to name her, that's not my choice really. Better than my name. Joshua Hans Miller Gray. I mean talk about weird right there..."

Sherry had long stopped listening to him when he recited Amy's full name. Lisa Amy Trevor Speyer. Lisa Amy Trevor Speyer. "Oh my God...," she muttered, coming to another stop. "Lisa Trevor."

* * *

"Hey, so what did the kid get into this time?" Chris asked as he tossed a folder across his desk to Jill. She caught it as she walked by and handed it over to Rebecca, who gave it to Enrico to inspect.

"She got into a little fight," Forest answered, taking his seat back. Spinning around some, before going back to the paperwork he was filling out. "She beat up four kids. Knocked 'em stone cold from what the clerk said. She's got some amazing strength."

Jill stopped in her tracks back to her desk. "Forest..., you do know where that strength probably came from, right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't say it," he replied.

"Four kids, holy smit, she's got some muscle on her," Richard commented as he passed by. "I don't think I've ever beaten up four people all at one time. Better watch out for her, she'll leave a nasty bruise."


	19. Ride Over

**A/N: Alright, sorry for the wait guys, I was out all weekend, I had to go to Tennesse with the family. So, I hope this makes up for all the recent boring chapters.**

All plans were finalized and the group left for some city in the North. It's location wasn't quite clear, but they headed up near Pennsylvania, and decided to look around. The address Linda had written was based off somewhere near that state, so hopefully she would point them in the right direction. This time though, when they loaded onto the plane, they all obtained seats right next to each other. Almost taking up an entire row. People walked by and gave some of them odd looks. Maybe because they were an odd group, or it might've been because they were all dressed in matching S.T.A.R.S. shirts.

"Okay, they either think we're a traveling circus, or a football team," Joseph commented. "Maybe even a soccer team."

"Hey, I can do soccer," Claire called out from one of the back seats. "I could kick your ass in it."

"Oh yeah, be careful for Claire, she can kick some major balls," Chris replied, getting a 'Whoop' from the back. "Now, is everyone sure that we have everything we need for this...,meeting?" he changed when someone walked by.

"Sure, we have the uniforms, the armor, and the...the equipment for this meeting," Richard answered, going along with the changes. "I'm sure we'll knock 'em dead with out skills."

"I can see us winning in a blaze of fire," Forest spoke.

Jill shook her head. Leave it to those four to just say it all out loud. Although she had to hand it to them, they were pretty creative with going on one subject. "Alright boys, settle down we still have a long trip ahead of us. So just catch some sleep while you still can."

"Now, we do have everything settled, right?" Rebecca asked. "I mean, everything's under control? What about the helicopters?"

"We got it," Kevin answered, sitting somewhat in the back.

"How so?" Jill questioned, turning some in her seat.

"Got an old friend that said he could help out," Brad replied, flipping through a magazine

"Just one?" Jill asked.

"Never said that," he answered.

* * *

Slowly, she let her blue eyes wonder around the room she was thrown in. It was a small room, only a table and two chairs. Like an interrogation room. She was familiar with those, having been a cop in her earlier times. For once her wrists weren't handcuffed and she was able to rub the sore cuts. Her nose still hurt from being broken, and she tried to wipe away the dried up blood. It was hard to breath through it, but at least the blood wasn't itching anymore.

She didn't bother to look up as the door opened and closed before someone walked over and sat in front of her. She kept her hands neatly folded together in front of her, with her head down some. Refusing to meet their face. Whoever this Umbrella scum would be, she didn't want to see his face or even hear his voice.

"Alright then, you must be the girl they brought in," a deep voice spoke.

She so badly wanted to look up at the voice, but refused. It sounded so familiar...but no, she wouldn't fall for it. Neither would she answer his question.

He sighed deeply. "If that's how you want to play, then fine, but I'm still asking the questions." she heard him rustle around some papers. "Alright, how did you find out about us?"

She bit her tongue and said nothing.

"Are you working by yourselves?"

Still nothing.

"Who's in charge of your little-"

"You know what," she shouted as she stood up violent enough to knock her chair back. Her fingers curled against the table while she still kept her head down. "I think you need to stop with the questions, and why not just deal with this. I'm not answering anything, and I don't give a fuck about what you have to do. All you do is kill innocent people, women and children. You tear people apart, and you just...you just screw people over." she felt tears running down her cheeks at this point. She took a shaky gasp of air. "And you know what, I think you should all be eaten alive. See what it was like for the victims you killed. See what it was like for them to have their last dying moments being pulled to shreds. Feeling every last bite and tear till the very end. Watching as your own body is torn and eaten like it was a damn Thanksgiving feast. That's what should happen to all of you. And, for a heads up, every one of your little places are going to burn to ashes to the ground and then thrown into the ocean. So that no one will ever remember the name Umbrella. Only the survivors who will turn victorious. So, I hope you burn in hell for the rest of your life."

She heard the man sigh, before standing slowly. He called in something on his radio and another guard came in.

"Alright, come on little Miss," the guard spoke, taking her arm. Surprisingly, he had a gentle grip and softly pulled her along. But she came willingly. She had no more need to fight against him. Besides, he was like three times bigger and taller than she was. He was a large black man. He was bald, but she was more focused on his large arms to notice much.

She followed him out into the hallway, just letting him lead the way wherever. He was taking her back to her cell. Maybe she could talk it over with Linda, if she was still there that is. She wiped her tears away with her other hand. "I'm sorry..., oh Marvin," she whispered to herself.

He opened up her cell door and let her walk herself in. "Miss., I wish you really didn't have to go through this."

She sat down on the bed in the back, and looked up at him. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Sullivan is what they call me," he answered, as he locked the door.

She smiled some to herself. "Well Sullivan, I hope you can escape this place before it overtakes you."

* * *

"Just where the hell are you taking me?" Linda hissed as Wesker dragged her down the hallway. His cold, iron grip on one of her arms, as he pulled her along. She had a hard time keeping up to his gait, considering her leg was still burning like hell from the wound. It looked infected now and hurt like god damn hell. She struggled to managed her weight on her one good leg.

"You'll see," he replied coldly, before coming to a large iron door. He typed in a password, waiting for the doors to slid open before walking in. He yanked her in, causing her to lose balance and fall to her knees. He let her arm go so she could catch herself on her palms as well. He looked up to the large computer that filled the room. Several lights flickered everywhere, while panels were kept close for safety purposes. Multiple screens hung from the ceiling, while some were projected onto the wall. "So, how's everything going so far for tracking?"

"I'm close to locating the targets, just a few more numbers to unlock and we'll have their area code and instant placement on the map," a voice replied from behind the chair that was placed right in front of the large system.

Wesker smiled. "Good, we'll need to see where her little friends are and wipe them out. Or maybe we can let them in and kill them here."

Linda bit nervously into her lower lip. He was talking about Ada and them. She couldn't let them get wiped out. They were the last chance for taking Umbrella out, and if they were destroyed..., Umbrella would regain it's reign again. She couldn't just sit back and let that happen. But there wasn't much else she could do about it. One move and Wesker wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet into the back of her head.

"You know what, why don't we let the computer do it's job," Wesker spoke. "For now, we have a few more things to carry on, and we'll need your skills to do just those."

"Yes sir," the figure stood up and turned to face them.

Linda held back a small scream as she fell back some. Managing to catch herself on her palms. Dark-brown hair just barely fell over his ears. A pair of thin-rimmed glasses hung on the brim of his nose, before he pushed them back some. He was dressed in a black Umbrella uniform with the symbol largely printed on the back. So long again, she wore that symbol too. It almost made her sick. "Carter...," she whispered, getting a small laugh from Wesker.

"That's right, your beloved partner seems to have made a better choice to join our side," Wesker replied. "Do hope you can understand?"

"You bastard," she muttered, as tears shimmered at her eyes.

* * *

Parking her pink Jeep on the other side of the road, Cindy jumped out and walked across the street. She was going to ask if Rita and Linda wanted to join them for a night out. She hadn't heard from them in weeks, which wasn't normal, the two were always heavily involved in their work. She went to knock on the front door, but quickly found it wasn't even there. The inside looked as if a small explosion had happened. She froze in her steps and found a sudden shiver course through her spine.

She took a shaky breath before stepping back before running all the way back to her chair. Climbing inside, she slammed and locked the door before grabbing her light-blue Nokia. She hit speed dial and clutched to it with a shaking hand.

"Hello?" a hazy voice asked,

"Alyssa, something bad happened to Rita and Linda," she answered. "Their house is torn apart and they're missing. I'm really worried, something happened to them. Something really serious."

There was a sigh. "Slow down Blondie. Sounds like a story if you ask me."

"Alyssa, Umbrella had to be behind this!" Cindy scolded. She couldn't believe how the woman was taking this so casually. Worried more about her job then those two.

There was a small chuckle. "Cindy, Cindy, you're missing the point. A story about Umbrella," Alyssa explained, an unseen smirk playing at her mischievous lips. "Once this story hits paper and the paper hits the street, just about everyone in this state will know. And knowing the connections here, Linda knows Ada, who knows the rest of the S.T.A.R.S team plus others. Now, knowing them, they're already on this case. Which means Umbrella is too. They'll be onto them. Not us. So, what we do is sneak around the back and stab them. We let the stories loose here, and let everyone know. By that, we should be able to do some major damage. Kill and blow their cover."

"Okay," Cindy replied slowly, if the reporter knew what she was doing then she could go with that. "Are you sure that would work?"

"Cindy, don't underestimate the power of the pen," Alyssa commented. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a story to write."

**A/N: Alright, I do have a few things to point out. One, I did realize I had forgotten Kenneth in the other story, and it's taken me so long to put him in because I didn't know how to do so. I figured that one out. Two, this chapter's just gonna lead up to a lot more hard work for me because I'm gonna throw in a whole new batch of people to the story. So, I hope you guys can understand!**


	20. Car Talk

**A/N: Alright, thanks to everyone who's reviewed!**

Stepping off the plane, Jill stretched and sighed to herself. It wasn't as long as the one to France, but it was rather boring. She slept most of the time while the others sort of chatting softly or slept as well. She popped her neck before waiting for the others to join. Chris came, then Rebecca and Richard, then the others soon slowly tagged along. Apparently this whole thing was a little stressing for them all.

"Come on, why does everyone look so down?" Richard asked, smiling. "I mean, we're just doing our jobs."

"I hate my job," Forest commented.

"Hey, not everyone can save the world," Richard reminded, as he grabbed his luggage from the belt. He threw it over his shoulder before turning to the others. "It's what we do, can't help that."

Rebecca sighed and walked over to him, her luggage already in tow. She walked with him as they followed Jill and Chris out to the parking lot. "Hey, in case you were wondering, I found a wedding dress for us."

"Really? That's great, I still have to find a tuxedo though," Richard smiled, putting his arm around her. "Just imagine it though, in a few months we'll have this gorgeous wedding and everyone will be there. Although I don't really think a few words and a ring hold us together, if that's what you want, I'm happy to go with it."

"Come lovers, you're holding up traffic back here," Forest called to them with a playful smirk on his face. "Don't really have all day. Got people to kill and buildings to blow up."

"You sound like a terrorist," Jill spoke.

The large group moved out into the parking lot and climbed into the multiple cars they had paid for earlier. Jill, Chris, Richard and Rebecca grabbed a tan Ford Explorer. Forest, Joseph, Edward, and Kevin took a red Honda Jeep. Leon, Ada, Regan, and Krauser took a blue Hybrid. Enrico, Barry, and Brad preferred the crimson Minivan. Claire and Steve grabbed a pair of black Harleys. Luis and Ashley took a forest-green Mustang.

* * *

"I'm still worried," Regan sighed, as she rested her chin in one hand. She looked out the window as Leon pulled the car out of the lot and followed the Explorer. They had left Lucy, Sherry, and Lisa with Renny and Kathy while they were gone. While she trusted the two woman, she still couldn't help but to fall to her maternal instincts. Always afraid something was going to happen to her child whenever she wasn't there. Like she was the only one who could protect her.

"Don't worry, Renny and Kathy know what they're doing, and it's not like she's alone," Leon reassured. "She's got Sherry, Lisa, Moria, and Poly with her. They'll have plenty of fun together."

"Still...," Regan muttered, before feeling a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her back.

"You gotta stop worrying about the girl," Krauser spoke, as she curled against his chest. "She'll be fine."

She sighed before falling to defeat. "I hope so."

* * *

Jill watched as Chris practically seemed to be clutching at the steering wheel as he lead the way to the hotel. She noticed his face seemed stirred in concentration, but also in mixed emotions.

"You look tense," she commented, reaching over and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I am..., just a little," he admitted, making a turn on the green light.

"Why?" she asked. "How will this mission be any different from our others?"

He let out a sigh. "Call me crazy but I have a bad feeling about this one. I mean, do you remember our last mission we had? They seemed to know us, and almost screwed us all over. We don't know what they have this time, and to be honest...I'm scared as hell." he paused for a moment. Looking down some as they stopped at a red light, before shaking his head. "But, not for my sake." he looked over to her. "But for yours'."

She smiled at him and gave his shoulder a soft squeeze. "It's okay Chris, I can handle myself. And I have to admit myself, Umbrella could be up to anything this time. But, we're gonna pull through, don't you worry. And when we do, we'll wed just as we plan."

He smiled back, and placed a hand over hers'.

"Hey, whoa, both hands on the wheel," Richard commented from the back.

"Both hands to yourself," Jill replied, watching as he faked a stretch before pulling Rebecca into a playfully hug.

* * *

Ashley stared out the window, watching as the scenery passed by in a blur. She was a little nervous about this whole thing. Maybe she should've stayed back at the White House. No, she had taken the time and strength to train, she was bound and determined to prove herself to everyone. She looked over to Luis, who was driving. Noticing how the falling sun seemed to compliment his natural tanned skin. He seemed relax at the wheel, and his eyes didn't show much of distress or emotions about the upcoming mission. She had to admire him for his strength.

"Something on your mind?" he asked out of silence.

She thought about it before shaking her head. "Not much, only you."

He smiled, shooting a glance over to her. "What about me? I mean, there's not much to think about."

She laughed softly, before leaning over to him. "There's so much to think about you, you wouldn't even believe it." she leaned back into her own seat and stared at the Hybrid in front of them. Her mind whirring back to Spain. How Leon seemed to hesitate to tell her about Luis's death. He seemed a little broken over it himself, but it was almost like he didn't want to share it. As if hiding his death would be better than saying it. She had to be honest, she had only known him for a short time, but he had so quickly stolen her heart.

Just a stranger to both of them, yet so eager to help. Risking his own life for them, and eventually losing it to Saddler. He didn't know what Saddler had in store for the Las Plagues. He didn't know the horrors it would bring, he was just a scientist brought in to research on it. Helping with it's development that would ruin the entire village. But, once he figured out, he instantly wanted to separate himself from it. Helping them with overcoming the plagues, and then removing it from their bodies. Here he was, the scientist of it all, the only one who knew the cure for it. Here he was, the only one who knew the plagues backwards and forwards.

Here he was, now permanently infected with it. Just so it could bring him back.

"Hey, are you okay?" Luis asked, looking over to see the silent tears that fell from her eyes.

She hadn't noticed she was crying, and instantly went to wipe them away. "Yeah, I was just thinking that's all." _Just thinking about you... _she thought.

* * *

Claire put her foot down as the line of cars stopped in front of them. She looked to her side as Steve stopped right beside her. Both of them wore matching leather jackets, and black helmets. She was always one for safety first, but her helmet seemed smaller and felt like it was compressing against her skull. Sighing, she pulled it off and hooked it to the back. Letting her brown ponytail hang against her back.

"Well, nothing like sitting in traffic just before a mission," she commented, leaning back with her arms crossed. The cars didn't seem like they would be moving for awhile. She glanced over to Steve, who had long given up his helmet. His chestnut bangs moving some in the breeze. He seemed to be deep in thought. He looked serious about something. "Steve, something on your mind?"

He shook his head. "No, I was just..., never mind." his voice was low and he seemed to be somewhere else.

Well, the traffic wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She got off the Harley, and walked over to him. Sitting down behind him, with her head resting between his shoulder-blades. She couldn't tell what was going on in his head, but it had to be something to do with the mission. It would be their second mission out destroying Umbrella bases, second with them being together. Normally they were always separated. Not to mention this was a high-struck mission where one mistake could screw it all over. And with Umbrella..., anything could go wrong.

"Steve," she whispered, draping her arms over his shoulders. "When this is all over, we'll tell them. We'll tell them everything about us. Okay?"

He smiled softly, a small tragic smile. "Okay, well do that." _If we both make it..._ he thought.

* * *

How long has it been since he last went against Umbrella? A few months ago..., seems more like years. When he truly went against Umbrella, before he became one of their blood-creations. He never really went up against Umbrella, just standing in the shadows of everyone else. The only time he ever really went up against them was with Nemesis, and even then he lost.

"You know worry causes Cancer," Barry commented.

"I'd rather go against that then this," he replied.

* * *

"So, how does everyone feel about this?" Joseph asked from the back. He was polishing his shotgun. He looked the weapon over in his hands. The one thing that would keep him out of danger. So many emotions and thoughts burned through his mind and seemed to practically tear him in all directions. What if something went wrong? They would be able to survive, but not Chris and them.

"I feel we're going to get screwed over," Forest answered point blank. He didn't have a reason to hide what he felt. "I mean, we're full of their viruses, how do we know they can't control us? Turn us against each other? How do we know they don't have something big planned in the end and we may all just wind up in pieces that the janitor has to pick up. I got a bad feeling we may be up against something we can't fight."  
"Ourselves," Kevin replied, fixing his goggles. "Let's face it, Umbrella may have done that. Put some kind of controlling devices in us, and we may as well turn. We'll go back to the way we once were. Whether it would be zombie, mutant..., or even dead."

"Let's not talk about this," Edward spoke. "I'd rather not think about the chaos we would cause."

**A/N: This chapter kind of sounds like an Emo/Romance thing going on. But that's just me.**


	21. Gunpowder

**A/N: Alright, finally a chapter with some action in it!**

In a dark room, Wesker tented his fingers together underneath his chin. Leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs. A cold smile played at his lips as he watched the flashing screen in front of him. They were playing well into his plan, falling in like a cat after a piece of string. They were aware of the dangers, but not even close to suspecting what he had in mind for them. He reached over and hit a single button on the control panel.

"Sir?" a deep voice asked.

"Be sure to ready the guards at the door. Let them fire at their own will," he replied. Let them prove their worth.

* * *

Shaking inside, Chris lead the group through the dense forest to the large building hidden behind branches. His handgun rested in his hands, while several back-ups were strapped to numerous parts of his body. Jill was close behind him. Crouched some to hid in the shadows. If he hadn't known her, he would've thought she made the perfect thief. Sexy enough to mislead people, and skilled enough to leave no traces behind.

Then again, she was the perfect thief. She stole his heart with no flaws.

"Alright, we'll move through the front doors," Chris whispered as he turned to face the group behind him. "It's best if we stay together the best we can when we move in. Once we have our surroundings and our footing inside, we'll spilt up and look for Linda and Rita. Remember, don't let yourself become overwhelmed, if something doesn't feel right, retreat."

"We know the drill, let's just get going," Richard muttered to himself, as he shifted his Assault shotgun in his hands. "Come on Chris, let's tear this place open." there were several quiet cheers to go along with him.

Chris saw Enrico shake his head and had to smile some. They were always the ones ready for battle. "Watch your backs is all I can say from here on out. Now, let's get going."

"I can see why you wanted to come, but do you have to come into battle?" Leon asked, as he looked over his Matilda one more time.

"Yeah," Ashley answered, looking over the Punisher she had been given. "It gets kind of boring just sitting at home waiting for your guys to return. I want to be in the action for once Leon."

He sighed and knew there wasn't much more he could argue here. He looked over at Ada, seeing her hiding some sort of secret smile before she moved ahead. He wondered what she was up to.

They moved through the brush and headed towards the front doors. Looking around for any source of creatures or soldiers outside; none were outside. Hiding some at the sides of the doors, Chris moved forward to the front. His hands balancing on the doorknobs. He looked around at everyone, getting nods to continue. He took a deep breath before pushing forward.

The doors swung open as he shouldered into them. He instantly fired off a round, hearing it collide with someone's tactical vest. The opening room was filled through the hallways with soldiers. All armed and firing. He heard the bullets whizzing by him and instantly ducked to the side for cover behind a knocked over table. The rest of his team came charging in. He could hear the multiple gunshots go off, before they all ducked for cover as well. Jill slid in right next to him, pushing into his side some before she managed to catch her holdings. She offered a soft smile before standing to fire. He followed with her, and managed a steady blow to a soldier's leg.

Forest fired opened with his Grenade Launcher, watching as the acid spray caused several guards to back away in panic, while two of them suffered the damage. He stepped back as several bullets shot past him. He watched as Joseph appeared at his side and fired off a single round of his shotgun. There was a massive 'crack' as the bullet dislodge and blew away three guards.

Edward didn't bother taking cover, as he fired over and over from his handgun. Each bullet landing in someone's head or chest. He felt a bullet gaze his leg, but didn't think much else of it. He looked over to see Kevin move from his place and fire several rounds. The pilot got blasted in the shoulder and hip with several bullets, causing blood to drip and hiss into smoke at the ground. He hardly seemed to notice and continued firing. Switching out clips when the old one went empty. There was a sudden 'crack' and his weapon fell from his hand. A bullet had some how struck his palm. He made no move to pick it up and instead looked at the blood oozing from his hand. With a warning, he unleashed a spray of blood from the wound. The crimson liquid stained the front line of soldiers, just moments before it erupted into flames and screams.

"Damn!" Richard cursed out loud, as he stood up from behind the table he was hiding. He fired two buck shots from his gun, and watched as it wiped out five soldiers. He knelt down and began to reload. "Looks like we're gaining some ground."

"Hopefully," Rebecca commented, as she stood and fired her gun. A bullet landed just mere centimeters from her, causing her to instantly duck down as more began to rain over. "Then again, we may not."

The room was beginning to fill with splattering blood and scent of gunpowder. Pretty soon the gunshots ceased and the smoke began to die down. Everyone looked up cautiously from behind their shields, looking around for any movement. There wasn't much.

"Alright, come on, let's move ahead," Chris called out, as he stepped forward. "We'll split up at the hallways." there were only two, so they would have to split up into two groups. "So we'll have to-" he was interrupted by more gunshots, as more guards appeared in the hallways. Everyone scattered to get out of the way, struggling to get their weapons free. But, before anyone could fire a shot, there was a blaze of flashes as a rain of bullets were fired down the hallways. Knocking down each of the guards in a flash. The small battle was over within minutes.

"Hey, sorry for being late," Carlos apologized as he dropped the empty clip from his Assault Rifle. Murphy and Mikhail next to him, replacing their clips as well. "We got caught up in a few things, but we made it."

"About time," Jill replied, putting her hands on her hips. "I was beginning to think you ditched us."

"Oh come on, like we would stoop that low," Murphy rolled his eyes.

"Let's just move on," Enrico reminded.

The large group was split down into teams of ten. One was Chris, Jill, Richard, Rebecca, Forest, Joseph, Edward, Kevin, Brad, and Enrico. The second one was Leon, Ada, Luis, Ashley, Claire, Steve, Carlos, Murphy, Mikhail, and Barry.

"We'll go left," Leon called.

Chris nodded. "That leaves us with right. Remember, if anything happens, you always have your radios." In quiet mutters they separated into their hallways and continued down deeper into the blood-stained darkness.

* * *

Leon lead the group inwards, checking at all corners and angles to make sure it was safe. More for their sake than his own. It was quiet...too quiet for Umbrella. They had to be missing something. Something...big.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, there was a horrible screech that came a few yards ahead of them. Two Hunters fell from the ceiling. One of them was green while the other maintained a slight purple color. He had never seen the purple one before, but it couldn't be much different. More screeches came as three more of the purple ones dropped down behind them.

"Sweepers!" Claire called out as the first one jumped, she managed to fire it back with a bullet. The other two shrieked before running up on the walls.

"Watch out!" Leon shouted, as one of them jumped down in front of Ashley. There was no time for him to get to her in time to save her, and everyone else was too distracted as more Hunters began to appear.

Ashley jumped some as the purple-scaled creature landed in front of her. It swung it's claws at her, only to hit empty air. She managed a quick back step and drew her weapon. She fired once into it's tender neck, causing it to shriek. Another Sweeper dropped down on top of her. Without missing a beat, she drew her other gun that was strapped to her back. She fired a bullet into it's stomach, the blast was strong enough to blow it wide open. Using one arm to cover herself from the falling intestines, she placed the barrel of her first gun at the wounded Sweeper's head and fired. There was a crack as the bullet shattered open it's skull and blew apart it's brain.

Ada smiled some to herself at the girl's performance, as she herself finished off a normal hunter. She blew the smoke from her gun and looked over to Leon, who was surprised in his eyes. "Problem?" she asked,

He took one look at her. "What the hell did you do?" he replied.

"Taught the girl a few tricks," Ada answered innocently enough. "But, don't worry, I didn't teach her to shoot. That was Luis."

He let out a long sigh. "I knew it was a mistake to let you two look after her."

"Oh come on, now look at it this way, she can defend herself," Ada smiled. "And you have to admit, she's got some skill now."

He hated to admit she was right, thinking about how they went behind his back like that. True, it was a major plus for him, now he didn't have to look after her all this time like a mother. But, then again, if the president figured out his daughter was somewhat promoting violence. Big trouble. "Let's just go," he mumbled and continued on their way.

"Damn girl," Claire smiled as she slung an arm over Ashley's shoulders. "You got skills, and guts..., all over you actually." she pulled back some and wiped off the blood on her arm. "But still, and here I was believing Leon about how he said he had to practically hold your hand throughout Spain. Chris was right, that guy is such a liar." her tone of voice was a playful one though.

Ashley smiled. "Well, I got some practice let's say." she glanced over to Luis, who only smiled back at her.

"Hey, uh, is there something special or, wrong about those Sweeper things?" Murphy asked from the back.

"Yeah, their claws hold poison," Steve answered.

"Oh, okay, well I was gonna die anyways," he shrugged, his hand placed over the three long cuts across his chest. Blood oozing from each one.

"Can't go anywhere without you getting in trouble," Carlos muttered, as he tended to his friend's wounds.

**A/N: I wasn't sure if those purple Hunters from Code Veronica were called Sweepers, I got confused so many times.**


	22. Railguns and Truths

**A/N: Alright, this chapter's kind of short, 'cause I need to kind of gather up my thoughts.**

"So, far, so good," Jill muttered as they walked down the twisting hallway. They had encountered a few more soldiers, but none that really caught her eye much. She paused for a moment as a small robot-looking thing came around the corner. It flashed a red light and scanned over them. When it was done, it let out some kind of siren thing and moved off.

"Damnit!" Chris cursed, before firing a bullet into the robot, blowing it into small pieces. "Come on, we gotta get out of this hallway."

"Why?" she asked, following after him as he took a left at the next crossroad.

"It's a Seeker, what is does is searches for people like us," Chris explained, as he hurried down the hallway. "Then when it finds us, it lets out that siren that alerts any creature nearby of where we are. It use to bring Sweepers, I don't know what it's going to bring now."

Jill cursed quietly to herself, as everyone picked up into a run at the sound of screeches coming from the end of the hallway. From the sounds, it was most likely Chimeras coming for them. It would be easier for them to just run then to waste ammo. They had already lost plenty beforehand. She heard Chris curse from ahead of her, and watched as he ducked into an adjourned hallway to the right. Coming towards them were Chimeras. All of them were either running on the ceiling or, on the walls. She slid in her boots and followed after him.

"Whoa," Forest muttered, firing off one shot before following the other two. Acid sprayed on impact over the monster group, knocking most of them to the ground in withering piles. He heard Richard and Joseph aim with their shotguns and each fired once. Blowing away most of the bodies. "What the hell were those things?"

"It's like a humaniod insect," Jill explained, as she ran. "They're really tricky to kill, the shotgun helps the most." she heard two cheers from Richard and Joseph, and had to shake her head at them.

"So, what are we looking for again?" Richard asked, slowing down some to let Rebecca join his side.

"Who," Jill corrected. "We're looking for a blonde-haired cop, Rita, and a scientist Linda. They have to be somewhere close." she jumped at the sound of something scrapping across the ground and looked up to see a large man step a few yards in front of them. The shadows masked his identity. She stepped back some, and tightened her grip on her Magnum. Who was that? And what did they have? Her eyes widened at the sound of the man's weapon loading up. Watching as lights danced across the walls. She grabbed Chris's arm. "Railgun, get the hell out of it's way!" she just barely managed to shout that in time as the weapon discharged.

She slammed herself into the wall, feeling the heat of the blast against her back. She heard others hit the wall, as well as several screams as some weren't so lucky. She could hear their bodies being tossed and skidded down the hallway. She took a deep breath when the beam stopped. It would take at least another thirty minutes for the thing to fire up again. She pushed herself off the wall and fired a few rounds at the man, watching as it caused him to flinch some, but not much else.

There was a sharp crack beside her, as a shotgun discharged. Richard stepped into her view as he fired off another round. Knocking the man back some. "Jill, I got this guy undercontrol, can you check up on the others?"

She nodded, holstered her weapon and turn to see who had been injured. Rebecca was tending to Forest, who had some of his flesh charred but not much other damage. It seemed like he was caught in the outer blast. Chris and Joseph were unharmed, but were talking to Enrico, who might've taken most of the blast. He didn't seem that injuried, but by the way he was holding his side and breathing, it might've done more internal damage. Edward was talking with Brad, both looked like they might've been hit, but didn't seem to be minding the damage much.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"Never been better," Kevin replied, both hands held over his left eye. Heavy amounts of blood was dripping through his fingers and splashing onto the floor.

"Oh," she whispered before walking over to him. She pulled a small handerkief from her pocket, and handed it to him.

"You haven't used this have you?" he asked, before letting it slip under his hands to press against his socket. It hurt like bloody hell, and he figured he was able to say that at this point. From what he knew, he heard Jill shout something then saw that bright light. He didn't have time to move out of the way and took most of the blast to the chest. Causing him to skid a few feet. The heavy blast ripped most of the cartilage from his eye, leaving open muscle to be exposed. Not only that, but on the left side of his face, and whatever skin was available, the top layer of flesh had been torn away. It hurt like small needles were pinching his skin all at once in every second. But, he was surprised that the railgun didn't do any more damage. He had heard it could shred people into small pieces, or have them incinerate on the spot. "Well, guess we're lucky to be alive, huh?"

"Yeah, funny that didn't do any more damage," Jill pondered, before turning to see that Richard had apparently chased the man off. Only thing left was the railgun and a puddle of blood. Maybe he blew him to pieces, but the thought almost made her laugh out loud. Richard was the happy-go-lucky kind, he wouldn't hurt people far past then what was needed.

"Maybe it wasn't really a railgun," Chris offered, as he walked over to the weapon. Not that he had ever seen that type of gun before. Unless you count the one he fired at Alexia, but that one was more handheld and smaller then that giant.

Jill walked over to him, and examined the weapon. "I know it's a railgun, what do you think I killed Nemesis with? My bare hands?"

"Well, you're Combat Jill," Joseph commented. "It's possible."

Jill sighed, why did she have to have that nickname? "I may be Combat Jill, but I'm not Rambo."

"You're right, only Leon's Rambo," Forest replied, as he joined the group. "Maybe it's just a modified railgun, maybe it's suppose to do something else." he scratched the side of his neck, peeling away some of the dead flesh. "Like screw around with the inside of your body, or something."

"Or maybe the virus...," Chris whispered.

* * *

"I still can't believe this...," Linda whispered to herself as she pressed her back against her cell wall. She sighed and looked up at the dead ceiling. This whole plan was going down the drain, and it wouldn't be long before Umbrella soldiers just come barging in and shot them dead.

Another sigh came in response. "Well, at least we tried," Rita offered, shrugging herself. She looked down at her knees against her chest. Letting out another sigh, she stared up at the ceiling as well. "I saw Marvin today..., he doesn't look the same, but in some way he does. His eyes..., they weren't the same. But his body, it was all like I remembered it. Why would Umbrella pick on us, I just thought us R.P.D. people weren't anything compared to S.T.A.R.S."

"I did too," Linda replied. "After Raccoon City, I figured I'd play along with them. Still setting some sort of loyalty through six years..., slowly gathering up what I could to build a case against them. And then, that's when they showed him. They figured I was trustworthy enough to see their new experiments. What no one knew was that they had long broughten back everyone. So Umbrella had me meet him. Carter..., he was the same back then though. Almost acting as if nothing had happened. God, even I acted as if nothing had happened. Big mistake on my part." she was silent for a moment. "When the case of DeadWood came up, I figured the best thing we could do to make up for our sins was to help. And we did, we helped them escape just moments before the city blew up."

"Galant," Rita commented. "More productive then I've been."

"But, that wasn't the end," Linda spoke softly. "After Umbrella figured out our engagement, they had both Carter and I assassinated. They really didn't truly kill me, I played dead for the most part. I had a friend in the system, and she helped me get out of there. But, she didn't prove so lucky with Carter. He was already dead once more. For the second time in my life, I was lost. From then on, I've worked with Ada to help build up a case agaisnt Umbrella. All of my evidence had been burned away. We would've been successful, if this all hadn't turned out. But it seems as though Wesker needed Carter. He was such an intelligent man, the only one who would be able to track me down. We both matched in skills, no one else could trace us except one another. That's why he's back. Only this time, he doesn't remember a thing. Not a damn thing." she sighed and let her head rest to her shoulder.

There was silence.

**A/N: I was looking over Into the Light the other day and realized I had put Linda and Carter in there as well. Except they had died. So, I was hoping I could fill in some of the holes. But if it's too confusing then just ignore it for now. Also, I do apologize for the earlier chapter. There are just so many characters to keep up with, it seems like I've forgotten some. So, in case you've noticed some people I've forgotten, I do apologize, they slipped my mind for a moment. Thank you.**


	23. Water and Webs

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've had quite a weekend. I had to go to a boring Baby shower that lasted forever. Anyways, I managed to get this scribbled down. Hope you like.**

Cold eyes watched them as they moved through the hallways. Finally arriving at the water tank, unknowing of the dangers that would lurk close by. A cold smile found his lips and he saw them fall right into one of his traps.

"Sir, do you wish for us to release the beasts now?" a voice asked from behind him.

"No, not yet," he replied, carefully watching as both groups ran into designated traps. "Now." he watched as the screens in front of him changed to the two creatures holding pens. With a push of a button, the gates were opened and the two beasts broke free. Running free through their natural environment. Only one thing plagued their minds.

To Kill.

* * *

Sighing, Ada looked back at their smaller group. It had seemed like they had been traveling through endless amounts of hallways with all sorts of twists and turns. Most of them were tired by now and they had to take a break. She looked back at the place they were in. Some kind of water tank, or something of that sort. There was water all around, but they had managed to find a dry spot to stay at. Although the water was cooling, it would slow them down. And the only door they had yet to take was on the other side.

"Alright gang, let's head out," Leon announced as he stood from where he had been sitting. "We won't be getting anywhere just sitting on our asses." he looked over at a small giggle, apparently someone had made a joke about that. He thought it might've been Steve and Claire, since the two were whispering about something with smiles to one another. He rolled his eyes. "Teenagers," he muttered to himself before stepping into the water. At the most, it came to his waist, higher for some people.

"Water...I don't have such a swell idea about this," Carlos commented, as he stepped in after Leon. "Bad ideas come to mind."

"Like what?" Murphy asked, as everyone else followed in after them.

"I dunno know, Piranhas or something," Carlos shrugged.

"Dude, this is America, not the Amazon," Murphy replied, splashing some water at his back.

Claire looked up as everyone moved into the water. She nudged Steve in the side and ran to catch up with everyone. Sliding into the water, it came up to well above her hips. Not that it bugged her much, just she would have to run around the entire base soaking wet and air drying. Didn't Chris have to run through something like this? Or was he just making that up..., she couldn't really remember. He didn't talk much about the mansion, hardly any about the water tank. Wasn't that where Richard died? Why couldn't she remember any of this?

She stopped for a minute in the water. Thinking she had heard something. Maybe it was just her imagination playing a trick on her. But every time she would start walking she could hear it. Like water splashing softly behind her. But it wasn't caused by one of them. Slowly, she glanced over her shoulder to search for something. Nothing came at first, then she spotted it. A soft gray fin appeared out of the water. Racing towards them at a speed she had never seen a shark go at.

"Shark!" she shouted.

Everyone spun around, and watched as the fin came closer. There were muttered curses as they all turned to run. Forgetting about being in water. Most of them hit the water dead face-first. Murphy fired some at it, watching as blood rose out of the water from where his bullets just barely managed to nick it's tough skin. He watched as the fin went down and disappeared. His heart sped up and he felt the first wave of fear come over. The one thing he hated was being stuck in water. You never knew what was down there.

"It's coming back!" Regan shouted, just as it sprung free from it's water shield. It didn't hit them, but when it's body crashed back into the water, it caused massive waves to break into them. She was threw into the wall against it's force, but when the wave reclined, she felt herself being dragged in. She slipped under the guard rail and into the deep darkness of the water. Just before she went under, she heard other screams. She managed to open her eyes in time to see that Claire, Ashley and Ada had been drug in as well. Apparently the guys managed to hold themselves against the wave.

She looked down in time to see those beady eyes roaring straight for her. There wasn't anywhere she could go, and swimming was not going to help her. She was never the best at swimming. And hell knew her gun didn't work in water. Within seconds, the thing was on her. She felt it's teeth sink into her waist as the rest of her body disappeared into it's mouth. She screamed in pain as her blood began to surround her. But the thing kept going.

The moment she hit the surface, her scream was heard and echoed throughout the place. The shark's body almost came completely out of the water. She could tell now it was a Great White, but how the hell did that help her. She was going to die. Going out like this, that wasn't what she was expecting. _Lucy..._

"Shit!" Leon cursed, as he pulled his weapon up. The thing was huge and Regan was caught right in the middle of it's teeth. Blood covered her waist and dripped over the beast's mouth. He fired a few rounds into it's open stomach, not that it really mattered. The thing seemed to almost be invincible. He watched as it started to go down. Knowing all to well if it did, Regan would be lost.

"Get everyone out of here," Krauser growled. "I've got this one." and with that, he leaped over the railing and disappeared into the water.

"Oh for the love of...," Leon started before cutting himself off. He looked back and watched as Mikhail pulled both Ada and Claire out of the water, while Luis pulled Ashley. He sighed and figured there was no other way. "Come on, he's got this under control. Let's get out of here."

Although there were some argues, everyone followed him as he took lead through the water.

The moment they hit the water, she could feel most of the air in her lungs get knocked out. Great, now she would either drown, bleed to death, or get eaten alive. Her life was beginning to suck. Survive Raccoon City to be killed by a shark. God she hated her life.

She felt the shark loosen it's grip and opened her closed eyes for just a moment. There were something metallic sticking out of it's forehead. Like a knife..., she felt a pair of arms slip under her own, and watched as the shark received a hard kick to the gills. It released her at once and she felt someone pull her back towards the surface, but all the while she was beginning to suffer from the draw back of lack of air. Her head was spinning and her chest was on fire. Slowly, she drifted into darkness.

Breaking the water, Krauser held her limp body in his arms as he pulled himself over the guard rail. The shark would be preoccupied for the moment. Giving him time to get the hell out of the water. He raced through the water, surprised at how easily he was cutting through it. Then again, this wasn't some playground to swim in. It was it's own little death trap.

Just as the shark's fin broke the water, he jumped onto the platform that kept the door above surface. He slid as far from the water as he could, watching as the shark eyed him evily, before swimming off. He let out a breath of relief, before putting Regan down on the ground. He knelt down beside her, watching as her chest rose weakly before falling. She was still breathing amazingly. He checked out her wounds, they weren't that deep, but the fact that they were all around her body, made it all different. The bleeding was beginning to cease just a little but still coming out in streams.

He shook her gently by the shoulders. "Regan...Regan!"

She moaned softly. Waving her hand weakly at him. "I'm fine..., just give me five and I can finish..." she muttered, her head rolling off to the side.

"Finish what?" he asked, watching as she blinked a few times before looking up at him.

"What are you talking about?" she replied, starting to get up before falling back. "Never mind, I'll just wait here."

He shook his head, before picking her up. He pushed open the door before stepping in. The others couldn't have gone off too far.

* * *

The small group headed deep into the twisting hallways. The few things that left them confused was the Railgun incident, that proved almost worthless, and the fact that the place almost seemed empty. No soldiers, nothing, aside from the earlier monsters.

"I feel like we're about to be seriously screwed over," Richard commented out loud.

"You too?" Joseph asked. "I've had that feeling for sometime now. Like we're about to be lead into something."

Chris stopped in his tracks. "Why did you guys tell us that before?"

"Hey, a feeling's a feeling," Richard shrugged. "Can't go more than that, right?"

Chris sighed before continuing on his way. The lights above them were beginning to flicker on and off. Shadows danced on the walls, before completely overtaking the hallway as the lights shut completely off. He paused for a moment, inhaling a long drag of air. It was stale and smelt like dust. And cobwebs. He could hear a faint hiss, which could've been mistaken for a faulty pipe or something of the like. But he highly doubted that.

"What is it?" Jill whispered next to him. The darkness had robbed them of their sight, but give or take a few minutes and they could adjust. She stepped forward but heard something crunch beneath her foot. "What the...?" she muttered.

"Hang on, I think I have a light," Rebecca spoke, as she fumbled around her belt. Finding the object of her focus, she clicked it on. Waiting for the light to stop flickering before staying on. She looked down at the ground beneath them. Old blood smear stained the ground beneath a black of white string. She flashed it up the walls to reveal a wallpaper of more string. Up to the high-rise ceiling, revealing bodies wrapped in a white sheet. There was another hiss, and she pointed the flashlight in the one direction of the sound.

Multiple pairs of red eyes stared back at her. Poison dripped from it's fangs as it's mouth opened in another hiss. Eight legs covered in hair sprung free from a round body of darkness. The familiar red hourglass marking was on it's back. It crawled down from where it had been slumbering and moved towards them. It hissed once more at the light before lunging forward.

There was a scream as it's body slammed into Jill and Chris, who were in front, throwing them back into the team. The flashlight flew from her hand at the collision with Jill, and crushed into the wall. Throwing them into pitch darkness once more. Everyone scrambled to get their weapons aimed at an invisible enemy, or get to their feet and find their weapons.

"Where is it?" Richard called out, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. It seemed to be everywhere around them now. He couldn't fire his shotgun until he saw it. With the risk of hitting someone else in the attempt, he rather not take it. "We need light out here...some kind of light to see what the hell we're doing."

"I think I have a lighter," Forest replied, struggling to look through his vest. Finally managing to open one pocket, he felt the familiar cold metal. Pulling it free, he popped open the top and lit it up. The inscription 'Fire is my Lullaby' could be read from the small flame. He tossed it to the side, watching as it clattered to the floor before catching some of the webs on fire. From there it spread up. The walls were soon engulfed in red, flickering flames the licked out to innocent flesh. The ceiling was ignited as well, catching several large bodies on fire.

The Black Tiger hissed and moved back from the flames. Hissing, it shot acid from it's mouth. The burning liquid only seemed to help the flames, as it made contact with the fire. The flames bloomed out, catching Richard and Edward.

"Okay, this is ending," Enrico muttered, as he raised the Colt Python in his hands. He fired twice. The first bullet struck the creature in the face, blowing away most of it's skull. It squealed in pain, thrashing around a bit. The second bullet blew apart it's brain, sending tissue samples into the fire. It's body flipped to it's back, twitching violently, before curling up still. Like any other house spider. He spun the gun on his finger before putting it away. "Come on, let's get out of here before we die of smoke inhalation."

The others followed as they ran through the burning hallway, the flames had covered just about every inch that had been trapped in cobwebs. They had to dodge the falling bodies from the ceiling, not to mention the other spiders that were spitting as well just before they fell to their fiery deaths.

The end of the burning hallway lead to a large cargo elevator. With no other place to go, they went down.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!! I didn't know the Railgun was like a tank, all I knew was it was in Resident Evil 3. Well I guess it would had to have been a modified one. Thanks for the tip though!**


	24. Back Home

**A/N: I figured I'd take a break from the 'Big Picture' to show what's happening back at home. I do apologize if this chapter seems a little out-there. I wasn't sure how to word it and I sort of just threw it all together out there. But thanks for the reviews you guys!!**

Sherry looked up as the sun raised high above them. A few clouds cut back the heat, but allowed plenty of rays to come down. She sighed and sat back on her hands. Her white tank and baggy blue shorts kept her cooled off enough not to sweat. She wasn't really one for outdoors, but if someone was there with her, she would enjoy the cool weather for some time. Besides, the Burtons had a nice backyard with plenty of room to run around. It was beautiful patch of land too. Plenty of trees, and even a small stream towards the back.

Moria and Poly were playing with Kelly, who was prancing over the tall grass to be seen. Lisa was off trying to fetch a frisbee they had lost to a tree earlier. The way she was climbing the branches almost seemed as if she had been trained. She would guess Forest had taught her. Climbing trees were all part of a 'Southern' thing. After all she managed to grab the frisbee, and leaped off the third branch. Hitting the ground on her feet, rolling to break the fall.

Smiling, she ran back over to her. Brown curls bouncing over her revealed shoulders in her gray tank and black shorts. "I got it, it was stuck near a bird's nest, so I had to struggle to get it without disturbing the little chickees."

"Great, how about we play a few rounds before heading back in to check with Renny and Kathy," Sherry spoke as she got to her feet. Brushing off the grass from her shorts. "We don't want Kathy to get over worried."

Lisa smiled and laughed some. "Yes, we should. She doesn't seem to like being out in the blue about much things." she threw the blue frisbee around in her hands before finding a nice place in her right hand. "You ready, it's gonna go far."

Sherry nodded, and got ready to catch it. Usually when Lisa said it would go far, she meant it. Last time she almost hit the window of the second story. She watched as the piece of plastic became a blue blur in the sky. She waited before diving to the side as it came towards her. She rolled before getting back to her feet. "It was good throw, but can you catch this one?" she took the frisbee into her left hand and flung it off with all her strength.

Just as Lisa went to catch it, there was a sharp 'crack' and the frisbee erupted into tiny pieces mid-air. Both girls screamed some and fell back. They looked up in time to see soldiers jumping over the fences. All armed with rifles or, pistols. At least two of them had shotguns. There had to be at least ten or, twenty of them. All running towards them at once.

There was another scream as one of the guards hit Moria in the head with the butt of his gun, knocking her to the ground. Another guard tackled Poly to the ground and knocked her unconscious.

"Birkin's kid, well won't Wesker be impressed by this," one of the soldiers spoke, as the rest of them approached the other two.

"What the hell do you want Umbrella freak?" Lisa hissed, as she backed up with Sherry.

"Words like that is what's gonna get you killed," the same soldier growled, as he aimed his pistol at them. "We would've killed you by now if it wasn't for Wesker's orders. Now those other two, they'll be easily disposed of."

"Just leave them alone!" Sherry snarled, looking off as the two girls laid unmoving in the grass. "They didn't do another to you."

Without missing a beat, the soldier clubbed her over the head with his pistol. Knocking her to the ground with blood coming from her temple. "No shit Sherlock, but we are here to do orders given. It's what soldiers do."

"You're a sad excuse for a soldier," Lisa muttered, before tackling into him. The two wrestled for the weapon as she took on someone nearly twice her size.

A single gunshot rang out.

Sherry, with one hand against her bleeding head, looked up to see Lisa slowly back away. Blood dribbling down from the wound in her chest. The crimson liquid discolored her top as one hand hesitantly went to the wound. "No...," she whispered.

"Wesker will understand," the soldier spoke, getting other muttered agreements. He tossed his head to one side and blew the smoke from his pistol. "After all, we're really here for Birkin's girl."

Just as a hand went to grab for her, another hand grabbed the soldier's wrist.

"Wha-?" he started, looking over to see the person who held him back.

"Sad excuses," Lisa growled, blood coming from the corners of her mouth. Her grip on his wrist tightened, almost breaking the bone inside. She pulled him down to her level, and sent her other fist towards him. Her knuckles landed a solid blow to his neck. There was a crack as the spine was crushed completely inside. She let his limp body fall to the ground without hesitation.

Sherry was about to say something, but inside let out a small yelp as several bullets struck out.

The bullets struck Lisa in the chest, who took a step back from the shock. And several more steps to follow. Her chest was bleeding profusely from the multiple hits. But the pain only seemed to enrage her. Just as she was about to make her next plan of action, and ringing sound in her ears dropped her to her knees. Her hands clutched at the side of her head as she screamed out at the increasing noises. Her scream was everything but human. There were several cracking sounds as her back snapped up straight. She let out a hesitant breath, her hands falling limply to her sides. Her skin ripped in several places as tentacles sprung free from her back. Whipping around wildly as if trying to find an object to hit.

"What the-" One of the soldier's started, stopping as her eyes went to meet his. He managed to regain his composure quickly though. "Fire at will." they raised their guns to fire, but most of them didn't get too far.

She lunged forward, her fist broke through the man's stomach, erupting to the other side. The tentacles on her back whipped at nearby soldiers, knocking them back, and disarming them. She tore her hand free, kicking the body back and struck out at the next closest victim. Her hands clubbed him over the head. Snapping it into an awkward angle, as he dropped dead instantly. She went to attack the next man, stopping as a bullet ended his life. She glanced back to see Sherry holding a newly obtained pistol in her hands.

They didn't meet eyes and instead went on.

* * *

Renny took a sip of her coffee, enjoying the aroma of sweet vanilla and cinnamon. It was her favorite, she didn't buy it very often though. Which was weird, but normally she liked to save it for special occasions. Like anniversaries, or birthdays. Enrico always bought her a pack for her birthday, or to celebrate their wedding day. God, she loved that man. For now though, she drank it in hopes they came back in one piece.

People often joked around saying that she was the mother of the team. Which she kind of was. She use to always visit and bring something. Sometimes a snack, or cook dinner for them all. A joy she missed now and days. She took another sip and waited for Kathy to return. She was staying over at their house, helping Kathy look over the girls while the teams were gone. It was far too lonely at her home to stay at, and the women needed some help with four kids. Then again, who didn't. Kathy had said she needed to get something from the bedroom, but she really couldn't remember what was needed. She shrugged to herself, _Oh well..._ she thought.

She jumped at the sound of the front door being kicked open and barely made it to her feet as five guards raced into the room. All having guns pointed at her, while all she had was a cup of coffee. A damn good one though.

"Alright, alone just like we thought," one of the soldiers spoke, as he walked over to her. "Seems like you'll be going on a little trip."

"I'm not going anywhere," she replied, narrowing her eyes at him. In a flash, he slammed her hard across the cheek. Sending her to the ground and her cup shattering next to her. She raised one hand to her numb skin. "What the hell was that for?" she growled.

"You don't talk back when a soldier gives an order," the man replied, pointing his gun at her face. There was a sharp crack as blood erupted from his head, and he toppled over into a lifeless heap.

"Umbrella I suppose," the remaining soldiers turned to see Kathy in the doorway of her bedroom. A .44 magnum in her hands. Almost identical to her husbands. She quickly withdrew as gun shots rained down on her.

Renny took this time. She reached over to the cabinet just next to her head, and pulled it open. Strapped to the door was a duel-pair of submachine guns. She pulled them loose and aimed at the distracted guards. "Oh boys...," she called, gaining their attention. "Nice talking with ya." she pulled the triggers and let out a rain of bullets of her own. Watching as they completely pulverized the bodies to nothing. The blood splatters covered almost every inch of surrounding walls and cabinets. Their bodies hit the ground in a splash of their blood puddles. She let out a heavy sigh before getting to her feet. "I thought your husband was crazy for having weapons everywhere. But bless his soul..."  
"What do you expect?" Kathy shrugged as she stepped out of the bedroom and stepped over the bodies. "He's very protective of the girls and me. Besides, he loves weapons." she blew the smoke from the magnum's barrel, before sighing. "But, it'll take me more than a few hours to clean this mess up."

"First, let's enjoy a cup of coffee," Renny spoke, as she started the coffee machine up once more.

* * *

"Anyone ever see that movie Saw?" Murphy asked, as the group stopped for another break. Ada, and Claire worked on Regan's injuries, while the others sat around taking turns keeping an eye out for any sudden movements in the shadows.

"Yeah, really creepy," Carlos answered, standing a few feet away. "I mean, that whole thing with cutting off his foot. Really disgusting there."

"Ever feel like that's what's happening to us?" he asked once more, looking around casually. Almost as if at target practice rather than in a real-life or death situation.

"What? You mean like being set up to come here by one man? Being set up to run through all these traps like we're some kind of circus animals? Where one of our actions could very well effect our comrades?" Carlos replied with a shrug.

There was a small bit of silence on the other side. "No, actually I meant like there's going to be some guy in a hidden room watching us but using someone else as a decoy," Murphy spoke.

"Oh, well yeah, that could happen too," he remarked.

"What are you two talking about?" Leon asked, watching as the two seemed to be discussing something deep.

"Women," Murphy answered.

"Cars," Carlos replied afterwards.

Leon shrugged, before turning back to the others. "Weirdoes."

"Aw, they're just a little different," Regan commented, trying to get use to the gauze wrapped around her waist. It stiffened her movements, not to mention the blood lost had almost completely drained her of her energy. She checked her weapon, fixing it after it's underwater adventure. "So, should we move now, or wait for a few more minutes?"

"Let's take five more till you're up to moving about," Ada replied, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

* * *

"I can take hunters, and zombies, maybe even little robots running around to give away our positions, but spiders...," Jill sighed before taking a seat on the ground. The team had decided to take a short break. She sighed again and ran a hand through her hair. "I can't take spiders. Especially ones of that size. I could barely take a kitchen spider beforehand, then maybe the infected ones, but...Damnit I thought I had squished that one. Everything always comes back to bite me in the ass."

"Calm down Jill," Chris comforted, rubbing his hand across her back. "Believe me, I think spiders are the least of our problems right now."

"Yeah, I mean, where on Earth does this elevator go to?" Richard asked, as he tended to his wound. The fire had burned some of his skin on his right arm. It wasn't bad, well he didn't think it was bad. He couldn't really feel it though. He looked over to Edward, who was getting tended on by Rebecca. The giant only shook his head at the attention. The wounds never really bothered any of them. For the longest time, they never did...

"It's going down, so more likely to the basement," Enrico spoke. "Which would mean darker places, bigger spaces, and more monsters." he reloaded his magnum. "Big-ass monsters more likely. So keep your weapons high and your head low." he watched as the elevator doors opened, and stepped out. "We only have one choice. Adapt to the unknown."


	25. Fireflies and Hearts

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter's a little lenghty, but I had a lot to say for this one. Thanks for the reviews guys! You don't know how much they mean to me!!**

Instead of walking in a somewhat semi-line, the group tightened up into a small bundle as they continued on down the hallway. Their shoes squeaked against the floor, leaving small puddles behind after their water adventure. So, sneaking up on someone or something was not going to be an easy task. Leon continued to move forward, leading the small team onwards. It was all unusually quiet..., almost like this portion of the building had been abandoned. Then again if you had to swim through a shark tank to get to this point, didn't seem to much like a favorite spot.

"Where exactly is this headed to?" Regan asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem like anyone's here," Leon answered, looking around as they came to an open area. Just as he finished that comment, soldiers busted through from the other side of the room. Instantly opening fire.

Leon and Ada ducked to one side, taking cover behind a turned over table. Krauser managed to grab Regan and shield her behind his mutated arm before the bullets reached her. The two moved to the other side to take cover in a nearby office. Luis and Ashley managed to take a few shots of their own before taking Leon and Ada's place behind the barricade, considering the two had moved down some for a better view. Carlos and Murphy stood in the open firing off Assault Rifle clips, before retreating back to the shadows. Claire and Steve put in their own wager before ducking behind cover. That's when Mikhail and Barry stood forward, both pulling pins from different grenades before tossing them out into the crowd. They just barely missed bullets before the twin grenades exploded.

The matching explosions destroyed the units, and almost completely obliterated the hallway. Everyone ducked as shrapnels of all sort went flying in all directions. They waited for the smoke to clear out before slowly standing and taking a look around. The explosion had peeled off some of the metal tile, and burned most of the walls all the way through the plaster. Blood and body pieces were everywhere, scattered about from the whole thing.

"Well, we know one thing," Murphy coughed as he waved away the smoke in his face. "Apparently old people know how to finish a battle."

"You really should watch yourself," Mikhail commented, watching as his comrade took a few steps back.

"Is that your arm?" Regan asked, examining the large bladed thing that seemed to have grown from his shoulder. She cringed as she watched the muscle throb some in discolorment.

"You mean you've never seen that before?" Leon questioned as he walked over to the couple.

"Hey, she never asked," Krauser shrugged.

"Well, careful, that blade can do some major damage," Leon warned, as he turned to go. "Don't I know it." he muttered, before walking over to where Ada was.

"Can I...can I touch it?" Regan asked cautiously. "I mean, it's not gonna like poison me is it?"

"No," he answered, watching as she hesitantly reached forward. Her fingers just barely brushed the mutated skin before she pulled away cringing. Giving it another go, she managed to press her palm against it, before jumping back as the muscle throbbed beneath her touch. "Are you done now?"

She nodded, watching, as he sort of threw the mutated limb to the side and it almost automatically changed back. He flexed his wrist for awhile, before figuring it was good to go. She let out a deep sigh. "What is Lucy gonna think when she sees that?"

"Probably that she has the coolest daddy on the block," Carlos answered as he walked by.

"Alright come on, we're not here for domestic conversations," Ada reminded. "We still have a job to do here, and we're far from over."

"How would you know?" Claire asked, as she reloaded her gun.

"It's Umbrella, they always have something up their sleeves," Ada answered.

There was a sudden crackling noise above them as the intercom came on. "I'm not surprised that you've made it this far, I expected that." a cold voice spoke, causing everyone to stop and look around. "And as always expected, you'll play the good guys and defeat the bad guys. Such as it would happen in a Hollywood movie. Such as you think it's always happened before..., well I do hope you like surprises..." the voice cut off from there. Leaving them with silence.

"Jigsaw?" Murphy wondered out loud.

"Dude, lay off the movies," Carlos spoke, shaking his head. "That was Wesker, you remember?"

"Oh yeah, that does sound like him," Murphy replied, fixing his bandana slightly before reloading his weapon. "Looks like we got a lot ahead of us though."

"We think it's always happened before...," Ada pondered, checking out her weapon before reloading it. "What's that suppose to mean?" she shook her head before looking ahead. "We'll need answers," she had been talking to herself before, but now raised her voice to speak to the others. "Alright, come on, we should move on and see what's exactly ahead of us. We can't just stay here and give them doubt, after all, they're expecting a show."

As they continued on, a few kept thinking they were hearing laughter nearby. Putting it off as pipes, but the source was soon to be found. Just as they came to a pair of locked doors, the pair slid open. Revealing an area with a large computer system against one wall. The sides split open to two different hallways. There was a large leather chair with it's back facing towards them. Another shrill laughter came from that one place.

"Oh God...," Claire muttered, taking a step back. "Don't let it be...,"

"My, my, I have some guests," a voice replied, before the chair turned to face them. A woman with long, blonde hair flowing over her shoulders eyed them with piercing blue orbs. Her dark-purple dress had an elegant slit in the middle and cut straight to her upper thighs. The top of it showed a considerable amount of cleavage, and cut off the shoulders in an innocent manner. Her matching lips turned upwards in a small smile. "And aren't there plenty."

"And you would be?" Leon asked.

"That's Alexia Ashford, child genius of Umbrella," Ada answered, her eyes narrowing at the woman. "I thought you died so long ago."

"Same goes to you Miss. Wong," Alexia replied, cocking her head to the side some. "But, as you've seen around you, not so many things stay down." she tossed a lock of hair behind her shoulder before standing. Her long, fluttering gown flowed around her. "Now please, we're both here to do a job and mine is sure to make yours' far more complicated. But first, I do believe an act of revenge is in order." her sharp eyes shooting over to where Claire and Steve stood.

"Is there something we're missing?" Regan asked.

"We sort of killed her brother," Claire answered.

"Sort of?" Alexia hissed. "You murdered him in cold blood. How do you think I felt waking up after so many years to his bullet-riddled body? Blood was everywhere. I held onto him even after death, so this time..., I'll make sure you don't survive...Redfield. You all have five minutes to run as far as you can through either hallway. After that time is up, Death will follow." she watched as some of them hesitated slightly, before running to their left. She didn't bother counting, before reaching back and slamming her fist into a button. She glanced over her shoulder to watch the screens flicker before crashing out. Another smile found her lips at those creatures..., lovely little devils.

"Alexia, are you coming?" a smooth voice asked as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

She turned towards him, offering a softer, more delicate smile. "Yes, dear brother, let us go."

* * *

Jill watched as hordes of the undead filed out towards them. It was a mistake to have stepped into that elevator in the first place. The basement was filled with zombies that just kept coming from rooms. Umbrella must've just taken an entire population of people and turned them to flesh-eaters. Bastards.

She kept her gun high and achieved three head shots in several rounds. She was glad to have Joseph, and Richard close by. The two were turning zombies into fertilizer in duel blows. Forest and Chris were back-to-back firing to ward away from Crimson Heads that were slashing towards them. Edward and Kevin were helping Rebecca defend against a few soldier zombies, whose vest were protecting them from gunfire. Enrico and Brad were busy taking multiple headshots to knock back the numbers some.

"I'm not sure about you guys but I don't think I have enough ammo to take all these guys out," Jill shouted over the roar of gunfire and moans.

"Me either," Chris agreed. "We need to find some other way around or, get out of here."

"Over there!" Joseph called out, pointing out an open door just a little to their left.

Jill let out a breath of relief, before starting to move her way over to it. She noticed Joseph and Richard moved over as well, but as she turned to fire a zombie, she heard them screaming. When she shot back to see what had happened, neither of them were there. "Wha-?" she whispered. Did they fall under? If so, wouldn't they be shooting? They wouldn't just sit there. She started her way over to where they were last standing. Just as she stepped to their last place, she felt her foot disappear from beneath her. She lost balance and fell forward. Into an endless pit of darkness beneath her. Her freefall lasted only a few seconds, before she hit the ground hard on her arms, causing her gun to go flying off. She groaned, before looking up.

"Jill, jeez girl," Joseph spoke, helping her to her feet. "That was quite some fall."

"What did we fall through?" she muttered, rubbing her head. "And where did my gun go?"

"It's right here," Richard answered, tossing it to her. "As for where we are, I'm not sure. I think some kind of panel in the floor opened and we fell through." he looked around before looking back at her. "Either way, it gets us away from the zombies and it leads some place else. Apparently this basement, has basement."

_Odd..._she thought, before looking up at some voices. She moved out of the way as the others followed through. Or down. Rebecca and Chris came, before almost getting crushed by Forest. Edward and Kevin fell next, the taller man landed on Forest, while Kevin topped off the dog pile. Enrico and Brad were last, both of them landed on their feet._ Funny but dangerous...,_ she noted, before shrugging. "Come on, we should explore this area." she heard groans as everyone tried to get to their feet. Some of them were rubbing backs or, legs.

"God, as if falling off a rooftop wasn't bad enough," Rebecca commented, before checking her weapon.

"Rooftop?" Richard asked.

"Never mind, just forget it," Rebecca replied, smiling at him to put it off.

Just as they started to walk off, the hole above them started to close. Pitching them into darkness. They all held tighter to their weapons, as they frantically searched the darkness for an answer.

_"You don't understand, there are monsters in the forest! ZOMBIES! Can't you get your head out of your ass for a minute and listen to this!" _a voice shouted over an intercom. It was recognized as Jill's. There was a heavy sigh, followed by the sound of things clattering to the ground. _"We have to do something about this now!! Umbrella's behind all of this! They're the ones who are behind all those murders!!" _another sigh. _"That girl by the river!! Those families in the woods! Are you saying you don't give a fuck about them?!" _there was a distance voice in the back. _"EVIDENCE?!! You want goddamn evidence? The mansion explosion, those bodies, the victims..." _more voices. _"You know what, go take a fucking walk in the forest and tell me what the hell you see. People like you will be the death of this city. We don't need your help to take out Umbrella..."_ there was the sound of footsteps before a door was slammed shut.

"What the hell?" Forest asked, looking around. He jumped some as a light flashed on to one wall, showing the team pictures of everyone. Everyone who had died in the mansion had a cross over their picture. "What was that all about?"

"That was me...,"Jill whispered. "Yelling at Chief Irons shortly after the mansion incident. I lost it back then."

"Oh, well good job," Forest complimented, giving her a thumbs up.

She shook her head before walking over to where the photos were. Her fingers just barely touching one before another voice came over the intercom.

_"Please, the officers of R.P.D. are just men Irons choose who would look good in a uniform and could look decent with a gun."_ it was Chris's voice this time. There was the sound of a lighter flickered on. _"The only experience they have is what they've been told to do."_

_"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" _it was Rebecca.

There was the sound of someone taking a long drag of a cigarette, before letting it out. _"They called us psycho, maniac, sad-excuses-for-officers." _he replied, almost as if repeating from memory. _"They thought we were on drugs. And all of this was before the mansion. Now, they think we're irresponsible and should be killed for 'Mishandling this case'…mishandled my ass." _he was silent for a few more minutes. _"They think we killed them...all of them. Enrico, Forest, Joseph...they don't believe us Rebecca. No use in believing them. The best thing we should do is head to Europe."_

_"Europe?" _she questioned.

_"That's where Umbrella's head H.Q. is. If they don't want to help us, that's fine, we don't need them. They'll have their hands full trying to save the city."_

Another light showed the entire map of Raccoon City. Red lines marked where the military had quarantined all the exits. A time had been scribbled at the top; a time of detonation...Raccoon City's death.

"How did they..?" Chris started before pausing as another voice came on.

_"Jill decided to stay back and try and help the city. Bless her soul...I know how angry she was, but she would never let those people die. She would try to save as many of them as she can...that's how she plays." _It was Rebecca's voice once more. _"We're headed to Europe as we planned. I can't help but think as we're leaving, we're leaving those people to die. But..., no it was their choice. But really was it? Did the citizens decided, or was it Irons? Damn him and that R.P.D..., they've fed so many lies. I couldn't even show my face in public. The look those people gave me..., but that doesn't mean they should die." _she let out a light sigh. _"Every time I close my eyes I see them. Those cold eyes staring at me..., those arms reaching for me. I can't shake the feeling. And every time I look at my hands, they're covered in blood. My comrades blood. It wasn't far..., I was just the rookie, I wasn't suppose to survive. Forest, Richard, Edward, Enrico, Kenneth..., all of you. You weren't suppose to die." _her voice gave way to her emotions and the tape ended in the sound of tears.

Another light flashed to show blood-written on the wall. The message read: _Don't give up my friends, for every dark day has a sunrise..._

"I-I can't believe this...," Rebecca spoke, reading the message over and over. It was something Forest always said. They use to joke about how he should get it tattooed on his back. "How did they...-?"

"It's to show they've had their eyes on us since the beginning," Jill replied. "That we were never really alone..., God, they've been spying on us. I can't believe this."

The small group drifted into silence, as they all surrendered to their thoughts. None of them really feeling like moving much, as their gazes shifted to the ground, to the walls, the pictures and the map, before settling on the ceiling or to the message in front of them.

"If it helps...," Kevin started, breaking the silence. "I never thought you guys as being psycho, manic, sad-excuses."

"What?" Chris asked, turning towards him. Watching as he seemed to fiddle with his gun some.

"I didn't think you guy were like that..., even though I was a part of R.P.D myself," he reminded, meeting his gaze for a minute. "I actually thought it was cool to be picked to go on a mission with you guys. But..., I didn't expect the others to act like that. I thought we were all officers in uniform."

"Kevin...," Rebecca whispered, before placing a hand on his shoulder. She had forgotten that at the last minute, Wesker had assigned him to fly the chopper. To act as a co-pilot to Edward. He had stayed back to watch over the cargo..., that was the last time she had seen him. Now as she thought, he was never really admitted into being a part of S.T.A.R.S. They just sort of took him in, since he was killed in their same situation.

"It's fine," he reassured, giving her a small smile. "It doesn't matter now, it's...it's long over."

Before anyone else could say anything, there was a ringing sound before Nickelback's _Because of You _came on. Enrico fumbled to get his phone out, before flipping it open.


	26. Is that a Cellphone?

**A/N: Well, this chapter took me awhile, because I kept getting stuck in the middle of it. Anywho, thanks for the reviews guys! And I realized how touching that last chapter was, I didn't think it would come out like that. I hope it wasn't too much.**

"Hello?" Enrico asked, not sure who on Earth would call him on a mission like this.

"Hey honey," Renny answered with a cheerful voice. The phone balancing between her ear and her shoulder. "Listen, I know how you say not to call you on your missions, but I just wanted to tell you that this coffee is so great." she stopped what she was doing and reached over for her new cup. "It's aged so perfectly, I swear, it's like you always have it on order."

He stood there for a minute, before looking around. "Renny..., what happened?" he knew she wouldn't just call him up to talk about coffee.

"Not much honey, we were just sitting in Kathy's kitchen when these people with guns just came busting through the door," she answered, before finishing up the gauze around Kathy's left arm. "Don't worry, we're all fine here, Kathy just got gazed a little. Well at least a few times, those guns fire pretty rapidly, right Kat'? Anyways, I just thought I'd give you the heads up about it all. The girls are okay too, apparently they managed to get rid of an entire group of soldiers by themselves. They're great kids. Although glad the Burtons kind of live out here, so the neighbors won't see us burying bodies tomorrow. Still, I don't want you to get all worried about us, because we're fine. We can handle ourselves."

"Wait, what?" Enrico asked. "Umbrella sent soldiers over there?"

"Yes, weren't you listening when I was telling you that?" she asked. "And I told you not to worry, I can tell your worrying by your voice. Now come on, forget about it, no one was injured. Well the girl's have a few cuts and scraps, but nothing much. Thank God Lucy was sleeping upstairs and didn't see anything. Oh, and Kelly's fine too, the little kitten never lost an appetite. Good lord, sometimes I wonder how she doesn't just implode."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Why did that woman always make things seem so simple when they weren't. "Renny, are you sure everyone's fine?"

"Yes, here let me give you the medical report if you're so worried, jeez...," she trailed, looking around. Kathy was sitting on the table, letting her wrap her arm up. The girls, Moria, Poly, Sherry, Lisa and Lucy were in the living room watching T.V. Kelly was curled up by the fireplace, every so often she would retreat to the middle of the room when she got too hot. "Well, uh, Kathy got gazed about four, five times, give or take a bullet. It's just bleeding a little bit. Moria and Poly have bumps on their heads, apparently they were knocked out or, something like that. Sherry has a few bruises and this gash on one temple. Lisa's an interesting case, she was covered in blood, but I couldn't find any wounds, except a bullet wound to the chest. Oddly enough, she just ignores it and it doesn't seem like it bugs her. Lucy's fine, the little girl didn't wake up once, except for when it was all over because she had a bad dream. Oh, and uh, could you tell Barry, that they might need to remodel..."

"Ren'..., never mind, just keep an eye out for now on," Enrico replied. "And don't do anything stupid, or reckless."

"Honey, stop worrying, remember your blood pressure," she reminded with a smile. "Now then, I have to help Kathy clean up and I know you need your time to save the world and everything, so I'll let you go. I love you honey."

"Remember what I said," he spoke. "I love you too baby."

"Well?" Jill asked after he hung up the phone.

"Apparently Umbrella sent soldiers to attack them," he answered, slipping his phone back into his pocket. "She said not to worry, everyone's fine. The girls just have a few bumps and bruises, nothing more. Well, she said Lisa got shot, but it doesn't really seem to be bothering her. Which would make sense, since she's not really human. Also, apparently the girls managed to wipe out an entire unit by themselves."

"Go them," Richard commented, reloading his gun.

"Jesus, well now this is gonna be hard to explain to the others why she can ignore a bullet wound," Forest spoke, running a hand through his hair.

"I got a feeling there's not gonna be much explaining to do," Enrico replied.

* * *

Sitting cross-legged on the couch, Lisa sat back against the cushions, watching as Moria searched the channels for a movie to watch. Poly was sitting next to her, with Lucy in her lap. Sherry was sitting next to her, a small bandage on the temple she had been struck on. Kelly eventually stretched before wondering over to them. She mewed before climbing into Moira's lap. Pawing at the remote every time she changed the channel.

They should be lucky to be even enjoying this evening. Earlier..., if things had gone differently, they would've been longed dead. Or in Umbrella's grasp.

_Flashback_

She watched as the last of the soldiers dropped dead before her, as she retracted the tentacle from her palm. How was this happening? This...power? This strength? God, was she turning back into what she once was? She prayed not.

A searing pain in her spine dropped her to the knees, before driving her into the ground. White flashes of pain crossed her eyes, before it all seemed like she blacked out. She could feel someone shaking her shoulders, shouting her name over and over. But she couldn't hear most of it. All she could see was a face above her. Soft cinnamon eyes glittering. Her lips turned in a smile with brown locks tussled around her. Her facial structure was smooth and gave her almost this angelic look. _Lisa..._

If her eyes opened at all, they probably snapped. "Mommy...," she whispered. She watched as the woman moved away, and stepped back to reveal a long, fluttering black dress. She was standing next to a man dressed in a black suit. His dark hair smoothed back, while a pair of glasses balanced perfectly on his nose. He smiled as he slipped an arm around the woman. She rested her head on his shoulder, before moving her fingers in a small wave.

_We're so proud of you..._

Tears slipped from her eyes. "Daddy..."

They both held their hands out to her, before slowly fading on. There was a horrible 'crack' and the sound of people screaming. _Lisa!...No, leave her alone! Let her go!... Lisa!...I said let her go!_ the shouts ended with another 'crack' and the sound of a body hitting the ground.

_Lisa...Jessica...I'm so sorry. Please...forgive me..._ it was her father's voice.

She heard another scream that matched her own as she shot up. She sat there for a moment, breathing heavily, before pushing the hair that had tangled in her face. Slowly, her eyes darted around to see what was around her. Just trees, grass, and dead bodies...nothing like what she had vision.

"Lisa?" she jumped at the voice, but relaxed when she saw Sherry sitting next to her, rubbing her forehead. It was at that point, she noted her head hurt as well. They must've struck each other when she darted up. "Are you okay?"

She thought the question over before answering. "Yeah...I think I'll be okay." she placed a hand on her chest, before pulling back to reveal the blood shed. How did that happen? Oh yeah, the bullets...

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Sherry asked, drawing a questioning look. "Who you were."

"I-I didn't want you to know...I didn't want you to worry about it," she answered, before casting an eye down. "It wasn't you who made me into a monster. It shouldn't be something you should know."

"But, when it's my family that wrecked yours...," Sherry trailed, before shaking her head. "It wasn't right...it's like my hands are stained with your blood as well, no matter what either of us have to say." she was silent for awhile. "I'm sorry...for everything that you've gone through. Everything your family had to go through. I offer that from my part."

Tears stained her brown eyes and fell down her pale cheeks. Falling to the shadow of a small, tragic smile. "Thank you." she whispered.

_End of Flashback_

"Hey what about Comedy Central?" Moria asked, snapping her from her daydream. "I hear Jim Gaffigan's on."

She smiled once more. "Sure, why not." she could go for a few laughs.

"Can we make popcorn?" Lucy asked,

"Sure, I'll go make a bag," Sherry answered, jumping to her feet. "Come on Lisa, you can come help."

She nodded, before getting up and following the girl into the kitchen. Walking past where Renny was finishing Kathy's gauze wrap, and her own cup of coffee. She noticed that Renny had the phone sitting next to her. "Did you call someone?" she asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to let everyone know what happened," Renny answered, patting Kathy's back to tell her she was done. "Lord knows they would be all questions when they got back and saw the mess."

"Did he say anything?" Sherry asked, as she grabbed a bag of popcorn from the cabinet and threw it into the microwave.

"Not much, but you know how saving the world goes," Renny shrugged. "Well now then, at least you girls managed to find something to watch, maybe now we can have a peaceful evening."

* * *

"So, where are we going exactly?" Regan shouted as they took at least three turns down a narrow hallway.

"I don't know, but if it's Alexia, she means business," Leon answered, as he turned a corner. Skidding to a stop at the sight of a bright light in front of them. It took him a few seconds to realize it was some kind of large weapon someone was holding.

"Railgun, get out of the way!" Ada shouted, managing to tackle him into a nearby office. She heard a slight 'crack' and knew it was charged and ready to fire. Everyone else seemed a little action delayed, but the moment the beam fired back, they scattered everywhere. She only noted that Luis, Ashley, Barry, and Mikhail got out of it's firing range. The others, she wasn't so sure about. She heard a slight scream that sounded like Regan, or Claire, either one. When the light vanished, she stood and ran to see what had happened. "Is everyone okay?"

"What was that thing?" Ashley asked, as the rest of them stepped out of another office.

"A Railgun, a smaller one though," Ada answered. "I don't know what it was doing here though...Was anyone hit?"

"A few," Regan replied. "I think Steve, and Murphy took a heavy blow. Claire and I took just a minor hit, but we're fine."  
"I think someone blew my stomach up from the inside," Murphy groaned, leaning against a wall. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"It must have something to do with the viruses," Mikhail commented, more to himself. "That's why some of them weren't affected. As for what it does..., I'm not sure. It may agitate the virus and cause it to mutate..."

"Steve? Steve, are you alright?" Claire asked, kneeling down where Steve was on his knees. Almost doubled over in pain. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Steve..., honey?"

He took a sharp intake of breath before looking up at her. His eyes were fading from their normal color to a yellow. Almost like a cat's eye. "Claire...run." She was about to ask, but he quickly interrupted her. "Claire..., remember the island?" she nodded slowly. "That virus Alexia gave me..."

It all clicked in her head. She stood before motioning for the others. "Run, get as far away from here as you can," she ordered, watching as some of them hesitated while others did as she said. She turned back to him. "Don't make me kill you Steve...not again." he managed a weak nod, before surrendering to the virus. She took off after the others, hearing his transformation begin.

"Where'd the freak with the gun go?" Leon asked as they ran down the hallway.

"That's not our problem now," Barry answered, taking the front with Mikhail. He looked down as his cell phone went off. "For the love of...," he couldn't really ignore it. People only called him on a mission if something was deadly important. Pulling it from his vest, he flipped it open. "Better make this quick because I'm not sure running from a mutant and talking on a cell phone is a good idea."

"Yeah well, neither is having Umbrella sending soldiers after our families," Enrico commented on the other line.

"Repeat that?" Barry asked, hoping he misheard.

"Renny just called, apparently some soldiers attacked them just hours ago," he started. "She said they got the situation under control with few injures. The girls got a few cuts and bruises, and Kathy was just grazed a few times. She said not to worry, but I really don't listen to her when she says that. She thinks everything's just a chip off the block...crazy women."

"Alright, we're going to have to talk about this later, right now, we're trying not to get killed," Barry replied, before hanging up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Carlos asked.

"Apparently Umbrella sent some soldiers after our kids and families," Barry answered.

"What?" Leon, Ada, Regan and Krauser shouted all at the same time.

He shook his head. "He didn't say much except everyone's fine. They just got a few cuts and bruises, said not to worry."

"Yeah, like saying that's gonna stop us," Regan commented.

"Hey guys, can we pick up the pace a little bit, I think that creature's gaining," Murphy shouted from the back, watching as a shadow came from the corner behind them.

**A/N: I love Jim Gaffigan!!!!**


	27. Seized!

**A/N: Yeah, not much to be said here. Still thank you though.**

Managing to escape from the dark room through a hidden hallway, they continued about their way. The hallways seemed more like a maze in a funhouse than anything else. No doors, no other separating corridors. Nothing. Not even a single vent. Something didn't seem right, but they had to continue on none the less. They couldn't just stop, there was only one way for them to go. And that was forward.

"Hang on guys," Chris spoke as he stopped at a pair of large doors in front of them. It looked like it might lead to some kind of warehouse, or storage room. He reached for the doorknob, getting a nod from the others before continuing. Unlocking it, he pushed the doors opened and was greeted by a loud 'crack'. Blood shot out from his right shoulder in a red spur, causing him to step back to catch himself. His hand going to press against the wound.

"Don't even bother," a voice called, as the others started to bring their weapons up. A light flickered on in the room, revealing rows and rows of soldiers with their guns already up and aiming. A few red laser pointers came into view as well. "We have you very much surrounded, so don't even bother fighting back." the figure looked up to reveal a single familiar face.

"Nicholai," Jill hissed through her teeth. "Only figures you be back."

"Yes well Valentine, it's what we do," he replied. "Now then, you might as well surrender yourselves."

"We have no choice," Richard muttered, as he let his hand abandon his shotgun across his back. "Just...just do what they say." he watched as reluctantly the others followed. Letting their hands remain empty as they put their weapons away.

"Good, now just step forward," Nicholai spoke, watching as the small group did just that. He snapped his fingers, and watched as several guards went to handcuff them. Several struggled, but were easily subdued and restrained. "Fine job..."

Without warning, one of the soldiers slammed his fist into Kevin's stomach, knocking him back some.

"Hey!" Jill shouted, stepping towards it, before being held back by another guard. She struggled but found it a useless cause. She watched as the rest were held back, as another guard slammed Kevin into the wall. Kneeing him hard into the stomach. "Stop it! That's not fair!"

"A lot of things aren't fair," the guard holding her spoke, grinning as another soldier broken Kevin's nose.

Pain spiraled across his face as his nose shattered at the hard blow. A small stream of blood fell to his lips. Another blow to the stomach brought the bitter copper taste to the back of his mouth. Blood..., exactly what he was aiming for. When the next guard came to strike, he moved right into his range and took the hard punch. Blood filling his mouth. Some of it trickling from his lips. He looked up to meet the guard in the eyes, before spitting the crimson liquid into the man's face.

The guard groaned in disgust, going to wipe away the liquid before it ignited. His face soon burning beneath a dance of fire. He kicked him back, knocking the burning man to the ground. When another came to catch him, he returned the knee to the stomach, before kicking him in the temple. Knocking him cold.

Jill let out a scream as the guard next to her practically split in two. Splattering warm blood over her. She glanced over to see Richard tear the handcuffs in two. Freeing his wrists. Blood staining his entire back. When someone else came to restrain him, he shot a tentacle through their chest. She was a little freaked, then remembering about the Plagues...still creepy.

Nicholai sighed before pulling out a small remote from his jacket pocket. He flipped up the clear top, before holding down a red button.

Rebecca jumped at the sound of screams, watching as Richard collapsed like a ton of bricks to the floor. Kevin vomited blood, before falling to his knees, then fully to the ground. What was happening? She wanted to go help them, but the guard had a bruising grip on her arms.

"As you can see, we had to think of a way around the fact we couldn't control them," Nicholai spoke, as he walked over to Richard. Placing a boot on his shoulder, pushing him into the ground. Obtaining a groan of pain. "So, we created this device, that would react with the virus, or plagues inside of them. As you can see the results, it's very successful."

"You bastard," Forest muttered.

"You're right," he replied, a wicked grin on his face. "But, it affects the hosts so severely, they'll be unable to move much for the next few hours. So, unless you wish to see it for yourself...," his sentence caused most of them to back down from their threatening glares. "Now then, we'll let you alone for this show." he looked back as something struck the metal wall across the room. Causing it to dent inwards. "After all, we wouldn't want to intrude on some revenge moves." he ordered the rest of the soldiers off, as they disappeared into a nearby elevator.

Jill caught the look on his face before the doors closed. She wanted to shoot it off. But, she couldn't do much with the handcuffs. No matter how much she struggled. _Just take a deep breath..._ she thought to herself. _You can do this, remember what the old man taught you._ Slowly, she started working her wrists around.

"Richard, are you okay?" Rebecca asked, kneeling down beside him.

He gave her a weak thumbs-up, before letting his hand drop. Pain shattering every inch of his body. Like a slow, turning needle digging into his spine, injecting burning fluid into his nerves and letting it spread through his bloodstream. He groaned, before finding a more comfortable place on the floor. He would be here for awhile, might as well make it worth it.

"Kevin?" Edward questioned, walking over to his friend. He waited before breaking one of his wrists, causing it to easily slip out of one of the cuffs. He snapped it back in place afterwards, leaving the cuffs dangling on one wrists. He knelt down beside the pilot. "At least say something to tell me you're still breathing."

"I think my blood's on fire," he muttered, clutching to his stomach.

"Good enough," Edward replied, knowing there really wasn't anything he could do.

"Alright, well we need another plan of action," Enrico spoke, rubbing his wrists after he tore the cuffs off. "We can't just run around aimlessly now. We need to find out where we are here. But first...," he looked over to where the dent had gotten bigger. "We need to figure out what the hell that thing is."

"Ah ha," Jill announced triumphantly, holding up the handcuffs she managed to work her way out of here. "About damn time." she shot a glance over to the dent, but didn't give it a second look. She walked over to Chris. "Are you okay honey?"

He nodded, sweat coming down his forehead. "Yeah, I'm just losing a lot of blood here. Not to mention I'm handcuffed."

"Here, I can help that," she spoke, managing to unlock the damn things with her picklocks. She examined the wound. "Rebecca, we need you over here!"

She looked down at Richard, before walking over to them. "A gunshot wound, it doesn't look like it hit anything important. I'll wrap it up now, but you'll need better attention to it later."

Jill let her take control of that, before taking a check on everyone else. Edward was keeping an eye on Kevin. Enrico was overlooking the area. Forest was taking care of Richard, talking with him to keep him company. Joseph and Brad were talking whatever Nicholai had said. She turned to see whatever that dent was, just in time to see it burst open. She scrambled to get handgun out, and held it up. Waiting for the dust to settle so she could get a glimpse at what her gun was trained at.

Her grip on her gun weakened as the creature came in full sight. Standing close to eight feet tall, dressed in a midnight trench coat, Nemesis stood before them. She took a shaky breath and took a step back. How the hell was that thing back?

"What the hell?" Forest asked, overlooking the creature.

"Nemesis," she answered, hearing another voice echo her. She glanced back to see Brad staring at the mutant as well. Not him..., anyone but him.

"S.T.A.R.S.," his deep voice rumbled as he slowly made his way towards them. The only thing she could see good about the situation was that he didn't have his Rocket Launcher. He took a step before breaking into a run. Racing towards her in a blur. She didn't have time to pull the trigger, before she found herself skidding across the room. She tumbled a few times, before creaming into the wall.

Groaning, she slowly got to her feet. Looking up to fire, only to be met with a hard slap. It knocked her hard to the ground. Blood flooded her mouth from where she bit into her cheek. Spitting out the bitter copper liquid, she rolled out of his reach as he came for her. Getting to one knee, she fired six rounds into his neck. Watching as blood erupted from each bullet. Not that it would stop him. Just as he went to grab her once more, she ran out of his way, and circled around back. Firing seven more bullets into the back of his head.

He swung around at an unimaginable speed, striking her hard in the shoulder, before sending her skidding across the room once more. This time, she only made it halfway. She rolled onto her back, and fired two more bullets at his approaching figure. She managed to get an aim for his eye just as he towered over her. But, as her finger pulled back on the trigger. 'Click'. The sound of a dry clip.

"Fuck," was the only word that escaped her lips. His hand soon found her throat and he lifted her off the ground. Up to eye level. In a flash, his hand soon covered her face, as she struggled to get herself free. God, she was going to die. He was going to send that tentacle through her face, just like he's done before.

"Jill!" she heard Brad call her name. God, she was going to die like he did. She whispered a soft sorry, hoping he wouldn't blame himself for her death. Like she had for his for so long.

She could hear the gross squirming as the tentacle made it's way down his arm. Just so close to bursting free from the back of her skull. She heard a sharp crack, and felt his grip fall. She hit the ground hard, groaning at the pain that sheared up her back. She managed to get one eye opened, watching as Nemesis turned to see the shooter that foiled his plans.

"Remember me?" Brad whispered, as Nemesis turned towards him. His gun smoking in one hand, from where the bullet had struck him in the empty place where his eye would've been. Now stabled shut. From the moment he had seen him pick Jill up by the face, all he could remember was Raccoon City. Those last few seconds before his death. Hearing Jill shout his name just before that tentacle shattered his skull. He wasn't going to let it happen again. He watched as Nemesis turned fully towards him, and started to walk.

That slow, almost controlling stroll. Shaking the ground and poisoning the air with his presences. In a flash, he broke into a run again, but he caught him. He slid out of his way, and fired six bullets into the base of where his spine would be. Hearing the monster growl, before swinging around. He managed to move out of his swinging radius. For a moment, he met that one eye. Those memories flashing back at him. The fear, the pain before it all ended in a single move. Everything..., but all those were going to end.

That same stroll came towards him. But with each step forward, there was a step back. Keeping an even space between them. He reached out towards him, a tentacle shot out and clipped his left cheek. Leaving a long, bloody cut. He wiped the blood away with the back of his hand. "It's different this time," he spoke. Nemesis came at a full charge, tackling into him. He fired a shot just before the hit came. Blowing open the stabled flesh over his right eye. He quickly regained his footing, just before being seized by the collar and tossed once more.

Several more shots came as Jill made her way over to him. Keeping Nemesis occupied with bullets. "Brad, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jill," he answered, as he got to his feet. There would be only one way to beat this guy. He shook his head at the thought, but knew better. "Jill, get everyone out of here. I'll take care of this guy."

"I'm not doing that," she objected. "I'm not leaving you again."

"Jill, please, I know what I'm doing," he continued, firing the rest of his clip before reloading. "Listen just get into the elevator, and go." he noticed her try to object once more. "Talk to Joseph, he'll tell you." with that, he pushed her out of the way as Nemesis came charging towards them. Taking the heavy slam into the wall. He closed his eyes for a moment, before letting them open once more. Blood-shot this time. The only way he could win, would play submission with the virus. He let his weapon fall to the ground, feeling the bones in his left arm shift and crunch together.

Jill shook her head after regaining her balance. She hated to leave..., but he insisted. She couldn't do much after that. "Come on guys, head to the elevator, we'll go to a different floor." she watched as they nodded. Forest helped Richard, while Edward took Kevin. Rebecca finished up with Chris's injury, letting Enrico take lead to the elevator. She shot one more glance at the battlefield, seeing the two wrestling now. She ran after the others and slid in. She hit the 'Close Door' button, letting the doors slowly come together.

Her last glimpse of the battle was Brad pinned to the ground with Nemesis on top of him. For a moment..., he didn't look human.

* * *

It seemed like no matter how far they ran, they couldn't outrun that shadow. It was always right behind them. None of them really wanted to see what was chasing them, while one of them reassured them they didn't. It was long before they ran into a fork in the hallway.

"Okay, left or, right?" Leon asked.

"You guys take left, we'll take right," Murphy spoke, elbowing Carlos in the side. "We'll see if we can't get this creature off your tail for awhile. Or, at least confuse it long enough to get some distance between you."

"Are you sure?" Regan asked, jumping as a roar echoed through the hallway.

"Just go," Carlos ordered, watching as they stepped back some, before dashing off. He waited for the shadow to appear. Catching a glimpse of it before they went on their way. The hallway was dark, and they had to rely on basic instinct to guide them. He just listen to Murphy running, apparently he could see clearly. Just as it seemed like they had reached the end of the place, the lights flickered on above them.

A gunshot was fire, causing the two to jump to a stop. Soldiers emerged out of nowhere in front of them. While more surrounded them from the back. Each one with their gun trained on them.

"Shit," Murphy cursed under his breath, looking around at the guards. They couldn't take out these people with just the two of them. One move and they would be Swiss cheese. He let out his breath. "Okay, well looks like we're screwed."

"Sure does," Carlos muttered beside him.

"Well, looks like you two know you're surrounded. Might as well give up, right?" one of the soldiers called to them.

"Yeah, why not," Murphy answered, dropping his weapon. "I mean, I rather not be pumped full of hot lead."

"It's not fun the first three times," Carlos commented, dropping his gun as well.

The two were quickly handcuffed and lead away. Kept fully surrounded by guards as they were lead through mazes of hallways and doors. One time taking the elevator up before entering a slightly colder region. They watched as the guards unlocked a heavy set door, before pushing them in. The hallway was decorated in cells to the left and right. They were brought to two separate cells, uncuffed before being roughly pushed in. Almost losing their balance, or slamming into the back wall. They waited for the guards to leave before speaking.

"This sucks," Murphy commented, looking around at the small room. There was a small cot and that was about it. He spotted a leak in one corner, causing the wall to grow some kind of black moss or something he didn't want to know. He sighed and sat down, not even taking note of the other two people in the cells across from him. He fiddled with his bandana, before readjusting it on his head. "Hey Carlos, can I ask you something?"

"If it's what I think it is, no Mur', I wouldn't cut off my foot for you," Carlos answered, walking around in a circle. "Not even if we were stuck in a room and I had to kill you in a set amount of time. Not even if our families were threatened and the killer called us with some weird kind of cell phone."

"Aw man," Murphy sighed. "Well, do you have a smoke?"

"Yeah, I don't smoke, but I always keep a pack around," Carlos replied, pulling it from his pocket before sliding it over to him.

"What are you two talking about?" he looked over to see the two woman in the cells across from them. The question had came from the black woman.

"He's obsessed with this movie he's seen a million times," Carlos answered with a shake of his head.

"Saw?" the blonde haired woman asked with a slight Southern accent.

"Have you seen it?" Murphy questioned.

She laughed a little. "Seen it, I own the DVD."

"Oh God, not another one," Carlos muttered, running a hand through his hair. The two instantly went off on that topic. "So, can I ask your name?"

"Linda," she answered. "The blonde's Rita."

He nodded, before the names clicked. "Oh, so you were the people we were suppose to be rescuing...well, I see how this whole thing turned out." he sat down with his back against the wall. "Well, it may be a while, but hopefully we'll be able to get you girls out of here. Once we figure out how to get ourselves out."

Linda offered a soft laugh. "It's fine, we've been here awhile. The cell's starting to grow on me."

**A/N: Hey Alaska, how was Ghost Rider? I heard it was good.**


	28. Killa

**A/N: Alright, sorry for the short chapter, but I've got writer's block right now and it's totally cramping my style. Just have a few things to say. Originally, I wasn't going to do the fight scene between Brad and Nemesis, because I really didn't know what to do. But, I changed my mind, and figured maybe someone would've liked to read it. So, if it sounds weird and messed up, I was making it all up as I went.**

The doors closed, and all she could see was the steel. The elevator jerked before slowly moving up. She placed her hands on the doors and let out a deep sigh. Dropping her head some, before slamming her fist against the door. "I should've done that...,"

"Done what?" Rebecca asked, running an eye over her work on Chris's shoulder.

She sighed before pushing herself away from the door. "I should've helped. I should've fired, hell that was the least I could've done. But no..., I stood back and let him die. For a few months I blamed Umbrella for his death, when it wasn't...not entirely. I was part of it too." she ran a hand through her hair before turning to face the group. His words ringing in her head. "Joseph..., he said to ask you..."

"Ask me what?" Joseph questioned.

"I don't know, something," she pondered. "I think..., it might've been something to do with the virus. What about that?"

He stared at her for a while. "Oh..., the virus. Yeah, that's probably it." he seemed nervous about the subject, but her set eyes pushed him on. "I...the virus..., for the most part, we control it. But, there are times when it controls us. Only when we want it to. Sort of like playing submission to it, allowing it to take away our human form and use our full power to win. It's...it's risky, that's what I know. Sometimes...sometimes you don't go back to human. The virus could overrun your system, and it's possible that it may end up killing you. If it goes too far, it could end up dangerously damaging vital organs. Which may lead to death in our human forms. It's damage may be permanent."

"So, he could die?" Jill asked breathlessly.

"If the virus goes too far," Joseph answered, hesitant of her actions. "But, most of us won't allow it. We know the risks and we only take it so far. The only problem is...-"

"Is what?" she questioned.

"Is that none of us have ever done that before," he spoke. "Even in our human forms now, the virus still gives us an advantage. It's rare that anyone would ever change. The most common though to change, is the Plagues. Considering just the changes of being it's host is severe; changing completely...would lead in the destruction of the human form. After that, would be the G-virus, looking at it's past records. But, most of us only have the T-virus, which allows very little mutation. So, for the most part, very few of us could really kill ourselves by giving in."

She was silent for awhile, before speaking softly. "Joseph, what do you have?"

"I can't answer that Jill," he replied.

"Why not?" she pushed.

He sighed and looked off for a moment. "Because..., I don't know what I have. All I know is it's a mixture of a bunch of things. T-, G-, maybe a little Plagues or two. Hell maybe even the Nemesis parasite. I just...-I don't know Jill. All I know is that..., Brad and I share the same things."

"Can that kill you?" she asked.

"Yes, very."

* * *

He looked up into that face that burrowed close to his. That one eye burning deep with Umbrella's power. The creature smelt just like Raccoon City, of smoke and death. Pain and misery. Heartache and nightmares. Bad times...bad times.

Nemesis growled before grabbing his face in one hand. This time though, fear didn't overwhelm him. He grabbed the creature's wrist with one hand, before slamming the other one into his chest. Hearing the sickening rip of leather ripping away to show open flesh and muscle. It wasn't a brutal move, but it was enough for him to stop his attack. He knocked away the arm that held him pin, kicking the beast off of him. He got to one knee, looking down at the bone-like claws that had ripped free from his left hand. Emerging from where his knuckles had once been. Like a tyrant's, only different though.

Red droplets of liquid splashed quietly to the floor from where the skin had been torn open.

That's as far as he would let the virus take him. Even this far was critical, he could feel the virus running through his bloodstream. Beginning to take it's control. But, he could delay it for a short while. He watched as the creature stood, before releasing one of his tentacles. He misjudged the distance and took a hard blow to the chest. Feeling the tip pierce through his vest and shirt, before burrowing into his flesh. In a flash, he severed off the tentacle, before ripping the remaining piece from his chest. He let it drop withering to the ground.

Nemesis grunted before charging towards him. He let him come, taking the hard smack that creamed him into a wall. Shattering the plaster. He shook his head and stood before turning back towards the creature.

"Not so easy this time around, is it?" he spoke. It only seemed to tick him off, as he came charging once more. He held up his right arm in defense, ignoring the sound of skin tearing once more. Spikes emerged from underneath his flesh and impaled themselves deep into the boss's stomach. He slid to the right to move out from underneath the creature, dragging the small blades. It tore open Nemesis' stomach. Causing a mixture of green yet red liquid to flush out. He took a quick back step, avoiding another swing.

While he did avoid the swing, he didn't see his other hand coming. Those fingers caught around his neck, before throwing him across the room. He skidding before breaking through a boxes and coming to a stop on a metal shelving unit. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head. But, Nemesis was on him in seconds, grabbing his shoulder before slamming him into the wall a few times. Letting him fall after the fifth hit. He caught up some blood, before just barely dodging the next attack.

No way was he going to be able to win this match just being half-infected. The only way would be to fully turn. But, that would more likely end in death. Better his than everyone else's though. Nemesis was a killing machine made to destroy S.T.A.R.S. No matter in what condition, he would track down the others and kill them in seconds. He wouldn't allow that.

Standing now, he surrendered to the virus. It raced through his bloodstream like hot liquid, changing everything it ran through. In several places, his skin tore open from the increasing muscle mass. His left arm completely transformed in one that a tyrant would recognize. The spikes in his right arm fused together to form some kind of blade, the muscle broke free and grew over parts of it to make it attached. Tentacles broke free from his shoulder-blades, whipping around madly. Also from his back, they broke free from his left shoulder as well. Some of his skin peeled away as the tentacles broke free, revealing most of his collarbone. Blood oozed from the changes.

"Let's go," he whispered, just as Nemesis charged him head on. The two went flying across the floor as he was tackled. Each tearing one another to pieces. He managed to grab the purple tube-things that surrounded his neck and ripped them from the flesh. He felt pieces of his own flesh becoming torn in the fight. His claws tore across the creature's chest, ripping it to shreds. In retaliation, those fingers crushed his revealed collarbone in a single blow. He cursed in pain, before attacking with the blade on one arm. It slit through Nemesis's neck, instantly decapitating him. Causing blood to squirt all over him in mixture of colors.

He was surprised when the body kept attacking, actually mutating to something different. Just before it could continue though, he sank the blade deep into the creature's chest. Twisting it to the sides before tearing it out. Bits and pieces of flesh and muscle caught everywhere. Just one more move and he could end this battle. Just as he swung the blade to the side, Nemesis made his final move as well.

His large fist sank deep into his stomach, breaking through the flesh. It's fingers tangling in his intestines. He couldn't feel the pain though, and instead focused on his next move. Sinking the blade deep into Nemesis's right side and then pulling it left. Bone crushed and crunched beneath the blade before it emerged out the other side. Sending the creature into two different pieces. It's mutation continued, but he no longer worried about it. He kicked the pieces off, knowing the continuing mutation would only eventually kill it off.

He laid there, breathing heavily. Covered in sweat and blood. The pain spreading through his system like a wildfire. But, he tried not to focus on that. He closed his eyes for a moment, and just for a second..., he thought he saw those flowers. They would be in bloom this time of year.

He let out a sigh before everything went dark.

**A/N: Please don't hate me...**


	29. Go Fish

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter's short as well, mainly because I haven't quite played Code Veronica in a long time. So, I wasn't sure of how to make the outcome of the battle below. Please bare with me.**

Running through the hallway they had chosen, the only thing they could hear was that creature chasing them. Although they were trained not to focus on it, the sound of the hallway being crushed behind them was hard to ignore.

"Shit!" Leon cursed as they entered a large area room. Almost like an arena. His eyes quickly searching for some kind of way out. The last thing they needed was a battle with some kind of freak. He managed to point out a door just at the far corner. But before they could start towards it, the plaster shattered behind them. Sending everyone sprawling to the ground.

"Sweet Jesus," Krauser muttered, looking up at the creature that towered over them. A large battle ax in hand.

"What is that?" Ada questioned, as she got to her feet. Keeping her eyes on the creature the entire time.

"Steve...," Claire whispered, trying hard not to cry. She raised her gun. "Forgive me...," she fired twice, hitting him in the side of them neck. Blood gushed free, and his attention instantly turned towards her. She backed up, before running off as the ax came down where she once stood. It wasn't him anymore, she just had to keep telling herself that.

"Well, looks like we're stuck in a battle," Luis commented, firing three times in his chest, before doing a quick step back. The ax scraping across the ground he was once at. "Which is the last thing we need at this point."

"There goes Murphy's plan," Mikhail spoke, unleashing an entire round into the beast's chest. "Something must've happened to them. Murphy's plans usually always work out."

"So, how are we suppose to take down this fre...this creature?" Ashley asked, quickly changing her choice of words. She fired two bullets from a Broken Butterfly. "It almost seems like he's invincible."

Claire sighed and lowered her weapons. "His skin is impervious to any gunfire, our best chance is to..-" she was cut short as the ax slammed into her. It was the flat side, but it still managed a good hit. She was slammed into a wall, and dropped like a heavy load.

"Claire!" Barry called to her, moving back towards her. He noticed the creature seemed slightly stunned at the action. He fired once into it's ribcage before kneeling down besides the Redfield girl. He shook her gently by the shoulders. "Claire? Claire, are you okay?" he was always looking after Chris. Claire wouldn't be any different. He looked down and noticed she was crying. "Claire?"

She stood up. Shaking at first, before finding her balance. Blood oozed down her forehead, from her nose and lips. A small trickle of blood mixed in with her tears as they fell in a stream down her cheeks. It felt as though some of her ribs might've been cracked. She could feel the pings of pain erupting through her body, and the occasional 'cracks' when she moved. "Just give up Steve..., just fight...that's all you have to do. Like before..., remember...just remember. Please...," she fell to her knees, holding her sides in pain as more blood fell from her lips. "Please..., just for me. For us."

"What's happening?" Regan asked, watching as the creature almost seemed to understand her. She stepped back as the creature swung the ax around. She screamed as the weapon sunk deep into it's chest. She stepped back, placing a hand to her mouth. What was happening? Why would the creature make such a move? Before she could say anything, everyone began to run.

"Come on, let's just get out of here," Ada called out, taking the advantage of the falling creature. She knew an opportunity when she saw one. She grabbed Claire's arm when she ran by. Dragging the teenager to her feet.

They made a mad dash towards the open hallway, sliding into a small safe haven before continuing on running. They made it through several turns before stopping to catch their breath. Noticing the creature had stopped it's pursuit.

"Alright, is everyone okay?" Leon asked, surprised most of them were unscathed. He noticed Claire wiping away the blood form her eye with the back of her hand. He had to feel sorry for the teen. "Claire, are you okay? We probably need to get you checked out..."

She shook her head. "I need to go back for him."

"Are you insane?" Ada asked, still having a hard grip on her wrist. "He could still be mutating."

Claire smacked her hand away and pulled her wrist free. "Look Ada, just because you left your man behind and forgot about him, doesn't mean the rest of us will!" she shouted, before turning and running off.

The small group stood there in silence for awhile.

"She needs her time," Ashley whispered, putting her magnum away.

"How would you know?" Ada questioned, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

She only returned a natural look. "I know what it's like to lose a loved one Ada..., believe me. Time does something." she turned and walked over to where the others were quietly speaking.

Ada shook her head and crossed her arms. Looking away from the rest of the group. What did that idiot girl know anyways? She jumped a little when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Looking over to see Leon.

"Hey, don't listen to her," he spoke. "You never left...,"

* * *

The hallways came in as flashes in her mind as she ran. Blurred some by her tears as she ran as fast as her legs would take her. She stopped at the doorway, looking out to the empty area. The only thing that remained was the broken, bleeding figure in the middle of the room. She let out a shaking breath, before walking over to him. She dropped down into the surrounding pool of blood, her hands moving over his back. The most that had happened, was his shirt was torn and his vest was ripped to shreds. Most of everything else was fine. 

She pulled him into her arms, letting his head rest against her shoulder. Letting her cheek rest in his chestnut hair. "Steve..., don't let me lose you again."

While she cried silently, she didn't notice the weak rise and falls of his chest. "I...I'm sorry...," Her eyes flickered open at the voice and she looked down to meet his weak eyes. "I...I didn't mean...to hit you. I-I...didn't want...to hurt you."

She sniffled some, before shaking her head. "I'm fine..., I'm just fine. But you're...," her eyes traveled down to the large cavity that tore open his chest. It split all the way from his collarbone down to his mid-stomach section. The skin peeled away to reveal the white specks of bone beneath torn muscle. Blood spilt out like waterfalls on both sides. She sighed and had to look off. "You're not."

He managed a small smile. "As long...as you are..."

She nodded, before pulling him even closer to her body. Hearing him let out a sigh before going limp in her arms. She cried harder than before. Not even noticing the sounds that surrounded her in the closed-in area. All she could think about was him. The terrifying thoughts of losing him again.

* * *

"Okay, let's see..., Linda baby, you got any sevens?" Murphy asked, looking down at the handful of cards he had in his hands. A lit cigarette balancing between his lips, as he took a short drag from it before letting the smoke release. 

"Sorry honey, but that's a Go Fish," Linda answered, hearing him groan with a smile on her lips.

"Alright, well Carlos, hand me another card," Murphy spoke, watching as a card went sliding by his cell. Just within reach. He snatched it and added it to his collection. Placing down a new pair of eights. "Alright, it's Southern-babe's turn."

"Finally, okay..., Carlos, you got any fives?" she asked, looking down at the three cards she had.

"In fact..., I do," he answered, sliding the cards over to her. He shifted his remaining cards in his hands. "Alright, who's turn is it now?"

"Uh, it's Linda-girl's turn," Murphy informed.

She hummed, and looked down at her cards. "Let me think..., okay, Murphy-hon', you got any threes?"

"Oh girl, you're killing me over here," he played, before tossing her the cards. "Alright Carlito, it's your turn."

"Okay, Murphy, you got any sixes?" Carlos asked.

"What is up with you guys? Every time I ask for something, you don't have it, but once you ask, I got everything," Murphy commented, before sliding him the cards. He reorganized his remaining ones. "Alrighty, Carlos, you got any twos?"

He sighed. "Go Fish."

"God, I think this whole thing's a conspiracy," Murphy sighed, watching as another card went sliding by. "Hey, it's on it's back, now you all know what card I got. That's not fair." it was further than he could reach from where he sat. He sighed once more, before getting up and reaching his arm through the bars. His fingers just lightly glancing off the corner of the card. There was a sickening crack, as a heavy boot landed on his knuckles before continuing by. He instantly shot back into his cell, watching as the guards walked by for the hourly check. He rubbed his sore knuckles, carefully popping them back in place. "Jeez, the least he could've done was hand me my card."

**A/N: Wow, I didn't think so many people were as obessed with Brad as I was. Well, I didn't mean to scare everyone with the last chapter, but that's sort of how it all came out to be. And yes, I know I changed the whole thing with Steve's mutation. I know how many of you wanted to hear him being naked, but I decided against that one. Hehehehe.  
Edit: I fixed a typo that was in here, as changed the name to 'Go Fish'. Thank you Indigo Siren for pointing that one out. I haven't played that game since I was like seven, and that's what someone told me the name of it was. But hey, Gold Fish sounds kind of fun too.**


	30. Lost Outbreak

**A/N: Sorry I've had writer's block for a few days now and this is all I managed to write.**

When the elevator doors opened, just barely anyone wanted to move out. Chris took the lead despite his shoulder, and checked out the closed in surroundings before letting the team through. Even if he was injured, he still had a job to do. He had to make sure the team would be okay. Continuing on down his way, his dark eyes scanned the shadows for anything. Any movement at all. Nothing came.

He paused for a moment as the small hallway lead into a larger storage area. He was cautious to go inside, seeing as what happened to the last room. Also with the fact that Umbrella soldiers could still be around. Boxes were stacked up along side walls, and metal units were holding supplies and small generators it almost seemed. The lights above them flickered dangerously on and off. Casting dancing darkness onto the wall.

Just off to the far right, the floor disappeared into what might've been a garbage chute. A large one for that matter. It expanded all the way across the room, from wall to wall. There was a metal platform hanging by chains, just hovering over the empty space. It might've been used for lowering things downward. It all seemed just too suspicious. Too dangerous.

He eyed the doorway across the room. "Come on, let's hurry through here and just get it over with," he whispered to the others. Getting faint replies. They were all beginning to get tired. Kevin and Richard looked ready to pass out at any given moment. Whatever they had been hit with earlier had basically drained most of their energy away. But the two kept going, not even speaking of taking a break. But, through that next door, he would make sure they took one. Everyone needed it. Just not here though, he had a bad feeling about the place.

Just as they stepped through the room, the ground shook and the shelving units began to rock before toppling over.

"What's happening?" Rebecca asked, holding onto Richard. Helping him keep him his balance.

"I think...," Chris started, before watching as some kind of blob come over from the large hole in the floor. It was gray and bubbly. Kind of sickening to look at. "It's that thing."

"Something that small causing all of this?" Forest questioned. The blob soon turned even larger as the rest of the body came into view. It was a gray matter formed into two arms, two legs and a head. But, no other features. It's feet had tentacles coming out of them whenever it stepped. The middle of it's body had some sort of purple orb thing sticking out. It's left shoulder had what might've been a tyrant sticking partial out of it. Human faces and limbs could be seen stuck in the matter, as veins of red and bubbling green pores covered it's body. "Never mind."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Joseph commented.

"W-what is that thing?" Jill asked, watching as the thing nearly brushed the ceiling.

"Something we should probably run from," Forest replied.

But before they could get anywhere, the creature slammed down hard with one of it's fist, squirting the gray matter everywhere. Everyone scattered to avoid the creature before watching as it seemed to rotate on nothing and turn towards them.

"It's called Nyx," a voice over the intercom spoke, catching their attention. "Stay away with from it's arms, they'll absorb you into it's body and you'll die there. Now aim for the purple thing on it's chest. That's its weak point. Get a move on!"

"Thanks!" Forest called, before aiming his Grenade Launcher. He fired off his last acid round, watching as it exploded across it's chest. The thing roared, turning it's back towards them, only to meet Joseph and Richard. They both fired off a round, causing the thing to explode open and squirt out green goo. As it turned in another direction, Jill and Chris fired openly at it. Enrico, Edward and Kevin got the next turn. Blowing open the purple, now carter in the middle of it's chest.

"It think it's going," Joseph shouted, backing up as it roared and thrashed around. It's fist landing dangerous close to him. He watched as the thing turned towards them and lunged out. "Shit!" he muttered, jumping to the side to avoid the attack. Richard watched as it came closer, his body was in enough pain to nearly immobilized him. He stepped back, before turning and jumping onto the metal platform behind him. He grabbed onto one of the chains and swung around as that thing came crashing onto the platform as well. He managed to land both feet on the edge before grabbing his side in pain. He felt the platform shudder before feeling it fall to a slant. One of the chains had snapped.

"Richard!" Rebecca shouted, noticing him stuck on that metal thing with that creature. She ran to the edge, hoping in some way she could help him.

He looked over at her. "Rebecca...forgive me,"

"Wha-?" she started, before watching as he pulled his shotgun up and aimed it at one of the chains. He fired at one of the chains, snapping it in half. The platform dropped instantly, causing the two to fall into the darkness that await them. "RICHARD!!" she watched as he disappeared into darkness, before dropping to her knees at the edge. Those last words...forgive me...

"Rebecca...," Jill started, slowly coming up to her.

"I lost him once Jill..., why did I have to lose him again?" she asked, putting her face down into her hands.

The entire team went into silence, as they looked about at one another. There wasn't anything they could think to say, nor did anything seem the least bit appropriate to say at this time.

"I can get him back if you want," Forest offered quietly.

"What?" Rebecca asked, watching as he stepped beside her, close to the edge.

"Here, Jill, let me have your gun," Forest spoke, handing her his Launcher. She hesitated slightly before giving her weapon over, allowing her to have his Grenade Launcher. He turned back the edge. "Wish me luck." he stepped off the edge and disappeared.

"Forest!" Jill shouted, watching as he was soon gone. She looked at the new weapon in her hand, before sighing. "You moron."

* * *

Ada counted over their little group as they continued on their way, they've lost four members so far. Cutting their numbers down to eight, it wasn't that small but it was a little too dangerous. She sighed and looked over everyone. Mikhail seemed to be thinking about something, probably what happened to Carlos and Murphy. Barry was reloading his gun but looked deep in thought. Luis and Ashley were talking, she had thought they were making out earlier, but it was just them hugging. Leon was trying to figure out where they needed to go next. It would seem them ran themselves into a deep end. Regan was talking to Krauser, one hand on his shoulder. 

Jeez they needed to regroup and figure this whole situation out. Figure out their next plan of action.

She looked up as Lickers suddenly emerged from the vents above them. She cursed and pulled her weapon up, sending a bullet to one of their exposed brains. It's lifeless carcass falling to the ground. She was in no mood to deal with all of these things. She just wanted to sit down and have a beer. That was it. Maybe once this was all done, she could just treat everyone to that. Show she wasn't a bitch like everyone thought. Not that she could prove that everyone thought that, but still.

There was the sound of guns firing behind her and she turned to see four figures come rushing out. All were dressed in black suits, with a mask to cover their faces with. But, instead of shooting at them, they pointed up and fired at the lickers. Taking them out with rapid-fire weapons. The creatures squealed and fall to the bullets, hitting the ground with a loud 'crack'.

Once all the creatures had been killed, she turned and faced the newcomers. "Alright, so who are you?"

Before either of them could answer the intercom system came on. "Hey, where's the key that's suppose to unlock that thing..." a voice asked, as the sound of rummaging around came. "It's in my pocket," a female voice answered. It was silent for awhile before she came back with the sound of a hard slap. "Would you stop digging in my pants!"

Two out of the four busted into laughter at the sentence.

"I swear, those two...," one of them commented, before slipping her helmet off.

Ada would've laughed if the situation hadn't seemed so thankful. "Cindy..., jeez, why are you guys here?"

"Alyssa said she needed some info on Umbrella, so she could finish her paper," Kevin answered, as he slipped out of his mask. Along side with George and Mark. "Also, we figured you guys might need some help with this mission. Don't worry though, we won't stay on your backs, we'll search around as a separate team."

"Kevin?" Leon asked, as he walked over.

"Hey, it's Leon," he smiled. "How's life been going? I heard you got trapped in that whole Raccoon City thing."

"I thought you died," he replied,

"Yeah well, I did too a couple of times, but I had help along the way," Kevin spoke, putting an arm around Cindy's shoulders.

"Well, we need the people," Ada muttered. "You guys are welcomed to stay with us."

"How did they get up into the intercom system?" Regan asked.

Kevin shrugged. "It's Alyssa and David, they find amazing ways to get into the weirdest places."


	31. Out of the Water

**A/N: Alright, well the writer's block went away quickly (lucky me). Hopefully this chapter will make up for the last one, and also explain a little bit more. Thanks for the reviews!!**

He could slowly feel himself starting to come around. A little at first, just the feel of still being alive. Then he could slowly feel his body coming back. He was numb all over, the feeling of pins-and-needles coursed through his system like blood work. He groaned, just barely able to move anything. Something was touching his hand though. It was wet. Blood? No, it was too thin. Water maybe. But why would water be here? Well, wherever 'here' was.

His senses began to come back, and he managed to crack his eyes open just enough to look around. It was dimly light, but enough to hurt when he looked around. He closed his eyes, and groaned as he slowly started to push himself up. He was caught in the mixture between pain and numbness. Either one would lead to death though. He managed to get to his hands and knees, before losing balance and collapsing once more to the floor. The harsh pain of his cheek hitting the cold metal beneath was enough to revive him a little more.

Shaking his head, he tried once more. This time managing to keep his balance and get a nice look around. He was stuck in the middle of some kind of island thing. Clear water surrounded him all around. But just a few feet down, the water turned black and the bottom disappeared into darkness. He used a nearby pole to stand. His legs were weak and shaking, but he maintain a weak center of balance. As if that shock from before wasn't pain enough, he had to have fallen a few stories. Was that creature still here though?

He looked around and found no evidence of it. Shrugging it off, he tested his weight out, before certain his legs would hold, he walked to the edge of the small metal island. He could see his reflection in the water. God, he looked like shit. Like he was dead..., then again, he was. He looked around, searching the small platform, before finding his shotgun. It had barely any damage; He wished he could say the same. Continuing around the small circle, he watched the waters below him. Unmoving, not even a soft ripple disturbed the surface. It usually meant something was down below. Deep underwater.

His mind flashed back to the water tank in the mansion. It was just like this. Murky water, unmoving surfaces, it would seem so safe...but it wasn't. He backed away from the edge, finding a place in the middle of the platform to stand at. God, was that thing in here? No, it died in the mansion, this was probably just some kind of exhibit or something. An exhibit for what though?

Slowly, he began to move towards the edge, slowly and hesitantly peering over to try and spot some kind of movement. Nothing. That's when the back of the platform was struck, tossing him forward and into the water. He hit the water face-first, feeling the cold water revive him some. He sank into the dark depths of the darkness, before feeling control over his body slowly coming back. He swam quick to the surface, breaking it and looking for some other kind of escape. He wouldn't do well with swimming, especially since he couldn't feel most of his body. There was a small railing and walk way just a few feet away. If he could make it there...

Before he could even move, the Neptune was on top of him. Dragging him down into the water as it's teeth sank into his waist. Only this time, he was actually inside the shark. He almost gagged at the smell of blood and other decaying parts. His left arm was caught in it's teeth but luckily his other was free. He struggled, and managed to tear his combat knife free. The Neptune was sinking deeper and deeper into the depths. He had to hurry. He sunk the blade deep into it's tongue before slashing at the roof of it's mouth. It's teeth sank deeper into his waist and he feared if it went in any more, he would be chopped in half. Reposition the blade in his hand, he slammed it deep in to the shark's gum.

The creature thrashed it's head before letting him go. He swam towards the surface, breaking it and heading for the walkway. His blood left trails in the water, if the shark recovered quickly, it would be on him in seconds. He swam as fast as he could through the heavy water, just barely able to make it to the railing before the Neptune came back. He quickly pulled himself over as it came shooting up behind him. He watched as it threw itself out of the water, just barely missing him. He didn't give it a second thought, before turning and running. He wasn't best through water, and it slowed him down a lot. Not to mention the pain surrounding his waist wasn't helping him. He was losing more and more blood, not that it mattered much. But the pain was tearing up and down his body, sending white flashes of hot pain across his eyes. He would black out if he didn't rest, but he couldn't stay in the water.

That's when he spotted it. An opening in the wall that lead to a hallway just a few yards away. If he could make it...If was the big word there. It felt like his body was shutting down, or close to it. No, he had to make it. He had to. He looked down at the ring on his finger. Just for her..., he would do it for her.

Pushing himself faster and harder, he moved through the water with gaining speed and just managed to climb into the hallway. Gasping, he backed away from the edge as the Neptune came leaping up. Once more, just barely missing him as it splashed back down into the water.

"Ha!" he shouted, before laying back down on his back. "I got you this time, you son of a bitch." he laid there for a while, breathing heavily before hearing the water splash around violently for a few minutes before it all went silent. He looked up at the silence, before watching as what looked to be a giant, clawed hand reach out and grasp the edge. He slid back as the creature pulled itself out of the water. It's body was that of a shark, but now morphed into some kind of humanoid thing. It's fins now reached out like arms with clawed fingers. It's tail was now a pair of brutal legs that ended in claws. It's teeth shined in the light as salvia dripped from it's mouth. It was now fully out of the water and nearly brushing the ceiling. It's beady, black eyes landed on him. "Oh shit...," he muttered, before it growled and came towards him. He scrambled to his feet and turned to run. Stopping as a gunshot went off and the creature roared behind him. Blood pumping out of a wound in it's throat.

"Come on man, no need to stand around," Forest shouted, grabbing his arm before pulling him along. The two ran as the creature roared and chased after them. He watched as Richard took his shotgun and slung it over his back. "Why'd you put your weapon away?"

"You run faster when you don't have anything in your hands," Richard answered.

"I bet you'd run faster without clothes on too," was the reply.

* * *

Carlos looked up at the ceiling as he flipped the coin in his hands. Heads again for the sixty time. He sighed and flipped it once more. He had lost track of time of how long they had been in here, but it's been a few hours. They played just about every single card game, even 'I-Spy' because Murphy wanted to, although there wasn't that much to spy on. There was a new girl in the cell down from him. It was Claire, Chris's sister. He wondered how she got caught, and why she was alone. She looked pretty depressed and covered in blood. He wanted to know what had happened, but she wasn't talking to anyone. 

He watched as Linda drifted in and out of sleep, while Rita was already laying on her side in slumber. Who knew what Murphy was doing, he was playing the harmonica earlier though. He looked up as the door was kicked open and several guards came in. They looked threatening but then again, the all did. Not that he cared, he was use to seeing their faces now. He watched as they walked by before stopping in front of Murphy's cell, and unlocked the gate.

"Hey, where we going?" Murphy asked, before being dragged to his feet by the collar of his jacket. "Whoa man, what the hell?!" without any other warning, he was tossed to the other side of the hallway. Slamming into the door. He rubbed the back of his head. "Ooww, what was that for?" he looked up, only to see several Assault Rifles pulled on him. "Oh shit...,"

Carlos jumped at the sound of multiple guns going off. He looked back only to see the back of the guards, unable to see past them. What was happening? Why were they shooting him? He heard Murphy yelp as the bullets tore through his body. A cold sweat ran down his forehead.

"What the hell!" Rita cursed. "What are you doing?!"

"We're ridding ourselves of these hassles," one of the guards growled, almost emptying his entire clip. "He just happened to be the first one. Orders are orders dear."

Rita twisted her face in disgust as he called her 'dear'. "But why him?" she didn't get an answer before one of the guards screamed. She saw him go down in a flash, something sitting on top of him. She heard Linda scream as the guard's own dying one was cut off. She heard the sound of flesh tearing and watched as the other guards seemed to be stunned as well. In a flash, the second guard was down and she watched as Murphy pinned him down before biting deep into his throat. There was a dying scream before he pulled his head back and tore the man's throat out. Blood dripped from his chin as he spat the chunk out before turning on the last guard. She pushed herself into the back of her cell as the two disappeared from her view. But her eyes were placed on the guard with his throat tore open. Those dead eyes were staring at her.

Carlos watched as two of the guards were slaughtered before the third one was soon to meet his fate. The two wrestled right in front of him, before Murphy got the upper hand and ripped into his neck with his teeth. The guard struggled a losing battle before falling still as he tore loose his throat. He watched as his friend spat the tissue out before digging his hands into the man's stomach. Tearing through the padded vest and shirt before ripping into flesh. He fought back the urge to vomit as Murphy grabbed a handful of bloody intestines before biting into them. He must've gone into zombie mode or something. There was a sickening tear are he tore the longest intestine in half and chewed it down.

"Oh my God...," Linda muttered, holding a hand over her mouth as the bitter taste of bile hit the back of her throat. She backed up to the furthest corner of her cell. She was playing card games with that guy just a few hours ago. And now he was tearing this man's insides apart and eating them. He couldn't be human...or alive.

"What is he doing?" Rita asked.

"He...he's a zombie, try not to look at it," Carlos answered, watching as the two women did just that. He watched as Murphy finished off the man's intestines before sitting back. He sat there for a moment before standing and shaking his head. "Murphy?"

"Hm, yeah?" he asked at the call of his name, wiping the blood from his mouth, and wiping it on his shirt.

"Are you okay?" Carlos questioned.

"Actually, I'm feeling better," Murphy spoke, before kneeling down and pulling something out of the man's vest. It was a set of keys. "Here, I can get this all under control." he went to each cell and found the corresponding key that unlocked it. "There we go, maybe now we don't have to sit around on our asses and play games." he watched as everyone seemed hesitant to approach him. "What? You look at me like I killed someone."

"Uh, you did," Carlos reminded.

* * *

Kathy watched as the girls sat in the living room, each one in their pajamas with a different bowl of cereal in their laps. They were more talking than watching the cartoons that were on T.V. At least they were okay. She grabbed the tray of ice water and walked outside to the backyard. Watching as Renny patted the ground in another attempt to hold the body. 

"Oh thank God, I thought I was gonna die of thirst out here," Renny answered with a grin, as she set her shovel to the side and grabbed a glass. Her shorts and floral shirt were covered in dirt. The red bandana around her head was dirty as well.

"Well, we've been working since six, so I figured a little break might be in order," Kathy replied, as she set the tray on a nearby table. Ever since the attacks, they had been busy trying to clean things up a bit. So far, out like thirty bodies, they only had ten buried. But it had been in the course of a few hours, so they were on a good trail here. Making decent progress. Although the holes were a little hard to dig.

"Heaven yes," was the reply, as Renny finished off her glass of water, before shaking her head. Next they were do was clean the kitchen, even though Sherry and Lisa had volunteered to do so. She figured the kids had been through enough and need not worry about a few blood splatters. She looked at the pile of bodies still needed to be buried. She somewhat felt sorry they had to be buried in unmarked graves, knowing they were someone's child, or someone else's father. But, it was the survival of the fittest out here. She couldn't have let them just gun them down.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kathy asked, leaning against the table. Looking down at her own dirt-covered jeans and tank-top.

"Go ahead," Renny replied.

"How can you stay so calm? I mean, everything that they're going through now. How do you do it?" she asked.

Renny shrugged before thinking her answer over. "I don't really know...I mean, yeah I use to worry all the time. I wouldn't sleep at night, I wouldn't eat as much. I just...I just sat there waiting for the worst to happen. And one day, it did happen. He was gone." she shook her head at the memory. "Kathy, you have to look at it this way. The more you worry, and the more you think about it, the more likely it's gonna happen. I haven't worried about him for the last few times and he's come back to me. The thing about it is..., I don't really know, but it's like if you worry, it will happen. Why do you think the people who act so careless live better lives? Because they don't stop to worry about what could happen. It's more like that. If I don't worry about him dying, and I know that he's coming home, then I can live my days in peace. I don't lose sleep over it, and I don't lose people over it either. The most I lose is a few hours with my husband, but I know he'll come back and make it all up to me. I don't have to worry, not anymore."

Kathy nodded in understanding, repeating what the woman just said in her head. She thought it over before smiling some. "Well, we should get back to work, we got more bodies to bury."

"Ugh," Renny groaned before grabbing her shovel and starting at a new patch of ground. "Hey, have you ever thought of making a bigger garden?"

**A/N: I've been watching Sci-Fi a lot lately. _The Creature_ was on last night..., it has affected my story in case you couldn't tell.**


	32. So Many

**A/N: Alright, well I managed to work through the difficulties and get this typed up. I've been out of it for the past few days. Also, there are a lot of Outbreak NPCs in here, just in case you didn't know.**

"Alright, we'll just take these weapons and go through that door," Murphy spoke as he took the Assault Rifles from the dead guards and handed them to Linda and Rita, who still seemed to be hesitate of him. He looked to the door the guards came out of and walked over to it. "It's unlocked, and from what I can see, there's a small hallway that then leads to another door, which could possible be the guard's room. We can bust in and randomly open fire." he turned to the others. "Any takers?"

"Are you saying we go busting in and fire like mad men? Carlos asked.

"Uh, yeah," Murphy nodded.

"Sounds good," Claire muttered, checking the gun she was given. "Let's just get going."

"I like her," Murphy commented before pushing through the door. He kept his gun trained up and slowly tracked through the tight area. He stayed low when he came to the opposite door, considering it had a small window. Pressing his back against it, he listened carefully for noise. He could hear voices inside and the sound of a chair sliding back. He held one hand to the doorknob waiting for the perfect moment. He carefully turned the knob down before busting through, firing off a few rounds into the ceiling. He quickly spotted two figures inside. There was a large black man sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. Large in height really and shoulders. The other was a man walking across the room to the coffee machine. "Hold it right there! No body move or else you'll end up just like those bastards in the cells! And if you think I'm kidding, just god damn try me."

"Whoa, don't over do it," Carlos muttered behind him.

"I'm trying," he whispered back. "So, uh, what was I going to say...?"

"What's Umbrella planning," Linda whispered to him. "Considering all that's happened, why would they attack us just so out of the blue? And how did they figure us out?" she half knew these answers but wanted the whole story.

Murphy nodded before turning back to the other two. Just as he started to speak, three more guards came through the other side. Without missing a beat, he fired at them. Striking one in the shoulder and the second one in the hand, causing the two to drop their weapons. "Alright, now I want answers from all of you. What exactly is Umbrella planning? Why would you guys just jump to action out of the blue? How exactly did you figure everything out? Who's working the lines here?"

"As for what Umbrella's planning, that's up to the Heads," one of the guards spoke, holding his bleeding shoulder. "We jumped to action because of the leaked incidents and someone catching onto our trail, we had to do something about that. We have several inside people who work the streets and get information to turn back in. A lot of people work the lines in and out, but there's only one that I know of. Are you happy?"

"Yes, actually I am," Murphy answered. "Getting information was easier than I thought."

"We only told you that because those questions will soon have different answers," another guard spoke, holding their hand. "But as for that, we cannot answer so easily. For even that information is withheld from us."

"Grand, now we got useless info," Carlos muttered.

"Who are you people anyways?" Rita asked, stepping forward some. "You sound familiar."

"We're not allowed to release that," the third guard answered with a growl.

"You want to end up like the other two of your amigos there?" Murphy asked, aiming his gun at them.

"Shoot me if you want, it's not going to kill me," they replied.

"We'll see about that," Murphy tested, firing off a bullet. Striking the guard in the head. They fell back against the wall, staying still before slowly gathering themselves. Wiping the blood that fell to their revealed neck. "Holy shit..."

"As I've said before, we don't fall so easily...," the person spoke, almost as if in sorrow.

Rita stepped forward, overlooking the five in the room. She knew the man at the table was the man she had seen before, Sullivan. He seemed pretty calm, just sipping away at his coffee. The one who was standing still from where he was going to grab another cup of coffee, he was short, bald and familiar-looking. The other three..., she was sure she had heard them from somewhere. But where?

"Those wounds...," Linda started, before shaking her head. "The way they repeal death...," she stepped forward. "You've been dead, haven't you? You three..., you died in Raccoon City more likely. Because of Umbrella, didn't you? And now you're back and working for them. Why? Because there's no where else for you to go. Everyone thinks you're dead and there's no one here to help you. You just go about your days like in a trance, telling yourselves you're not killing people, but you are. Isn't that true?"

There was silence before the guard with the injured shoulder removed his helmet. His gaze looking down.

"I was always told when Death came it came. There was no looking back when you perished. But..., this changes perspectives on everything," he whispered. "I thought I died for some kind of cause. That maybe I helped them get away. Helped them get to safety. Helped them stay alive to get the story out, but in the end..., now I help spread the pain."

Rita felt pity for the man, but tried to focus on trying to identify him before letting her eyes water. He had dark-brown hair slightly smoothed back. Light-green eyes to clash, but fit so well into his gentle features. She swore she had seen him before. A sudden image flashed in her mind. He was dressed in a long-sleeve, white, collared shirt with a denim blue vest over it. A glass in one hand, with a rag in the other. A nametag that said 'WELCOME TO J's BAR...'. She gasped lightly, putting her hand to her chest. "Oh my God..., Will."

"As you can see, we've all experience a lie in the system," the second guard, with the wounded hand spoke. Removing his helmet. His brown hair was tussled and messy, and he had to fix his glasses when they fell to a slant on his nose. He had a dark goatee that made him look a little rugged. "It seems as if Umbrella has enjoyed it's newfound power of playing God. A power that not even man is suppose to play with."

His identity was a mystery to her, but she was sure someone knew him. She watched as the third guard removed his helmet, rubbing the back of his helmet where the bullet pierced his flesh in his forehead. "Not even the hands of a writer could bring himself to tell this cryptic story of life through death. Not even his hands could tell a story with such betrayal of the Angel of Death. Writing of how a thief could steal her children."

His words were cryptic yet beautiful, maybe he was a writer himself. Or a journalist. "Okay, listen we're familiar with these things. Like Murphy here..." she placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Gawd, I almost went zombie there," he breathed, putting a hand to his chest.

"He does that when you scare him," Carlos explained.

Rita nodded before looking towards the man at the table. "So Sullivan, is the same with you?"

He didn't answer at first, taking a drink of his coffee. It took a while before his voice was heard. "I use to belong to a team. It was a great team, the best there was. We worked so well together. We were Bravo team, but we treated our teammates like a family. It was rare if a serious curse was thrown at one another, but what's it matter now. They're some place else."

"Whoa, Bravo team?" Carlos asked. "You mean like with Enrico and them? Hell they're here."

"Yeah I was flirting with Rebecca earlier," Murphy spoke

"And you...," Rita started looking at the other man. "I know you...God, where have I seen you before?" she was practically beating herself up over it.

He smiled at her. "Well, Officer Rita, seems like you're memory's failing you."

The name came rushing at her. "Bob," she shouted, with a smile. He was a security guard and sometimes she would go down and do a routine check on their area. She always had time to stop and chat with him and Mark. "Oh my God, I can't believe it."

"Well, neither of us can," Bob spoke. "But, if you're a little clueless about the others, I'll introduce them. The one you know is Will, the one with the injured hand is Peter, and the one with the forehead is Kurt. Sullivan over there is Kenneth."

"Sweet, well uh, I guess I should apologize for shooting you guys earlier," Murphy commented.

* * *

They were running out of places to turn to. They had examined most of the floor they were on now and unless there was an elevator close by, they would have to backtrack. Which would waste time they weren't sure they had.

"How did you guys get in here anyways?" Ada asked

"We just followed the trail you left behind," Kevin shrugged. "It wasn't that hard, besides Alyssa's been keeping a close eye on you guys. Working out your schedules and stuff to be able to track you guys down."

"Where is she anyways?" Cindy questioned. "They should've been here by now from wherever they had gone off to."

There was a sudden thump as a nearby air vent in the middle of the wall was knocked open and a figure in black pulled themselves free. Waiting to catch the next one falling before backing away. Two more followed before the group of four walked over to them.

"Well, I hope you didn't miss us much," Alyssa spoke, running a hand through her hair. "But, we managed to hack into some of their computers and unlock a few doors, disable a few cameras, those kind of things."

"I thought Umbrella was unhackable," Regan stated, rubbing her waist where the gauze was. At this point she was extremely exhausted and would kill for a nap.

"It is, but when you have Yoko on your team," Alyssa replied. "She can get anything from a computer."

Ada nodded. "Right now though, we need to figure out where we're going and how to get there. This place offers no other area to explore and we're running out of time. You never know when Umbrella will be crawling up your back."

"Hey, does anyone hear something?" Ashley asked, looking around at the sound of some kind of machine groaning. Like an elevator. She watched as the wall to her far right shifted before slowly sliding upwards. Revealing some kind of secret passage. Ten people walked out of the large elevator. She spotted Carlos and Murphy in the front, with Claire close behind. As for the others that followed, she wasn't sure who they were.

"We leave you guys alone for an hour and you multiple like rabbits," Leon commented.

"What can I say," Murphy shrugged. "No really, what do I say to that? I don't have an answer."

"We broke out of the cells and found Linda and Rita," Carlos explained. "And then Murphy threatened a few guards, and turns out they're on our side. Hope you don't mind a few extra people."

"Rita! Linda!" Cindy called to them.

"Cindy!" Rita smiled before running to the woman. "Let me tell you, when we get out of here, I am doing some serious baking with you."

Linda walked over to where Ada was. "Well, I suppose our little operation's out. So what do we do now?"

"First, we wrap up here, and get out," Ada spoke, crossing her arms. "Then, I think a drink is in order."

"Hey, I'm gonna introduce some people here," Murphy announced, before turning to the others. "Okay, let's test my memory here. Alright, that's Kenneth, he's Bob. that guy's Will, the other one's Peter and that last one is Kurt. Now, I just want to clear up, no hard feelings right? I mean, I didn't mean to shoot you, I was just on a roll and you guys came in."

"No hard feelings," Peter replied, fixing his glasses once more.

"Oh my God...," Alyssa gasped, as her eyes fell to the figure. Kurt. She straightened herself up and walked over to him. Landing a hard blow to his stomach with her tightened fist. "That's for dying you stupid bastard! And then making me seem paranoid in that goddamn hospital!"

He quickly regained himself after the hit. "Hey, we were both after a story. And I think if you got my notebook from that horror ground, then it should've helped you with your own fucking story."

She thought it over before nodding. "Okay, I guess you're right. It only increased the fucked-up-ness that place had." she sat back and crossed her arms. "Well..., it's nice to see you're back."

"You know you missed me," he smirked.

"WILL!" Cindy shouted, almost knocking him to the floor as she hugged him. Burying her face into his shoulder for a moment before pulling away to reveal tear-filled blue eyes and a smile. "I thought you were gone back at the bar. God, I'm so sorry..."

"Hey, nothing to it," he spoke, smiling back at her. "As long as you and others got out."

"Hey look at that," Kevin said as he walked over to them. "You know, we would've been screwed without you. Glad to see you again."

"George, it seems like years," Peter greeted as they shook hands.

"It has been, just a few," he replied, trying to get over the fact that his dead friend was now standing in front of him. "How did you-?"

"Long story," he answered. "Perhaps we should discuss it later."

"Indeed," he spoke.

"Bob, it's good to see your face again," Mark commented.

"I'll have to say the same," Bob replied.

"Sullivan, the team will be glad to have you back," Barry nodded.

"I hope so," was a quiet reply.

"Well, I suppose now we should...," Murphy started before pausing for a moment. "Sorry, I think I just threw up a little in the back of my mouth. Tasted like liver or something." he shrugged. "Oh well."

"God, that's disgusting," Carlos commented.

**A/N: So many new characters...I think I might die.**


	33. Love and Knights

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and for such a weak chapter this is, I've been battling some major Writer's Block, and it's killed me. Not as much as a Writer's Brick(it's an inside joke), but it's pretty damaging. So, if something seems off, it's just because for the past few ays or weeks, however long, have been damning. So, I do apologize. But, I was reading some reviews the other day and figured I owed it to you guys.**

"So, what do we do now?" Edward asked, looking around at everyone. They were just sort of standing there, still looking over from where Forest and Richard had disappeared into. "I mean, there's not much to do here, and we still need to move on."

"God, I'm going to kill Wesker!" Jill growled, as she slung the Grenade Launcher onto her back. First it was Brad, and now Richard, not to mention they had several others that were injured, like Chris and Kevin. But, she couldn't let her calm escape her now. No, she had to fight it and allow her mind to make clear decisions. Smart ones, not ones made out of anger.

"Just calm down, we still have a whole lot of base ahead of us," Joseph spoke, as he looked around. "Now, a good idea would be to-" he stopped at the sound of a cell phone going off.

"For the love of-," Enrico muttered, as he pulled his free once more. Flipping it open before answering. "What is it this time?"

"Hey, we found those hostages, Linda and Rita," it was Barry's voice. "So, our objective here is over, but we managed to find a few more people. Including Kenneth."

"Okay, well we lost a few people back here and we're going to have to- Wait! Who did you find?" Enrico interrupted himself in mid-sentence.

"Kenneth," he repeated.

He let out a sigh of relief. For the longest time he had been wondering what had happened to the Chemist. "Thank God, okay, I'll tell the others. But for now, we're going to have to stick around a little longer. We lost Vickers, Aiken, and Speyer. And none of us know whether or not they've survived."

"Damn! Alright, well I'll tell the others that," Barry replied. "I'll let you go for now, and fill you in if anything else goes wrong."  
"Sounds good," he nodded, before hanging up and putting it away. "Alright, they found Linda and Rita, as well as a few others. But, we're going to have to expand our objectives a little further. Until we find the others, we're not giving up on them."

"What, something like 'Alive until proven Dead'?" Joseph asked.

He nodded. "Something like that. Also, they manage to find Kenneth Sullivan, so that's one more to Bravo."

"Kenneth?" Rebecca repeated, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Oh thank God."

"I said the same," he replied. "Now, if we want to find the others, we're not getting anywhere by just standing here."

* * *

The two ran as far and as fast as they could. Gaining more and more ground from the beast, till it seemed to completely give up and retreat back to the waters. The stopped in a nearby office and took the time to catch their breath. 

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick," Richard groaned, clutching at his burning stomach. It seemed like he was on the verge of passing out from the intense pain that burned throughout his body. Like his own blood was like lava.

"Whoa, hang on man," Forest spoke, holding him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly. "We made it this far, we can still make it."

"Hey, you get hit by that remote-thingy and then come talk to me," he growled. That remote thing sent some kind of shockwave that irritated the Plagas parasite in him. He could feel it moving around inside of him. Thank God for the other viruses, or else someone might've been able to control him from the parasite. With the viruses involved in the Plagas, it took away some of it's attributes and substituted them with it's own.

"Okay, so I haven't been hit by it," Forest admitted. "But, you gotta keep fighting it. I mean, what about Rebecca? You promised her a wedding. The best one there would be. Come on, you said you loved her. Prove it."

Richard thought it over. True, he did promise Rebecca a wedding. And by God's Angels, he loved her to death. He couldn't just give up on that. If he had to put himself on the nearing brink of death to reach her, then he could do that. No, he would do that. Just for her. He nodded. "Alright, let's keep going."

The Southern man smiled. "Great, now from what I could tell from an earlier map I saw, there should be an elevator close by leading to the upper floors. If we can reach it, we can make it back with the others. Then I could get my weapon back and not have to carry around this sad excuses for one."

"Why did you take Jill's gun anyways?" Richard asked, previously noticing that his Grenade Launcher was gone, and he was now equipped with a handgun. Jill's to be exact because she had carved her father's name into the barrel.

"I was worried mine might get broken from the jump," he answered with a shrug.

"I guess," Richard replied, before straightening himself out. "Alright, let's find this elevator."

Forest nodded before checking outside. "Alright, looks like little fish's gone. So let's head out before he catches our scent again." he stepped out into the hallway and looked both ways before turning left. If he remembered that map correctly, it was just down this way. Then again, his memory wasn't as good as it once was. He kept the small weapon up and moved at a small trot. If the elevator worked then they could return to the floor the others were on. From there, they could look around and try to find everyone else. They could regroup and try to find those hostages. Once done with that, escape the building. He wasn't sure if they would destroy it or not. Most likely they would, but they didn't bring any explosives with them. Maybe by some other means...

"Hey, you ever heard of that song 'Better than Me'?" Richard asked, close behind him. "It's by Hinder."

"Uh, I think I might've heard it on the radio," Forest answered, stepping slowly around the corner. Nothing. "Why?"

Richard shrugged. "No reason really, I just remember hearing it when we were at the base-place. And it remembered me-"

"Of Rebecca," he finished, getting a nod in response. "I figured, the lyrics sound just like you two. Not to mention the title..."

"I thought you said you heard it on the radio," Richard pointed out.

"Yeah, but hey, never said I wasn't a fan of Hinder," Forest commented, before stepping in front of the large double doors of the elevator. He smiled some to himself, before hitting the red button pointing up. The doors opened and he looked over to his friend. "So, you ready to see your love?"

* * *

"Alright, let's see if we can't think this all through," Leon muttered to himself as he looked the group over. They had definitely doubled their size in a matter of minutes. And with this many people, it would be hard to maneuver around the base without being noticed. Then again, they could take just about anything out with these numbers. He sighed and looked over to Ada, who was next to him. "So, what do you think we should do?" 

She shrugged. "I don't know, we got pros and cons with this many people. They could help and kill us. Plus, we're not sure about some of them, but the others are. I'm not truly sure we can trust them, but we can't tell that to the team. Maybe if we split up..." she let the thought linger for a moment.

"Hey, do you guys hear something?" Regan asked, before looking down at the crack in the floor that was forming between her legs. "Uhh..., guys?" she stepped to the side just in time to see the floor blow open. She was tossed back, and crammed into a wall pretty rough. Crying out some as the movement tore open her wounds. She clutched at her stomach before looking up to see the beast that had emerged from the ground. It looked like some kind of giant worm to her. She watched as it tossed it's head around.

"What the hell?" Carlos asked, stepping back some at the creature that split the room apart.

"It's the Gulp Worm," Murphy answered, almost cheerfully it sounded like. "Man, we're screwed."

"We'll have to split up from here," Leon spoke, as the creature seemed confused for a moment with all the people in the room. "Come on, we'll take this passage way. The others will have to be stuck with the elevator. Maybe find some other floor. It's too dangerous to try and regroup." he hated to have to leave the others with such a limited choice, but right now, they were down on those. He watched as the others nodded, before retreating to the elevator. Several people shooting at the large creature to keep it distracted as everyone separated.

He lead his small group down the corridor, not even aware of who he was stuck with. He heard the gunshots cease and the sound of the elevator groaning as it rose up. Maybe they'll be lucky in finding some other place to explore. He knew they were bound to find a dead end. Even worse though, he heard that creature roar, before feeling the ground rumble beneath him. Damn, that thing was onto them. Not even that, he noticed a single door in front of them. It was set up on a small metal platform, as if to lead to some kind of battle arena. He didn't like the look of it, but they really had not choice.

Jumping the platform, he kicked through the door, looking around to find the coast was clear. It was a large room, with only metal walls. A large painting was set at the other end of the room. Something didn't feel right though. It seemed to bare. He stepped to the side to let everyone else through. There was Ada, Ashley, Claire, Kenneth, Barry, Krauser, Rita, Linda, David, George, Cindy, and Yoko. That meant the others had gone the other way. Damn.

"Great, a dead end," Krauser spoke, as he looked around. He felt uneasy being without Regan. She had torn open her wounds just minutes before hand. He wanted to make sure she was okay.

"I doubt they would just make this room a dead-end," Leon objected, before stepping to the middle of the room. He froze at the sound of an alarm blaring above them. A metal gate fell over the door, and a mechanical voice came over head.

"The battle sequence has been started. You have exactly five minutes to complete this stage," a female voice informed.

"Battle sequence?" Ashley asked, before watching as several parts of the walls opened up to reveal tall, armored knights. At first, they looked like decorations, but with jerky movements, they slowly began to move towards them. She remembered those creatures from Spain. How the plagas had hidden inside and taken control of the suit of armor. She shuddered at the memory of them. Not only that, but the walls slowly began to move towards them. Closing in the space.

"Five minutes to kill these things and get out?" Ada asked,

"Looks like it," Leon answered. The plagas weren't that easy to kill, maybe a flash grenade would help. But he didn't have one on him. "Well, we can't just stand around and wait for these walls to squish us."

"Um, could someone tell us what these things exactly are?" Cindy asked, backing away as one of the knights neared her.

"We'll give an explanation later, for now, just aim for the helmets," Ada spoke, as she fired her gun at one of the suits of armor. Watching as the bullets seemed to do little against it. Gunshots rang out as everyone unloaded clips into the walking suits. They didn't seem to be doing much else except leave dents. "Damn it, I don't remember these things being this hard." she growled.

"Umbrella must've done something to reinforce the armor or something," Leon offered as an answer, as he fired into the middle of a helmet. It shook for a moment before becoming more stable. He looked around to see how everyone was doing. David and George had cornered one of the knights, and were firing madly at it, with no result. Yoko and Cindy were trying to stay out of hitting range while shoot at the same time. Kenneth and Barry had managed to blow one of the helmets off, but were clueless of what to do with the wiggling parasite. Barry blew to several pieces with his magnum. Claire kept back with Krauser as the two blasted a nearby plagas knights. Rita and Linda stood somewhat in the back and fired from there.

He watched as Ashley just barely avoided being smashed by a large hammer. She stepped out of it's range, the tip just barely missing her foot. That's when she jumped forward, landing on the hammer top before placing her hands on it's helmet and flipped over it. Just as she arched over, she tore it's helmet free, and managed to land on her own feet behind it. The plagas busted out, snapping and wriggling in the tight space. She dropped the helmet, and pulled her Broken Butterfly on it. Two bullets blew the entire thing apart and into wet pieces. She slipped her weapon into it's holster, before giving the helmet a soccer-kick. It flew off and smashed into another knight, blowing free the plagas.

_Where the hell did she learn to do that?_ was the one question that ran through his mind.

"Two minutes till battle sequence ending," the voice spoke.

"Already!?" Ada asked, looking over to see the walls getting dangerously close. Already closing in on their group, cutting their space and pushing them closer to the knights. She switched out her empty clip and slipped a new one in. The last thing she wanted to think about was dying in a place like this.

"So, if we blow off the helmets we reveal the enemy," Yoko whispered to herself as she fired at one of the knights. She had seen the other battles end like that. Now, if she could find the weakness in the armor, then they could attack the soft plagas sooner. And with only two minutes left and still at least a dozen of these creatures walking, she would have to find it quick. She moved around the creature, keeping her distance. That when her eyes landed on it. A small latch in the back that connected the helmet to the rest of the armor. It would've been put there to keep the whole suit intact incase it needed to be moved. She would have to make sure she was right though. Aiming higher, she fired once and missed. She never really was the best at shooting. Trying once more, she fired and hit directly on the spot. The helmet wiggled before busting off. It worked! "Guys, there's a spot on the back of the helmet that's an instant blow-off!" she shouted to the others, before nearly being decapitated by one of the knights who had snuck up on her.

Krauser lunged forward, his arm mutating in time to slip into the small space between the armor pieces. The blade tearing through the soft plagas underneath. He landed, before turning and using the blade as a defense to block off a slash from a large ax. He stepped back, and allowed Claire to hit the one spot in the back to reveal the enemy beneath. In a single swipe, it was gone.

"Good work," Claire commented, nodding off to Yoko before turning to fire at a suit of armor close by.

With this new piece of information, the rest of the suits of armor were soon destroyed and killed off. Although the final battle was slightly difficult with the fact of the walls growing closer and closer. But the victory came just in time, with the walls just mere yards from each other. The voice started to countdown from ten seconds, before stopping as the last knight hit the floor. It took a moment for it to settle in, before the walls jerked forward at least a foot. Slamming everyone into either each other, the other wall, or to the floor. It stopped from there, before moving back.

"About time," Barry muttered, as he reloaded his magnum. "I was beginning think we weren't going to make it."

"We all might've been sandwiches there," Claire replied, as she rubbed her back from where she hit the floor.

"Alright, we'll we're stuck here," David spoke, as he looked around.

"Not exactly," George said, pointing to where the large picture across the room now hung on one nail. It soon dropped to reveal a door hidden behind it. "Looks like a hidden passage."

"Well, we shouldn't ignore it," Leon shrugged, as he started his way towards it.

"I hope it leads somewhere promising," Ada commented, running a hand through her hair as she followed him.

"Or takes us out of here," Rita replied. _Or maybe to Marvin..._

"We'll need to find the main computer room to do that," Linda spoke. "Knowing Wesker, he's probably locked down all the doors." _Not to mention Carter..._

"I wonder where Steve is," Claire pondered to herself as she brought up the back of the group. She didn't know where he was, and it was tearing her apart. She didn't want to lose him again, but the thought of it...it haunted her. She swore if Umbrella even thought of laying a finger on him...She jumped as a hand touched her shoulder and looked over to see the blonde girl following at her side.

"I'm sure he's fine," Ashley assured.

Claire nodded and offered a small smile. "Maybe..."

**A/N: Well I was listening to 'Better than Me' by Hinder the other day and for some reason it reminded me of Richard and Rebecca, so I figured I put it in there.**


	34. Green Reunion

**A/N: Well, still a little off but I managed to fight some of my block to jot down something. Hope you like it. I did hear someone say that it sounded a little rushed and that got me a little worried. But, I'm just kind of wanting to get this story over with. It's a little way from that, but I'm really focusing on the ending chapters mostly.**

The small group had wondered as far as the corridors would take them. Entering rooms that lead to even more branches of hallways. Some lead to dead ends, other lead through mazes of twists and turns that had no end in sight. The deeper they moved in, the more dangerous the atmosphere seemed to harvest. Lights flickered on and off above them, faint blood smears covered the floors. The walls almost seemed to echo the cries and screams that once filled the silent, dead air. And yet, they continued. Only one thing on their mind now. Survive, regroup with the others and leave. They got what they came for, and possible, if they could, blowing up the base was another objective. They were running low on ammo and people. Losing so many to the last few encounters. It left them with the heavy feeling they were all soon to be picked off.

"Alright, so where exactly are we headed now?" Joseph asked, looking around at the cracks in the walls that harbored small leafy vines. He figured he was the only one who noticed them, since no one else said a thing. Then again, with each hallway they passed, the vines were growing bigger.

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of it," Chris answered, pausing slightly as he came to an opening of yet another large storage area. Large vines hung from the ceiling, and others trailed and trapped things in the corner. There were large ventilation shafts that held two openings to three walls. They were round, and large enough to fit at least two people in there at the same time. The door on the other side was cracked heavily, and rusted to the point he could already tell it wouldn't open. But there was an opening in the ceiling that had a large vine hanging down from it. It looked like a possible lead...

"There's no where to go from here," Jill commented, peering out from behind him. "Then again, backtracking wouldn't be so smart either." she shifted the Grenade Launcher in her hands, it was beginning to get heavy. She couldn't see how Forest would just casually swing it around as if it were a pillow. Then again, he wasn't as human as he looked.

"There's a small opening in the ceiling," Chris replied, pointing up to it. "If it holds, we might be able to climb up and see where it leads."

"Sounds a little dangerous," Edward spoke. "Then again, we really don't have a choice here, do we?"

"Not that many options are available to us at this point," Jill shrugged, as she stepped forward. "All we really can do is find alternatives." just as the small group slowly began to venture into the room, a small piece of the ceiling behind them collapsed. Almost falling completely unnoticed.

Rebecca looked over as the plaster fell down and scattered into dust on the ground. A large vine with a huge, spike bulb on the end emerged from it's place. She held steadily to her weapon, unsure of the thing. It shot forward, and she barely had time to duck out of it's way as its spikes would've shattered her breastplate in a single blow. She fired once at it, causing it to wither some and retreat. She looked around as more of the large vines emerged from the ventilation ducts and swung around madly. There were smaller vines that cracked out from beneath them, while larger, more deadlier ones broke through the ceiling and sides. "What are these things?"

"It's the Plant 42!" Jill answered, stepping on several of the smaller vines as she dodged one of the large ones. The only difference was, this time they couldn't see the actual plant. Only it's vines and tentacle-like appendages.

"We're being attacked by a plant?!" Joseph asked in disbelief, as he blew apart one of the bulbs. It exploded into green matter, causing the vine to wither and thrash about before retreated.

"A killer-plant," Chris replied, firing as several vines dropped around him. Attempting to lock around his body. He twisted out of their grip, tearing his shoulder wound open some. He winced at the pain, but knew it had to wait. "If we do enough damage, it'll retreat."

Jill raised the Grenade Launcher and fired once. The acid grenade shot off across the room and landed in one of the corners. It burned instantly onto the soft vine, traveling up and weakening some of the hanging vines on the ceiling. She went to reload, only to be knocked to the ground from a blow to the back. The Launcher spinning out of her grip and sliding out of her reach. She started to get up to retrieve it, only to be pulled back down. She hit the concrete hard, scrapping her chin some on the ground. A vine tightened around her ankle and started to drag her across the room. She fumbled to get her knife free, before rolling onto her back. She reached forward to get it cut, only to have another one grab her wrists. "Shit!"

"I got you covered!" she heard someone yell. A boot slammed down on the vine that was dragging her, before a gunshot blew it apart. A swipe of a knife severed the one that caught her wrist. She rubbed her wrist, where the vine nearly cut the flesh open. "You alright?"

She looked up and nodded. "Thanks Kevin, don't know where I would be if you hadn't been here." she stood up, noticing the vines starting to retreat some. Joseph and Enrico were wrecking havoc on everything. Blowing apart the large bulbs and slashing away vines. Rebecca and Chris covered them from other approaching vines. She looked up as Edward walked over to her, handing back the Grenade Launcher.

"You might need this," he spoke, getting a nod of thanks. He looked back as the vines withered and retreated some from their gunfire. "A few more shots and this place should be cleared."

"I don't know, unless it has one of those last moves-," Kevin started before a vine shot through his side, and wrapped around his waist. Before he had the chance to fight back, he threw him into the nearby wall. Stunning him slightly as it pulled him into one of the nearby ventilation ducts. Blood smeared everywhere he touched.

"Kevin!" Edward shouted, running to his teammate's rescue. By the time he had reached the duct, the vine was already dragging him further in. He reached for him, his hand almost there. Just as he brushed his shoulder, the vine jerked the helicopter pilot out of reach and out of sight. Dragging him into the darkness that devoured the vent's passage. He sat there for a minute, before slamming his hand into the side. "Damnit!"

"Oh my God...," Jill whispered close by, putting her hand over her mouth.

"He's not dead," Edward replied, as he stood. "He's probably just at one of the lower levels or, some place else. We have to find the heart of this plant."

Jill nodded, before turning to see the others approaching. She shook her head before walking over to them, preparing to answer their questioning looks. "We just lost Kevin, we can get him back though. We just have to find out where this plant goes."

"The toll's up to four now," Joseph spoke, running a hand over his bandana. "Aiken, Speyer, Vickers and now Dooley. Umbrella's picking us off like flies."

"We'll find them," Chris remarked. "We won't leave them behind. Not this time."

"Our only choice right now is to move forward," Rebecca commented. "And I suppose it means climbing that vine thing."

"Won't this be fun," Enrico muttered, as he overlooked the large vine. "So, who wants to go first?"

"I'll go," Jill offered, slinging the Grenade Launcher over one shoulder. It would weigh her down some, but she could manage. She was always taught to pull her own weight. She walked over to it, looking for a good place to start. Wrapping her hands around the smaller vines that entwined around it, she slowly began to pull herself up. Digging the toe of her boot into the soft flesh of the planet, or finding leverage on the vines. It shook some, but she overcame the fear of it suddenly collapsing. It looked strong and at how thick it felt, it didn't seem like breaking anytime soon.

By the time she got to the top, her hands hurt and her fingers were cramped. Her shoulder hurt with the heavy strap of the Grenade Launcher digging into it. She reached for the collapsed ceiling top, holding on tight enough to pull herself up. She let out a sigh of relief when she got both feet on solid ground once. Looking around, the hallway behind her was nothing more than covered in vines. While in front of her almost seemed to be clear of them. An elevator rested just a few yards away, and that seemed about it. She nodded to herself before turning to tell the others the coast was clear. The call died at her lips at the sound of the elevator groaning up. She ducked as far into the shadows as she could, preparing to fire a grenade if needed. The sound was getting closer till it stopped exactly at her level. She knelt down and took aim. She wasn't going to risk anything at this point.

The doors opened to reveal to figures. One of them stretched as they came out, shook his head before running a hand through his hair. The other seemed to limp some, but held a powerful gun in one hand. She let out a half-breath of relief and a half-laugh.

"Did you hear something?" one of them asked, a clear Southern accent to be heard.

She stepped free. "Forest, you stupid bastard,"

He looked up at her, and smiled some. "Whoa, who are you calling a bastard? I don't think it's going to be."

She shook her head and walked over to them. "You two scared the hell out of me. I should kick the shit out of you."

"Don't you think I've gone through enough right now," Richard replied, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, how about you just hand me my gun and I'll trade you yours back," Forest spoke, holding her handgun out to her.

"Dang, I only got to use it once," she commented, before handing it over to him. Glad to have the weight gone and her old gun back. "Hang on right here." she walked back to the crater in the floor. "Guys, it's clear to come up!"

"Alright, Rebecca you go up next," Chris spoke.

She nodded, before putting away her weapon. She found the same spot Jill climbed and followed up her path. Keeping her eyes on her hands, deciding not to look up or down. She was afraid she might get dizzy or freak at the distance she traveled. Coming close to the top, she noticed a hand being offered to her. She didn't take much time to sort out the details, and took it willingly. Feeling someone pull her up the rest of the way and carefully place her on her feet. She dusted off her hands, before looking up. "Thanks Jill-," she stopped as she recognized the figure not to be her female companion.

"You know, I've heard people call me feminine before but not that much," Richard smiled.

Without another word, she practically tackled him to the floor. Wrapping her arms tight around his neck. "Richard, you scared me back there. I thought you really did die. I thought I had lost you again."

He smiled lightly, and pulled her into a tight hug. "I know baby, but I guess that endless pit wasn't as endless as I thought."

"Could you guys take this moment over there, we still have to get everyone else up," Jill spoke.

* * *

Wringing the dirty water from the small towel, Lisa placed it back into the mixture of water and bleach. Allowing it to absorb some of the liquid before scrubbing down several spots she missed. Kathy and Renny were outside burying the dead bodies, although the occasional laugh could be heard. Not that she could think of a reason why burying dead people was funny. But, since the two were outside, she figured the least they could do was clean up the blood in the kitchen. The two women had said to ignore it earlier, but she couldn't just leave it like that. 

"I can't remember the last time I've seen so much blood," Moria commented from where she was scrubbing the floor of the large, dried pool of blood. At first, it was just Sherry and Lisa who were cleaning but she decided to jump in. As well as Poly and Lucy wanted to help too. "Aside from in movies or something, and that stuff's always fake."

"I think the last time I've seen a massacre like this was in Raccoon City," Sherry replied, cleaning the cabinets. "With all the guns firing and the bodies everywhere. I guess after awhile, it just doesn't affect you anymore. It's almost like something that's a part of your life."

"You're open to talk about it?" Lisa asked, sitting cross-legged across from her.

She shrugged. "Yeah I guess, I mean, why not? It's not like I was the only one there. What about you, Lisa? Ever seen so much blood?"

She thought it over, searching faint memories. "I think so...I really don't remember much of blood. I think I might've hit someone really hard in the head and they bled out. Maybe took off a face..." she figured it would be better to get over her past if she talked out loud about it. "Then again, this one time I fell out of a tree and busted my arm wide open."

"One time I fell off my bike and skinned my entire knee," Poly spoke, helping Moria with the blood pool. "It didn't really hurt but it bled a lot."

"I doubt Lucy's ever seen so much blood. She probably doesn't know what it is," Moria commented, rubbing the young girl on the head. They let her stand watch over their progress, since it would be too dangerous to let her near the chemical.

"She did go through Raccoon City," Sherry reminded. "She probably doesn't remember any of it."

"When do you think everyone's coming home?" Poly asked, in a sudden change of topic. "I mean, like the team and our dads."

"I'm sure they'll be back soon," Lisa reassured. "I mean, they're just there to get some hostages free. They said they would be right back. They couldn't have gotten into much trouble...then again, it is Umbrella."

"They have a lot of tricks up their sleeves," Sherry replied. "You think it's all safe and calm, and that's when they come rampaging in."

**A/N: That really has happened to me before. I fell off my bike and skinned my knee. It didn't hurt, but oddly enough, it didn't leave a scar either.**


	35. Mysteries

**A/N: Well, not much to say, except this chapter's a little short. Been trying to get my final thoughts together so I can wrap this all up. I know it's going to seem rushed but please bare with me. I'm hoping it'll all come together nicely. Like a puzzle...even though I've never been able to finish a puzzle...**

The elevator was filled with all sorts of noises. Quiet curses, the sound of blood dripping to the ground, guns being reloaded, and empty clips dropped to the floor. The elevator was large enough to fit them all in it. Which was quite surprising. There were twelve of them now.

"Alright, so where does this lead?" Alyssa asked, looking around at everyone.

"Uh..., one of the upper floors," Kurt answered. "Which should be able to lead us out of here, and close to the rooftop. That's a safe place, so we should try and reach that point."

"What about the others?" Regan questioned, sitting on the ground as she tried to fix her bandages. "Where will they go?"

"The path they took leads to a battle sequence area, and then to a winding passage that will lead to a staircase," Will spoke, watching as the elevator lights blinked whenever they reached a new floor. "If they're smart, they'll just climb to the top and wait there. If not..., then it may take them a little while."

"So, if they stop at any other floor, they're screwed?" Regan asked.

He thought it over before hesitantly nodding. "I guess if you put it that way, then yes."

She sighed and let her head rest against the wall. "Jeez, right when I find a guy I thought I could trust and who would be a great father to my little girl. Umbrella has to go and screw it all over." she sighed once more and putting her hands over her face.

"Hey, come on now Princess, this isn't over yet," Murphy assured. "They'll get there. If I know one thing from another, they'll get there. Don't you worry."

"Why do you call all the women nicknames?" Carlos wondered.

He shrugged. "I thought it help them relax when someone sweet talked them in the middle of a dangerous situation. I thought they might like to be pampered some, even though most of them could kick my ass."  
"Well Murphy, thank you. I helps me feel a little better," Regan smiled.

"See, I told you," he replied.

Carlos shook his head before looking over at the doors as the elevator stopped. "Looks like this is our place, let's head out." he waited for the doors opened and carefully stepped out. Looking around for any threats, only to be met with silence. "It's clear from the looks of it, but let's just hurry on. If the rooftop is the best place we got, then let's just head out to there."

"Whoa, slow down cowboy," Alyssa spoke, stepping in front of him. "If the others could possible be on the track to death, like with a single wrong turn, don't you think we should try and warn them? I mean, I'm not willing to stand back and allow them to step into their own grave."

"Since when were you so caring?" Kurt asked.

She shot him a sharp glare. "Watch it buddy, or else you'll be vomiting up your own guts."

"Calm down Alyssa," Kevin warned,

"Calm down?! Look, I can't really sit back and ignore this okay," she hissed. "I have someone down there who could very well die if they don't get this information. We all do."

"Who said they were going to die?" Mark asked in a calm, low voice. He checked his handgun before looking up at her. "The most we know is that they'll be delayed a few hours at the most."

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, walking off some. "You don't understand, do you? I've done my research on Umbrella. They have traps planted everywhere. Behind some doors could be a clear path, others could be zombies waiting to tear you apart. They have soldiers patrolling the places they know we'll make mistakes at. They are playing with us at this point. Leading us to our own victory, so they can get theirs. They are watching us and waiting for us to screw up. We'll survive this one, but the next time...it won't be easy."

"How do you know that?" Murphy asked.

"I'm a journalist stupid, I do these kind of things," she answered, walking even further into the room. A door close by was broken down and a Chimera came running in. It screeched when it saw her and came charging full speed. She held up her gun without even looking and stood there. AS it raised it's claw to cut her down, she pulled the trigger. Blowing apart it's head and skull. Blood particles and skull fragments blew all around her, before it's body dropped down as a corpse at her feet. She lowered her weapon and sighed before turning back towards them. "Well, we've got no where else to run to. Might as well head up."

"She's extremely moody," Kevin explained. "You never know what she might do."

"Really? I think it's something else," Kurt muttered to himself before following them.

* * *

His eyes slowly forced themselves open and searched around the room he was in. Nothing much besides darkness. He could detect the faint movement in the shadows, but he couldn't do much about it. His body was numb and he couldn't really feel much. Not even the cold concrete beneath him. But still, he pushed himself up. Shaking his head to ward off the growing headache.

He was up on his knees at this point, his long bangs hanging in his face. He blinked a few times before pushing them out of his face. His chest was killing him, and it was soon explained with the huge cavity in his ribcage. The bleeding had stopped, but left a sticky residue behind. The memories flooded back with the axe swinging into his body. Swung by his own hand.

He couldn't remember much after being knocked out. And his mind spun to what happened to Claire. Where was she? Was she okay? Was she alive? If anything happened to her, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He was about to stand, but froze at the sound of shuffling feet. He looked up as the lights above him flickered on. There were zombies everywhere on three sides. They had been shuffling aimlessly at first but had instantly spotted him afterwards. Some of them turned and began their way towards him. While others took awhile to catch up.

He stood there and tried to find some way out. There was a door behind him, but by the looks of it, it was locked. And his gun had been taken away. So he was basically screwed at that point. He took a step back as one of the creatures came within feet of him. He wouldn't be able to fight off all of them. Not here, and not in his condition. All sorts of swear words coursed through his head. His body was too weak to try and knock the door down. He was very much screwed.

There was a slight 'click' behind him and he turned to see the door be pulled open. A dark figure stood in the barely opened space and raised a weapon. He heard the bullet dislodged and felt warm blood splatter across the back of his neck. Hearing the zombie collapse behind him.

"If you wish to live, you might want to come this way," the voice spoke, slightly spiked with an accent.

He followed the man, and slipped out from the zombie infested room. He looked the man over, but didn't recognize him. "What's going-" he started, before a gun was shoved into his hands.

"You don't have much time left here," the man informed, before slipping out of his own vest and handing it to him. His face was covered by a dark mask, issued by the Umbrella force. "Head to the rooftop, that's where the others will be. And hurry as well, escape the forces already heading to block them off. When you get out of here, head South to a clearing and wait there. You'll get help."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Just a friend," the man replied, before turning and disappearing into the shadows. "Keep following the path behind you, till you come to some stairs. Follow it up and you'll meet with your friends. Keep going straight, don't turn. You'll reach your destination. Also, no point in trying to fight Wesker and his colleagues, they're leaving the building."

He watched as the man's voice disappeared and he was no longer there. He slipped into the vest, considering his own had been torn. There were several clips of ammo stuffed into the pockets, as well as one in the gun. He was still curious about that man, but if his friends were in danger...if Claire was in danger, he was more worried about her than anything else.

He pushed the clip back into the gun and started on the way the man had pointed out.


	36. Girls and Suicide

**A/N: Finally able to get a move on here with the chapters! Thanks for putting up with the hard times you guys!**

"Alright then, let's get a move on here," Joseph spoke before looking around. "Okay, where do we go from here?" there were really only two places to go to. Forward into an elevator, or back to the leafy-infested hallway. But, it looked like the elevator had reached it's limit. This was as far as it went.

"We still have to find Kevin," Jill pointed to the hallway behind them. She pushed past him and stepped over the opening in the floor. The leaves crunched beneath her and she held onto the vines on the wall to keep her balance. "You guys stay back, and I'll scout ahead."

"Be careful," Rebecca called to her. "The floor may have become weakened."

She nodded and continued on. Careful to keep her balance on and off different feet to even out the floor. It creaked and a few times she thought she felt it shift below her. She paused for a moment at the sound of something sliding on the other side of the wall, and something whipping around. She spotted a small opening to her right and wiggled her way over to it. Getting down on her hands and knees to look inside. Her eyes instantly landed on the large bulb hanging from the ceiling. It's large vines disappeared into different vents in the wall, while larger more dangerous ones kept themselves protective around the actual planet. The Plant 42...

She fell back as one of the vines came whipping by. She didn't think it knew she was here, but merely investigating the room. Getting up, she tried to search the room for any signs of their comrade. The most she could spot was a pool of blood on the floor, followed by some smear marks and droplets. Like he had been laid there, pulled about and then picked up. But, he couldn't be gone. Not too far. She watched as one of the larger vines hung down. Blood dripped from it's spikes. A ping of guilt hit her in the stomach, and she felt sick. That would be the second person they lost. Both helicopter pilots...

She didn't think too hard on trying to find a way out without using their helicopters, and instead stood to head back. She would hate to have to be the one of bad news, but there wasn't anything left for her to do. The Plant 42 was a dangerous enemy, from the notes people have written about it, it would take it's victim and drain the blood from them. Something she wasn't too fond of seeing, but had nearly encountered the same fate.

"Did you find anything?" Chris asked, as Rebecca tended to his shoulder wound once more.

She shook her head. "Nothing but blood." she watched as they all shook their head and sighed. "There's nothing more we can do here, so we might as well just keep going."

"Where are we going to go?" Rebecca asked. "We're stuck here as it is."

"Well, if I can get this to work...," Forest mused, before walking over to the elevator. He hit the open door, before reaching in and hitting down. He pulled back and watched as the elevator shifted before lowering down. He looked up into the empty shaft, spotting the barrier that blocked the elevator from going up any higher. He climbed into the shaft some, before grabbing the cables that hung in the middle. In the middle of the barrier was a space big enough for him to squeeze through. He managed to shift his shoulders into it, before pulling himself through. "Well, if we keep climbing upwards, we'll probably get to the rooftop."

"What are we going to do on the rooftop?" Jill asked.

"Get the hell out," Richard shrugged.

"And just leave this place as it is?" she questioned, turning towards him. Hands on her hips.

"We got what we came here for," he answered. "I mean, the two hostages and everything. Look, we can't take down this entire building, we don't have the supplies to. We don't have bombs either. This place is far too big to be taken out like that, and we're no where close to the control room which has a self-destruction, usually. Unless you want to run throughout this entire building and try to find it. I'd rather not. We could risk running into Wesker, or his girlfriend, or something like that."

"Yeah, like Wesker has a girlfriend," Jill scoffed.

"Guys, are we going or not?" Forest shouted. "It's getting kind of lonely in here."

"We'll be there in a minute," Chris spoke. "Once we settle this little dispute."

* * *

A smile played at his cold lips as he sat back in his chair. They were doing just want he wanted them to. Grab the two hostages and then try to escape. They'll ponder the thought of destroying this building, and then decided against it. They didn't think to bother with it in the beginning. Besides, who cared if they destroyed this building. He wouldn't be here.

"Darling," a soft voice purred behind him. He turned to face the figure standing in the doorway. Long, dark-brown locks of hair tumbled over her elegant shoulders. Her bright green eyes shined in the darkness. A blood-red, corset-like dress clung to her sexy figure. The low-cutting top accented her cleavage line. Her long nails, almost claw-like, clicking against the doorframe. "Are you ready to go?"

"Everything here's been cleared and set for the final battle," he answered as he stood. "So, I guess that would be a yes." he walked over to her, as she linked her arm with his. "The transportation's waiting, so we might not want to keep it like that." she hummed softly to herself and followed him. Exiting out the door, he flicked off the lights and gave the room one last look. The computer screen flashed once before spreading to all the others. In seconds, ten of them were all red. Just as planned...

They walked down the hallway, looking more like a pair of teens going to the prom than anything else.

"You look like kids," a voice spoke, as a pair of figures appeared before them. A blonde haired man with a woman close behind him. Her hand resting on his arm.

"Birkin," he acknowledged, giving them both a nod. "Have you set up everything?"

"More than everything," Annette replied. "Are you sure this is what the final battle will come to?"  
"You don't understand these officers quite as well as I do," he remarked, as the four continued on down their way. "They will stop at nothing to destroy Umbrella. And they know the only way to do that would be to destroy me. After all, I'm the one who lead their teammates to their death, and they would like nothing more than to avenge that. Then again, I am the one who brought them back. Either way though, they don't know of the plans we have for them."  
"You mean, besides escaping this building and leading them to a false victory?" a cool voice asked, as the last two figures appeared.

"Alexia, Alfred, so nice of you to join us," the red-dressed Mistress smiled.

She smiled back. "As well as you Melissa. So now then, are we departing?"

"Yes, it would seem to be best," Annette nodded. "After all, any longer in this dump and those so-called 'Officers' are sure to get suspicious of our whereabouts. Not that they can find us, but none the less."

"We'll save this conversation for the ride out," Wesker interrupted.

* * *

"Come on, come on, we're losing ground here!" Murphy shouted as he fired while running backwards. They had been trying to find the passage to the staircase, only to be ambushed by soldiers on their way. He cursed as several bullets gazed his unprotected arms. He looked up to the rest of the group who were struggling to keep an eye on the enemy and an eye on where they were going.

"I got an idea," Kurt spoke, catching their attention.

"It better be a damn good one," Alyssa replied, as they came to a clear room. Rushing in, they quickly shut and locked the door behind them. Knowing all to well it wouldn't hold long against the soldiers. She looked around before spotting the staircase in the far corner. "Look, the exit's right there. If we hurry now, we might have a good chance at making it."

"No, those soldiers will have us hunted down before we get halfway to the roof," Will commented, as he reloaded his gun.

"Well, does anyone have some kind of plan here?" Murphy asked, as he reloaded his gun as well. Jumping some as shots were fired at the locked door.

"Yeah, look you guys head on up the staircase, we'll hold them off as long as we can," Kurt answered.

"We? Who are you...oh no, don't even think about it," Alyssa hissed at him.

He looked over towards her. "Look, there's no other way, besides we can last much longer than you'll be able to. Just get going and the four of us will take care of business here." he looked back to Will, Peter, and Bob, seeing their nods. "We'll follow you as soon as we can."

"I hate to leave people behind but...," Carlos shook his head.

"If this is the only choice we have...," Luis continued, running a hand through his hair.

"Not much else to do." Kevin nodded.

Alyssa sighed and looked at their situation. If they didn't run down now, they'd be gunned down. If they did, they'd leave the others to the wrath of Umbrella. A lose-lose situation anywhere. But, if they could survive..., just maybe. She shook her head. "Alright, fine, but you damn well come as soon as you can. Because if you're not already dead when I find you, I'll kill you myself."

Kurt laughed some, before hugging her. "Whatever you say babe. Just get the others out of here."

She pulled away in disgust and wiped her sleeves. "Jeez, thanks, now I got whatever crud you had on me."

"You guys are aware of the risks involved here, correct?" Mikhail asked.

"Full throttle sir," Kurt nodded. "Now you might want to head on now, or else you'll have these guys on you faster than we hit the ground." he watched as they all nodded, before heading towards the stairs. He watched as they climbed till they disappeared into the darkness.

"Did you give them the letter?" Will asked, as he put his gun away.

He nodded. "Yeah, you know, at least this way, we get our part in."

"We can only hope they get to safety," Peter commented.

"They will," Bob assured. "There's no underestimating those people. They'll survive just about anything."

The four of them positioned themselves towards the front of the staircase, standing shoulder-to-shoulder. They watched as the door busted open and soldiers flooded in. Group by group, they started to fill the room. Guns trained curiously on them. Unaware of the dangers of death they held in their very own hands.

"Together we stand...," Peter started,

"Together we fall...," Bob continued.

"Together we die...," Will spoke.

"Together in all," Kurt finished, as the four of them pulled the pin of the grenades in their hands. The Umbrella soldiers noticed it all to late before being engulfed into never-ending flames.

**A/N: I know, I just brought them back and all, but I had to do it. I have a reason, it'll be explained later.**


	37. Blood Letter

**A/N: Well I just about killed myself to get this chapter up. Dunno know why, but I figured it would be best if I did so. Kind of explain a little to the ending of the last chapter. Or at least, I hope it does.**

They encountered several twists and turns as they moved through the long corridor. Pausing for a moment as they came to a large staircase that lead up a winding trail. Debating over if it lead somewhere safe or not. But, it was the only place they had to go, so they moved forward.

"Where do you think this leads to?" Ashley asked, checking over her double magnums.

"I don't know, but it's the only place we got going for us right now," Leon shrugged, as he lead the group forward. "But, while we're somewhat stuck here, where the hell did you learn tricks like that?"

"It wasn't me," Ada replied quickly, yet casually. "The flip maybe, but nothing else."

"Yeah, but Luis told me a bunch of stuff on the Plagas, and all the weak points and everything," Ashley commented. "So, I figured if I put both of your techniques together, maybe it'll come out useful."

"Why do I even let you hang out with those two?" Leon muttered to himself before stopping as the staircase emerged into a different hallway. He looked between the stairs leading upward and the path that evened out in front of them. "Alright, we can keep going up, or move on forward. Any suggestions?"

"Wouldn't it be safer if we just kept going up?" Cindy asked. "I mean, at least this way we know we're breaking some surface."

"She's got a point," Ada agreed. "Then again, that hallway could lead to something we need."

"We got the two hostages," Barry reminded. "It's dangerous enough to stay in this building longer than we have to."

"Another well made point," Kenneth nodded. "Now, I don't know this place that well, but I am aware that there are guards positioned on every floor. So, we're more likely to run into a group of them if we move onto this passage. If we stay on the stairs, we'll be on a safer path to the rooftop. If that is where we are headed."

"Yeah, which reminds me, do we even know where we're trying to get to?" Rita asked. "Wondering about aimlessly doesn't seem to safe to me."

"Maybe we should call someone...," Yoko suggested.

"No way, Umbrella has these units positioned around the building to disable phone calls going outside the building," Linda shook her head. "Not to mention inside the building as well if it doesn't have the proper numbering encoded into the signal."

"But, Enrico and Barry were calling each other earlier," Claire pointed out, before turning to the older man. "How exactly did you two pull that off?"

"Let's just say we got some of the government's work in on it," he answered. "Besides, I can't reach Enrico from here. He turned his phone off or something, because I'm not catching it's signal."

"So, we're stuck here for a minute, huh?" Rita asked.

"I got a great idea. How about we just flip a coin?" Yoko suggested. "I mean, if we're stuck here, there's no point in gambling on the stakes."

"You hang around Jim too much," David commented, before pulling out a coin. "Alright, Heads we go up. Tails we go forward." he flipped the coin into the air, watching as it spun several times before coming back down. He caught it in one hand before placing it on his arm. "Heads, we go up."

The others shrugged and muttered something off to themselves before continuing up the stairs. Their footsteps echoing quietly as they trudged up the narrow case of winding steps. They ran into several more hallways, but arguments kept them going up.

"How high have we gone so far?" Cindy asked.

"Maybe four floors right now," George answered.

"And still nothing in sight...," Rita commented, a bit too soon as a gunshot rang out. The plaster by her head exploded into pieces as she ducked out of it's way at the last minute. "What the hell was that?!"

Her question was answered as soldiers began to file out on the stairs below them. Firing up towards their floor. Everyone dashed upwards, keeping to the wall as the soldiers began to give chase. They broke the stairs and erupted into another hallway, only to be met with more gunshots. Another group of soldiers tore loose in front of them, firing several times before holding them at gun point.

"Shit!" Leon cursed under his breath, as the soldiers behind them caught up.

"What to do? What to do?" Ada muttered quietly to herself as her dark eyes wondering the room for some kind of means of escape. Nothing that she could catch. "Fuck!"

"About time we finally caught these trespassers," one of the guards spoke. "We'll deal with the traitors as soon as we catch them. For now though, at least we got one problem underhand."

"Any ideas?" Rita asked quietly.

"None so far," Ada answered back. "Unless there's some kind of distraction that will help us out..."

As soon as the words left her mouth, there was a faint explosion. They could hear the cracking of plaster and concrete being torn away as the floor they were on shook violently. Everyone clung to something to keep their balance, as the hallway almost seemed to rock with the aggression of the explosion.

Without missing a beat, and taking the opportunity of this 'distraction', Rita pulled her gun loose and fired three times into the crowd in front of them. She managed three hits, and send the soldiers sprawling back. The others caught on and fired as well, half of them aiming towards the crowd behind them. She fired once more, and cleared out another guard. Freezing as his corpse fell to reveal the figure behind him. Her breath caught cold in her throat and her gun shook with her hands. "Marvin...," his name fell from her lips as though if it had been placed there. She couldn't shoot him, even if it hurt him or not. No way.

Her gun fell back into it's holster as she ran forward. She tackled into him with her entire body mass, sending the both of them flying down the floor. She managed to knock away his weapon and place him on his chest. Holding one of her hands to the back of his neck, while the other one pinned one of his arms back. It was a technique she learned in training, but never managed to get it out into real-life since Raccoon City wasn't one for much violence. He use to let her practice it on him all the time, although it took her the longest time to be able to knock him down. A few days she had left sore from running into his course body with no movement. But, she had long master it now.

"Don't make me blow your head off," she muttered, keeping his arm pinned before moving her other one to her gun. "I swear to God I will..."

He shifted some beneath her. "I get it..., Officer." the last word was spoken with some sarcasms.

She waited for a moment, taking deep breaths to control the threatening flood of tears in her eyes. "Tell me...tell me if it's really you. Just say something..."

There was a few seconds of silence. "Rita, your knee's digging into my lower back. I can't really feel my spine now."

She couldn't help but to let out a small laugh, before crawling off to the side. Watching as he sat up, rubbing his back where her knee had dug into. She smiled, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her. "If you ever leave me again, I swear I will blow your fucking head off your shoulders."

He smiled back, and placed his arms around her waist. Wiping away her tears as they fell. "Don't worry, I won't."

Linda fired several times and managed to take out three of the guards, before one of them managed to put a bullet to her knuckle. The Rifle fell from her hand, as blood dripped from the burning wound. It wasn't bad, just skinned. At least it didn't take off her entire knuckle, she had that to be thankful for. She looked up as one of the guards caught her eye. _Carter..._

A flashback came to her as soon as their eyes met. She remember every time they would meet or, if he would walk into the room, she would clap her hands together. At first it was just to annoy him, since whenever he came in, he was usually reading. But, after all, it began something of a habit. It just seemed like something she would always do, almost involuntarily. And, as that memory came back, she did just that.

Her eyes watched his, even as he pulled the trigger. The first bullet blew apart the back of a guard's skull, while the second and third bullet pierced two other guards and send their corpses to the ground. She didn't know what to make of it, her emotions were mixed up so much it seemed to cut off her corrective thinking. She didn't see what happened to the rest of the guards, really though, it seemed like she couldn't see anything. Like it had all blurred together into a mixture of colors and nothing more.

"Linda...," that voice snapped everything back into form and shape.

She looked up to notice him standing just a few inches from her. She took a deep breath, before burying herself into his chest. "Carter..."

Leon watched as the guards were quickly annihilated. He spotted Linda and Rita somewhat 'cuddling' with two of them, but decided not to question it much. "Alright, well that leaves a lot of things for us to do here. Where did that explosion come from?"

"And do we continue going down this path or, up the stairs?" Claire asked.

"Claire!" someone called, catching her attention. She turned to spot the figure standing at the top of the stairs.

"Steve?" she questioned, before racing up towards him. The closer she got, the more she recognized him. She tackled into him, knocking him to the ground. "Thanks God it's you."

"Hey baby," he smiled, pulling her into his arms. He helped her get up to her feet. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "Me? You were the one hurt."

"I'm fine, but we need to get out of here," he spoke. "And the only way to do that is to get to the rooftop. Which is where these stairs will lead us."

"Are you sure?" Ada asked.

"Positive," Steve answered.

"Well, sounds like a plan to me," Leon shrugged.

* * *

They were halfway up the stairs case before the explosion happened. Everyone screamed as they were knocked about. The stairs rocked and broken some beneath them. The walls cracked and pieces of the ceiling fell. Fire tore up behind them, as smoke began to follow after them. They tore away from it, climbing the stairs as fast as they could while still trying to maintain balance.

Reaching the top, they broke through a door and erupted out into the daylight. Several of them cursing at the sudden brightness. They closed the door as soon as everyone was out.

"What the hell happened?" Kevin asked.

"God! Kurt, you stupid asshole!" Alyssa shouted. "You fucking moron! Damn son of a bitch! You fucking mother-fucker! God Kurt, fuck you!" she walked to the other side of the building.

"What's up with her?" Carlos questioned, getting a shrug from Kevin.

She crossed her arms and looked over the treetops. She felt something in her pocket and looked down to notice a small note sticking out. She pulled it free before unfolding it. Recognizing the smooth writing style of Kurt's.

_Right about now, if you're reading this, then you've probably already seen the explosion. We can only hope that you made it out in time to avoid the blast and are now at safety. I know you Alyssa, and you've probably just laid down the law with your words and made sailors at the nearby coast wince and take off their hats. But, for once, listen through all of this and understand. I know how hard it is for you to do that..._

_We were never meant suppose to be back. We hold no purpose to you. We could never be as helpful as we once were. We're nothing more than chess pieces in a false game of God. It wouldn't be right for us to continue on living. We've lived our lives as we could, but that was it. When it was over, it was over. But, the others that join you. The ones with the 'STARS' team. They have a purpose. Something we lack._

_Now, we've all agreed on this. In the end, if we were cornered, we would do all that was possible to allow you safety. That was the only reason we came with you. If not..., then we might've never left that security room. Not that I'm saying seeing your face one last time wasn't nice..., but you'll have to understand these words that I write here and now. _

_It wouldn't be right to ask for forgiveness..., so I won't. There's no point in forgiving the dead. Give the rest our apologies. But, when you get home Aly', just keep writing. Don't give up._

She read it over once or twice, before folding it back up. She took a deep breath and let it slowly out. Running a hand through her hair, she walked back to the group. "Don't talk to me," she whispered as several of them stepped forward to ask.

"Whatever the lady wants," Murphy replied to himself, before walking over to overlook everyone. Some of them were sitting down, while others were walking around nervously. He sighed before walking over to where Regan was sitting down. "Hey, you okay, 'Blonde Momma'?"

She looked up at him at the nickname and laughed some to herself. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired that's all. I just want to go home, take a nice, long shower and see my little girl. What about you?"

He shrugged, before sitting down next to her. "I think I'm going to take a long nap, and then just go out and find some nice little diner and get something to eat."

"Sounds good," she smiled.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it is kind of lame, but it's the best I could do right now. But, thanks Indigo Siren, I did get over my writer's block. Hopefully it'll stay gone for awhile.**


	38. Drinks

**A/N: Finally! I've been waiting to finish up this chapter and get this part over with! It came out way different than what I planned, but I'm still pretty proud of myself! Hope it fills your expectations.**

"So, we just keep going up?" Ada asked, as they continued to climb the seemingly never-ending stairs. Her ankles were beginning to hurt and her legs were already burning at this point.

"Yep," Steve answered, his arm slung around Claire's waist. "That's what that weird guy said."

"What weird guy?" Leon questioned, tossing back a look.

He shook his head. "I'll tell you about it later, right now..., let's just get out of here."

Well, he couldn't argue with him there. To be honest, he wanted out of this place as well. Staying too long would be dangerous, and they got what they needed. Not to mention some of their wounds needed to be looked at. That last shoot-out had gazed a few people and left some mild-wounds. Also, he just wanted to get back home and check up on Sherry. Sometimes that girl wouldn't worry, but more like...act depressed. Speaking her mind about everything. He knew when they weren't around, she would occasionally say a comment or, two about Raccoon City. He just wanted to get back home and make sure she was alright.

"Don't think too hard, you'll give yourself a headache," Ada commented, next to him.

He glanced over at her before shaking his head. "I think that's the least of my worries right now."

"You keep telling yourself that," she mused.

"Women," he muttered to himself, before continuing on. Just as they came around the next corner, he spotted an iron door in sight. Just a few feet away. He let out a silent sigh of relief. "Thank God..., well looks like we're about to make our way out of here." he heard a collection of weak cheers, which he couldn't blame them for. This had been a long mission. He considered taking a few days off from work. The President would understand.

Coming to the door, he paused for a moment at the sounds of voices outside. He couldn't really recognize them, they were too many of them to really pinpoint just one out of the crowd.

"Okay, okay, it's my turn, let me see...I spy...," one voice spoke out.

Leon shook his head, before pushing open the door. He stepped out onto the rooftop, overlooking the place. There were two doorways, the one they were at, and another one on the other side. Smoke was spilling out from underneath it. One of the far side of the roof, was an elevator shaft, it looked broken though. Proving no worth. He watched the large group that was scattered out. Some of them were sitting down, others were laying on their backs with their arms slung over their eyes. Few of them were standing, or walking around.

"Leave you guys for an hour, and this is how lazy you get," Leon commented, shaking his head.

"Hey, you didn't have to outrun a burning staircase," Murphy pointed out, before shifting his arm over his eyes. "Not to mention, the smoke inhalation. Probably took off five years from all of us."

He glanced over to the smoking doorway. "Anyone wanna explain?"

"It's a touchy subject," Kevin spoke, standing nearby. "We were being chased down by soldiers, Kurt and them offered to stay behind and back us up. We didn't think much to it, and ran up the stairs. Maybe three minutes later, boom. Grenades went off."

It didn't take too long for him to understand. He nodded, before turning back to his own group. "Well, I guess the best thing we got going for us right now is to just wait here for the other team. So, don't let your guard down...," the last sentence came too late as everyone practically dropped their weapon and sat down. Ashley walked over to where Luis was sitting and sat down in his lap. Krauser checked up on Regan, before she managed to pull him down next to her. Cindy snuggled up with Kevin. Yoko cuddled with Jim. David hugged Alyssa, as she buried her face into his chest. Claire and Steve sat down holding onto one another. Rita and Marvin looked like they were becoming once more familiar with each. With hands and lips. Linda and Carter were more decent, since he was taking care of her leg injury. He sighed. "Nevermind..,"

"They don't listen to you," Ada reminded, patting him on the arm.

He shrugged, before putting an arm over her shoulders. "It was worth a shot."

* * *

"So, are we sure where this shaft leads?" Jill asked, as she held on tightly to the cables. She looked up to see nothing but darkness. And below her was just the same. Except for the faint outlines of her comrades.

"Uh, no, but hey, it's getting us somewhere," Forest spoke, ahead of her by a few feet. "Or it could get us squished by an elevator." he heard groans from beneath him. "I was just kidding. This part is empty." he pulled himself up a few more feet before noticing a small stream of light above them. "Hang on guys, I think we may have ourselves a way out of here."

"It better be," Joseph muttered. "Because this cable is getting kind of slippery with blood on it."

"Eww," Jill commented.

Reaching a small platform that was possible a foot wide, Forest carefully climbed onto it. Searching the darkness for an answer to what it was. An elevator door. Just want they needed. "Alright, well if I can pull this off, we'll be home free." he found a small opening between the doors before starting to pull against one side. It barely budged at first, but after a few tugs it sprung open. He almost lost balance over it, but quickly caught himself. He stepped out onto the rooftop, and looked around at the crowd gathered to one side. "Hey guys!"

"Who are you waving to?" Jill asked,

"No one," he called back before kneeling down. Offering a hand to her. "Come on, we're on the rooftop now. Looks like the party's just started."

She shook her head, before taking his hand. Instantly being dragged up onto the roof. It took her a moment to regain her balance, before she walked away and over to the crowd. "So, I see you guys got here quite comfortably."

"You don't know anything yet," Ada replied. "But, it's nice to see you made it."

"You too," she spoke with a shrug. "Looks like everyone's here. Is everyone accounted for?"

"From what we know, yeah," Leon answered. "Not to mention a few extras."

"I don't remember us walking in with this many people," Rebecca commented, as she joined Jill.

"Well, it's either a good thing, or a bad thing," Jill replied.

"What about you guys? Everything go according to plans?" Ada asked.

Jill sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Shaking her head, she answered. "No, it actually went against all that we had planned. We lost two of our members. Kevin and Brad. It's..., they're dead. And now we're screwed here."

"Why would you say that?" Regan questioned, overhearing the conversation.

"Because, we're stuck on a rooftop. Hell, there's even a helipad up here," Jill said, before sighing. "We lost our helicopter pilots...again." God, she felt like crying, but she knew this wasn't the time or place. She closed her eyes for a moment before turning away from them. Walking back to where Forest was helping Edward up, who was the last person. "Is, uh, is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, from what we can tell," Chris answered, before pulling her into his arms. "Jill, I'm sorry about what happened to Brad."

She nodded, and took a deep breath. "I can understand that he went down protecting us. But, it didn't have to be against that monster. Not the one who killed him before. And now, it's killed him again. I feel like I just stood there and watched once more."

"You didn't, Jill," he assured. "You know just like the rest of us..., if that's how he wanted to go, then he went out just that way."

"Hey, who's up for a game of 'I-Spy'?" Murphy asked.

"Murphy, we are stranded on the top of an Umbrella base, and you want to play I-Spy?" Carlos replied.

He sat up. "Yeah, maybe. It'll pass the time. Here, I'll even start," he stood up and looked around at the surrounding forestry. Trying to find something that no one would guess. He spotted a sudden movement in the tall trees. "Okay, uh, I-Spy a very dangerous weapon that could be headed straight for us and may very well annihilate the second story of this building."

"Is it something like a missile?" Rita asked, just before the entire building shook with an explosion. Those standing were instantly knocked down, while others were tossed about. The building became unstable and started to lean to one side. The sound of concrete crushing and support beams collapsing was hidden beneath the loud crunching of the building's outer layer falling off.

"What was that?" Rebecca asked, looking up from where she was knocked down.

"I think this building's being attacked," Forest spoke. "Which means we might want to get off it before another hit comes."

"We're more likely to die from the fall than from the actual explosion," Ada reminded.

"Not if we land in something soft," Joseph corrected. "We're surrounded by forestry out here, I'm sure there are some bushes we can land in." he looked about at the leaning roof. If they waited any longer, they would be thrown down anyways. He stood up, carefully where to keep his balance, before looking around at the surrounding trees. "Alright, well the South side of the building looks more intact with it's plant life. We have a higher chance of survival rate if we fall off that side."

"You do realize some of us are still human, right?" Jill asked.

"We don't have any other choice here," Chris agreed. "We'll have to jump, or risk getting caught when this place tumbles down."

"How do we know if it's safe?" Cindy questioned.

"I'll try it out," Forest volunteered. He walked over to one side of the building, looking for a nice spot to land. Finding one, he stepped off the building and disappeared. Falling freely for a few minutes, before colliding hard with the underbrush. It cushioned enough to break his fall, but still enough to leave a bad bruise in the morning. He pushed away a leave that got caught in a strand of hair, before standing up. He turned and gave them a small wave.

"It's all good from what he says," Richard spoke.

"It's also Forest for all we know," Jill reminded.

"This is our only chance of survival right now," Joseph pointed out. "So, it's either jump or, collapse into this falling hunk of concrete."

Not much of a choice there. She sighed before nodding. "Let's go."

With a few words of coaxing, they managed to get everyone else to agree. Jumping off a building sounded more appealing than collapsing with it. They took careful turns, and allowed small groups to jump at once. Having Forest and several others help people back to their feet. It seemed like it would work, as long as the building stayed intact for that long...

Just as the last group came to jump, there was the roaring sound of a helicopter coming close. It flew overhead just as another explosion came from the other side of the building. Blowing the last group clear off the rooftop.

"Damnit!" Jill shouted, as everyone retreated from the falling building. The last group had Joseph, Edward, Richard, Rebecca, Murphy, Carlos, and Ada. She couldn't see where they landed, but heard several heavy thuds in the nearby brush. She shook her head, and jumped behind a tree as several pieces of concrete came flying over. She heard the ground rumbling as the top of the building was blown off. A rush of dust, dirt and plaster came roaring by. She thought her ears were going to bled from the ringing sound that echoed in her head.

After awhile, everything came to a stand still. Slowly, she stood up from where she had knelt down. Looking around at the ruined forest. Trees and bushed were crushed under large pieces of construction. The ground was covered in bits and pieces of debris.

"Is everyone alright?" she heard someone yell. Spotting Leon a few feet away.

"Yeah, did you see where everyone went?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, I was hoping you knew."

She shook her head back, before looking around. "Damn...,"

"Whoo! That was so freakin' awesome!" someone shouted as a pile of concrete shifted before a figure stood up. Murphy brushed the blood and dust from his face, before smiling. A large head wound bled over his face, but it didn't seem to be bothering him. "Did you see that? That was...Gawd, I've never seen anything like that before. Nor have I ever been in anything like. Fuckin' awesome!"

"You really are messed up," Carlos commented, as he appeared from a tangle of brushed. He pushed away the branches, before holding onto his side. "I think a few ribs got crushed...Jesus..."

Jill looked around as the forest suddenly seemed to move with life. She spotted the team pull themselves from bushes, trees, or from underneath pieces of debris. She let out a sigh of relief. "Is everyone okay?" she got mixed answers. "Come on, let's see if we can't find some place to gather up at."

"There's a clearing not to far from here," Steve informed. "We should be able to stay there till we figure out what's going on."

She nodded. "Well, you heard him, let's get going."

The large group moved through the fallen brush. Fighting against thick vines, or injuries that had been sustained. As soon as they came to the clearing, everyone was checked out. The worst injury they had was crushed ribs or a broken arm. Thank God for that. Everyone else suffered mainly gashes, cuts, scraps, bruises, sores, and other things they would definitely feel in the morning.

Those who were thrown from the building top from the second hit were in decent condition. Rebecca and Ada managed to land in soft brush, and avoid most of the blast. The others landed scattered out in forest, managing just barely to avoid hitting trees or anything fatal. And those who had landed before the building collapsed, managed to get out of it's range before it fell. Most of them did anyways.

"So, what do we do now?" Forest asked, rubbing his arm where a piece of metal had cut into him.

Before anyone could answer, the familiar sound of a helicopter roaring returned. This time, there were three of them. One of them flew by, while the second one hovered close overhead. The third one slowly lowered itself down into the clearing. Everyone backed away from it, hands readily placed on their weapons. They didn't know who they were dealing with and they weren't going to ignore precautions.

The other two helicopters landed as well. Their blades slowing down as the pilots cut the engines. Waiting for the blades to cease motion before stepping out. One of the pilots looked everyone over before commenting.

"Hey, I thought you said they were friends," he spoke with a slight laugh.

"That's odd," Leon muttered, narrowing his eyes some. He caught a questioning look from Ada. "I swear, I've heard that voice somewhere before."

The pilot looked at him, before a smile could be seen underneath his mask. "Leon, it's been awhile since I've last seen you. Guess we nailed those suckers again, huh? Except this time we're actually in our own country, and they're not scattered about in a military-form. Either way though, a mission's a mission. Seems like we're dealing with something different here. Hey, you know, you look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Mike?" he questioned, stepping forward some to reassure himself. It was definitely his voice, and his character.

"Yeah, about time you recognized me," he replied. "I just dropped in with a few buddies of mine. Hey, sorry about hitting that building so soon. I didn't see you guys. I just assumed you were gone."

"Buddies?" Jill asked, before watching as the other two pilots came forward.

"Yeah Jill, we thought we gave you guys plenty of time to move out of the way," Kevin spoke, covered in blood. "I mean, I guess we kind of rushed it, but we just thought that destroying the building as soon as possible was a good idea."

She was speechless. How did they know to do that? "But, you...how did you.."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up. "If you don't think about it, it's easy to understand."

"Brad?" she whispered, looking him over. His skin was torn in several places, but the blood had dried around the wounds. He was wearing a new vest, but she thought it might've just been to hide the rest of his injuries. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "You look like you got hell beaten out of you."

"Something like that," he replied.

"Kevin!" Rebecca shouted, before pulling him into a hug. "You're okay!"

He laughed before rubbing her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. You guys survived so that's better."

"You know, there are a lot more people than I remember you telling me about," Mike commented, as he overlooked everyone. "But, this can be fixed. I'll just call in a few more friends and we'll be home free." he walked over to his helicopter, and took the radio.

"Well, looks like this all came together in the end," Ada smiled.

"And I hope it stays that way," Leon sighed.

"I swear, if you scare me like that again...," Jill spoke, running a hand through her hair.

"Hey, relax," Brad smiled. "It all came together better than I thought."

"It had better," she commented. "So, you alright? You look a little on the rough side."

He shrugged, before rubbing a part of his back. "A little stiff here and there, but I'll make it back to the H.Q."

"You sure, I mean we can get someone else to take over the piloting," Jill offered.

"Nah, I got it, besides there's blood all over the seat anyways," he declined.

"Hey, anyone up for a few drinks when we get back?" Mike asked.

**A/N: Just a few more chapters left...**


	39. Frisbee and Tattoos

**A/N: YAY! Finally done with the main story, and now I get to do a few fun, bonus chapters! I've had this one in my head for whole, which pushed me through the last parts of the story. Just wanted to finally get it down! I did it just for fun.**

Jill smiled some to herself as she ran a small brush through her hair. The episode with Umbrella had passed by with a month or two. The President insisted on sending them on vacation, willing to pay for the trip himself. They really couldn't decline, considering they were 'Saving the World' as Renny put it. But, they decided to wait a few months to allow everyone to heal from injuries before taking part of the generous offer. And after being stuff in cold, damp, stuffy places, they were ready for some real change.

She tossed her brush back into her bag. Grabbing the dark duffel bag, before stepping out of the change building. The sun was high above them in warming delight to cast a tan on their skin. The ocean gently rocking back and forth from the beach. The sand was warm, and heated beneath their bare feet.

"It's about time," Ada commented, standing nearby with her hair pulled back with a clip, and a pair of dark sunglasses covering her eyes. A towel wrapped around her waist to just reveal the top part of a crimson-red bikini. She had a light bag thrown over one shoulder.

"Hey, can't rush perfection," Jill replied, wearing her own light-blue, two-piece. "Now then, where are the other girls?" she looked up just in time to see Rebecca step out in a light-green bikini, and Claire close behind. She wore a more off-shade red suit, with a pair of short-bottoms. Ashley had on a light-pink two-piece with red polka-dots. She smiled. "Alright then, now we just gotta wait for the two lionesses."

"Good luck," Claire spoke. "From what I heard, Renny's having a hard time convincing Kathy to come out."

"She doesn't look that bad," Jill remarked, crossing her arms.

"Tell her that," Rebecca shrugged, looking back as Renny came out in arm-link with Kathy, who looked the least bit pleased.

"I can't believe I let you buy this for me," Kathy shook her head, holding a towel around her body. "This suit makes me look just hideous. I mean, you can see every bad part of me. And that C-section scar too..., God, Renny..."  
"Hey, I bought it because I knew you wouldn't," she smiled, resting her head on her friend's shoulder. "Now come on, it's not bad. You're just overreacting."

"I'm overreacting," Kathy objected before shaking her head. "I don't even want to talk to you about this."

Renny shrugged. "Alright, well let's get going girls. No need to just sit around and talk. We got an entire beach to explore and 24 hours to waste. And you sure as hell better believe we're going to enjoy it."  
"I like your thinking," Jill commented, before the small group headed over to where several of the guys were already settled in. Umbrellas propped up and chairs unfolded. Towels laid out with several coolers placed over the top. She smiled as she approached the black-haired Marksmen and playfully threw her things on top of him while he dozed. Laughing as it startled him awake. "Come on, don't tell me you're just going to sleep."

"Well, you were taking forever to change," Chris replied, moving her stuff off to the side. "I figured I might as well sleep now because Renny's gonna run us all around today."

Jill shrugged, before sitting down in the chair next to him. Watching as Renny tackled Enrico out of his chair and into the sand. "She's like a kid sometimes." she pulled out her bottle of sunscreen and poured some into her hand. "Hey, where are the others?"

"Forest and them? Oh, they're still getting ready," Chris answered,

"You don't think they'll feel..., I dunno know, like outcast, do you?" she asked. "I mean, with their scars and stuff, you think people will stare? I hear that's why some people find it hard to adapt back to society after a major accident."

"Hey guys, quick, someone say something to offend me," Forest said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Dressed in a pair of black trunks and a tight-white shirt. His long hair un-brushed and messy.

"Uh, I slashed your tires," Joseph commented, in dark-green trunks and shirtless.

In a single tug, he somehow managed to rip the white shirt completely off. Revealing a muscular-built that had on-lookers looking. His skin was already tanned, but whitened some by scars that littered his flesh. He laughed before dropping the remaining fabric into a nearby chair. "I always wanted to do that. Like the Hulk or something."

"You're crazy," Edward replied. "Like, insane crazy."

"Why did we spend fifteen minutes trying to find that shirt if you were just going to rip it in half?" Rebecca asked, settling into Richard's lap.

He shrugged. "I dunno know, but it was awesome. You have to admit that."

"Not really," Claire teased.

"Well, I'm gonna get in the water," he spoke. "You guys can just sit in your little shade and soak up what's left of the sun. I need a tan just about as much as I need a-" he barely managed to finish his sentence before a frisbee came and struck him in the face. He stood there momentarily, as though stunned or, in thought. "To be nailed in the face by a frisbee."

"Dude, you got nailed," Joseph laughed from a distance.

"Well, I thought you were going to catch it," Lisa shook her head as she approached. Dressed in a pair of black shorts and a brown bikini top. She picked up the piece of plastic and brushed the sand off of it. "I guess I was wrong."

"Oh, we'll see about that," he smiled, before picking her up and walking off.

"Isn't it nice to see everyone getting along for once?" Ada asked, stretching out, before sitting down next to Leon. She slipped her glasses off. "Without having to be covered in blood, or foreign organs."

"I think it's just nice to have everyone together without anything dangerous happening, or having to go off on some kind of mission," Kathy replied, resting her head on Barry's shoulder. "We get to just sit back and watch everyone enjoy themselves."

"It's nice to have a break once in a while," Jill commented. "I mean, when was the last time we were able to stretch out on the beach, and be proud of ourselves."

"And our scars," Ada reminded. "We can't necessarily leave those out. They hold a part of us and make what we are today."

Jill hummed some at the comment, watching as most of the guys went up to play frisbee. They had scattered out in a wide circle. Forest, Joseph, Edward, Kevin, Murphy, Carlos, Lisa, Sherry, Moria, and Poly were all a part of the circle. The girls looked ready to kick butt. She had to admit, those girls were growing up in rough houses at this point. Their childhood was different from any others. But, if the choices were made, they would be great additions to S.T.A.R.S. In her own mind though, the girls would make that choice later on in life.

"Hey guys!" Regan smiled, as she walked over to them. Her blonde hair pulled back in a bun. A white two-piece covered her 'motherly' figure. "Sorry it took so long, traffic was hell to get here." Krauser was behind her, with Lucy in one arm.

"Someone's looking good," Claire commented. "You sure you're a mother?"

Regan laughed at the comment. "That's what everyone keeps saying to me, but obviously no one can see these hideous curves. Not to mention that stretch mark..."

"Thank you, someone who sees what I do," Kathy spoke.

"Okay, I didn't come to the beach to hear about C-sections and stretch marks," Chris replied. "Let's just, try and put all of that behind us for now."

"Hey, where did Alyssa and them go?" Leon asked, "I figured they'd join us here."

"Nah, they wanted to go to the mountains," Jill answered. "I don't know why, but I didn't argue with them there."

"Ugh, I hate the mountains," Regan commented, rubbing the large scar on her left arm. She sat down in an empty chair. "I am never stepping foot in mountains ever again. Worst. Place. Ever." she looked over as Krauser took the seat next to her. Lucy managed to crawl out of his arm and was playing in the sand. "You can ask Lucy, she doesn't like the mountains either."

"Hey, let's not talk about mountains, or forests, or anything like that," Chris offered. "Let's talk about something that's here. And simple."

There was a moment of silence as everyone tried to think of something to speak of.

"Ask Regan about that shark," Krauser spoke, getting a groan from the blonde haired woman.

"It left scars all over my tummy," she replied, putting her hands on her stomach. "It looks like one of those 'Cut here' lines. Or a jigsaw puzzle that went wrong and someone stepped on all the pieces. Not to mention it goes all the way around to my back." she let out a long sigh. "My life line right here."

"It doesn't look as bad as some I've seen," Ada commented. "I mean, you haven't seen scars yet."

"Like what?" Regan asked.

"Like this one I got from a tyrant," she answered, showing off the long, jagged scar on her right side.

"I call him Tim," Jill remarked, laughing as Ada slapped her in the arm.

"So, after this vacation, I assume there are going to be a lot of weddings," Ashley spoke, as she stretched out in the sun, before resting on her stomach.

"You bet," Jill smiled, as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around Chris. "And it's going to be the best, I mean, he's always been my dream. I use to scribble down his name during the meetings in the R.P.D. office. I mean, I'm not one to gush over someone, but he had my heart at the first look."

"Really, and here I was always nervous to talk to you," he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist before pulling her into his chair. "I nearly died when I asked you out, and you said 'yes'."

"Yeah, like you've ever had a hard time getting girls," Claire said sarcastically as she shook her head, before going back to her magazine.

"Hmm…, I wonder if I can get my dad out of jail long enough to walk me down the aisle?" Jill asked herself.

"Uh, no comment on that one," Richard spoke.

"What about you Rebecca?" Ashley asked, crossing her arms underneath her chin.

She smiled, and brushed a stray bang from her face, before looking over to Richard next to her. "Well, let's just say, it's a happy ending to a childhood fantasy. I wasn't the one to date or anything. I didn't have a boyfriend through high school, since everyone called me a 'Nerd' and 'Book worm'. But, I found this amazing man, and he just seemed to know everything. It was love at first sight for me."

"Really, because I thought you were the cutest little thing I ever saw," Richard replied. "Then, the more I looked at you, the more beautiful you became. I didn't think I could ever get someone like you, since all of Bravo acted like your older brothers. I tell you, the weirdest thing to happen since I asked her out, was being threatened by Forest and Edward. You think you know some people."

"And let's ask the oddest couple here, Regan, Krauser...," Leon started.

"Don't even," Krauser interrupted. "Besides, we explained everything beforehand, if you weren't there...too bad."

"Are you really marrying him?" Leon asked, getting a laugh from Regan.

"You're horrible," she commented. "Besides, let's hear about you two. Ada and Leon. Are you two ever going to get hitched?"

"Way too dangerous," Ada answered. "Not saying that I don't love the man with all my heart, and this scar reminds me of that, but really, look at our situations. Umbrella's still trying to track me, and he's part of the government. It's just something that we both don't want to get others tangled in. It's a web we prefer to weave ourselves, and destroy it if we have to."

"They'll come around in a few months," Ashley remarked.

"Well, what about you, President's daughter?" Ada asked.

"Believe me, I wish, but that's just the problem there," she answered, sitting up to stretch once more. "Being the President's daughter. Meaning I can't exactly go up to daddy and tell him I've fallen into the deepest pits of love for some guy I met in Spain. And even then we only met twice and then he was killed. But, he was brought back by Umbrella, and my love for him has surpassed Death itself. Even if he loved me back with the purest of essences, the answer would be 'No'. I can just see the lecture now. 'We're the running family of this country. We're the spokesperson for this country. Proud Red, White and Blue. How do you think other countries will see us if I let my daughter just get hitched to some, old Secret Service guy?'." she sighed and shook her head. "So, I figured I can just wait till next election."

"Or, you can wait till we all just sort of look away and not see anything guilty of the crime of sneaking away," Jill hinted, trying to look innocent of her comment.

"We're not a pair of school kids in the courtyard," Luis replied.

"Hey, what if you use the excuse he saved your life?" Claire asked.

She shrugged. "I dunno know, maybe he'll let us go on a date. Too bad he doesn't know I can sneak out of a second-story window."

"What?" Leon asked.

"Look at those waves...," Ashley spoke, changing the subject.

"This is so cute," Renny commented, with a smile. "All these young people getting married. It's like puppy love. You guys won't know the real stages of love till later in life. Like owning your first house together, or having children." she jumped as a frisbee came and landing in her lap. Forest landed face-first in the sand just a foot away. He groaned before picked himself up.

"Hey, that was a good throw," he smiled. "Hey Ren', can we have that back?"

"Sure, don't hurt yourselves," she replied, standing up before giving it to him.

"Thanks..., whoa, look at that," he commented, poking at her stomach. "Looks like someone's let themselves go. Jeez, it's like you're eating for the whole team there." he only three seconds, before she tore after him down the beach.

"Hey Enrico, Renny's chasing Forest down the beach," Jill spoke.

"I'm aware," he answered. "You should be more worried for Forest there, because that woman has some great endurance."

"I don't know whether to laugh because Forest is going to get his ass kicked, or be disgusted because Enrico said she had great endurance," Chris wondered.

"It's easier if you don't think about it," Jill offered with a shrug.

The rest of the guys found a football to play with since the frisbee was gone, and they settled on tackle. Although it was dangerous, the girls insisted on playing with them. Lisa and Sherry provided great double play, and it took a while before anyone managed to get them. Mikhail, Brad and Kenneth watched the group from a distance, more enjoying standing and talking rather than join. Even though Murphy tried to convince them, only to succeed failure.

Krauser and Regan played with Lucy and helped her built a sand castle. It was ironic how they looked like a little family. Ada and Leon talked to each other about different subjects before snuggling together for a nap in the sun. Richard and Rebecca had left momentarily to get ice cream from a nearby vendor. Now the two were talking and occasionally feeding each other scoops of their different flavors. Claire and Steve were enjoying some frozen lemonade as they messed around with their cell phones. Taking pictures of different things around them. Ashley and Luis had been play wrestling earlier, but now had settled down into making out.

Barry and Kathy were cuddled together under an umbrella, watching their girls play football. They were smiling and laughing at old memories of theirs. Renny eventually came back and jumped on Enrico once more. She laughed before kissing him sweetly. Then it evolved from there.

"Hey, Leon and Ada are asleep. You wanna bury them in the sand?" Chris asked.

A wicked smile played at her lips. "Oh yeah."

* * *

Night had fallen on the beach, enlisting everything into darkness. They managed to build a bonfire to light and heat up the falling evening. They gathered around on blankets and had the coolers opened with bottles of water and cans of beers. They shared and laughed about old times. Re-living past memories.

"Oh, hey guys, guess what," Forest spoke,

"Do we want to know?" Chris asked.

"Funny, but after this last, little 'incident', a few of us got together and we got a little inking done," he answered.

"You got tattoos?" Jill asked.

"Oh yeah, a bunch of us did," Joseph replied, taking a drink of his beer before standing up. He slipped off his open-buttoned shirt, and showed off the tattooed words across the middle of his shoulder-blades. It read: '_Calling All Angels…'_ "We figured we all kind of needed something to signify a new beginning. So, why not something that'll last forever."

"I got an awesome one," Forest said, as he stood as well. Slipping off yet another shirt, the words '_Don't give up my friends, for every dark day has a sunrise…'_ were tattooed across his back. "Also, on one of my shoulder-blades, I have a tiger paw print. I was going to get the whole tiger, but it would've taken too long, and we didn't have that much time."

"Thank god," Jill muttered. "So, did anyone else get a tattoo?" she watched as several more hands came up. Most of them were from Bravo team, but there were several others.

Turns out, Kevin got a tattoo on his side of a helicopter emerging over the Hollywood sign. On his chest was a pair of piloting goggles. Edward had a wolf head howling at a full moon on his chest. Richard had a sword with a rose twisted around it on his back, and 'REBECCA' tattooed down his side. Rebecca had gotten a tattoo of a small, purple butterfly on her hip, and AIKEN tattooed on her lower back. Murphy had 'TWENTY TO LIFE' across his shoulder-blades, and a picture of a Succubus on his back. Carlos had a tattoo of a pierced heart on his chest and barbwire around part of his forearm. Kenneth had 'BRAVO' tattooed on his arm. Brad had 'SHATTERED ALPHA' tattooed across his chest. Claire had gotten her left arm tattooed with a dragonfly on fire while a skull had a snake draping out of one of it's empty eye sockets. Steve had a pair of gold Lugars tattooed in the middle of his back, while 'CLAIRE' was tattooed over his chest.

"Jeez, it's a wonder if there's anymore ink left in this world after you guys," Chris commented, shaking his head some.

"Hey, you haven't even heard of the piercings yet," Forest smirked.

**A/N: I'd be surprised if anyone understood Murphy's tattoo of 'Twenty to Life', there's a thing behind that. But please, I don't want anyone to get the images of everyone running around in Half-Naked Glory. :D**


	40. Redfield Wedding

**A/N: I don't know how to write weddings, I haven't been to one in like a year. But i did some research and I am very proud of myself!!**

The church was filled with soft murmurs, as people quietly chatted with one another. The pews were filled almost shoulder-to-shoulder, as family and friends stood on opposite sides from each other. The Preacher was preparing his notes and things for the ceremony, before calming folding his hands across the top of the podium. Grooms men to the left, and an empty space for the Brides' maids to the right.

"Are you nervous?" Barry asked, standing next to Chris as the Best Man. Forest, Joseph, Richard, Carlos and Enrico stood as his Best Men.

"Richard, I've been waiting for this day for years," Chris answered, shifting some in his black tuxedo. "Of course I'm nervous. Nervous as hell sitting here. But, I've been through worse, so I can survive this."

"Great, just think, after this, you'll have the woman of your dreams," Barry spoke.

He smiled some. "I'll have the woman I love." he looked up as the lights dimmed some and the voices were cut silent. The doors opened and the Best Woman came in, followed by the Brides' Maids. Jill had chosen Rebecca to be her Maid of Honor, considering the two had been the only two women of S.T.A.R.S. in the beginning. They had a close relationship. Following her, was Claire, Ada, Ashley, and Regan. All, surprisingly, in light-blue dresses. And then, the music cued.

As 'Here Comes the Bride' played in harmony through the speakers, Jill stepped into the light. Her white wedding dress was sleeveless, and accented her upper body. From the waist, it flowed out in layers of white silk. Trailing some behind her. A small veil covered her face. And, linked arms with her, was her father, who was dressed in a black tuxedo as well.

"And here folks, we tell a story of a man walking into a bar," Forest spoke softly,

Chris groaned to himself. "Not with that story Forest."

"-and he sees this beautiful lady who's a stiletto away from looking like a Hooker..,"

"Forest," Chris muttered, shaking his head to himself.

"-both were fondly attracted to each other, and very much drunk. And that, my friends, is how Chris and Jill meet," Forest finished, getting a snicker from Joseph, Carlos and Richard, who all tried to cover it with a small cough.

Chris shook his head again, before looking up as the two neared him. He stepped forward and looked towards her father. He was a tall man, brutal-looking. But his eyes were soft and caring. His hair slicked back, and pulled into a ponytail. A faint tattoo could be seen beneath the collar of the tuxedo. He looked towards his daughter, kissing her gently on the forehead before letting him take her hands.

"I just want you to know, I trust you'll take care of my daughter," he spoke. "But, just in case I have to remind you, you screw up and I'm not afraid to go back to jail."

He nodded towards him. "Don't worry sir, I would put my life on the line for her."

"Good," Mr. Valentine smiled. "Then take her." he turned and walked back to his place.

"You ready for this?" Jill asked, as they linked arms and walked back towards the podium.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Chris answered.

"Gawd..., this tuxedo's irritating my nipple ring," Forest commented to himself, rubbing his chest. Getting masked groans from the others.

"Oh come on, I can't look that bad," Jill replied, smiling jokingly.

The wedding continued on from there. With the opening prayer, and the words to follow. And they stood there in front of each other. Hands gently clasped together. Eyes looking right into one another.

"Now, do you Chris, take this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy matrimony, to love her, to honor her, to comfort her and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," he answered.

"Now, do you Jill, take this man to be your husband, to live together in holy matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher questioned.

She smiled. "I do."

"Good, now repeat after me,"

"I, Chris, take you Jill, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

"I, Jill, take you Chris, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

"Alright, now you may put the ring on her finger," the preacher said. "And repeat after me."

He slipped the diamond ring onto her finger, looking deep into her eyes as he spoke. "I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."

She took his hand, and slipped the gold band on next. Looking in his eyes with a smile. "I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."

"Now, may I ask that you join hands," the preacher said, watching as they did just that. "By the virtue of the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." he looked to Chris. "You may kiss the bride."

He nodded, and gently lifted her veil. She smiled just as they leaned in towards each other.

"I don't really think he needs to tell him to kiss her," Ada whispered, as Rebecca and Ashley dabbed the tears from their eyes.

"Whoa! Show your man how much you love him Jill!" Forest commented.

The church busted into cheers and applause as the two pulled one another closer and deepened their kiss.

* * *

Reception

"That was some wedding," Ada spoke, as everyone seated close together. The two had rented out an entertainment hall for the reception. It was catered, and had a small stage for people to make speeches at. They were all gathered around it. Couples snuggled close together while others were throwing off coat jackets and removing heavy jewelry.

"Hey, it was all I could've hoped for," Jill smiled, wrapping her arms around Chris's waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I tell ya, you don't know anything until you walk down that aisle and look at the man who's to be your husband."

"I'm sure some of us will get to experience that in a few days," Richard shrugged, putting his arm around Rebecca's shoulders. "I just have to say, we'll be partying hard these next few days. We still got two weddings to go through and our Reception's gonna be kick ass."

"Can't wait," Forest replied. "I think I'll just sleep in my tuxedo through these days. No point in taking it off if I'm just gonna put it back on."

"Well I hope you wash it first," Chris reminded. "And, next time, don't comment about your nipple ring."

"I think it's cool," Forest commented.

"Me too," Lisa agreed. "But, he wouldn't let me get my bellybutton pierced."  
"Well, when he's not looking, we'll both go together," Jill smiled, winking at the young girl.

"Alright, so does anyone have a few words to say to the newlyweds?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, remember those words," Renny spoke. "'In Sickness and in Health', because sometimes death does always part you." she rested her hand on Enrico's knee, gently patting it.

"And always remember the good times," Kathy offered. "Don't give up."

"Uh, I have something to say to them," Claire spoke, as she stood up. She grabbed Steve, and pulled him up on the stage with her. "Alright, I know you guys were shocked and surprised by our earlier announcement, that not a lot of people knew about." the two had secretly gotten married earlier without telling anyone about it. Keeping it a secret till after the whole incident with Umbrella. "And I know you guys got some nice, and expensive gifts, but I'm hoping that this one will be the best out of all of them." she looked back to Steve who nodded. She smiled before looking down at the two. "Chris, I'm pregnant."

He had been taking a drink of champagne at that point but instantly spit it out at those words. He coughed several times, before looking up at the two. "You're...you mean..,"

"You're going to be an Uncle!" Forest shouted.

"Who knew the little Redfield was so grown up," Ada mused.

"That's great," Jill smiled, running up to her. She pulled her into a tight hug. "And that is the best gift I've ever gotten. Now I get to be an Aunt! How cute! I can just see that now. Aunt Jill, and Mommy Claire."

"Claire, that's wonderful," Chris spoke, pulling her into a hug when Jill was done.

"You're going to be a dad," Joseph smiled, clashing knuckles with Steve. "That's gonna be awesome man. A little kid that looks just like you. Like a mini-me, or something."

"Hey, maybe if you're lucky, you're little kid will have a little cousin to play with," Forest commented, getting a playful hit from Jill. "What? I'm just sayin'...you never know what could happen."

"I'm surprised they're taking it well," Rebecca spoke, as she smiled and put her arm around Claire.

"Oh, they're all a little tipsy anyways," Claire replied. "They'll remember it in the morning and wonder why the hell didn't they say more."

_flashback_

"Hey Chris, can we talk to you for a minute?" Claire asked, watching as her brother seemed busy trying to get several things organized. She knew it probably was a bad time, since he was trying to get the final plans for his wedding finished. But, they really just needed to let him know.

He sighed, and looked up at her. She was standing with Steve, holding onto his hand almost nervously. He smiled. "Yeah, go ahead, I got a few minutes. I always have time for you."

She let out a silent sigh of relief. "Okay, well normally it would be to ask the father, but since ours passed away...,"

"We thought we'd ask you," Steve finished.

He watched them carefully, moving his eyes between the two. "Okay, ask me what?"

"I'd like your sister's hand in marriage," Steve answered.

Chris stood there for a moment, catching the last part of his sentence. "Marriage? You mean...,"

"We want to get married," Claire spoke.

"Yeah, that'd be great," he smiled. "That's wonderful news actually. At least that way I don't have to worry when you two sneak off or make out at the front desk. You'd be married. Now, you two do realize that it's a lot of responsibility and respect to make a marriage work. I mean, you guys are still practically teenagers, just barely adults. Not to mention, you're still in college..."  
"Chris, I think we can handle it," Claire assured.

"Well, alright," he spoke, before hugging her. "It's hard to believe my little sister is growing up, and getting married. It seems like yesterday you were just screwing around on your first Harley."

"I know, but time flies my brother," she smiled, patting his back when they pulled away.

"I guess so, well, I still have some plans to go over, so I'll have to talk to you guys later," Chris said, running a hand over his hair. "Planning my own wedding. Wait till Jill hears about this, she won't leave you guys alone for a minute."

Claire watched as he turned to leave, and started down the hallway. "Uh, Chris!" he turned and looked back at her. "Uh, yeah about telling Jill..."

"Is there something wrong with telling her?" he asked.

"No, it's just that...," she struggled to find the words. "We...sort of already got married."

_End Flashback_

"Hey, cheers to that," Rebecca smiled, as they clicked glasses of punch together. "By tomorrow morning, some of us may already have gotten married."

"Yeah, we might see a ring on that finger soon enough," Claire replied.


	41. Aiken Wedding

**A/N: Finally gotten around to finishing up this chapter. Once more, I don't know alot about weddings, so if it seems a little out there, I apologize.**

"We have already been through a lot together, and I believe that God has been preparing us for this moment and for out future together. I promise to keep the good memories alive, and to let the bad ones die. I vow not to let the sun go down on our anger, and to treat each morning as a new day to love you, the gift I have been given. I will not forsake you or these vows that we have made, but rather strive to show you my love for the rest of our lives. This is my promise to you." Richard spoke, as he held tight to Rebecca's hands. Her soft-brown eyes glistened with the shimmer of tears forming.

"From this moment, I, Rebecca, take you, Richard, as my best friend for life. I pledge to honor, encourage, and support you through our walk together. When our way becomes difficult, I promise to stand by you and uplift you, so that through our union we can accomplish more than we could alone. I promise to work at our love and always make you a priority in my life. With every beat of my heart, I will love you. This is my solemn vow," she replied, giving his hands a gently squeeze. "I promise to serve and protect you...although I can't guarantee the same against giant, mutated snakes."- she quickly added.

The Groomsmen, Chris, Forest, Kenneth, Kevin, and Edward, behind Richard couldn't help but to burst into laughter. While his Best Man, Enrico, kept his cool.

The Bridesmaids managed to keep their composure, although several giggles escape behind hands.

"I didn't think she'd do it," Claire snickered.

"Don't tell me you put her up to it?" Jill whispered,

"No, I swear I didn't...although I might've encouraged the idea," Claire admitted with a smile.

"Nice," Ada commented.

The selected few who laughed quickly quieted down to allow the ceremony to go on. And with a few more exchange of words, and rings, a single kiss locked in their marriage. The silence was broken once more, and the crowd stood in cheers and applause.

"Well, you woke up a Chamber, and now you'll sleep as an Aiken, how does this all feel?" Jill asked.

"I couldn't ask for more," Rebecca smiled, as she slipped her arm into Richard's. "Now then, I suppose we're onto the reception."

"Thank god, now I can get out of these shoes," Claire sighed, already tossing off the heels. "And this dress too."

"Hey, at least I wasn't the only one who brought extra clothes," Jill smiled. "Come on Claire, let's go change out of these tight dresses and get into something we can move in."

* * *

_Reception_

After the traditional 'Father-Daughter' dance, which 'Butterfly Kisses' was played, and the 'Mother-Son' dance, which 'Wind Beneath My Wings' played, the real celebration started.

"This party is so cute," Jill commented, now dressed in a short, red dress. She grabbed a glass from the punch table and walked over to where basically all the girls were gathered. She found herself a seat and slid in. "So, tell me Mrs. Aiken, how does it feel to be called that?"

Rebecca sighed and smiled. "Well, it's like a fairy tale that actually has a happy ending for once."

"Your own kind of fairy tale," Claire replied. "Which is hard to come by."

"Ugh, my feet hurt," Ada groaned as she slipped into a chair, and took off her heels.

"Are you serious?" Jill asked, before shaking her head. "This woman can go through a zombie-infested city, numerous Umbrella bases and Spain in heels. She goes to a wedding and her feet hurt."

Ada hit her in the arm. "Two weddings thank you very much."

"Oooh, two weddings," Jill repeated, before taking a sip of her drink. "Well, I think weddings are wonderful. If you look past the ugly Bridesmaid dresses, the killer heels, and the expensive costs of these receptions..., you see the true joy of it all."

"Hey Rebecca!" the bride turned as Forest walked over to her. "Yeah, uh, Edward told me this would be a bad idea, but that just made me want to do it even more. Anyways, off that, can I ask you to dance?"

She smiled before getting up. "Yeah, come on Forest, let's go."

"Sweet," he replied, before leading her out onto the dance floor that was clearing after the recent song. "So, it feels a little weird to have Bravo team's little sister off and married."

"Well, I wasn't going to stay little forever," she spoke, as they began dancing to a song she couldn't recognize. "What about you? You ever going to get married?"

"I don't think so, I'm a little too old for that now," he said with a shrug.

She laughed a little. "You're only 29."

"I know, but then you'd have to see me dancing to that 'Mother-Son' thing, and you might not want to," Forest laughed as well. "We'd be breaking it down to something country."

"I figured, but that would definitely be a sight to see," Rebecca smiled.

"Hey, you know what, we should get the entire Bravo team up here to dance," Forest suggested, as the song came to an end.

"Forest, I-" Rebecca started, but it was too late. He was already off to request a song to the DJ. She sighed and put her hands on her hip. "Well, every tale has to have an alternate ending." she walked over to where the guys were talking together.

"Hey baby, sorry you had to dance with Forest," Richard joked,

"I tried to stop him," Edward said.

"I know, but he's not that bad," she smiled. "But, he wants all of Bravo team up there to dance. I don't know what he's up to, so don't ask me."

"I'm not going," Enrico spoke.

"Do we have to?" Kevin asked.

"Oh come on, it's Forest, can't be that bad," Joseph smiled. "Just go up and dance." he watched as Bravo team groaned silently to themselves before getting up and walked up to the dance floor.

"So, what do you thinks going to happen?" Chris asked.

"He'll screw 'em over," Joseph laughed.

The small group got up there, most of them looked either suspicious, or were talking to Rebecca. Forest walked back over as 'Baby Got Back' started playing over the speakers.

"Oh god...," Richard groaned

"Oooh, my turn!" Renny called as she jumped up and started to dance with Forest. "Come on, you guys act as though you've never heard this song in your life. Or never danced before."

"Whoo! Come on guys, show us how you dance!" Jill shouted from the back.

"They're Bravo team, not strippers Jill," Ada reminded.

"Hey, I'd pay to see them take it all off," she giggled.

* * *

Mostly everyone was exhausted from the long hours of dancing, even though it took some encouragement for others. They were collapsed in seats, with coat jackets, and high-heels piled up in one corner. They chatted amongst themselves, sipping the remaining punch, and watching as midnight passed and dawn came. Women had their heads rested on men's' shoulders as they laughed and smiled with their friends. 

"Okay, okay, I have an announcement to make," Renny spoke, as she stood from where she had been sitting. "Now, I know I've always been looked to as the Mother of the team. And I love having that title back now, I've always seen you guys as my own children. No matter the age. Although, it is kind of weird having two of my kids getting married...," she wondered for a moment before waving it off. "Any who, it's always been a favorite of mine to take pictures of everything you guys do, and then when you go off on a mission, I look through the album and remember those times...," she sniffled, before wiping away a tear. "Damn it, I told myself I wasn't going to cry! Anyways, it was something hard for me when I lost all of you guys back in the city. It's like I lost all my children..., and my husband," she quickly added, getting several snickers and giggles from the crowd.

"Yeah, I love you too honey," Enrico commented.

"I know you do," she smiled. "Back to what I was saying though, it really did feel as though someone had taken my family and torn them away. But, then through the act of a miracle, I got all my children back. And that, along with this wedding, it just says so much to me. We're all back together and we'll stay like that forever. No matter what happens."

"Aww Renny, you're gonna make us all cry out here," Jill called to her.

"I know, and you know how us women get with our tears," Renny replied. "And Jill, congratulations on your wedding too. I didn't say much then, I figured I let Kathy do that. She is Alpha team's mother."

"I know, we all have a lot of children, don't we?" Kathy smiled.

"Well, we are all like family," Renny laughed.

"So, Richard just like married his sister?" Forest asked, as everyone erupted into laughter.

"Not that close of a family," Richard replied.

**A/N: I got a little help for those vows off some website by the way. If you want to know which one, it's bwedd.**


	42. Krauser Wedding

**A/N: Okay, my sister gave me this idea for the wedding, and it was too funny to pass up. So, I had to use it, just for a little humor near the end of a serious story.**

"Ugh, I can't believe he actually asked me. Who would ever ask me to marry them? I mean, there's nothing special about me. I'm not attractive, that's for one. And a single mother, yeah, can't believe I passed with that one," Regan spoke, as she tried to fix her hair in the mirror. She let out a heavy sigh. "And my hair looks horrible. I can't believe it, none of this is working out for me."

"Relax," Jill replied, walking over and helping her put her hair up into a nicely formed bun. "You're just over-reacting and stressed. I swear, you'll be your own death pretty soon."

"Thanks, as if I didn't think that while running through the forest," she muttered.

"Oh, don't be grumpy," Claire smiled, as she walked over to her. "You'll have a great wedding, and get married, and Lucy will finally have a father. I mean, she loves Krauser to death."

Regan sighed some. "Yeah, she's always been my first priority, and I'll be happy to finally give her a father." she looked down and smoothed out the bridal dress she was wearing. It was her mother's. Something she thought she'd only wear once. But, this would be the second time now. Everyone else was wearing light-pink Bridesmaid dresses, which were simple and cute. It fit them all well, except Claire, who wasn't looking the least bit pleased to be dressed up. Once more.

"So, just think, you'll walk down the aisle and be married," her sister said, helping to brush a stray bang from her face.

"Which reminds me of what a cruddy song I picked to walk down the aisle," Regan groaned. "I should've just stayed with the original 'Here Comes the Bride'."

"Honey, stop worrying, it'll be fine," Jill assured, as she put in her earrings. They were trying their best to comfort their friend, but it was hard not to smile or giggle at all the things she complained about. It was just the last minute panic thing.

"Well, Claire, what did you walk down the aisle to?" Regan asked, as she finished up her last-minute make up.

"I shimmied down the aisle to 'Fergalicious'," she answered, slipping into the cursed heels once more.

"Seriously," Ada spoke.

She looked up at her. "I am serious, that was my dream wedding."

Rebecca laughed and shook her head. "I'd believe her if I were you."

"Alright girls, let's head out," Jill announced, as she did some touch ups before grabbing her flowers. "We're walking now or never. Your choice."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Claire replied, smoothing out her dress before following after her. "Now, is Rebecca in front or behind me?"

"Doesn't matter," Ada answered. "Let's just get down there and get this over with."

"Don't forget to come," her sister smiled, before following after the other three.

"Calm down and relax, everything will go smoothly," Rebecca assured, helping her to her feet, before giving her a hug. "This will be the best decision of your life, just remember that." she turned and hurried after the others.

Regan sighed and checked herself once more in the mirror. She looked nice, at the least. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath before starting out the room. She could see the others already starting the path of Bridesmaids downward. She would follow soon after. She was nervous as hell. But the sight of Lucy as the little flower girl and Krauser waiting at the bottom for her, it made it all better. She felt better with them there. She was making a great choice. A loving husband and father to her daughter. What more could she want.

She stepped out of the room, and started to the opened double doors. The music would be cued as soon as she hit the doorway. She stepped through, hearing silence fall over the room. Everyone's eyes were on her. Stage-fright? Maybe a little. She took another step and heard the first note play. Her face flushed as 'My Milkshake' by Kelis started to play instead. Several of her family members gasped, knowing someone must've switched out the songs. But, she could see the Bridesmaids trying to look innocent behind smiles, while the Groomsmen did their best to keep quiet.

She smiled and laughed to herself as she continued to move down. This was always a song that made her forget about her worries and thoughts. Obvious the girls had thought ahead to her worrying and planned this all out.

"Come on, let's see you move," Jill commented.

"I hate you guys," she laughed before dancing the rest of the way. "I'm sorry, it's those old-maids of mine." she spoke when she reached the bottom.

"Who you calling old?" Claire asked.

* * *

The reception was full of music and noises. Much like Richard and Rebecca's, it had a larger dance floor, with a DJ involved as well. Table-to-table catering and chairs and seats everywhere throughout the room. It spread out to the hallway for those who would like more space and needed to get away from the music for awhile.

"Hey Regan, show us how you danced again," Murphy commented.

She laughed. "Oh god, you know, I never pictured a wedding to go like that. Have I said 'I hate you guys' yet?"

"Only twenty times," Jill smiled. "But, admit it, it helped. And it was a genius plan. All thanks to us, your loyal Bridesmaids."

"I'd question the 'loyal' part," Regan replied.

"You guys obviously haven't seen this girl bump and grind before," Claire spoke. "She's got some killer dance moves, you just aren't aware of. Sure, she looks like a mother, and recent wife, but she can bust some serious moves out there."

"Well thanks, there goes my secret," Regan commented.

"So, anyone wanna make a speech to the couple?" Ada asked. "I'm sure there are plenty of us that will love to speak."

"Yeah, okay, I haven't really known Regan for that long, maybe a few months or so. Maybe an hour really," Murphy answered. "But, she is truly amazing. She can do just about anything, and she looks killer when you get her mad. She is a gorgeous woman with a mind that can be set to anything. So, I wish you the best of luck in the future."

"Aww, you're so sweet," Regan gushed. "You know, I figured Kevin would've said something like that if he was here."

"Ryman? Hey, why aren't they here anyways?" Jill asked.

She shrugged. "I tried to get in contact with them, but they're off in their own thing right now. The last thing I heard from them, was they were going to set up a new kind of base thing in the nearby mountains, in a cabin that one of them purchased. Now with Linda and Carter together, they can just about fool-proof anything. It's the most secured place I've heard of. And Marvin and Rita joined the police force. They're working together. As for the others, not much. I know Alyssa was writing a book of some sort, or something like that. A paper. She said it would blow everything opened. Something Kurt wanted."

"You wanna explain in detail Ada?" Jill asked.

"No thanks, maybe later," she answered, taking a sip of champagne.

"I gotta say though, you guys are going to make a perfect family," Rebecca spoke.

"Yeah, although I have to comment, Lucy is never going to have a boyfriend, is she?" Claire smiled. "I doubt anyone wants to mess with her dad."

"The best daddy on the block," Regan laughed, as she placed her hand on Krauser's arm. "Although that probably is true."

"You bet it is," he replied.

"Where is the little kid anyways?" Jill asked.

"She's playing with Sherry and the other girls," Regan answered.

"Hey, if you ever need a babysitter. Call us," Renny spoke, putting her arm around Kathy's shoulders as she walked by. "She's the sweetest little thing out there."

"So, anyone up for a game?" Murphy asked.

**A/N: I know it's short and I apologize, but I really didn't have much else to say. Whoot! Only one more chapter to go!!**


	43. Sound of a Sequel

**A/N: Yes! Finaly chapter! I'm finally done! I just wanna say thanks to everyone one's reviewed it. I really appreciate it.**

Soon after the weddings and honeymoons, life settled back down to what it once had been before and everyone went back to the usual schedule of their jobs. Of course, that didn't last long before more good news came. Renny had finally managed to talk Enrico into getting a bigger house. She had always wanted one with a big yard and a second story for guests. So, Kathy had planned a house-warming party for her. Taking advantage of the larger yard with several different tables and chairs set outside in the beautiful, manicured grass.

The sun was high and shining, as everyone dressed in casual shorts and shirt. Laughing among themselves as they chatting about old times and future plans they had set forth to accomplish. Several of the guys placed football, while the kids played tag nearby.

"This place looks amazing," Jill complimented. "I can't believe you finally gave in. But I guess this place was worth it, huh?"

"Well, she kept pestering me about it, and showing off all these houses," Enrico replied. "But, she fell in love with this one, so I figured we could put up with some change."  
"Isn't he just loving," Renny giggled, giving him a hug as she past by. "I'm gonna get some more lemonade from the kitchen. I'll be right back."

Jill smiled as the two shared a kiss before she headed back inside. "I gotta tell ya Enrico, I never saw you the kind to get someone like Renny. She just seems so hyper and outgoing. Something...you lack."

"Thanks Jill, I'll keep that in mind," he replied, before walking off to talk to Barry.

Renny laughed as she slid down the smooth, Oakwood flooring leading to the kitchen. Her yellow, floral dress fluttering some around her knees. She walked into the kitchen, and headed for the fridge. Opening it to find the large jug of lemonade.

"You need any help?" Kathy asked, as she came in.

"Uh, yeah, I'll need to get two trays going," Renny answered, as she set the jug on the counter and grabbed glasses from the cabinets. "You know, I can't believe I finally got to talk that husband of mine into getting this house. It's so big, it's like a mansion compared to our other one."

Kathy laughed and grabbed the trays from underneath the sink. "Now, your other house wasn't that small, it was pretty big." she set them on counter and placed the glasses on top. "So, when are you going to tell him why you wanted a bigger house?"

"Sometime soon," Renny answered. "I figured around time we get to serve the food. I'll make a big announcement about it. They'll never suspect a thing." she giggled as she poured the lemonade.

"Always up for the act of surprise," Kathy smiled, waiting till one of the trays was filled. "Here, I'll take this one out already, and get it served around."

"Thanks," Renny nodded, watching as she took the tray and headed out. She finished up her own, and placed the near-empty jug back into the fridge. She could make some later. Right now, she just wanted to get this passed around and sit down and chat with everyone. See what the newlyweds were up to and their plans for the future. If any were making plans for a family. She picked up her tray and started back out. God, she loved this house.

"I love this yard," Claire commented. "It's so nice and soft."

"Yeah, and it doesn't leave many stains either," Forest replied, as the boys finished off another round of football.

"Okay, girls and guys, I got more lemonade," Renny announced, as she stepped out of the doorway.

The sound of tires screeching nearby put everyone to a small halt. There was a roaring of an engine as a black minivan-looking vehicle came speeding by. The windows were tinted, all except one that was opened. The sound of rapid gunshots caught everyone's attention as they ducked down as nearby objects exploded from the bullets. Windows of the house were blown out and the wood was rampaged. The car disappeared as soon as it had appeared, and sped out of view before anyone had picked themselves up from the ground.

"Is anyone injured?" Jill asked, standing from where she had ducked.

"Rebecca took a bullet to the shoulder," Claire informed, holding a piece of the tablecloth to the medic's shoulder. "And I think Chris might've been gazed."

"We haven't put even a dent in them," Ada commented as she stood. "They had us fooled into a false sense of security and struck when we least expected it."

"Who?" Regan asked, as she tended a gaze to the neck.

"Umbrella," she answered solely.

"Hmm, it seems whenever we get together...something happens," Renny spoke, the tray shaking in her hands. Her floral dress stained with blood from the three bullet wounds that tore into her chest. Her entire body trembled before the tray fell from her hands and the glasses shattered against the ground. She felt herself fall, but didn't feel the ground hit her. She felt a pair of arms catch her.

"Renny...," Enrico whispered, catching her just before she hit the ground. He gently lowered her down, holding her tight in his arms. She was bleeding profusely.

She smiled, blood trailing through her lips. "You know..., I really did love this house. I...I always wanted a bigger one...a place we could...raise a family at. Listening to the sounds...the sounds of little feet running against the hard wood." she gasped as pain racked her body, but kept a smile on. She didn't want to worry him.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Jill shouted in the background.

"Enrico..., you know I love you, right?" Renny asked,

"Come on Ren', don't say that," he replied, brushing a stray bang from her face. "Just hold on a little longer."

"You know..., I always wanted...to have kids," she continued, as more blood bled from her lips. "I know...you weren't the...biggest fan, but you..you would've made a..great father...I'm sorry,..I should've told you...sooner. I wanted...to tell everyone...I love you 'Rico..." her bright eyes closed and she nestled into his arms.

He held her closer. Tighter. She was crying. Not from pain, but sorrow. He held her as she slowly slipped away. In the distance, the sirens of the ambulances wailed closer and closer.

* * *

The small hill fell to silence as the rest of the crowd moved away and back to their awaiting cars. No one dared to make a sound, or even try to say something to break the silence. Before them set a gravestone.

_Renny Noelia Marini_

_1972- 2007_

_A loving and caring mother_

_to all._

Everyone was heartbroken by her death. She was an outgoing woman who met her time too soon. Jill let out a small sigh and slipped her hands into the long pockets of her jacket. All of Bravo team were grouped close together, they were all extremely close to Renny. Like her children. Kathy had her head rested on Barry's shoulder. She was still recovering from when she had been shot in the stomach. Her eyes were tired and still hinted the residue of tears. Moria and Poly were keeping themselves strong, trying hard not to cry. Sherry and Lisa stood nearby, looking pale and lost in thought.

Death, it was something they had all seen too many times. But, that was out on the battle field, not at home.

Kathy had to be the one to break even more news to them. Renny had always wanted a bigger house in case they ever decided to have kids. She was expecting. Only a few weeks along when she died. She always wanted to be a mother. But now, that house will never echo the sounds of little feet. It'll stay empty and silent. She was so excited to have finally closed the deal and move in. She never really got the chance to enjoy it as much.

Everyone stood back as Enrico placed a single, white rose on her grave. Standing in front of it as he read the stone in his head. To Bravo team, they had lost an incredible member, and no one would be able to replace her.

"She's really gone," Jill whispered, feeling tears brim her eyes once more.

Chris put his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah," he answered quietly.

"We can't let them get away with this," she said.

"I know, but right now..., there's nothing we can do about it."

"If you want, I can help you," a voice spoke as a figure stepped out from the shadows of a nearby tree. "Help you get Umbrella and get her back."

**A/N: Okay, once more, my sister hinted this idea. Mainly because she wanted me to do yet another story, so..., I have to do that. Can't just leave it off here, a lot of people would be pissed. So, I'll make just one last story to finalize everything. Now, if you want me to mention something, or bring more attention to something, let me know. Or if you'd like to see somethign be used in the next story, just let me know and I'll see what I can do. But, please don't expect the story to come so soon. I might put up one chapter sometime soon, but as for the rest, not so fast. I have a lot of things on a 'To Do' list that need to get done. I've put them aside for this story, and now that I'm done, I can go back to those.**


End file.
